Heir to Chaos
by Nirianne
Summary: Sequel to: Nothing to Lose. A dark fantasy that will never taste the light within a darkened realm, harbored by black hearted beasts. May she be the one to rise above it for freedom all with a blood stained sacrifice. R&R!
1. Death's Lullaby

**A/N:** Hello, welcome to the second part of the story, a continuation from _Nothing to Lose._ I never expected the story was to be warmly received in the first place! It's like, whoa, dude, what? So what is expected in _Heir to Chaos_? As a mental note: this has **_nothing_ **to do with the game's paradox ending. I can't really tell you what to expect but I can say it would be _much_ darker than what you guys read previously. Also, I wanted to try something new with my writing so yeah, this is just all an experiment. Love it, hate it, I'd be more than happy to listen to what you guys have to say :) Ideas are always appreciated since I hit writer's block a little too often for my own good xD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary: **A dark fantasy that will never taste the light within a darkened realm, harbored by black hearted beasts. May she be the one to rise above it for freedom all with a blood stained sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Death's Lullaby<strong>

"Ngh..."

Claw marks tore through the clouds releasing blood, the rain from its wounds drenching the land. With each fallen droplet, Lightning endured another moment of misery. Phantom fingers slipped down her soaked cleavage.

"My beautiful Queen crying against the storm. Who will be the first to scream once the moment approaches?"

Phantom hands continued slithering around her curves, landing between her thighs. The sinful sensations forced an escaped moan from her lips. Mustering her strength, Lightning's hand shook terribly moving to her exposed bosom trying to remove his grasp.

"Let me go..." Lightning said in a whisper, determined to resist every forbidden teasing touch.  
>"Embrace yourself in ecstasy, my bride."<p>

Guiding her down onto the mattress, she tensed at every touch. Embarrassed, Lightning momentarily diverted her eyes, away from his piercing gaze. Curious lips traveled across her bosom while fingers continued curiously tracing over her curves claiming each part as his own. Feeling a pinch, she gasped.

Caius moved to her lips, "Give me your heart, Lightning. For it is the only thing I desire."  
>"I won't!" Lightning shot fiercely staring deep into Caius' eyes. "You will never take it even if it meant I had to die with it."<br>"Then you leave me no choice but to take it from you."

Alarmed, Lightning delivered a slap across his face. With her hand frozen in air, Caius remained still. Remaining silent, he felt the sting slowly pulsed within his cheek. Only when he realized shortly afterward did Lightning cause more damage than expected. Tasting metallic liquid at the corner of his lip, Caius' eyes briefly glowed. Gazing into Lightning's eyes, his eyes reflected another man altogether. There was no smirk, no smug remarks but something_ much _more.

"Fool,"

Taking no chances, Lightning thrashed, about to deliver the second slap but her hand was caught and twisted. The bones in her hand once again ground together.

"Your petty games end now."

Clawing the bed sheet, thrust after thrust was delivered into a body so frail. Moments dragged on for an eternity until suddenly Lightning felt her heart skip a beat. Everything stopped. With tears pooling at the corner of her eyes, hands moved to her inner thighs sensitively stroking her for the ultimate prize. Caius' fingers travelled up Lightning's abdomen, momentarily pausing on her bosom.

With glowing eyes, he spoke coldly, "My bride covered in a sea of crimson..."

The storms shrieked. Her eyes released tears upon witnessing his bloodied hands. Running a finger against her beating heart, Lightning choked. His fingers gracefully moved to her lips smearing her with her own blood. Moving the bloodstained hand to the side of her neck, he gripped it gently as his other hand remained firm on her waist as lips pressed against the other side of her exposed neck. Lightning arched her back feeling him once again, repeating the same rhythm. Bloodied kisses left their mark on her neck as her body continued holding on. She was afraid to think. She was afraid to fall into the darkness of the unknown. She was unprepared for the future to come. She was unprepared to become his.

* * *

><p>Not once had she slept. Not once was she given the chance to flee to the world of dreams, away from this terrifying reality. No longer a pure hearted virgin, the sheets stained red proof of tainted innocence. Tears stopped falling once the storm subsided. Lightning barely moved. She dared not look at her now dirtied form. Biting her lip, Lightning took a deep breath trying to sit in an upright position. Wave after wave of pain rushed through her body forcing Lightning to expel a gasp. She could barely feel herself after last night.<p>

Without words, Lightning battled the pain removing the sheets off her. Her eyes dared not to look at the sheets or her legs. Wobbling to the window, it was as if her legs transformed into jelly, unable to support her own weight. No, she was unable to accept the reality her body became terribly weak after Caius' undoing. Balling her fist, she was determined to fight the odds. Using the rain stained window as support, Lightning involuntarily held her abdomen, limping to the bathroom.

Bloodied footprints followed her into the ivory aroma filled tub, steam shrouding her vision. The waters did not cleanse Lightning as she had hoped; she knew no amount of soap could wash away the filth Caius placed on her. Spotting a patch of blood on her arm, Lightning rubbed her arm in mad desperation.

"Get off..." Lightning's voice shook. "Get off me."

Caius' face burned deeply in her mind as it was the only image she saw. Shaking her head, Lightning mustered her strength to fight even if her mind stood at the brink of defeat.

_You cannot escape me, Warrior Goddess._

Hugging herself, what was she supposed to do? A glint caught her attention. Glancing down, she spotted the accursed ring bound tightly to her flesh. No matter how many times she pulled on it, the ring refused to budge. Lightning thought for a moment to saw it off. Was it worth the pain? Dropping her hands back into the water, Lightning curled into a fetal position. Releasing a choke, tear after tear fell into the rippling water. There must be something she could do.

Cruel reality reminded all the Time Gates were destroyed. But were they? Lifting up her head, there has to be one which existed. An optimistic thought but it made sense. Without Time Gates, Caius would be unable to move through the Timeline. Lightning frowned; if so, where was the gate he used? Thought after thought passed through her mind. Her concentration broke upon the sound of footsteps. Swiftly hugging her form, she watched Caius appear through the curtain of steam gripping onto a white gown.

"Wear this," Tossing the gown at the base of the tub, his eyes landed on his bride.

She did not respond. Taking another step forward, fingers gracefully glided through the water, landing a firm grip on her arm.

"You no longer require to hide yourself," Removing her arm away, he took note of the imperfections across her bosom.  
>Lightning narrowed her eyes. "Beast."<br>He smirked. Moving his fingers down her silk-like skin, Caius lifted her finger placing a kiss upon the ring. "And you are my beauty."

Lightning balled her fist. Releasing her hand, he dissipated with the steam never once removing his eyes off his bride.

Sapphire gems never left the area in which he once stood. Her eyes narrowed, "Curse you, Caius Ballad."

* * *

><p>Walking slowly through azure marbled halls, Lightning used the wall has her support. She only managed a couple of steps at a time in fear of her insides may rupture. Breathing in cold, stagnant air, Lightning forced herself to continue walking, wherever her legs took her. Lightning noticed something odd with the Hall of Portraits; there were none. As a reminder were empty spaces.<p>

_She's gone..._

Continuing down the hall, no portraits remained visible. Most, if not all were torn or burned. Turning a corner, Lightning heaved clutching her stomach. Swallowing, she breathed. Leaning against carved ivory pillars, Lightning's mind flashed images of last night.

_My bride... My beautiful bride..._

Winds escaped through glassless windows gifting Lightning's gown life, the ability to move and dance on their own accord. A sigh escaped her lips watching the gown flow with the breeze. Slowly pushing off the pillar, Lightning's ear caught the resonance of musical notes riding the wind. Curiously Lightning followed enigmatic melodies passing through a hall aligned with rows of frozen glass displays. Stopping in front of a red velvet curtain, she pulled on its golden tassels. Taking a step forward, Lightning stood in a room—an auditorium. She looked up and gasped. The ceiling was painted in deities of sorts roaming through the celestial plains upon their chariots of gold and silver. Yet, none were of Etro. Awed by this magnificence, Lightning moved to the end of the auditorium landing her eyes upon a large musical instrument constructed by bronze pipes. The keys danced across ivory surfaces bouncing from one end to the next. The sounds spilling out of the pipes was something Lightning was unable to describe; they were almost the songs of sorrow, anguish, loss and perhaps, the songs of a man's lost heart.

Unafraid, she traced each key with the tips of her delicate fingers. These keys were recently touched. Pressing one of the keys, Lightning was taken aback by the frightening sound. Gathering her nerves, she pressed another then another. Lightning was unaware of the musical melodies she produced. The melodies were not heard by her alone rather, the non-lyrical notes traveled across epochs landing to the delicate ears of a soaring dragon.

Her once beautiful eyes were glazed over, entranced by the song. Pressing keys, she played out a lullaby. Snapping out of it, fingers froze above ivory keys realizing what she had done; the notes Lightning played were not ordinary songs. These songs were songs of death sung by the ancient peoples of Paddra once a child has crossed over. Her fingers shivered.

"Death's Lullaby." Lightning recoiled, placing her delicate fingers against her rapidly beating heart. Taking several steps away from the organ, Lightning spoke, "What the hell is this? I don't know this song but I know it."

A cold chill grazed over her skin forcing the hairs on her arms to stand. Lightning's stomach churned; was… was this an omen? What could it possibly mean? The songs of the dead were played for children crossing over into another realm, freed from sin. Hymns would be sung protecting the child from evil and granting the child safe passage. Shaking her head, Lightning quickly exited the room. Pulling the curtains, she hastily rushed down silent hallways forgetting the ominous melodies echoing across ages.


	2. Halls of Haunt

**A/N:** Thank you to everybody who reviewed :) You guys have no idea how happy your lovely comments made me feel! Lots of huggies and kissies to you guys xD If you're not the hugging type, you'll still get hugs anyway :p there's no escaping your FATE! So here we are on chapter 2 of _Heir to Chaos_. I would like to extend a thank you to **Lotusbitch** for giving me ideas to play around and her sole permission to use one of the quotes she sent me! Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary: **A dark fantasy that will never taste the light within a darkened realm, harbored by black hearted beasts. May she be the one to rise above it for freedom all with a blood stained sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Halls of Haunt<br>**  
>The Halls of Haunt remained empty for the exception of a white soul traveling down its silent hallways fixed upon meticulously crafted pillars and ceilings. Fingers slid across its polished surface. Lightning breathed, taking in quick breaths suppressing the haunting memories she witnessed not long ago. Since Death's Lullaby echoed across Valhalla, she remained uneasy. Perhaps… frightened. The gears in her mind spun like cogs on a clock deciphering the message. Tracing a finger over a floral frozen rose, her fingers slipped beneath its smooth polish.<p>

Staring at the ivory carved rose, Lightning moved her lips. "I need to get out of here,"

The rose did not respond. But of course, it had no life. Removing her hand, Lightning expressed a frown then a scowl. Slicing through the curtain of mist, Lightning swore she watched souls—or what she believed to be souls glide across the floor. Blinking, Lightning mustered the strength and continued walking across cold marble floors. The mist, as if possessed by the wind, swirled forming a magnificent beast. Mist weaved through its transparent-like body defining the beast as a horse. Clicking its hooves onto the marbled floor, no sound echoed. There, in front of the horse through its abysmal gaze formed another vortex of white mist. Round and round it went morphing a body of a white maiden clothed in mist. Lightning watched with interest at the maiden swing a blade within her grasp gracefully moving left and right. The mist maiden made graceful stabbing movements as if she danced with an unknown partner. The horse soon joined her; the mist shifted, strings of white gripped around the horse changing the once four legged beast into a large humanoid grasping a feathered blade. The two danced in sync, blades touching one another producing marvelous mist explosions.

The dance soon ended once the mist maiden turned to Lightning. She waved from side to side. Without words, she spilled across the floor leaving Lightning alone, once again.

"What was that?" Lightning questioned.

Shaking her head, Lightning continued making her way down the hallway, mind fixed upon the mist maiden. Turning a corner, Lightning was unable to make sense of the mist maiden; instead, Lightning focused her attention to the horse. It was only a theory but she could not be mistaken. Turning down another long hallway, Lightning reached an open balcony. Grasping her fingers on the stone ledge, she closed her eyes momentarily breathing in fresh air. Once again, she opened her eyes fixated upon the rolling waves across the horizon.

_Let's see… Odin, can you hear me?_

A pink light pulsed beneath Lightning's fingers.

_Da-thump. Da-thump._

Moving a hand away from her chest, a pink rose crystallized in the middle of her palm. Breathing slowly, Lightning spun around leaning against the edge and waited. She listened to the winds whispering her name. She listened to the sea calling for her sweet, red tainted death. Hearing the sounds of crashing waves against the shore, Lightning leaned backward allowing herself to fall through air. Winds rushed past Lightning and the ground approached ever so fiercely. Lightning threw the crystal in the air, watching it shatter against the side of the cliff. As predicted, pink crystals exploded, showering Lightning with its pristine beauty followed by an explosion of white light, Odin. Odin galloped through the air, quickly received Lightning whom fell onto Odin's back with a thud.

"Great timing."

Odin shook his head. Now touching terra firma, Lightning made sure Odin was no illusion. Running her hand against the Eidolon's muscular neck, she was ensured Odin was the real thing. Trotting along the beach, Odin took notice of the change in Lightning.

_Do you wish to speak about anything? _Odin questioned.

"No," Lightning replied. "But I do have one question."

_Is it about the mist?_

"Yes."

Odin shook his head. _The mist in this realm allows those to foresee the shrouded future. What you witnessed was yourself, dancing with your blade with me by your side, standing guard._

"You?" Lightning questioned. Placing her fingers against her chin, she rubbed it and fell into deep thought. Now she thought about it, the outline of the mist weaved horse oddly resembled Odin. "Odin."

_Yes?_

"You said I danced—practiced my skills you meant, correct?"

_Yes._

"You believe I can once again wield a sword?"

_And plunge it through Caius' heart? Yes._

"How am I supposed to do that?" Lightning took one look at her hands remembering the very moment Caius crushed her hands mercilessly. The sound of crunching bone was to be never forgotten. "Caius crippled my hands."

_He may however your hands are continuously exposed to medicinal water, correct? The powers of the healing waters heal your fingers, little by little. It may take months, years or perhaps countless eternities for your hands to return to the way they were._

Lightning immediately frowned. She would have to wait an eternity for her hands to heal?

_Do not frown, Lightning. You can always start at the beginning. Do you remember the day you first wield your sword? Were you not proud of that accomplishment?_

Yes, she was. She remembered when she successfully joined the Guardian Corps, Lt. Amodar awarded her with the gunblade. The silver shimmer reflected off her eyes once Lightning reached out, holding the weapon for the very first time. Just fresh out of high school, she was already holding a weapon; to protect, to serve and to destroy threat. Lightning remembered her swordsman skills were not good but she tried. She trained day in, day out designing battle strategies yet… she was so absorbed—possessed in her work she forgot about Serah. Shaking Serah out of her mind, Lightning was going to change. She was going to change for Serah's sake even if Serah no longer breathed in this world. Looking at her hands, she clutched them tight with resolve. Lightning _will_ wield a weapon once more. She _will_ return to becoming Etro's chosen champion. She _will_ defeat Caius and rip out his heart.

"Odin," Lightning spoke. "Help me. Help me become stronger. I don't want to be a damsel in distress or Caius' _bride._ I will be damned if I can't help myself. From this moment forth, I wish to set things right with your help. Do you accept my request?"

Odin paused. Listening to the gears within Odin, Lightning hopped off, eyeing her Eidolon. Odin transformed into his humanoid form and rested on a knee.

Bowing to Lightning the Eidolon spoke, "Yes."

Lightning was lucky upon the fall of night; for the first time in Valhalla, Lightning spotted the first star in the sky. The large star glittered alone in the vast expanse of space. A gentle breeze slipped against Lightning's ear, whispering another piece of good news. Lightning was unable to contain the smirk, tugging at the corner of her lips. Caius would not be returning tonight.

"Wait until you see your beloved _bride,_" Lightning narrowed her eyes. "I promise to cradle you in my arms watching you gaze upon my sword sunk deeply in your heart. My face will be the last thing you will ever get to see before your miserable life ends in my hands."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lightning hastily made her way to the Hall of Haunt expecting to spot mist figurines in the distance. Her mood lifted upon spotting Odin bowing to her arrival.<p>

"Good morning,"

"Morning," Lightning replied, eyes fixed on the mist figures.

Once again the mist maiden danced with her blade urging Lightning to mimic these exact moves. She watched for at least half an hour until Lightning turned to Odin.

"What's the plan?" Lightning spoke firmly. "I don't have any weapons."

"You are too weak to wield a weapon, my Master."

Lightning tilted her head glaring at Odin. "I know,"

"Your body remains a weakened state since your defeat several weeks ago. You are not ready to wield a sword. Remember: your hand is not what it used to be."

Lightning made a tsk sound but Odin was right; she was _weak. _The one word Lightning despised. Expelling a sigh, what was there left to do? Odin tapped Lightning's shoulder. The warrior once again looked up, face to face with an elongated crystallized rose stem. Picking it out of Odin's grasp, Lightning's eyes scanned the smooth and slippery surface.

"What is this for?" Lightning questioned, blue eyes fixed upon the crystallized stem.

"This will be your 'weapon'. This crystallized stem represents its fragility. I do not want you to over exert yourself. Once you do, the stem will break."

"This will _not_ help me defeat Caius, Odin," Lightning said close to a mutter, spinning the rose with her index and thumb.

"The idea of the crystallized stem is for you to practice swinging with matter in your hand. Know its weight and control your strength."

Typical of Odin to not deliver clear instructions but Lightning grasped what the Eidolon meant. If Lightning were to exert too much force on the stem, it would break or her wrist would suffer the consequences. Odin picked this type of exercise to build up strength in Lightning's wrist. Moving to the center of the hallway, Lightning sliced through the mist. Confronted by the mist maiden, she slid around Lightning, observing her. The mist maiden possessed no mouth to issue a challenge. Instead, she stared into Lightning's determined eyes wondering if Lightning would overcome her demons.

"Don't underestimate me," Lightning spoke calmly. She was not intimidated by the mist maiden in the slightest. "I _will_ succeed."

The mist as if to say "Go ahead, try" spilled across her feet. Lightning breathed, holding the crystallized stem tight enough for it to not slip out of her grasp. Holding the stem felt strange, Lightning thought, swinging it left to right in fluid movements. She was used to the weight of the gunblade but this? This was new. Odin watched Lightning, eyes piercing through her, reading her intention and thought. Possessing a psychic connection with Lightning, he knew the troubles Lightning went through during the past weeks; he watched her closely from the moment she was defeated to the day Caius claimed her as his woman—his beloved bride. Guilt bubbled within the Eidolon; if only had he acted sooner, Lightning would not be in this inescapable nightmare. But he knew, he had to wait. As the saying goes: time was not right.

Odin snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing the sound of shattering crystal. Lightning fell on the floor cradling her bloodied hand. Cursing beneath her breath, she watched blood trickle through the cracks in her palm. Biting her lip, Lightning uncurled her fingers slowly picking out glass shards, wincing at every touch.

"Damn it all," Lightning muttered pulling out another shard out of her hand.

"Are you alright?"

"I am," Lightning coldly replied. Ripping out a piece of her gown, she tied it around her bleeding palm, tightening the bow with her teeth.

"Lightning—"

"Give me another one," she shot. "I won't let this little injury stop me."

"You shouldn't—"

"Did I not make myself clear?"

Deciding to not cross Lightning, Odin moved his hand forming another crystallized stem. Giving it to Lightning, she snatched the stem and held it with her injured hand. Concentrating on the stem, Lightning imagined the stem to be her gunblade. Pausing, she breathed, in sync with her arm swinging the stem left to right then right to left. Her mind concocted images of training drones she once destroyed during her training. Slicing each of them one of by one, she watched fragments of metal rain on the ground. Yes, she remembered the training. Gripping onto the stem tightly, blood spilled from the wounds staining the rose. The Halls of Haunt gained life; mist around Lightning's feet swirled into soulless fiends. One of one, fiends approached Lightning twitching with every taken step. Swiping her arm to the right, two fiends were sliced in half. Pain shot up her arm but Lightning chose to ignore; this pain was _nothing._

_I will become stronger, _Lightning narrowed her eyes, keeping track of her movements. Dodging an incoming attack, she sliced the fiend's leg and delivered the final blow, decapitating it. _I refuse to be weak. _

Without words, Odin observed Lightning's movements slaying mist fiends. Her movements were slow, yet fluid. They were not the same. Lightning was an excellent warrior, the Eidolon admit but her fate was decided once she was bested by Caius. He was better. The stem within Lightning's hand shattered, instantly breaking her concentration. The mist fiend took the opened opportunity and slammed a fist into Lightning's back. She grunted and quickly spun around stabbing the fiend with the broken shard into its throat. Mist spilled across her hand and onto the floor. She panted but continued to contain her composure.

"Give me another one,"

Over the course of an hour, Odin continued watching Lightning shatter rose after rose, her hand covered in crimson. Still, she would not give up until she got her basics correct. Upon another shattered rose, Lightning fell onto her knees clutching her hand.

"Duel with me."

"Lightning, I believe you are—"

"Just do it, dammit."

The Eidolon was defeated by a war of words. Forming two crystal stems in his palm, he gave one to Lightning as he held onto the other. Lightning breathed, pushing herself off the floor, readying an attack stance. Eyes narrowed and mind fixed upon victory. Drawing out the rose as she would do a blade, Lightning was ready. She was ready to conquer the odds and to prove indeed she would not back down.

Raising the stem to Odin's face, Lightning announced, "I will not be defeated. I _will_ survive."

* * *

><p>Upon dawn's approach, Lightning lay peacefully in the hallway exhausted from the duel with Odin last night. Now asleep, she lay to rest upon a blanket of mist, slithering around her curves, embracing her tightly, soon to be joined by darkness' touch. Her body lifted off the ground into the arms of Caius, eyes fixed upon his sleeping bride.<p>

"What is your purpose in Hall of Haunt, Lightning?" he questioned. "This hall does not welcome one such as yourself, a beautiful flower covered in blood listening to the whispers of the deceased, waiting for the opportune moment to bloom."

Walking quietly down the hallway, he noticed Lightning's right hand smeared in red. Drop by drop did a trail of red spots appear behind him. Even after her defeat, Lightning refused to surrender for the sake of the uncertain future and perhaps, for the sake of her own sanity confined within this fortified fortress trapped in time, cradled in the arms of her sworn enemy never to be released.


	3. Memories of Oerba

**A/N:** Thank you to **Lotusbitch **and an anonymous folk for the wonderful review :) I had issues writing this chapter since I didn't know what to do, lol. Of course that is when a dream struck me like a ton of bricks! It's quite long though, this chapter xD I'm not sure where I'm going with this since I did say before: my dreams dictate everything. I hope you folks like it! Stay tuned for the next chapter of _Heir to Chaos!_ Don't forget to review lovies; you words will always be appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary: **A dark fantasy that will never taste the light within a darkened realm, harbored by black hearted beasts. May she be the one to rise above it for freedom all with a blood stained sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Memories of Oerba<strong>

Lightning sat by the window constantly cursing each crystallized shard embedded deep in her palm. Counting to an annoying thirty-two, now thirty-three crystal shards, Lightning momentarily pondered if all the pain was worth every single crystal shard deeply embedded into her skin. Pulling out another shard with tweezers, Lightning could barely move her crimson stained hand. The rug beneath her displayed signs of crimson spots and stray crystal shards. Placing another shard onto the pile, Lightning bit her lip digging the tweezers a little too deep into the center of her palm.

_Good morning,_ Lightning narrowed her eyes pulling the last (or so she believed) shard out of her palm. _Some way to spend my morning; a stupid crystal shard pulling session…_

Placing down the silver tweezers beside the pile of red crystal shards, Lightning was quite astonished at the pile before her amusement was killed by pain pulsing from her hand. Moving her fingers, feelings returned to each of her fingers which were good news. The bad news was the center of her palm. The last shard she pulled out dug quite deeply into her flesh. Touching the center of her palm, Lightning felt the bump of an embedded shard. Narrowing her eyes, she thought she was able to remove the accursed shard but no, the shard broke in half leaving the other half in her hand.

_Curse you._

Blinking, her next task was cleansing alcohol. Moving her left hand to the bottle, she managed to uncap it. Now she was tasked with two decisions: pour the damn liquid on her right hand or try to somehow maneuver the cotton in such a way it would remain on the bottle's lips while she tipped the bottle. The former option seemed like the best choice. Taking in deep breaths, she was going to pour the bottle until she heard the sound of the door knob turning. Slightly startled, Lightning dropped the cleansing alcohol, now soaking the rug. Shooting an icily glare at the door, she was reminded of something—someone worse than any bottle of cleansing alcohol. Lightning stood up quickly shielding her hands and kicking the glass bottle behind her.

Caius entered fixing his eyes upon Lightning. Slightly suspicious, he watched her shift closer to the table keeping her hands away from his sight. Closing the distance between them, Lightning's beautiful eyes never broke eye contact.

"What were you doing in the Hall of Haunt?" Caius questioned.

"None of your business," Lightning replied dryly. "What I do own my own is none of your business as far as I'm concerned."

"I will speak this to you once, _Lightning._ The Halls of Haunt do not welcome you. Do not wander to places you do not know of,"

"And who's going to stop me?" Lightning raised her voice. "You? And who are you to tell me where to go or what to do?"

Pushing her to sit onto the table, Lightning involuntarily used her right hand to brace herself. Shocks slipped up her arm prompting Lightning to quickly cradle her hands, exposing its bloodied mess. Caius snatched her hand, tightly gripping onto her wrist. Eyes trailed from the tips of her fingers down into the center of her palm.

"Unhand me, Ballad," Lightning hissed.

"What have you done to yourself?" Squeezing her wrist, Lightning bit her lip battling the surging pain. Haunting memories resurfaced; she did _not_ want her hands to be crippled, twice.

"Let… me go."

"Answer me."

"I cut myself." Lightning shot. "There, happy?"

"You are a poor liar, my bride,"

Reaching to the table, he picked up the tweezers holding the silver object in front of Lightning's cobalt colored eyes. Coming in contact with her skin, Lightning bit her lip enduring the pain of tweezers drilling into her skin. Pools of blood oozed out from the center of her palm and slipped onto the rug below. One by one, Lightning counted the excess shards from her skin totaling around fifty shards. Throwing another shard into the bloodied red pile, Lightning narrowed her eyes and winced at another extracted shard. And to think; she was going to train with more crystallized roses. Oh, joy. Caius placed down the tweezers and examined her hand once again. No shards remained.

Lifting her hand to his lips, he spoke quietly, "Beautiful hands stained with blood… Do you wish for my death that badly, Lightning? Do you wish to have your hands stained with blood which will never be washed away?"

"Damn right," Lightning shot. Managing to pull away her hand, she cradled the bloodied mess against her heart. "I'll do _anything _it takes to rip out your heart and escape from this misery _you_ placed me in."

Unable to read his stoic expression, Lightning was slightly alarmed. Trying to move past Caius, he pushed her down onto the table and onto her back forcing her to look at him.

"**Get off me!**" Lightning hissed.

Whispering into her ear, he spoke quietly, "I must depart for a few days, Lightning. I expect you to behave during my absence."

Abruptly stealing a kiss, he immediately pushed off her and left without speaking another word. Lightning quickly scrambled back up clutching her fists as tightly as she could, demonstrating her anger. Quite frankly, she did not care if her right hand gushed out murderous red streams. At least, she thought, with him out of the picture for a few days she would get some alone time to herself. Heading over to the drawer, Lightning pulled out a roll of bandage and quickly wrapped her hand. There was no time to waste; she _needed_ to practice as often as she could.

As swiftly as her feet took her, Lightning rushed down the hallways. Her destination: The Hall of Haunt. Slipping around a corner, the mist around Lightning swirled madly taking shape of the mist maiden. With hollow eyes, she looked down at Etro's fallen champion and at her evident weakness. Lightning stormed to the mist maiden, eyes reflecting the determination boiling within. She did not _need_ to hear venom dripped words reminding of Lightning's own weakness; she understood she was weak, she admits. Bringing an uninvited hand to Lightning's face, the mist maiden took notice of the bride's perfection. Slipping a finger across Lightning's lush lips, the mist maiden landed a finger on Lightning's forehead.

_You can hear me now, weakling._

Undeterred, Lightning responded, "Cut the crap. Teach me how to—"

_Perform a sword dance so you can kill your beloved Caius?_

"Shut it," Lightning scowled. "Now tell me what to do and do as you're told."

The mist maiden was amused by Lightning's aggression. Swaying from side to side, the mist maiden lowered her face grinning widely. _Or what?_ She asked without a voice.

Lightning narrowed her eyes: the mist maiden made a very good point. Mist could not be harmed. Snapping her head to the side, the mist maiden gently gripped Lightning's face turning her face to the side. She wanted to look into her deep blue eyes; the eyes that only witnessed death and destruction. But yet, there was something about Lightning's eyes the mist maiden did not like. They were eyes which could enchant men, trapping them into a void of lust and desire. Removing her fingers, the mist maiden slid away from Lightning with crossed arms. Perhaps it was time to teach Lightning a thing or two about her. She did not _care_ if Lightning's priorities was to once again wield a sword.

_Let's play a game, shall we?_

Shifting from side to side, mist rolled across Lightning's feet, drowning them in cold, unforgiving sensations. Whipping her arm to the right, mist exploded out of her flowing gown, consuming Lightning. Quickly covering her face, Lightning cursed at the mist maiden. Her lips suddenly were unable to speak and her voice refused to leave her throat. Feeling her body suspended in midair, Lightning's body grew lighter and lighter… The last thing she saw was the mist maiden's grin until both were consumed by light.

* * *

><p>Her fingers suddenly twitched, her breathing returned to its normal pace while her mind continued to spin from recent events. The sounds of sudden chirping birds echoed around her singing their songs to those unaware of their presence. Feeling a breeze graze over her body, Lightning slowly opened her eyes trying to focus on blurry images swaying left to right. Blinking several times, Lightning breathed in deeply then accessing her situation. Sitting in an upright position, she looked around; all she saw were white covered mountains in every direction. From first impressions the mountains seemed to be covered in a thin layer of snow suggesting snow had recently fell into this land. Tilting her head up, she abruptly covered her eyes; the sun shone brightly into her eyes. Shaking her head, Lightning diverted her eyes back onto her gown.<p>

"Ughhh… The hell…" Lightning mumbled holding the side of her throbbing head. "Did that mist maiden do… And where the hell am I?"

Running her hand across the ground, her fingers came to a sudden halt; Lightning glanced down spotting nothing but white salt sands between her fingers. Then it dawned on her: she knew exactly where she was.

"Oerba," The word slipped out of her lips.

In the far distance, there was a small village as far as the eye could see. She spotted several villagers walking in and out of the town minding their own business carrying baskets overflowing with produce. Lightning's first course of action was to gather intel. She huffed and pushed herself off the salt sands b-lining to the village. Yet, Lightning had to wonder: did she just travel back in time? It was a possibility yet it was an impossibility. Regardless if she was in the past or not, she had to figure out what year this was. The last time she was in Oerba was several years ago, one which was nothing but a ghost town filled with Cie'th. Entering the village, all eyes fell suddenly on her. Lightning stopped in her tracks, summoning her voice yet no sound was heard. She watched as women gossiped with each other cupping their hand around their moving lips and the men continued to stare at her. Feeling far from being welcomed, Lightning shook her head, moving her feet as fast as she could. Heading over to a stack of small buildings, she turned a corner and slammed into a solid mass.

"Why in a hurry, my bride?"

Lightning's heart skipped a beat. Tilting her head up, she _never_ expected to see Caius standing in front of her. Quickly taking several steps away from him, she instinctively hugged herself. Her sudden gestures baffled him as he approached her, lifting up her chin with the tip of his finger.

"Something the matter?" he spoke close to a whisper.

"You," Lightning hissed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

There was something _off_ with him, Lightning thought gazing into amethyst gems. They were eyes of a man completely different from the ones she knew and saw every night. The bastard she knew craved bloodlust and unfulfilled desires only she could give. Was this the same Caius Ballad or someone _completely _different? Taking no chances, Lightning eyed him wearily.

After a moment of silence, Caius spoke, "You should not be here," Taking a step toward her she was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace. "Did you not hear what the elders said?"

_Elders?_ Lightning questioned. Replying with silence, he continued.

"We are to be wed in three days," Caius pushed her away and held her shoulders at arm's length. "Do you remember what the elders told us? I should not be in your presence until the day of the wedding as it may bring bad luck extending across countless eternities."

_W…Wed?_ Lightning's mind spun a one-eighty. Did she just hear right? Were they to be wed? Wed? Wedding? Slightly panicking, her body involuntarily shivered. Not from the sudden breeze caressing her exposed skin but his haunting words of affection.

Once again diverting her eyes, Lightning was close to hysterics once she caught a glimpse of her reflection on a nearby silvery surface. Instead of pink hair, Lightning had golden blonde hair adorned with multicolored tribal glass beads and feathers hanging off leather strings. What… What was this? This was not her! This was someone else! A sudden realization dawned on Lightning: Was this the maiden Lightning saw in the Hall of Portraits? It could be. There was absolutely no possibility it was the mist maiden then again, _anything_ was possible in the Unseen Realm shrouded in trickery.

Lightning instantly stiffened feeling Caius's embrace. She listened to his low voice whispering words into her ear.

"Yet it is difficult for me to _not_ see you for three days."

_Unhand me!_ Lightning squirmed.

"I understand if you feel nervous about our union, my bride."

Summoning her voice, Lightning spoke, "I-I'm not your bride,"

He tightened the embrace. "Not yet but you will be."

With those quiet words slipped out of his lips, his fingers trailed down her arms grasping her left hand. Placing a kiss on them, he bid farewell to his beautiful bride-to-be. Turning around, Lightning watched him walk away leaving her to feel a turbulent of emotions ramming into her.

"This has to be a paradox," Lightning muttered, quickly wiping her hands.

This was _not_ the Caius she despised. With annoyance eating at her nerves, Lightning focused her attention on another problem: her. Extending out a hand, she touched her reflection. It bothered her to no end looking at herself reflecting another woman's body. Lightning touched her own hair and it was pink but in the reflection she was blonde. Pursing her lips, she took notice of the gown she wore which was not the same one she wore in Valhalla. Her gown was made out of the purest silk caterpillars could spin shimmering under the shining sun and gracefully moving upon the wind's touch. Turquoise stone beads were sown into the gown lining across her breast. Wrapped tightly around her midsection were leather strings threaded through various colored glass beads tied with feathers hanging on her right side. Lifting her gown slightly, Lighting caught a glimpse of her sandals and they too had beads and feathers on them.

"This is too much…" Lightning mumbled.

Lightning did not know much about Pulsian culture and traditions but this? This was new.

"Ah there you are!"

She turned around spotting a group of middle aged women approaching her. Not quite sure what to do, Lightning faked a smile. One of the slightly round women examined Lightning from head to toe crossing her arms. Her face was scrunched up and presumably this woman did not like Lightning. Why? Lightning would never know.

"What is Caius's future bride gawking at?" she asked in a raspy voice. "Shouldn't you be at the altar praying?"

Lightning blinked. "Praying?"

The woman's eyes narrowed into slits. "You did remember to pray to the Gods, didn't you?"

And the woman released a sigh. Lightning did _not_ like this woman but she understood if she kept her mouth shut information would be given to her on a silver platter without even asking.

"Young maidens these days," The woman began. "Always forgetting their duties blissfully unaware of what they must do. Even if you are given to us, I still expect you to pray to the Gods."

_Given? I was given? Given? What the hell? What is this? Am I some kind of slave?_

"Cease your gawking this instant," The woman raised her voice. Yanking Lightning's arm, she grunted. "You are to come with us for the ceremonial cleansing. _None_ of us wants to see you filthy on the day of your union."

_Yeah, sure._

Pushed by the other women, Lightning's feet took control of her walking through the streets with the crowd. Everybody made eye contact with her. Feeling uneasy, Lightning straightened her back and blocked everybody out. They were not real, Lightning recited. This place was not real. All she could do was follow these women to the ceremonial cleansing area, wherever it may be and hopefully, just hopefully she could finally understand where she was, who she was or when she could finally wake up from this terrible nightmare.


	4. Moments

**A/N:** Thank you again to the wonderful **Lotusbitch **and an anonymous reviewer :) The chapters are getting longer and longer but things have to be said. I'm pretty happy that this dream came to me quickly and here I am writing it out for you guys! Thank you again for your support! Oh, and for Thai people (if you happen to see this): **HAPPY SONGKRAN!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary: **A dark fantasy that will never taste the light within a darkened realm, harbored by black hearted beasts. May she be the one to rise above it for freedom all with a blood stained sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Moments<strong>

"Here we are,"

One by one, the women accompanying Lightning left her side. Two of them headed to the door removing a strange pendent from their necks. Each lady nodded and inserted the pendants into a round depression in the door. Clicks echoed through the narrow hallway with the hall suddenly filled with silence once again. Lightning watched the doors before her part revealing another set of doors. Again, two more women approached the door performing the same gestures as the previous two. With a nudge from behind, Lightning took small steps forward through the doors. She took notice the women who opened the doors remained by the door as they bowed to her. Arriving at the last set of doors, there was one woman left; it was the woman who spoke in rough tones earlier. Without words, she stormed to the door and inserted her pendent which was shaped slightly different than the others. Placing the pendent into the circular depression, she crossed her arms and waited.

One minute, two minute then three. Nothing happened. About to speak, Lightning was interrupted by the sounds of the stone door sliding across the granite floor. Dust exploded from hidden openings, showering her with it. Slightly frowning, dust made contact with her dress now grey. Almost upon cue, the woman cleared her throat.

"Well come on now. We don't have all day."

Walking through the last set of doors, Lightning's feet came to a stop upon seeing the room in front of her. Below her was a large bathing area filled with teasing herbal fragrances within a tub tiled with turquoise tiles. Looking to the side, the rest of the room contained glass tiles lining the wall with three torches attached to each wall. Scanning through the room, Lightning saw the pyramid-like structure at the north end of the room. On the top was an empty golden throne suitable for any shining regent. Only on the north wall did the wall have two rectangular windows allowing the sun's rays to slip through, illuminating the water below. Taking a step forward, Lightning was suddenly hauled back.

"Watch your step,"

Lightning looked down and saw steps descending down the pyramid which she stood on. One misstep would have spelled her doom. Picking a torch off the wall, the woman guided Lightning through the darkness down the pyramid. Step by step, she every so often looked over her shoulder spotting Lightning either gazing upon monstrous carved beasts pushed against each corner of the room or ochre painted images on the ceiling depicting of Pulsian gods. Reaching the base of the pyramid, Lightning noticed each corner of the tub had a fountain in a shape of a fish spewing out water. Focusing on the tub in front of her, Lightning assumed she was to bath here… with eyes watching her every move. Turning around, Lightning made a face.

"Since you're not accustomed to our traditions, let me guide you through," The woman spoke. Pointing to the water she said, "First, you must cleanse yourself of impurities. This water is no ordinary water; its healing properties will heal just about anything: scars, wounds—you name it."

"I see," Lightning finally managed to speak. The bathing did not bother rather; the possibility of having this stranger look at her in the nude was unnerving. Turning to the woman Lightning voiced her concern, "You're going to watch me bathe, aren't you?"

"Of course," she replied. "I am appointed by the Seeress to make sure you properly follow our customs. Didn't your tribe tell you this?"

"No, not really," Lightning lied. What the hell was she even talking about? She was lost in some foreign land—perhaps some dream concocted by that blasted mist maiden! Lightning swore to demand answers from that useless—

The sound of scraping stones snapped Lightning out of her moment's frustration. Turning her attention to the side, she watched black stone slabs slide to the side revealing four women entering with baskets in their arms. Each walked slowly to the four corners of the tub and waited for the right moment.

"It's time,"

Moving behind Lightning, the woman pulled on ribbons; silk laces slipped down Lightning's back followed by the sound of fallen jewelry bouncing off the marble floor. Quickly hugging her exposed form, Lightning bit her lip feeling _all_ gazes now on her. The woman nudged Lightning and without a voice to retort, she descended to the tub. She hoped the tub was deep enough to submerge her body. No such luck was on her side; the tub only reached her waist. Hugging her body, Lightning eyed each maiden with great suspicion watching them one by one enter the tub, expressionless. Close to hysterics, Lightning hugged herself tighter once one of the maidens tried to remove her arms away from her bosom.

"Don't touch me!" Lightning hissed.

"But—"

"Remove your arms," The woman called out to Lightning. "The ceremony requires you to free yourself. How will you be a good wife if you can't show your body to your husband?"

_Husband? I rather die._

The woman crossed her arms and continued, speaking with authority. "As his wife, you will do as you're told without question. You _will_ bring him happiness. When he is hungry, you _will_ feed him. When he desires your love, you _will_ give it to him. And," The woman stopped thinking of her next words carefully. "When he wishes for an heir, you _will_ grant him an heir."

Slowly removing Lightning's arms, she tensed feeling highly uncomfortable but she rationalized; this was _not_ her body. Everybody saw her as a beautiful blonde maiden yet; nobody could actually see Lightning had pink hair. Watching the maiden's every move, she dropped several flower petals onto Lightning's shoulders followed by an ancient chant. One verse was heard, then another and another. Each maiden continued to drop flower petals from their baskets and Lightning remained silent, fixated upon the unfolding ritual. Pulling out a branch with some leaves on it, one of the maidens slipped it across her face speaking in gentle tones.

"Your eyes shall see nobody but him. Your ears shall listen to nobody but him. Your lips shall speak to nobody but him…"

Lightning continued to listen to the chants. The twig slipped across her bosom reminding her to nurse her child well. Lightning cringed. The other maidens approached Lightning and they too, blessed her with chants. Lastly, it came down to the woman. Approaching Lightning, she dipped her fingers into the center of her left palm painting her fingertips white. Placing some dots on Lightning's forehead, she lowered her voice into a whisper.

"You may be his bride but never forget your place; protecting the Seeress is Caius' duty. To choose between protecting the Seeress or protecting his bride, his duty is to protect the Seeress until his last breath. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." Cupping water in her hands, the woman lifted up her hands slowly releasing liquid over Lightning's head. "You are now accepted into our tribe, young maiden. Upon sunset tomorrow, you will transform yourself into a fully fledged woman, his loyal bride and the mother to his children. Do you understand?"

"…Yes."

Upon the conclusion of the ceremony, Lightning wore a white dress exposing her back and a golden belt wrapped around her midsection. Following the maidens through a hidden corridor, they entered a red and golden room, hidden through layers of curtain and smoke. Lightning was instructed to sit on a polished wooden bench carved with images of women. Suddenly feeling a slight jab in her back, Lightning was about to hiss until the woman caught her.

"I wouldn't move if I were you,"

Through gritted teeth Lightning said, "What is it now?"

"Scarification. Don't worry, she won't cut too deep. This is the second part of the ceremony, dear bride. She is protecting you from evil and harm."

"Ah…" Lightning groaned.

Lightning pursed her lips. Feeling each cut drove her mad but she knew if she moved even in the slightest, the knife could easily slip deeper into her skin. Filling her lungs with the smell of burning incense, the heavy scent did not help Lightning in any way. Her head suddenly felt light. Feeling each slice against her skin, strings of blood escaped from the wound down the silver blade. Hugging her body tightly, the hands of the other maidens held Lightning's shoulders tightly while the bloodied ritual continued. With another cut, she felt circles, triangles, squiggles and lines all carved into the skin. Slipping her fingers to the side, Lightning gasped with fingers slipped into depressions in the wood resisting every painful sensation. Lightning never knew she was being tested under the watchful eyes of a Seeress.

Lightning bit her lip tighter, digging her nails into the wood and into her arm. The pain was beginning to overwhelm her. Trickles of blood slipped down her arm, pooling between her fingers. Even before she registered a sharp pain into her back, her eyes rolled into the back of her head sending Lightning to walk down the path of darkness until the sun quietly slipped into the horizon.

* * *

><p>Upon the fall of night, Lightning sat silently by the serene Oerban shores, listening to the sounds of rolling waves.<p>

"What a day," Lightning mouthed without a voice. Her gaze was fixed upon the starry blanket of diamond stars. Moving a hand to her back, Lightning winced. "Damn."

Extending her legs to touch the incoming waves, Lightning could not help but feel a strange affinity to the place. She came here once but she was passing through though she believed there was something much more. Fingering the sand with her index finger, her mind, whenever it was calm took her to the mist maiden. Maybe it was an educated guess but perhaps the mist maiden wanted to show her something—to live through her life? It was the only possibility. Did that mean Lightning had to witness everything the mist maiden witnessed: marriage, her life beyond and death? But how could Lightning be sure it _was_ the mist maiden? There was also the blonde woman in the portrait. Without a name or description, Lightning was faced with a brick wall. Whose life was she living through right now?

"Who am I?" Lightning whispered.

"You are my bride-to-be."

Startled, Lightning quickly scrambled to her feet spotting Caius leaning by one of the wooden columns. Her eyes narrowed at the threat taking several steps away from him. Even if his persona was different from the man she hated in Valhalla, she would be a fool if she believed any of his spoken words. Ignoring the pulsing pain from her back, Lightning was focused on leaving. Turning away, she quickly stormed across the soaked shores only to have her arm caught. Feeling a tight embrace from behind, her eyes narrowed then, an idea sparked.

"Don't you remember you said earlier?" Lightning spoke trying to untangle his fingers from around her waist. "If you are to see me before the wedding we will be cursed with bad luck?"

"I did."

"Then let go," Lightning hissed louder than she should. "Or you'll—we'll be cursed."

"I do not believe in curses, my bride. Curses are just words, nothing more."

Grunting, Lightning spoke, "Then maybe you should start believing in them,"

Successfully untangling herself, she shoved him away regardless if she was in another woman's body. She did not trust him.

Taking several steps back, she never once lost eye contact. "Why are you here?"

"I returned from hunting," Caius began taking steps toward her. His eyes never changed and his voice remained low, to the point. "It was a test bestowed by the Seeress and the elders to prove I am worthy of supporting the community and yourself."

"…"

"It was an effortless hunt, locating a Behemoth and wearing it down." Caius continued explaining approaching Lightning ever so closely. "I granted it death by breaking its neck."

Lightning backed into a wooden pillar. Startled, she quickly turned around leaving herself open. He closed the distance between them making sure she would not escape under his touch.

"Tell me, my dear bride-to-be. Perhaps it was a month ago I asked you to become my bride and you agreed. Now you display nothing but aggression. Have I offended you?"

"N-No…" Lightning took the moment and diverted her eyes. What was she supposed to say? She acted this way _because_ of what he did to her in Valhalla.

"Then tell me what I have done and I will repent."

Lightning wanted to scream at him for all the things he did to her in Valhalla but she just could not. Battling with her thoughts and a wave of foreign feelings, Lightning dug her nails into the wooden column. Closing her eyes, she tried to think of something—anything!

An idea sprouted. "Do you remember when you met me?"

It was a good start as Lightning was oblivious to the facts. If she knew a back-story of who she was or where she came from, she could get a better idea of Caius and his relationship with _her_. She felt his fingers hold her tight, removing her off the wooden column. Guiding her to the shores, he pulled her down to sit between his legs. With arms once again wrapped around her waist, she felt warm sensations slithering down her neck. Listening to his story, Lightning listened to every word he had to say. Feeling the tightened embrace, she did not struggle. Caius's words carried across the wind into falling into the ears of another. She stood there, watching silently on an edge. Her fists balled tight, breaking the skin in her palm.

As the wind blew past Yeul, the young girl could not help feel a tint of jealousy even if she knew he would never look at her the same way he looked at that _woman._ As a Seeress, Caius swore eternal servitude to her, protecting her until the end. But yet, no, Yeul could not think this way. His duty came before love.

Moving several strings of hair behind her ear Yeul closed her eyes and listened to the whispering wind. "For this vision I have seen, I cannot tell you, Caius," Yeul moved her dried lips and murmured, "The union with this woman is destined for death. Upon a starless night, blood will be spilled across the floor cloaked by darkness. It is then will you taste despair and regret."

Yeul watched him dip his head lower meeting that woman's lips.

Turning away from them, Yeul lowered her head hiding her tear filled eyes. "Who will you chose once the moment approaches? Me or her? Who will you choose…"


	5. Visions of Death

**A/N:** All I can say at this point of time is: **thank you to Lotusbitch, Only C **and** an anonymous reviewer!** I think this is one of those stories that will not shut up even if I wanted to, lol. I guess there's just so much to be told from my head to here. Speaking of the story, _Heir to Chaos_ has taken a life on its own, lol. I feel like a slave to my own story xD Either way, I hope you guys like this installment of the story :) I'm gonna focus on Yeul since she does have a part to play in the story! If in the story she seems a little 'off' remember in the game each Yeul is unique; no Yeul is the same. I took that into consideration and molded one of my traits into her. Hehe, let's see if you guys can spot it xD Chocolate chip cookies for those who figure it out reading and catching on!

Also, you can skip this chapter if you want to since it provides a little back story of how the union came to be. I know that some of you are waiting for the wedding which will happen next chapter. So enjoy and don't forget to leave your comments. I will try my best to answer you all if you have any questions about the story or why am I such a psycho in general, lol.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary: **A dark fantasy that will never taste the light within a darkened realm, harbored by black hearted beasts. May she be the one to rise above it for freedom all with a blood stained sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Visions of Death<strong>

The sound of a wailing child tore through the darkness. Yeul snapped her eyes open, swiftly sitting upright with a hand poised against the beating organ in her chest. Looking left, right then at the foot of her bed, Yeul expected to see the body of a small child at the base of her bed wailing as loud as it could. Removing the animal skin blankets off her legs, Yeul crawled to the base of the bed with caution. Her lime colored eyes locked upon nothing but darkness. Plopping down at the foot of her bed, Yeul folded her hands on her lap and fell into deep thought.

_A dream…_

Unnerved by the sound, she dared not think where the sound of the wailing child originated from. Yeul constantly reminded herself this was a dream, not a vision. A quiet sigh escaped from her lips. Needing to make sure, she pushed off the bed and headed to her door. Pushing the curtains aside, she lightly tapped on the guard's leather shoulder pad. The well-built man turned around locking eyes with the Seeress. Immediately falling onto one knee, he awaited her commands.

"Tell me," Yeul spoke softly. "Did you hear the sound of a crying child?"

"No."

"I see…" Yeul fell silent thinking of her next request. "You. I want you to find Caius and bring him to me. It is urgent."

With a nod he replied, "Your wish is my command."

With those words, the guard pushed off the stone tiled ground and headed down the spiral staircase. Yeul placed a hand on the cold wall listening to the sound of fading footsteps. Ever since she was a child, everybody obeyed her. Nobody ever said "No" to her. If Yeul wanted to scream, she could scream. If she wanted to make a mess of the dining hall, she had the right. But yet, there was one—_one_ thing she was unable to control: this marriage. Removing her hand off the wall, Yeul walked across her spacious room filled with floral motifs and prayer orbs. Touching a glass orb with the tip of her fingers, Yeul rubbed it. As expected, it did not shine. Of course not; she was no witch doctor or shaman to perform such magic. She was a Seeress. Moving her gaze to the outside world, Yeul watched as the sea caressed the sand and then—

"_Her,_" Yeul spoke in a low whisper dripped in jealousy.

She knew it was unlike her to be _jealous_ but she had a good reasoning; from the moment Caius introduced himself as her guardian—_her_ guardian, by default he was supposed to be with her until the last breath escaped from her lips. Yeul remembered he swore an oath during the Ceremony of Oath. The entire village bore witness to his spoken oath and remembered it word for word. Yeul unintentionally gripped the stony edge window a little too tight draining the color from her already pale knuckles. If he was to wed this, _this woman_ would he breaking his oath? He would be protecting her rather than Yeul herself. It sounded selfish but…

_All I ever wanted is to be by his side. Nothing more. _

The sound of footsteps caused Yeul to turn around, locking eyes with the guard she sent off previously. Placing the lance by the doorway, he took three steps into her room and fell onto one knee.

"The room is vacant."

"At this hour?" Yeul questioned. Turning to the sea, she closed her eyes and listened for strange sounds carried by the wind. Nothing. Turning her attention back to the guard, she could not help but ask, "Is his room empty?"

"Yes."

A small weight lifted off her shoulders. "Then take me to that woman's room."

Nodding, the guard quickly stood up and stepped aside. Quickly slipping into her sandals, the guard quickly wrapped a blanket over Yeul's shoulder. It was unlike Yeul to be leaving her room in the dead of night, but she had to know. She _needed_ to know. Walking silently down the stone steps, the guard was close to her, holding the flickering torch high for Yeul to see every step. Pushing the wooden door open, a breeze scrapped against her skin. Quickly tightening the blanket around her frail frame, Yeul stopped and turned around.

"Lead the way."

The guard took the lead. With steps crunching against the salt sands, Yeul was curious to know if they _did_ anything. By tradition they were not allowed to see each other until the day of the wedding. Nevertheless Yeul witnessed firsthand he defied the elder's words of warning. It was unlike him. Scowling, Yeul blamed it on that woman. She knew Caius better than anybody in this village, no, this entire world. To break the elder's words was unlike him. Yeul wondered: did that woman cast an enchantment spell him? Gripping onto the blanket tightly, his persona slightly changed upon the introduction of this woman. But, Yeul still gave Caius credit for staying true to his oath: he would protect Yeul from harm at all costs even if it meant exchanging his life for her. He would do it on a whim.

"We're here,"

Yeul snapped out of her thoughts with eyes landing on the small shack. If she remembered correctly, this shack used to house birthing goats. Breathing in fresh air, Yeul nodded to the guard. He slowly turned the doorknob emitting a soft creak. Yeul expected to see a bunch of hay and disorganized farming tools but no, she instead spotted a clean room devoid of mess and odor. Taking a step inside, Yeul's eyes landed onto the form of the sleeping woman, her back rising up and down. Taking another step forward, Yeul saw the woman's lack of clothing yet she was not in the nude. Swallowing hard, Yeul took another step forward only to have her feet suddenly transformed into a block of ice. Leaning against the side of the bed was Caius fast asleep, cradling his sword in his right arm and his left hand held onto the woman's hand over his shoulder. Yeul did not need to see more. Turning heel, she left with footsteps crunching across the sand, suddenly feeling a sense of rejection slam into her like a ton of bricks.

* * *

><p>At breakfast, Yeul barely touched the roasted pheasant on her plate. Instead, she jabbed the meat with the tip of the silver fork highly uninterested in any eating activities. Unable to erase the images she saw, her mind took her back to the meeting she had with the Chief of the Shka'llal tribe of the northern sand seas over three months ago.<p>

"_I offer you a treaty, Seeress,"_

_ Yeul's eyes never left the parchment in front of her. Words spilled across its rough surface stained with circles, blotches and the Shka'llal tribe insignia stamped in red wax. Expressionless, she listened to the Chief._

"_I propose a union between our tribes to end this tribal conflict. I believe even you are tired from blood staining our ancient sand dunes."_

_ Yeul did not reply. Shka'llal creation stories include sand dunes as their strongest, most well established motifs. As the legend goes, their ancestors rose out of the sand dunes giving rise to humanity. Every single sand grain from those dunes represented one human life. Yeul noticed the parchment was pushed closer to her. _

"_I can offer you the best maiden we have," The Chief spoke proudly. Turning behind him, he said, "Don't be shy. Show yourself to the Seeress."_

_ Yeul heard the sound of soft footsteps echoing from around the corner. Gazing at the wooden, steel enforced door, she listened to a creek. The suspenseful moment was lifted upon the entrance of a maiden cloaked in a long white veil from head to toe._

"_What do you think?" Yeul whispered to Caius. "Do you believe they mean well?"_

"_Perhaps they do, Yeul." Caius replied. "However, I would not trust them just yet. This Chief is known for notorious crimes against other tribes. I fear our tribe may fall the same fate: consumed in a sea of flames."_

_ Taking Caius' words of wisdom into consideration, Yeul reached out to the parchment. The sound of tearing paper echoed in the room. Ripping another section of the parchment, Yeul ignored the Chief's enraged face. Slamming his hands onto the table, he was about to explode until Caius intervened. Staring deeply into the man's brown eyes, the Chief took a couple of steps away. _

"_We are done," Caius announced. "Yeul, let us go."_

"_Do you not wish for an alliance?" The Chief raised his voice, aiming for one last chance for Yeul to change her mind. "I offer this alliance with your tribe since I hear from the hawks there is another tribe who wishes to end your life, Seeress."_

_Yeul pushed out of the chair. "And Caius dispose of them before they make the first move."_

"_And sacrificing years of your youth using your visions of death to find the man or woman who will be responsible for your untimely death?" The Chief barked. _

"_Perhaps."_

_Biting his lip, the Chief was beginning to lose all hope in the girl. Lowering his voice, he gave Yeul some caution. "The Ta'khal tribes further north should not be taken lightly, Seeress. Their weapons are adorned with poison no man or beast can survive. Their witch doctors bless each warrior with dead enchantments."_

"_And upon hearing these rumors, in fear of your own life, you propose to me an alliance," Yeul said flatly staring into the Chief's eyes. "You suggest our tribes commit to a union between a man and woman. And you think, when the time draws near, you can use my people to fight your wars, is it not?"_

"_Yes and no. The union between both tribes will strengthen us. I speak from this beating organ in my chest, Seeress. I will never use your people as tools of war for my selfish needs." The Chief breathed._

_ Yeul was unconvinced. _

_Wiping sweat off his forehead, the Chief turned his attention to the maiden in white. "She is the only one I can spare."_

"_You speak as if she is some kind of disposable Lobo." Yeul commented._

_ Ignoring Yeul's rude comment, the Chief took a quick glance at Caius. Yeul saw the glance and immediately interjected._

"_No."_

"_He is your strongest warrior, is he not?"  
>"He is but you are offering a lowlife slave to us." Yeul raised her voice. "How is this honorable? I cannot possibly allow—"<em>

"_Please," The Chief got down onto his knees followed by his devotees. "All I ask is a union between the two. The union does not need to be consummated. If the Ta'khal tribe and other tribes hear of our unification, many lives will be saved. She… She is the only one left as the other women are abducted, raped and killed. I… I found their corpses scattered on ancestral sand dunes. Even my beloved wife fell the same fate."_

_ Yeul and Caius were silent. Caius looked at the maiden then at the man groveling at his feet. Stepping around the man, Caius approached the maiden. Only a thin sheet separated them. As he was about to touch her, she took a step back, hugging herself. _

_Yeul observed the woman's movements. "She is pure?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then why is she afraid of a simple touch?" Yeul stepped over the man and stood by Caius's side. Yeul reached out and the woman backed into the stone wall. "You have done something to her."_

_Cornered, the Chief had no choice but to confess his crimes. "We… We sold her sister and brother off to merchants as we were in desperate need for supplies. She witnessed her family beaten in front of her, I'm afraid to say. She—"_

"_Enough." Yeul spun around. "You treat women as if they are less important than goblins. You sicken me."_

"_I had to do it!" The Chief looked into Yeul's eyes pleading for mercy. "I had to sacrifice a few to save my tribe! Surely you will do the same?"_

_ Yeul heard enough. She was faced with decisions: accepting the Chief's pleas or rejecting his pleas altogether. The latter idea appealed to her but it would be wrong not helping out a fellow tribe. Though the Chief did not lie; through her visions Yeul did see the Ta'khal tribe pillage and plunder through towns leaving trails of blood as a reminder. Through her visions, she witnessed several tribes men, women and children speared to death. She could not allow the same fate to befall her tribe. Watching the Chief weep against her feet, Yeul was about to speak until Caius's voice sliced through the silence._

"_I will wed this woman."_

_ Yeul froze. Slowly she looked up at Caius, shocked by his words. The Chief quickly recovered from this grief and sorrow stricken story and leapt onto his feet. _

"_You will wed her?"_

"_Yes."_

_Yeul's throat constricted. Did… did she just hear him right? Did Caius volunteer to wed this woman whom they know nothing of? Swallowing, Yeul summoned her voice, "Caius…"_

_The man looked down at her. "I will wed this woman to protect you, Yeul. But never forget: even if I wed this woman, my oath to you will never be broken. That, I swear."_

From that day forth, a treaty was signed by both tribes ensuring their unification soon to come true through this wedding.

_It's nothing more than a show,_ Yeul thought._ Our enemies will understand they cannot attack us when we outnumber them two to one. Even so, Caius should have asked me first. _

Pushing out of the seat, Yeul stormed to the window and crossed her arms. Suddenly a wave of cold struck her; Yeul was frozen in place with visions flashing through her mind. Before her was a sea of crackling flames, dancing with the wind and smoke. Bodies of her tribe were scattered across salt sands, staining the earth in a murderous shade of red. Each body had signs of obsidian blades digging into their bodies, oozing out streams of blood. Yeul watched people slaughtered before her eyes. A sudden commotion caught her attention; Yeul covered her mouth witnessing Caius restrained by several spears plunged through his body. Unable to speak, she watched him struggle against his captors only to be rewarded with more spears driven through his flesh. He did not cry. Instead, he spat out a puddle of blood, turning his gaze upon the parting smoke.

Out of all the chaos and commotion, a figure emerged from the smoke pressing an obsidian blade against the throat of a young girl. Yeul's eyes widened; the girl, gripped tightly was Yeul herself. And her captor was—

Yeul collapsed onto the floor and heaved. Her heart rammed against her chest as the face of the captor was etched deeply into her mind.

"This… this is a mistake," Yeul spoke through gasps. "She… She will kill me. I-I need to hurry! This wedding needs to be stopped!"

Frantic, Yeul scrambled onto her feet darting out the door, quickly rushing to the Caius' bride to be. She knew, she _knew_ from the beginning this was too good to be true. Even if she saw the future and swore to never change it for her own selfish needs, Yeul could not risk losing the most important person in her life. She could _not_ lose Caius. She would do whatever it took to prevent his death. She witnessed it once and she would not stand to witness his death again. No. She was going to stop this wedding for the sake of her people and for Caius. She was going to _save_ Caius as he saved hers over countless eras. Now it was her turn to save his life; that was her oath.


	6. Kiss the Rose –Part 1–

**A/N:** I love you guys: **Lotusbitch, Only C** and an **anonymous reviewer**! Of course, that doesn't mean my affection doesn't go out to those who placed this story on their alert/favorites list! Thanks again! :) I'm really sorry for the lack of updates since I wanted to get this one right, lol. Plus, I've been drowning in work and other stupid nonsense. I broke this chapter into 2 chapters coz the word count got so long, I died typing it xD I'll be typing the next chapter really soon so it'll connect! Anyway, fav, subscribe—what the hell? This isn't YouTube XD

In this story I've also made up some words so yeah, here's the definitions:

Ma/Mada – Mom

Pa/Padhu – Dad

Umna – Grandmother

Unmanu - Grandfather

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Summary: **A dark fantasy that will never taste the light within a darkened realm, harbored by black hearted beasts. May she be the one to rise above it for freedom all with a blood stained sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Kiss the Rose (Part 1)<strong>

Lightning grunted. Feeling her limbs pulled in each direction, she grinded her teeth hating the fact people were touching her. Dragged out of the comforts of her bed before dawn, she was forced to bathe in the blistering cold while battling each maiden trying to scrub her clean. Beyond annoyed, she watched two women on each side filing down her nails while the other two women at her feet rubbed her heels with pumice stones. They really wanted her to shine. Needless to say, there were hands all over her…

"Watch it!" Lightning hissed, spinning around. She glared daggers at the red haired maiden.

Startled, she removed the bone shaped comb out of her hair and tried again, this time combing gentler. Huffing, she was unable to rip away her limbs under the watchful gaze of the woman in charge, which went by the name of Eliza, Lightning crossed her fingers in hopes she would be thrown out of this nightmare. She saw enough. Listening to Eliza's grunt, the maidens around Lightning retreated. Picking up a toothed comb and some ebony hairpins, Eliza slid the comb through Lightning's silk-like hair and spoke with ebony hairpins between her teeth.

"You will make a wonderful bride," Eliza spoke, separating sections of Lightning's hair. "Caius will be happy."

He can be _happy_? Lightning mused, tapping her finger on the wooden armrest. That was highly unbelievable. Lightning knew well; Caius had emotions but the only person he ever expressed them to was Yeul. However… what about the way he spoke to her last night? Where they expressions of affection to his bride-to-be? Battling with her thoughts, she scowled.

Feeling a yank from behind, Eliza voiced, "Do you know what you will say to your padhu?"

Lightning blinked. "Padhu?"

"Don't sound dumb," Eliza shot. "Your padhu—Chief Shal will be attending the wedding before he gives you off to Caius."

Lightning's heart tightened. Feeling another yank from behind, Lightning stared into her reflection gazing upon her stoic expression. Eliza tightened the bun on Lightning's head pulling down several strands and threaded them through colored glass beads. Next, she headed to the table and picked out three white petals from the bud. Threading the petals with the ebony hairpin, Eliza slipped it into Lightning's hair. Lastly, she looped the already threaded glass beads with turquoise stones and feathers into the hole in the hairpin. Guiding Lightning up, Eliza undid Lightning's robe and on cue, the maidens appeared. One of them held a bundle of white cloth, another held golden jewelry and leather accessories, and another held her sandals. Slipping into the white gown sown with pearl and diamond stones, Lightning heard the woman behind her hum a tune tying the ribbons behind her neck and back. Snapping golden bracelets onto Lightning's wrists then tying several leather straps around her waist, the bride was ready.

"Beautiful." One of the maidens whispered.

Lightning remained silent. Suddenly hearing rampant thumps on the door, Yeul stormed in demanding everybody to leave. Once the last maiden had left, Yeul stared into Lightning's eyes.

"What are you planning?" Yeul spoke sharply, pointing a finger at Lightning.

"What?"

"Tell me: what do you plan to do after this?"

"What are you talking about?" Lightning responded. What the hell was she going on about? Did Yeul believe Lightning would do something to Caius? To her? To the tribe? Clearing her throat, Lightning responded truthfully, "I don't plan on doing anything."

Yeul stared into her searching for any signs of deceit. Nothing. There was absolutely no way her visions misguided her. Yeul witnessed her tribe smoldering in fire with this woman standing behind her, a blade pressed to Yeul's throat. She remembered it well; this woman's hair was drenched in crimson liquid after she took the lives of Eliza and the other maidens. Her hands alone brought chaos and havoc to her tribe yet, Yeul was unsure of the shadows played within the curtain of smoke. In her visions Yeul saw the Ta'khal tribe mercilessly laying waste to her people but then another question rose: why was this woman with them? Tightening her balled fists, nothing pained her more to watch Caius on his knees with spears tearing through his flesh.

"This union," Yeul gathered her voice. "I only agreed to it because I value the life of my people and Caius."

Lightning remained silent, listening to the Seeress.

"Protecting my people is something that I must do even if I am just a child in the eyes of many," Yeul walked directly to the mirror placing a palm on its silvery surface. "I will do anything within my power to protect them—him. Their lives are in my hands."

"Then you're doing a good job of it," Lightning voiced. Yeul turned around looking Lightning directly in her eyes. "As far as I'm concerned, everybody in this village is happy with you being their Seeress. Everybody loves you and respects you."

_Not everybody._ Yeul thought.

Lightning softened her tone. Lightning approached Yeul placing her hands on the girl's shoulders. "If you believe that I'm out for blood then you're wrong, I'm not." Choosing her next words carefully she continued. "From what _father_ told me, you have the ability to see the future but it doesn't mean it will turn out the way you saw it."

"My visions are never wrong," Yeul said in defense.

"Yes but through simple acts—twists in the human mind can change decisions, your visions will change too." Looking at Yeul directly in her eyes, Lightning emphasized her words, "I won't bring harm to your people and yourself. You have my word."

Still, Yeul was not comforted by her words. "And Caius? Will you bring harm to him? The man soon-to-be your husband?" Yeul did not want to utter the next words but she wanted to know. "Do… Do you love him?"

How could she? The scars the bastard inflicted in Valhalla could never heal even if several eternities passed. But, Lightning was reminded: she was not in her body but someone else's. However, Lightning had no right to ruin his life because this Caius was different from the one she knew in Valhalla.

Slipping her hands off Yeul's shoulders, Lightning responded. "I will never bring him harm. As for loving him… I can't say. After all, my father gave me on short notice I had no time to acquaint myself with him."

"I see…" Yeul trailed off, taking a couple of steps away from Lightning, Yeul headed to the door. Her fingers paused on its bronze handle. Yeul turned around meeting Lightning's gaze once more. "I must leave now. I will see you in the ceremony then."

"Alright."

The next words pained Yeul. "…I hope for your sake, this vision will _not_ come true."

Watching Yeul leave the room, Lightning was left with a heavy heart. Rubbing her chin, she wondered what vision did Yeul see? By the tone of her voice, she believed Lightning was going to commit a crime but what Yeul had no clue this was _Lightning_ and _not_ the woman Yeul believed would bring harm. Adding onto Yeul's words, Lightning hoped she was not the one to bring harm to her, to the tribe or… to Caius.

* * *

><p>Lightning paced left and right with laced fingers. Every so often she glanced out the window eyes fixed upon the vast expanse of blue skies. She still had time. Alone and wary, she was not ready for this. The maidens came in an hour ago to prep her for the final moments; everything was supposed to be flawless. Feeling bursts of bubbles in her stomach, Lightning groaned. She was not ready to be wed even if this body did not belong to her. The thought of having him touch her and seeing her in the nude was unnerving.<p>

"It's time," One of the maidens entered.

Lightning spun around watching the young girl retrieve a long, white veil embroidered with pearls and a flower wreath. Placing the veil over Lightning's head, the wreath followed. The girl warmly smiled holding Lightning's hands.

"You're shaking."

"I know," Lightning admitted.

"There's nothing to be afraid of,"

Afraid? More like paranoid. Hearing the sounds of blown horns, the time arrived for the bride to leave. Lightning took in one deep breath, exiting the tent with the girl in tow. Awaiting the bride were five other girls dressed in ceremonial regalia of feathers, shells, leather and beads. Motioning Lightning to the center, the girls stood on each side and began to walk, in sync with the sound of beating drums. Soon, they were in view of the guests. At the end of the aisle, sitting upon a throne was Yeul. In front of Yeul was Caius, standing with his back turned. It was strange setting her eyes on him; instead of his dark armor, he wore a white cotton long sleeved blouse, a woven multicolored scarf around his shoulders, a black and purple checkered cloth with beads around his waist and crème pants. Taking another step forward, she watched through her veil her tribe sitting on the right and to the left were Yeul's people. Taking in one last breath, Lightning arrived at the end of the aisle standing beside Caius.

The sound of music faded prompting Yeul to speak. Looking at Caius then at Lightning, the young girl pushed out of her throne. Caius immediately fell onto one knee followed by Lightning.

"In times shrouded in chaos, there is always hope," Yeul turned to Lightning. "You two will become that hope. You two will become the people's hope. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Caius responded.

"Yes," Lightning spoke quietly.

"Rise."

Yeul returned to her throne and nodded to the priest. The old wrinkled man in glorious white satin robes and ochre smeared designs on his face stepped forward reaching out to both of their hands.

Looking at both of them, he smiled pushing up the wrinkles on his aged cheeks. "By the powers bestowed to me by the gods, I, the High Mage of Oerba, bless you both uniting our tribes as one. It is truly an honor to witness a union. Setting aside your differences, you both will soon become one under the watchful eyes of our gracious gods."

Placing their hands together, Lightning involuntarily tensed. Quickly diverting her eyes, her actions were observed by Yeul. The priest continued blessing the couple with holy water and words to ward off evil. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a jar of salt.

Sprinkling salt over their hands he whispered, "Evil and disease shall not harm you." Releasing Caius' hand, he held Lightning's hands tightly. "Especially you, fair maiden. May you be in good health birthing your first child. If by chance death intervenes, may your child safely pass to the Unseen Realm, into Etro's breast."

Lightning stiffened. Was everybody here expecting her to birth a child that badly? Of course, that was the entire intention of this wedding. If a son or daughter was born, both tribes would truly be united. With that being said, they probably preferred a son. Diverting her eyes onto the ground, Lightning suddenly heard whispering voices. Glancing to the right, she swore she heard the sound of women's voices whispering beside her. Slightly alarmed, Lightning focused her attention back to the priest, continuing his blessings and acknowledging the words.

_She'll make a good wife,_ Lightning heard. _She'll be the one to steal Caius' heart. I pity Yeul._

Lightning bit her lip and remained calm. Suddenly another voice echoed in her ears.

_Wait until the sunsets will she be truly his. All she has to do is lose herself to him. Open her legs and—_

"My bride?"

Lightning snapped her eyes open watching her hands tremble within the priest's grasp. The sermons stopped; all eyes fell on the bride. Chief Shal took this opportunity to cover for his daughter, approaching the Seeress and respectively bowed. One of his servants appeared next to him presenting a homage gift in front of Yeul. Unwrapping it, it was a set of beautiful silk woven clothes for the Seeress to wear for the upcoming feast. Beads, woven scarves, beaded necklaces and bracelets crafted from the finest shells could be found in the pile. Mixed in the pile were several medicinal herbs, dried meat wrapped neatly with grass strands and tea leaves. Yeul displayed her appreciation by nodding, allowing one of her servants to accept it and taking it away. Calming down, Lightning focused her energy on the ceremony rather than listening to ominous whispering.

Clearing his throat, the priest summoned a young maiden to approach him with floral wreath woven with silver grass strands and diamond petals. Caius picked up the wreath, sliding it onto Lightning's left wrist and observed her expressions. Holding her hands tight, he pulled her toward him as their foreheads touched.

"As my oath to you, I swear to protect you from harm. I swear to be the husband you rightfully deserve. I swear to be by your side when you birth your first child."

Yeul dug her nails into the wooden throne watching Caius kiss his bride. The two tribes quickly stood, congratulating the two with cheers, whistles and clapping hands. Shell chimes echoed across the town followed by the sound of horns. Breaking off the kiss, Caius placed a hand on Lightning's.

"My bride," he spoke softly.

Lightning's mind went into overdrive listening to the sound of chimes, horns, claps and shouts. Slowly turning her around, Lightning locked gazes with Chief Shal, proudly clapping his hands at the fact his daughter was soon to become a fully fledged woman. The Chief took a step forward to Lightning placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You make me proud," he smiled. Looking up at Caius he questioned, "And you promise to look after my daughter well?"

"Until the day I die."

"Excellent." Turning to the people, the Chief raised his hands in celebration. "Come! Let us feast in honor of the newlyweds!

* * *

><p>Sitting at the head of the polished table was Yeul, Caius, Lightning and Chief Shal. The four watched their people mingled with each other conversing about the newly forged alliance. As word went, they all expected an heir to be granted to them in a year's time. Most of them placed their bets with various colored shells and obsidian blades betting Caius's bride would birth a son. Others placed their bets as flowers and woven textiles betting she would produce a daughter. Listening to their hoarse laughter, Lightning frowned. Chief Shal was pleased with this union drowning in his fifth goblet of Oerban wine. The red liquid lines trickled down the wrinkles of his mouth spilling onto his expensive Behemoth skinned top. Caius remained silent downing another goblet of wine, holding Lightning's hand on the table. At the corner of Lightning's eye, she saw Yeul every so often glance over at them before returning her gaze to the dancing drunk folks below, singing and chanting. Lightning watched customs unfold; musicians played their instruments, dancers danced entranced by the melodies and others drowned themselves in tribal festivities.<p>

Feeling extremely out of place, Lightning's attention was turned to a petite elderly woman sporting a long feathered cape with Behemoth claws on each shoulder. Chief Shal immediately left the table and opened his arms to the woman.

"Ma!" he announced, kissing her wrinkled forehead. "So glad you came!"

"I wouldn't miss it," The woman replied fixing her eyes upon Lightning. "It's about time you got married. I remember you were completely against it at the beginning."

"Times change," Lightning replied flatly. _Not like I had a choice._

"Where's padhu?" Chief Shal looked around.

"Smoking his pipe," she replied dryly. "Come child, let me give you a hug."

Chief Shal turned to Lightning. "Come now, you know how your umna loves giving hugs."

Removing herself from the table, the elderly woman gave Lightning the tightest hug. Lightning grunted feeling the feeble woman close to crushing her. How on earth could a woman so frail deliver a crushing hug?

Stroking through Lightning's hair, she whispered, "You need to eat up, child. You're going to need it.

"Why?"

The woman pushed Lightning away holding her at arm's length. Lightning's spirits dampened observing the crooked smile extending across her umna's lips. "For tonight. You won't get any sleep until dawn."

Lightning's frown widened. Taking several steps back from her umna she shook her head, "I need fresh air."

Chief Shal watched Lightning hastily exit the tent. The once overjoyed smile was now wiped off his face.

"She's afraid,"

"She is," The woman added. "Given to a man which she knows nothing of, except being one of the fiercest warriors born on Gran Pulse. The protector of Paddra Nsu-Yeul."

Chief Shal crossed his bulky arms. "I know. It pains me to give her away but she can't share the same fate as her siblings."

"It was a good move," The woman spoke quietly as her small beady eyes gazed upon the orange colored sun. "The time draws near. The time for farewells is upon us now."

* * *

><p>The time drew dangerously near as everybody assembled in front of the feasting tent as two Chocobo wranglers appeared over the horizon. Caius stood beside Lightning holding her hand. Lightning looked at the two Chocobos; one of them was mounted with various bags, packed with necessities while the other Chocobo, a Golden Chocobo received the limiting rays of light shining its pristine feathers at the couple. Adorned with stones and beads, the Golden Chocobo cawed signaling the time to part. Lightning quickly glanced over at her father, approaching with a leather bound object in his hands. Even before she could speak, Chief Shal hugged her tightly delivering the gift into her hands.<p>

"You'll be in good hands, my daughter," he said wiping away Lightning's bangs away from her cobalt eyes. "He will treat you well."

Lightning remained silent. Instead, she paid attention to the gift her father gave her. Running a finger over its leathery surface, Lightning heard the sound of Yeul's voice behind her.

"The time of parting has come," The young girl announced. Yeul momentarily glanced at Caius and nodded. "As tradition, newlyweds will be sent off to a location chosen by the elders to bond."

Lightning pretended she was deaf to the last word of Yeul's sentence. Focusing on her tribe, she watched her umna and unmanu bid her farewell, wishing her all the best in her new life. May she triumph over any hardships, they said. May she be the one to birth a healthy child to truly honor the treaty.

"Will I be welcomed back in the Shka'llal tribe?"

"No." Chief Shal replied firmly.

_Great. _Lightning thought._ Just great. Now that I'm stuck to him, I can't even go back to my own 'family'._

"Time to go," Caius nudged her from behind.

Lightning spun around and without warning, Caius lifted Lightning effortlessly onto the Golden Chocobo. Lightning's legs hung to the side as she gripped onto the reins; her eyes quickly snapped to the sun now dangerously close to the burning horizon.

_Wake me up,_ Lightning recited. _Wake me up! Let me go back to Valhalla…_

Yeul watched Caius leap onto the feathered bird, quickly pulling Lightning close and grasped the reins. The High Priest approached Yeul.

"Please do not be disheartened," The priest spoke. "Did he not say his duties protecting you come first?"

"He did," Yeul responded.

"Even if he is a married man, his loyalty to you will never change. Remember: protecting you is his life. If he is faced with saving you or his bride, he _will_ save you."

Somehow, the words from the priest provided no comfort for Yeul. Watching Caius turn the Chocobo around, their eyes briefly met. Without words, he nodded to her before whipping the reins, sending the Chocobos trotting across the salt landscapes. Lightning quickly looked back at her 'family'. None of them had smiles on their faces. Chief Shal immediately broke eye contact once Lightning was out of sight. Bothered by the sudden cold treatment, Lightning turned around and faced the never-ending expanse of salt sands. Gripping tightly onto the gift, her thoughts were interrupted feeling his arm slip around her waist.

"Just us," he whispered.

Feeling a kiss on the back of her neck, the hairs on her skin stood. Trying to shuffle away from him, Lightning said sharply, "Keep your eyes on the path ahead. You don't want to get lost now do you?"

"No but I will listen to your words my bride,"

Lightning wished any minute now the landscapes around her would dissolve into white smoke, plunging her through a never-ending abyss of darkness. She already imagined how the ground beneath her would part or how she would snap her eyes open, remembering she was in the Hall of Haunt. Now it began to dawn on Lightning; the Hall of Haunt was a hall storing memories. This was the reason why Caius did not want her in there in the first place. These were his memories and the woman he wed over a thousand years ago. Could it be safe to assume the blonde woman in the portrait and the mist maiden were the same beings? Perhaps. Things began to fit like a jigsaw puzzle.

Crossing over several dunes, Lightning tried to take note of any landscape they came across. So far, all she saw were endless expanses of sand dunes. Leaping over another sand dune, Lightning picked up the scent of the salt seas and its rolling waves in the distant. There, coming into view was a large lavish tent of red, white and gold standing in the sun.

"Here we are,"

Pulling on the reins, the Chocobo cawed out as the feathered creature came to a halt. Lightning wasted no time; she hopped off the Chocobo and darted to the sea. The sounds of heart echoed in her ears with each taken step. Pressing the gift against her bosom, Lightning was struggling with her feelings. A sudden wave of feelings washed through her as she dropped the gift. Her feet took her to the rolling waves and stood there, watching the sun slowly set. Tightening her fists, if only she had the power to stop time would she stop the sun from setting into its earthly cradle.

_You will enjoy this._ Lightning heard. _He longs for a maiden such as yourself to give into his desires. _

"Who's there?" Lightning shot. The blood in Lightning fell cold upon the cruel realization who the voice belonged to. "Mist maiden?"

_Welcome to my world of lost dreams and broken tragedies, Lightning. How does it feel to live through my life?_

"Get me out now!" Lightning raised her voice. The waves slammed into her legs forcing Lightning to stumble. Lightning looked around for the mist maiden but she was nowhere to be found.

_No, not yet. I want you feel everything. I want you to know my story from the moment—_

"Release me!" Lightning tightened her fists. "I swear, when I get back I swear I'll kill you twice over for the misery you caused me!"

_You will live through this and love it. _

Suddenly the mist maiden manifested in front of Lightning and slammed right into her. Lightning groaned feeling as if she was hit with a brick wall. Her feelings were mixed into a dangerous cocktail as Lightning struggled to control her own emotions. Her fingers moved to her throat and Lightning listened to the mist maiden's words.

_Only a matter of minutes until the sun sets, Lightning. It's only a matter of time will you feel what I felt a thousand years ago. And then, you will find out what it truly means to be his 'bride'._


	7. Kiss the Rose –Part 2–

**A/N:** Yo~ Thank you to all who reviewed ^^ So yeah, this is the scene you all been waiting for. I've gone into some details here and there so in assumption you all know what the honeymoon is about. Hur. So yes, enjoy(?) and drop me a line what you guys think ;) I'm really sorry for the lack of updates since work does drain everything out of me. But alas, this chapter is finally done so I hope I didn't disappoint you all. Again, reviews are appreciated. Thank you guys again for all the support and love!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Summary: **A dark fantasy that will never taste the light within a darkened realm, harbored by black hearted beasts. May she be the one to rise above it for freedom all with a blood stained sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Kiss the Rose (Part 2)<strong>

Lightning struggled, battling the mist maiden from within. Emotions from the mist maiden slowly sunk deep into Lightning's conscience replacing Lightning's own with her own raw emotion. Hugging herself tightly, she shivered cursing the mist maiden to pitless hells! Digging her nails into her arms, her actions were suddenly halted by a pair of hands. Her body froze feeling those same hands untangle her arms now dropped to the side. Slowing turning her head, she met with his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I-I'm fine," Lightning struggled through her speech. "It's nothing."

"You speak lies, my bride," he whispered.

Caius's hands moved to her waist undoing the leather laces hugging her form. Lightning quickly held onto his hands, stopping him.

"Don't," Lightning spoke quietly. "I'm… I'm not ready."

Her face was lifted to match the gaze of the setting sun. With the veil slowly removed, Lightning watched the sun touch the horizon setting the sea into a burning blaze, exploding colors of yellow, orange, red into the sky. She watched as the skies transformed their once blue hues into pink as purple slowly overpowered it. And there, she saw a pair of twinkling stars; the eyes of the gods were upon them. The courtship was to begin. One by one, ribbons and silver clasps were loosened prompting Lightning to quickly hug her body. She could feel his fingers tracing the scars she received during the cleansing ceremony tracing the circles and lines. Smoothly, he removed her hands from her bosom forcing the dress to fall around her ankles leaving her exposed under the eyes of the gods.

Receiving a nip on her shoulder she listened, "We are husband and wife. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

Abruptly lifting her bridal style, Lightning panicked. She thought he was going to take her into the tent but Caius did the opposite; instead, he headed toward the sea. Lowering her down, Lightning was about to hide her body but her attempts were halted; his arm already wrapped around her while his other hand curiously travelled to between her legs. Lightning gasped and immediately tensed.

"…What… are you doing?"

Lightning was experiencing sensations she dared not to succumb to. Biting her lip, there was so much she could do after feeling a pinch. Fingers teased the delicate area forcing her to resist the building temptation. Squirming, she tried to stop his hand from touching her any further but that alone did not deter him. Instead, her free hand was caught by the other and brought to his lips.

Mustering her words she said, "Not… here."

Anything. She would give anything to stall him. As seconds ticked into minutes, his hands had left the area moving to unclasping jewelry off her. Tossing piece by piece into the rolling waves, Lightning was soon left with the cloth bindings around her hips and her hair ornaments. Cupping the liquid within his palm, he poured it over his bride. She listened to his spoken whispers with fingers tracing the scars on her back.

"The gods shall be our witness," Caius whispered. "By the gods of the old and new, I swear to you as your husband: if any man dared to look at you with vile intentions, he shall never see again. If any man dared to touch you with ill intent, he shall never use his hands again. If any man dared to steal your heart, I shall end his life. I shall protect you until I cease to breathe. This is my oath to you, my bride."

The waves rolled against them reflecting the pairs of stars appearing over them. Lightning gazed upon each pair of star, into the eyes of the gods. Lightning was suddenly lifted out of the water heading toward the crimson and golden laced tent. Pushing through layers of curtains, her eyes were fixed on the tent's interior. She could not begin to describe how luxurious the tent appeared in the inside; small square cut mirrors were hung in diamond shaped clusters, leaf prints were printed on paper adorned with gold yet, nothing could compare to the large animal skinned four poster bed and its textile woven blankets and feathered filled pillows. She took notice of the white petals scattered on the surface of the bed and ointments on the side tables with candles. Lightning was placed on the bed and instantly she snatched the blanket and wrapped it around her torso; she reasoned, if she acted uninterested and continued to resist his advancements long enough, he would stop. Caius paid no attention to Lightning walking around the six corners of the tent extinguishing Flan oil lanterns. Placing the last lid on the flame, the tent grew dark spilling shadows around them with the exception of the flickering flames by the bed.

Phantom fingers emerged from the darkness aimed at the cloth bindings around Lightning's hip. Her body did not perform as she commanded; ivory pins were removed one by one until the bindings were loose and tossed. Fingers continued to trace down her legs and down to the soles of her feet. Lightning felt the ribbons around her sandals loosened and slipped against her skin. She was not ready for his fingers to travel up her legs followed by kisses. The kisses continued up her leg and pausing on her inner thigh.

"Don't." Lightning said firmly. "Please don't."

It was not often Lightning was reduced to begging but in this case, she had no choice. In this body, she was just a frail woman waiting to fulfill a man's desire. Feeling fingers stroking her intimately, her nails dug into the blanket feeling nips and bites in places they never meant to be. She groaned, snapped her head back desperately battling building temptations and the mist maiden's voice.

_Release yourself, Lightning. Do you not want this?_

_Go to hell! _Lightning shot. She bit her tongue after feeling another bite. _Get me out! I'll do anything to get out of your dream!_

_A dream is it?_ The mist maiden spoke, words laced with intrigue. _This is not a dream, Lightning. These are my memories. The lost memories of being Caius' bride…_

Lightning snapped her eyes open once she was pushed on her back. Blue eyes met purple eyes inches apart.

"My bride," he spoke. "You seem distracted since we left camp. Is something troubling you?"

"I can't do this," Lightning replied. "I just can't."

Lightning had no idea if the words coming out of her mouth belonged to whom. Her body involuntarily shivered feeling his fingers slide up and down the side of her body. He leaned toward her to meet her lips yet, something was not right. Opening his eyes, he was face to face with Lightning but their lips never touched. Pulling back, Lightning placed white petal between them. His eyes moved to the remaining two petals in her hair.

"Are you afraid?" Caius asked. "Are you afraid I may hurt you?"

"You will," Lightning answered, shaking. "You will hurt me. I will never be the same woman again. You will take everything—"

There was nothing more to say. Once his lips met hers again, her body refused to struggle against him. All she managed to do was press her hands on his chest, fueled by uncertainty. She wanted to go home. She wanted to leave this damned nightmare. She wanted to be anywhere but here. The grasped petal slipped between her fingers once the moment the mist maiden decided it was enough; since Lightning would not graciously open her legs, might as well give her a little 'nudge'. Taking possession of Lightning's limbs, her hands moved to the buttons on the blouse, Lightning undid the shell buttons one by one, exposing his well toned torso. Lightning struggled to gain possession of her limbs yet, her attempts were failing. The mist maiden had more presence than she initially thought. Grunting, Lightning's lips were on the move.

Moving a finger over his heart she asked, "Tell me, Caius. Within this beating heart of yours, who do you desire most?"

"Who I desire most is something I cannot answer, my bride," Throwing the blouse aside, it was followed by the rest of his garments. "Yet, my eyes are only for one person."

"Tell me," The mist maiden parted Lightning's legs, urging him. She let out a moan when fingers slipped around her bosom and then through her hair. Ebony hairpins pulled out, Lightning's hair spilled on the bed. "Who do you desire?"

Lightning broke out the mist maiden's spell and blinked once she was flipped on her knees. In the far distance, she locked eyes with the materialized form of the mist maiden, whose smirk continued to widen, watching, waiting for Lightning to feel what she felt over a thousand years ago. The shadows made the mist maiden to take the form of the devil sprouting wings of charcoal and ash. Lightning reached out to the mist maiden with fingers poised at her throat but her fingers did the opposite; upon a moment's notice, she released a cry instantly digging her fingers into the blanket. She could feel the sudden rhythmic intrusion with hands gripped tightly on her waist. Pressing her forehead against the blankets, Lightning cursed at herself for allowing the mist maiden to take control of her. Slowly glancing up, the mist maiden was no more. Lightning was soon pulled to stand on her knees to feel kisses traced down the side of her neck.

"No more…" Lightning pleaded. "I can't—stop—no more…"

Caius ignored her pleads. Feeling his hands slightly loosened around her waist, Lightning snatched the opportunity and crawled to the bedpost. About to move further, she was caught and immediately pulled back. Lightning groaned, digging her nails into its twisted grooves continuously feeling the quicker, hardened thrusts. Caught within this cycle of lust, she listened to his breathing against the side of her ear followed by things he wanted to do to her. Scratching deeply into the bedpost, Lightning had lost count how long she was in this position until she felt Caius's hand slipped around her curves and landed right on her abdomen.

"What can you give me in nine months from now, my bride?"

Lightning groaned once a kiss was placed on her shoulder.

Lowering his voice, he wanted to drive his bride to her peak. "Will you give me a son or a daughter? A warrior such as I or a maiden to be sent off to be married in her mother's footsteps?"

"I—don't—know…" Lightning whispered her reply. The thought of children never crossed her mind. She could never be ready to have children of her own.

"A son is most desired," Lips pressed against her cheek. "And you will be the one to birth a healthy son. A future warrior."

Gathering her thoughts, she asked, "What—if I—I birth you a d-daughter?"

"Then perhaps she will become Yeul's friend." Caius responded.

Removing Lightning from the bedpost, she was gently placed on her back. She quickly bit her lips feeling slow rhythmic movements as fingers travelled to the side of her face, comforting her.

"Yeul admitted to me she always envied children with siblings. Perhaps this could be the only thing I, no, we can give her: a friend."

Lightning fell silent. Diverting her eyes away she said, "What… What if I am unable to give you a son or a daughter?"

"Then we will keep trying until a son or daughter is born,"

Lightning closed her eyes to her own reality; there was so much she could take. No longer did she stop him from touching her with fingers curiously traversing through the terrains on her body. He never noticed the tears pooling at the corner of her eyes from the slow pace or from his own hands stroking her intimately. All Lightning could do was listen to his soft spoken words wishing for an end to this unwanted courtship.

* * *

><p>Close to dawn, Lightning sat on a log staring at the blanket of twinkling stars in the sky. Hugging a robe close to her frame, she exhaled a breath forming in front of her until the wind took it away. Without even a thought, she rested a hand on her abdomen where it was touched and caressed, believing that soon, a life would be sleeping inside. Digging her toes into the sand, Lightning continued to stare into the distance watching the waves roll against the silent sea surface. Gazing upon the stars in the sky, she could see odd shapes of stars grouped together.<p>

"The stars not only represent the eyes of the gods but they represent much more,"

Lightning's eyes remained fixed on the skies once Caius joined her and sat behind her with arms once again wrapped around her.

"The stars provide us with direction if we become lost."

Again, she did not reply. Caius moved his hand to Lightning's picking her hand up. With her hand he pointed her to the group of stars she was watching.

"Those stars are the stars we gaze upon on nights such as this, my bride." Whispering into her ear he continued, "This is the group of stars people wish on when they desire something dearly. I wished upon those same stars for you to stay by my side for an eternity."

"Then it will be granted," Lightning spoke quietly. Digging her nails into the sand, his wish was granted. Once Lightning leaves this memory, she would return to Valhalla where she would remain his, as he wished.

Hugging her tighter, he pulled down the side of her robe revealing her ivory shoulder. "And you? What is it you desire most?"

"I wish…" The only thing she ever desired was to go home but yet, she was unable to. If the gods could hear the wish, she wished for Caius, the man in Valhalla to cease twisting the Timelines.

Lightning understood Caius' objectives: he only did it to save Yeul, the girl bound with the Eyes of Etro.

_Yeul…_ Lightning thought. Everything he did was for Yeul. Falling into silence, Lightning knew Caius held no affection for the girl but she knew he held no affection for her either.

Feeling her hand move again, she looked up as he pointed to another group of stars. "These are the stars which I was born under many years ago. These are the stars of the Bahamut Eidolon. Men born under these set of stars know nothing but destruction at the tips of their fingers. Yet, with those fingers they can chose to protect those who they hold dear to their heart."

"Who do you hold dear to your heart?" Lightning asked him, the same question which the mist maiden forced her to ask awhile ago. "I need answers."

"Yeul," Caius simply replied. Lightning felt as if ice slid through her veins upon hearing the name.

"Within my beating chest is a heart that does not belong to me," Caius said softly. "It belongs to Etro."

"When… When was your heart taken?"

"Several hundred years ago. I do not mean to startle you, my bride but I have been alive for a very long time." Placing a kiss on her shoulder to comfort her, Caius continued, "I remain alive due to my eternal servitude to Yeul. I am her guardian, to protect her from harm from people who wish to end her life. I have slain many, my bride, to protect the Seeress. These hands that hold you dear contain blood of men and women I killed with my very own hands."

Why… Why were her fingers trembling?

Struggling with her voice she asked, "And will you protect me if harm comes?"

"I swore an oath to you, did I not?"

Lightning trembled. She could feel the mist maiden's feelings surging through her strongly, gushing out waves of emotion and uncertainty. "And if the time comes when you have to choose between protecting your bride and the Seeress, who will you choose?"

Caius remained silent. Tightening his hug, there was only one answer he could give her. "Yeul."

"If a blade is pushed to either of our throats, you will save Yeul," Lightning stated. Removing his hands off her she spoke in an icily tone, "Then this marriage was for naught."

"You misunderstand," Caius said lowly. "My duty is to protect Yeul and nothing more."

"And you're doing a great job at it too," Lightning spat. "I've seen her die over and over in your arms. Each new Yeul appears, you fail to protect her every single time."

"How do you know of this?" Caius spoke in a low growl. His hands suddenly gripped onto her arm preventing her to flee. However, what his bride spoke of was true; once he was cursed with the Heart of Chaos, he foresaw the entire Timeline. In each era, he watched himself cradle Yeul dearly with her life sipping through his hands like water. It was a vision he could not burn even if he tried.

"You want to know why?" Lightning shot as she spun around, anger boiling in her blood. "Because I've seen it. You know what's more interesting, my _husband_? As each Yeul dies through each age, over the course of time, cracks in your heart appear. From a thousand years from now, out of despair and misery, you will destroy a life that was never meant to be destroyed,"

"Enough," he said quietly. "You do not know what you speak of. You are tired, you should rest."

"Am I?" Lightning said angrily. "In a thousand years from now you will _ruin_ the life of a woman who wanted _nothing_ to do with you! You took away her innocence and ruined her life!"

Quickly placing a hand over her eyes, Caius cast a spell over Lightning. Through her suddenly struggles and muffled curses the Daze spell was proving too powerful for the bride. Falling limp in his arms, his bride breathed gently oblivious to the hand now caressing the side of her face.

"What you speak of is true." Caius said picking Lightning up. Crunching through the sands with his feet, Caius spoke to his bride even if she did not hear. "In a thousand years from now I will claim a woman who I saw through the Timeline. I do not do this for my selfish needs, my bride. I only do this to protect what I hold most dear to my heart. In time, you will understand my actions."


	8. To Save or Destroy

**A/N: **Thanks to everybody who supported me until now ^^ I'm very happy to write for you guys although I guess I did create some confusion here and there, lol. My explanations will be at the end of the story so yeah XD I hope you like the story so far and if you wanna see anything in particular, feel free to shoot me a PM. Please don't PM me saying you demand more smex or something along those lines; I already had enough trouble writing chapter 7 without blood gushing out of my ears XD;; Smex comes when it's necessary :p Otherwise, I think I'll be trying to answer mysteries or add more mysteries, who knows? So yeah, enjoy! Don't forget to leave me a comment, k? I always makes me smile after I read it and bounce around at work XD;

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary: **A dark fantasy that will never taste the light within a darkened realm, harbored by black hearted beasts. May she be the one to rise above it for freedom all with a blood stained sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: To Save or Destroy<strong>

Lightning came to her senses at the sound of chirping birds. Slightly digging her nails into the blanket, her eyes slowly opened and focused on hazy shifting patterns. Lightning expected to see an arm around her but it was absent; slowly pushing up, she was alone. At the base of the bed was a sky blue gown, folded neatly and a golden belt with rose designs. Looking around, she was still in the dream. Lightning frowned.

"I'm still here?" Lightning muttered. She thought once the wedding was over, she would be returned to Valhalla. Gripping tightly on the blanket, the mist maiden was really getting on her nerves.

Seeing her robe was loosely hugging her curves, she swung her legs off the bed and walked to the mirror. Moving her hair to the side, Lightning immediately frowned; she spotted love bites. Touching them, she instantly winced spitting out a curse. She looked at her reflection into the eyes of a changed woman. Lightning continued to frown upon remembering their argument last night. She should not have said those things about Yeul. Now that she thought about it, he could be suspicious why she knew of such forbidden knowledge, if it could be called that. Feeling as if a nail had been hammered into her coffin, Lightning sat on the stool then sighed. Slowly undoing the robe, Lightning caught more glimpses of the love bites. They ranged from her neck, across her bosom, down her stomach and around her legs.

Slipping her hand down to her abdomen, Lightning whispered, "I hope this doesn't come true in Valhalla… I can't…"

Pushing out of the stool, Lightning headed over to the neatly folded towels on the table. Her initial thought after picking up a towel was to bathe in the sea but she was reminded: Oerban folk were quite advanced. During her stay at Oerba, she noticed metal and stone buildings, shingle roofs and a vast display of simple bronze and iron technology. Leaving the tent, Lightning walked a ways a way to what appeared to be a wooden tub. Cautiously looking over her shoulder, Lightning climbed up the steps to find the water in the tub was heated. On the water's surface were white rose petals, exactly the same ones scattered on the bed last night.

"Might as well get some alone time," Lightning undid the robe and lowered herself into the tub. "This may be my only chance to get some peace and quiet…"

* * *

><p>Lightning stood in front of the mirror wearing the sky blue gown and adjusted the golden belt around her mid-section. The neck in the gown was cut low exposing her cleavage. Quickly snatching a thin white shawl, she wrapped it around her shoulders and pinned a crystal rose brooch to keep it in place.<p>

"Well that's done." Lightning turned around. "Now what do I—"

Her eyes fell on the leather bound gift her padhu—Chief Shal gave her. Marching to it, Lightning curiously unwrapped the content lifting up an obsidian object to her eye level. Remembering this was the mist maiden's body, her wrists were normal. Gripping tightly on the gemmed hilt, Lightning saw her eyes in the obsidian dagger. It was a beautifully crafted curved and hook styled dagger with extremely sharpened edges, ready to be used upon a moment's notice. Holding a weapon felt comforting to the ex-warrior. Feeling slightly happier than she was previously, Lightning headed out of the tent to try out the new weapon. Making sure Caius was not around, she poised herself, like she would do when she was about to be engaged in battle. Wearing this gown made her attack stance seemed awkward but she cared less; as long as she could use the dagger to defend or defeat, she would do it.

Holding the weapon, a true weapon, lifted her spirits up. Even if Odin was not around, Lightning took this opportune moment to practice remembering his teachings. Taking in a couple of fluid swings, it felt good. Grinning, she shifted her weight a little and performed a solid swing. Perfect. Though Lightning had to wonder; this body seemed to know how to hold and use a weapon. Lightning sliced the air and thought of the mist maiden: was she a warrior of the Shka'llal tribe? Could she be? She appeared to be a harmless woman given as per stated in the treaty. Executing another fluid move, Lightning shifted her weight again thrusting the dagger forward. Lightning was no fool; when she began training in the Guardian Corps, they covered simple battle basics. Yet what she was performing were moves of warrior who refined her craft over many years. So, it was another mystery: the mist maiden did not appear as helpless as Lightning made her out to be. Lightning remembered how the mist maiden danced in the Hall of Haunt executing fluid movements without any hiccup in her steps. It was as if she danced over water beneath her feet.

Dropping the dagger down to her side, Lightning turned her attention to the horizon. Noticing a black dot approaching the tent, she squinted her eyes; Caius. Hastily, Lightning darted back into the tent and wrapped the weapon then stashed it under the bed. Ironing the creases in her gown, she exited the tent to 'welcome' her husband. Once he was a good ten or so feet away, Lightning distinguished something over his shoulder. Only when Caius was in view did Lightning notice the carcass of an Uridimmu, a middle-sized canine-type beast adorned with hideous fangs with purple, leathery skin. Judging by the way the beast's neck was dangling, Caius snapped its neck once it was weak. Throwing the carcass on the ground, it was followed by another and an Amam, another type of hideous canine beast.

"What is this?" Lightning questioned, slightly repulsed by the state of the carcasses.

"Our meal," Caius replied. "I went hunting before dawn at the Archylte Steppe."

"You went _that_ far?"

"Indeed,"

He walked to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Lightning smelled the blood on his dark armor. Pushing him away, a blood stain was imprinted onto the white shawl. His fingers moved to the white shawl but Lightning quickly stepped back; she knew he was going to remove it, exposing her cleavage.

Turning around she said in a whisper, "Don't worry about it… Go cleanse yourself. I'll prepare the meal."

She never saw the smirk on his face. Listening to the sound of footsteps fading away, Lightning thought her heart was going to drill into Pulse's core and explode. Slapping her cheeks, she turned around and faced the three hideous canine carcasses. As the role of the good 'wife', Lightning held her breath and pulled on the leg of the beast, dragging it across the sands and toward the shores. Not quite sure what to do, at least the beast should be clean before consumption. Cleaning it of mud and blood, Lightning headed over to the side of the tent to find several cleavers. She was not going to like this. Returning to the carcass, she muttered "Sorry" before cutting the beast open.

Never in a thousand years would Lightning think of cooking a beast she fought once while roaming Gran Pulse. Now the beast was nothing bit chunks of meat in the stirring pot. Looking down in her lap, she cradled an Uridimmu puppy. Lightning rather not recall how she discovered the small puppy but she had no heart to take its life. With no hideous claws, fangs and spikes sticking out of the puppy, Lightning gently stroked its purple wrinkled skin. Stirring the pot, she heard the sound of shifting sands. She stood up, eye to eye with Caius and cradling the puppy in her arms. She watched Caius frown.

"Are you thinking of keeping this mongrel as a pet?" he questioned harshly. "This is our food, not a pet to be given affection."

"Well, I can't kill it," Lightning countered. "Even if it is a puppy I can't kill it."

"Then give it to me and I will put it out of its misery," Caius stepped forward, reaching for the puppy. Lightning quickly backed away shielding it. "I won't let you. Don't you think if I looked after this it will mature into a fine beast? It can protect this tent while we sleep."

Caius was not convinced. "My bride," he said firmly. "Hand over the beast."

Lightning took another step back but she stood her ground. This mirrored _exactly_ how he would act in Valhalla and through the Timeline. A man who cared not for a life. "No."

Caius snatched the puppy out of Lightning's grasp, lifting the puppy high above his head. With fingers wrapped around the frail neck of the puppy, the Uridimmu puppy cried. Lightning quickly closed the distance between them and stood on her toes. Her hand was pressed against his torso while her other hand reached out for the puppy. Why did she care so much about saving a life? This was an Uridimmu puppy, a soon to be monster once it reached maturity. Yet…

"Caius, no!" Lightning tried to reach for the puppy. She was in a terrible position; he easily towered over her holding the puppy out of reach. It was a cruel game; a game of taking away the candy. Lightning knew; she _knew_ if she did not act quickly, the candy would be crushed, oozing red liquid. "Let the puppy go!"

She was just inches away from his face but he continued to tighten his grip around the frail body. The sound of the puppy's cries urged Lightning to quickly save it. "Listen to your husband, my bride."

Lightning recalled the words the maiden spoke to her during the cleansing ceremony: _You shall listen to nobody but him._ Biting her lip, Lightning shook the words out of her mind. She would be damned if Caius snapped this puppy's neck before her eyes. Faced with two decisions, what was she supposed to choose? Listen to him or defy him? Cursing, Lightning quickly thought of an offer he could not refuse.

"Tch, I promise if you give me the puppy then… then I'll bed with you tonight." Lightning looked into his eyes with fierce determination. "I swear it."

"Your promise makes no difference to me, my bride," His fingers slowly constricted the puppy forcing out a squeak. "This mongrel needs to _die_."

Lightning was going hate herself for this. "And you won't listen to your wife? What about if I said this puppy would be perfect practice for raising your son? Think about it, Caius. When the time comes I can nurse him well to become a strong, fierce warrior such as you. _What the hell am I saying?_"

Caius narrowed his eyes. "I am a hunter. I eliminate any threat that will cause harm in the future."

Feeling bitterness at the tip of her tongue she said firmly, "And this is how you want to show your children how to treat a life? You want me to tell your children how easy it was for you to snap the neck of a defenseless Uridimmu puppy? Don't you want to show our children discipline and to respect a life? I thought you were better than that."

Caius absorbed her words. Looking directly into her eyes, her eyes were determined to save a life, even if it was a mongrel with beast blood coursing through its veins.

"…Very well." Lowering the puppy, he gave it to Lightning who quickly cradled it. "I shall allow this beast to live only by your request. However, if the beast decides to turn on us, my bride, I will end its life. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Lightning replied without hesistation.

Momentarily relieved, Lightning stroked the puppy's belly calming it down. It was a strange sensation for Lightning to be so… so caring to something that was not human. Expelling a sigh of relief, Lightning turned her attention back to the bubbling stew. Now she was tasked with _how_ she was going to feed the puppy. Sitting down on the wooden log, Lightning's thoughts were scattered. She cursed herself for offering herself to him, for the second night in a row. Then again, those words were forced to roll off her tongue.

_Damn you, mist maiden. _

Glancing down at the puppy, Lightning thought why Caius wanted to get rid of it. She understood his logic; as it matured, this Uridimmu could transform into a fierce some beast but Lightning believed, she could tame it. But… that was when she had the powers blessed by Etro to tame or summon forth beasts. In this body she was… nothing. With that aside, Lightning wondered did Caius want the beast to be eliminated for other reasons?

_No…_ Lightning narrowed her eyes. _There's no way in hell he would be __**this**__ protective of me._

Lightning thought, even if it was a silly thought, Caius intended to destroy the beast as it may injure their _son_. Goosebumps exploded onto Lightning's skin upon thinking of the dreaded word. Quickly regaining her composure, Lightning extinguished the fire for a very awkward lunch to come.

* * *

><p>Placing down the hot soup in front of him, Lightning made her way to the other side of the table. The stench of the stew was not even close to aromatic; it was plain disgusting. Deciding to avoid the stew for now, Lightning reached out to some bread, ripping out soft chunks. Popping them in her mouth, at least it tasted like bread. Across the table, Caius did not touch his meal; he continued to stare into the stitched designs on the tent, perhaps listening to the waves. Placing another piece of bread in her mouth, Lightning wondered if this was how the marriage was supposed to be: starting off with a fight? Or was she acting out of her own selfish actions? Sticking a wooden spoon into the red and orange stew with chunks of meat and vegetables, Lightning held her breath and dared to eat the meal she made. A pinch of salt could be tasted but not overwhelmed too much by the spices she added.<p>

Pretending to be the 'good' wife, Lightning voiced her fake concern. "You're not hungry?"

"No."

_Gee, sorry I asked._

Lightning watched Caius tap the table irritably.

"My bride," he voiced. Turning to her, he pushed out of the chair. Lightning quickly placed down the spoon and before she could stand, his hand gently pushed down on her shoulder. "Why must we fight?"

_That's what I'd like to know._ Lightning thought.

Getting down on his knees, he held her hands on her lap. Caius sensed Lightning's tension. "We are husband and wife. Already this union does not seem to be going well."

Lightning remained expressionless but her mind was at work. _So it's my fault?_

She watched him lower his head. "I apologize for my actions and words,"

"You're sorry?" Lightning repeated dryly. "You say you're sorry. _Say that to me in Valhalla…_"

"But understand I only did it to protect you."

"_But when the time comes, you'll protect Yeul. _I'm a grown woman, I can defend myself," Lightning scoffed. "I'm stronger than you think."

"And you do not know how to wield a weapon to protect yourself."

"That I—" Lightning stopped midsentence. Then she replied, "No, I don't."

"Then that will be changed," Standing up, he guided Lightning to stand on her feet. "I will demonstrate the basics of battle so you can defend yourself."

Lightning remained silent.

"I do not wish for another man or beast to touch you as long as I live," Caius spoke sincerely. "Perhaps if you gained these vital lessons, you can protect yourself."

About to move, Lightning's eyes glanced over to the side at the sleeping Uridimmu puppy. Lightning was relieved the puppy was in deep slumber and it had the chance to live another day. Guiding her out of the tent, Caius released her hand instructing her to wait. Crossing her arms, she was going to watch him demonstrate his combat moves and techniques. Perhaps being married to a warrior was not a mistake after all, Lightning mused. She could study his techniques and in the same time, locate any weaknesses he may possess. Though, during their battles in Valhalla, she never spotted a weakness on him. Now was the time. Maybe the goddess was blessing her with luck. Strange, twisted luck but luck nonetheless.

Arriving with the Golden Chocobo, Lightning involuntarily tensed once he lifted her up by her waist. Like she did yesterday, she gripped on the leather reins waiting for him to join. At the back of her mind, she remembered he was still her enemy. Yet, she was going to take this opportunity and truly learn about Caius Ballad.

"Are you ready, my bride?"

Lightning nodded. Whipping the reins, the Chocobo dashed forward leaping great distances across salt sands. Lightning took notice of the rapidly changing landscape around her; from the sea to white salt sands, through rocky landscapes and dark canyons, the environment constantly changed. Snaking through rock schisms, Lightning wondered; where was Taejin's Tower? Was it not built yet? Or maybe it did but Caius took another route? And what about Sulyya Springs? What happened to that? From Oerba they had to pass through several notable landmarks and Sulyya Springs was one of them. With questions bouncing in her head like mad Ceratoraptors, Lightning surrendered to her questions. Screw it. The time she lived in now was different from the time she set out to save the world. Things changed over the course of history. That was that.

* * *

><p>The journey was long but without reward; emerging from a rock schism, Lightning quickly covered her eyes to the sun's rays torching her eyes. They arrived at Archylte Steppe. The Golden Chocobo continued to rush through the vast expanse of greenery with Lightning taking notice of the monsters.<p>

_I remember fighting you. And you too. You were ugly. And you wouldn't stay still. You were annoying…_

Arriving at the far west of the expanse, Lightning could feel the strength of the Chocobo teetering on collapse. Running a hand against the Chocobo's neck, the feathered bird cawed in delight when Lightning dug her fingers beneath its fur, scratching that hard to reach spot.

"The Chocobo has taken a liking to you," he whispered over her shoulder.

Lightning froze. She recoiled, placing her hands on her lap. Caius leapt off the Chocobo raising his arm to receive his bride.

"I can get down on my own," Lightning shot. "I don't need your help."

Things would have been _much_ easier if she was in her Guardian Corps outfit. About to leap down, Lightning slipped with curses ready to explode. Unfortunately that did not happen when she was caught just inches away from his face. Maybe it was she felt the core in her body temperature rise (either from embarrassment or anger) as she witnessed a slight smirk. Quickly pushing him, Lightning huffed and crossed her arms. Storming to a nearby rock, she sat down thinking of her behavior. This was not her. If Lightning had the chance, she would have stabbed him in his sleep.

_In his sleep…_ Lightning thought. _Tonight he may just get… then I'll stab him in his sleep._

Caius had already removed Ragnarok off his back; the cursed blade was in his grasp.

Turning to his bride he held the blade horizontally allowing her to carefully study its intricate curves and the eye. "Any sword you wield will become an extension of your arm," Caius stared intently at Lightning. "Show no mercy," he emphasized.

Lightning faintly nodded. She knew that already.

"Do you want to try it out?"

Lightning blinked. "What?" Remembering what he said earlier Lightning narrowed her eyes. "How am I supposed to try it out if you never taught me any basics?"

"I cannot teach you how to fight but I can show you how to fight. Come, my bride."

_I hate you every day more and more._ Lightning complained in her mind but she thought; this was the perfect time to learn some lessons from him to use against him. "Fine."

Pushing off the rock, Lightning cautiously made her way to him. She stood two feet away from him.

"Now what?" she inquired. "Are you going to stand there and stare at me?"

Caius ignored her comment. Walking past her, he picked up a stick. Lightning spun around with a frown spreading across her lips. With the stick shoved in her hand, he told her to hold it. Stabbing Ragnarok into the ground, Caius moved behind Lightning. Sensing what he was about to do, she shuffled away and pointed the stick at him.

"Don't even think about it." Lightning warned.

Caius walked closer pushing the stick aside. "Do you not want to learn?"

"I do but not with _you_ touching me."

Dismissing her words, he warped to reappear behind her. With both hands caught, he whispered into her ear.

"I rather touch you. You are my bride after all."

"Stop playing games!" Lightning hissed. "Just teach me already!"

* * *

><p>Lightning did <em>not<em> enjoy the lesson from him. He covered simple basics which every warrior knew but of course, Caius saw Lightning as a helpless maiden and not a warrior of Etro. Well, not yet that was. Moving her arm to swing to the side, she heard the sound of his beating heart behind her pulsing at irregular intervals. Moving her arms to block an incoming attack, her arms crisscrossed one another.

"Watch it, will—" Her lips were covered with his hand. About to argue, she heard a shushing sound.

"Be quiet."

Lightning and Caius paid attention to the crawling fog suddenly surrounding them. Pulling her close to him, his left arm had already encircled her while his other arm retrieved Ragnarok. Cautiously, he spun around meeting the gazes of two Greater Behemoths, snapping their monstrous jaws. Caius had anticipated the arrival of enemies sooner or later; he knew where they stood fog would arrive within a matter of time. When the fog rolled in, so do Greater Behemoths. Lightning's eyes were fixed on the two large bodied mutts approaching them ever so closely, padded paws crushing the grass beneath them. She could feel Caius tighten his grip around her.

"Interesting," he commented. "Perhaps we may be lucky."

"Lucky?" Lightning listened to his interesting use of words. "How are we lucky?"

Slowly releasing Lightning, he pushed her behind him. Merely glancing over his shoulder she saw that distinctive smirk, "Watch and learn, my bride. I will demonstrate to you how a true warrior defeats his adversaries even if he is outmatched."

"You're crazy," Lightning mouthed.

"Perhaps," Paying attention to the two Greater Behemoths, the smirk was wiped off his face. "I advise you to take a couple of steps back, my bride. I do not want you harmed."

Her feet did what she was told; taking a couple of steps back, Lightning focused on Caius challenging the two beasts. The eye on Ragnarok pulsed.

"Come and taste sweet death," Caius challenged. "Come forth, grotesque beasts and feel my blade."

* * *

><p><strong>Final AN: **Explanations below, yo.

**Why are they in Oerba?**

I have my reasons why they're in Oerba. Of course, this isn't a permanent settlement.

**What is the name of Caius' bride?**

She has no name. Period. I never thought of a name or anything for her.

**Who is the woman in the portrait that wears armor resembling Lightning?**

That will be revealed way later.

**Where do you get your inspirations from?**

Dreams.

**What else should we expect in **_**Heir to Chaos?**_

A lot of messed up things touching all aspects of fantasy and reality.

**Will the rating go up?**

No. I do mention if some chapters is getting 'hot' or 'gruesome'. If I feel that you should skip it, I'll say so.

**Will this follow the game's storylines?**

I don't know. Maybe? Kind of? Sorta?

**Why are you such a psycho?**

LOL.


	9. Remembering Paddra –My Home–

**A/N: **So I lied XD I thought that today would be an update for _Angels Can Fall_ but it seems my mind wants something else. Hurrr. I'm really sorry for the delay in updates; apparently my computer decided to DIE on me and there goes everything… even the latest chapter of ACF. Am I still pissed? Yes. But oh well, I'll just re-write it like I usually do and hopefully I'll make it better. Right now let's focus on _Heir to Chaos _shall we? As usual, comments are much loved!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary: **A dark fantasy that will never taste the light within a darkened realm, harbored by black hearted beasts. May she be the one to rise above it for freedom all with a blood stained sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Remembering Paddra ~My Home~<strong>

Caius merely looked at the two encircling Greater Behemoths, waiting to tear into his flesh into miniscule fragments. The warrior was unfazed by the situation; he was clearly outnumbered but he possessed the greater advantage. Great Behemoths were sluggish due to their monstrous size and the spinning blade on their back. Lightning's eyes never left the two beasts and her 'husband'. Lightning recalled when she was roaming Gran Pulse; the Behemoth experts were the Oerban girls. Fang provoked the beast as Vanille discharged deadly magic from the tip of her fingers. Lightning charged as quickly as she could slicing the Behemoth's exposed legs. At sometimes, Snow would literally use his head to headbutt the beast in the gut and Sazh shot bullets. Hope was a great medic assisting those who succumbed to injuries. Lightning remembered watching everybody defeat the Behemoth in a matter of minutes before the Oerban girls made quick work of the Behemoth's large mass, utilizing every piece of its muscular physique. The group would camp out at night under the shining stars of Gran Pulse. Old man Sazh loved to freak Hope out telling ghost stories. Fang and Vanille would intently listen and Snow snored away. What would Lightning give to return to those times… To return to her friends.

Hearing the sound of swiping claws, Lightning returned her attention to two beasts, engaging in battle. She watched Caius easily deflect the oversized paws with Ragnarok, shifting smoothly to the side. Before a tail was whipped in his direction, he warped behind the beast, stabbing it in the leg. The Behemoth shrieked, feeling the blade cut into bone. Spinning around, it was going to decapitate its enemy but luck suddenly turned for the worse; _both_ pairs of eyes were fixed on Lightning. Listening to their inaudible bark of sorts, one of the Behemoths stood on its hind legs, removing the metallic saw blade. The other galloped toward Lightning. Realizing the urgency of the situation, Lightning's feet already begun to run across the lush plain. Running away without a weapon seemed pointless with a oversized mutt chasing after her.

"Damn it!" Lightning cursed, sliding out of the way missing the curved claws by inches.

Caius spun around watching his bride evade another attack. His attention was caught by the current Behemoth, slamming down the sawed blade grinding against Ragnarok. The sound of spinning metal echoed between them with bits and pieces of scattered metal flying in all directions. The Behemoth was determined to end Caius' life. Gripping the blade with two hands, the beast roared pushing down on Ragnarok, determined to slice this human into two. Caius was forced down on one knee pushing against the spinning blade.

"You underestimate me, beast,"

The blood running through his veins pulsed, signaling the end. Summoning his inner strength, Caius quickly shot a spell into the Behemoth's eyes, momentarily blinding it. Quickly evading a Sunder attack, Caius ran behind the Behemoth and climbed onto its back. The beast's roar echoed across the western expanse feeling Caius's fingers tearing off the two skin-like flaps. The beast bellowed in agony, succumbing into a pool of crimson. Caius was not finished yet; poised victoriously on the Behemoth's back, Caius plunged the blade through its muscular neck and Ragnarok exploded out of the Behemoth's mouth. Lightning witnessed the Behemoth that pursued her stopped dead in its tracks. Releasing a roar of its own, the Behemoth rushed toward the sight of the grizzly scene. The sound of Lightning's heart echoed in her ears watching Caius wait for the second Behemoth. Ripping Ragnarok out, Caius merely held the beast's head and twisted its neck.

Lightning cringed; the sound of a broken neck echoed across the plains. Stomping his foot into the dead Behemoths' head, Caius took up his blade and aimed it at the second beast.

"You should have never chased after my bride," he spoke darkly, approaching the beast.

The Behemoth took several steps backing into a small, unmaneuverable depression in the cliff. Looking left and right, the Behemoth saw death flashed before its eyes. Pressing it's behind against the cliff, there was nowhere to go. With one last discharged roar, the Behemoth charged Caius, whom anticipated the move. Quickly side stepping, Ragnarok was drawn out into a horizontal position; the beast had no time to react as the blade sliced through its gut. Lightning quickly turned her head away from the sight. Whipping Ragnarok to the side, the Behemoth stumbled forward before dying in a bloodied heap. Caius spun around admiring his handiwork; a trail of guts and blood were littered around him. Approaching the carcass, like the previous Behemoth, Caius tore off the two flaps on its back and threw it over his shoulder.

Looking over at his bride, he noticed she did not look at the grizzly site. The sound of yelping fell on the ears of the hunter; turning around he spotted two Behemoth cubs crawling out of the womb. They were premature cubs. Caius' choice was made. Only the strong live while the weak succumb to a swift death.

Lightning winced touching her scrapped knee. Spotting an approaching shadow, Lightning met Caius's eyes.

"What?" she shot.

"You are injured," he bent down to her knee pushing up the gown. Lightning hissed feeling his fingers tracing the outline of the bloodied mess. "Did that beast lay a finger on you?"

"No but it almost did," Lightning huffed. Wincing at Caius' touch, Lightning shot. "Stop it!"

"Can you walk?"

"I can."

Slowly getting up, Lightning hobbled a little but she made it clear she required no assistance. Limping to the Golden Chocobo (after it momentarily ran away from all the commotion), Lightning grunted feeling pain surge up her leg. The damned scrape was not deep but it scrapped off her skin. Damn it hurt like hell. Struggling to get on the Chocobo, Lightning muttered curses. Her curses were amplified once her body was lifted off the ground and onto the Chocobo. Shooting glares at her 'husband' he averted his gaze. Digging his fingers hands into the pouch, he pulled out a bottle of healing medication. Uncapping it, Lightning immediately made a face.

Quickly shielding her hand over her scrapped knee, Lightning said, "You don't need to."

"It must be done or your knee will be infected,"

Moving the bottle closer, Lightning was _insisting_ he would stop. "No, don't pour it. I mean it."

"Will you continue arguing with me when your knee is infected?" Caius spoke. "Once it gets into your bloodstream we may need to amputate your leg. Do you wish for that?"

"Tch," Lightning reluctantly removed her hand. "Pour the damn thing already just—"

Lightning immediately bit down on her fist as Caius poured the medicine over her knee. It was burning! To feel his hand over her wound again, Lightning was about to yank away her leg but to no avail; she was caught. Removing the purple cloth from around his shoulders, Caius wrapped it around her knee.

Looking up at his bride he could not help but smirk, "You behaved."

Lightning shot a death glare at him and huffed. Their gazes broke once Caius left to pick up the four flaps he tore off the Behemoths. Folding them, he placed it in an empty pouch. It did not sit well with Lightning to see the bloodied mess on these flaps.

"And pray tell what am I going to do with these flaps?" Lightning questioned.

Taking the reins from her hands he replied, "For clothing. For you."

Truth be told, Lightning figured he wanted her to make something out of them but she was terrible at sowing.

"Perhaps you should make something for the cradle," he spoke quietly guiding the Chocobo through the expanse. "Behemoth skins are highly valued for their durability and warmth. Infants require warmth."

Lightning diverted her eyes, "There's no children yet!"

"Not yet."

Disgusted by the possibility of bedding with him again, Lightning was wishing for an army of Behemoths to attack them; she wanted him worn out.

_Caius, why do you want a son? Is having a son that important to you? What if I give you a daughter? Will you be happy? Do you want a family that badly? What if I can't give you anything?_

Questions continued to brew in the bride's mind about Caius and his concerns for a child. Lightning then began to wonder: would he want a 'family' in Valhalla too? The mere thought of baring the madman a son or daughter was frightening. Lightning prayed, deep down in her heart no heir would be born in a world where the Timelines are twisted or epochs slowly crumbling into dust by Chaos.

* * *

><p>Things were not as peaceful as she as hoped returning to camp; waiting them at the camp was a lone Yellow Chocobo with a parcel wrapped around its neck. Caius immediately darted to the Chocobo to read the parcel. Lightning bit her lip and hopped off the Chocobo. Once she approached him, he turned around to her.<p>

"I must leave," he announced.

"Aren't you going to tell me where you're going?"

"Oerba. Yeul summons me."

Even before Lightning could speak, he leapt onto the Chocobo and darted off. Why were there suddenly strange feelings stirring within her? Quickly dismissing them, Lightning limped to the tent to find the Uridimmu puppy gnawing on a velvet pillow. Lightning frowned.

"No," Lightning raised her voice walking to the puppy. Crouching she raised a finger. "Bad… Uridimmu."

The puppy looked at her wildly before returning its attention gnawing on the pillow. Lightning was relieved the puppy had no teeth. Picking up the pup by the scruff, Lightning lifted it to her eye level.

"No. And I mean it. Gnaw it one more time and you will get a spanking, understood?"

The puppy squirmed but Lightning meant business; staring deeply into the puppy's orange eyes, the pup stopped. All Lightning had to do was narrow her eyes and raise her voice. Placing down the puppy, the pup released a whimper.

"Don't you act innocent," Lightning glared at the puppy. "Now go back to bed."

What was she doing? Why was she even bothered to talk with a puppy? Lightning was irritated. Suddenly an idea sparked; since Caius was not around, may as well get some sword skills perfected for his pending return.

* * *

><p>Caius arrived at the temple beneath Oerba immediately pushing open the doors. The entire populace had gathered in front of Yeul, seated upon the golden throne. Maneuvering around the crowd, he took notice of something oddly different; people were avoiding him more than usual. Glancing down at his bloodstained armor, he cared not for what they thought. Arriving at the base of the tallest pyramid, he bowed in front of Yeul.<p>

"You summoned?"

"I did," Yeul replied. "Come stand next to me. The visions will begin soon."

Nodding, he pushed up from the ground ascending the steps to the Seeress. Yeul was delighted to have him by her side. Turning her attention to the two maidens on each side of her, Yeul closed her eyes and waited. The two maidens removed the lids off the metallic carved containers. The aroma of incense slowly filled the room inducing the visions in Yeul. Her fingers dug into the metallic grooves of the throne, waiting for the visions. Not long after, Yeul snapped her eyes open as her pupils were adorned with Etro's symbol. Caius observed silently by her side watching Yeul's life slowly slip right before his eyes. He knew not of how many years were taken away for each cursed vision. Gripping his fists tightly, he would get to the bottom of this but time was not right; he could not act, not now.

This vision was undoubtedly quicker than the others. Lurching forward, Yeul placed a hand on her beating heart feeling as if her strength had been drained. Breathing slowly, she looked down at her people. Regaining her composure, Yeul glanced over at Caius and nodded. Turning to the anxious populace, Yeul was about to announce a vision they all hoped for.

"My people," Yeul began. "The time has come,"

The crowd broke out into whispers hearing Yeul's words. Lifting up her hand, the whispers faded.

"We will soon return to Paddra. We are going home. All of us."

Yeul was unable to contain the smile on her face; the people below exploded into a wave of joy. She heard them rejoicing, "We're going home! We're going home!" The sound of cheers brought on a bigger smile to her lips even if her own youth paid the ultimate price. To see her happy made Yeul's heart swollen with joy. She was returning home, to Paddra where she, no, they belonged.

Caius approached Yeul. "We are going home," he stated. "You brought joy to the people,"

"I'm happy," Yeul smiled. "I missed Paddra so much. There's not a night that goes by where I don't dream of home."

Caius remained silent but continued to listen to the Seeress.

"When we had to evacuate due to the disease, I felt as if my heart was tainted with the disease itself. But now after seeing this vision, I'm glad we're going home," Then Yeul looked at Caius. "We're going home!"

Turning her attention to the crowd, she pushed out of the throne. Her people looked up at the Seeress; some with tears in their eyes while others were unable to contain their laughter.

"We are to leave Oerba once the next full moon has past," Yeul announced. "Start packing your belongings for the journey ahead."

Caius and Yeul watched the crowd slowly trickle out. Placing her hands behind her back, Yeul descended down the steps followed by Caius.

"How long as it been since we settled in Oerba?" Yeul questioned. "A year is it now?"

"Indeed."

"In a year a lot of things changed," Yeul continued. "We left Paddra due to the sweeping disease and famine. Moving to Oerba was a wise choice,"

Caius nodded in response and continued to listen.

"We forged an alliance with the Shka'llal tribe and you are now a married man."

Yeul stopped and spun around.

"Tell me Caius, does that woman bring you joy?"

"She does," Caius replied straight forwardly. Yeul was unable to pick up if he spoke the truth or rather; he merely just said it to answer her question.

Pressing on, Yeul asked, "Do you love her?"

"I do."

Again, Yeul was unable to pick out the truth from his repsonse.

"Your answers are unconvincing, Caius," Yeul spoke and resumed her walk. "You are a better liar than this."

"My apologies then,"

Following Yeul, silence fell between them. Caius never once questioned Yeul but he did wonder why did the Seeress asked about his bride? Perhaps did she saw something but refused to tell him? No, of course not; Yeul told him _everything_, down to the last detail. She never withheld any information from him. Picking up the torch from the wall, he guided the Seeress through snaking pathways of the temple and emerged above ground. Extinguishing the flame, Caius excused himself.

"Are you leaving already?" Yeul asked. "Will you not stay a little longer? The maidens gathered fruit today. They're fresh."

"No," Getting on the Chocobo he answered, "I must return. I promised my bride I will return to her."

Yeul remained silent for a moment and said, "When you return to her, give your bride my greetings. Do tell her to stop by sometime; I have words to exchange with her."

"I will," Pulling on the reins, Caius looked at Yeul one last time. "I appreciate your concerns for our well being, Yeul. I shall see you again once this week is over."

Moving strands of her hair behind her ear, she watched the yellow Chocobo dart across the salt sands and soon, Caius was out of sight.

"Well being?" Yeul spoke quietly. "I only meant your well being…"

* * *

><p>Lightning was struggling with performing a move; shifting her weight, she felt her knee sting. She bent over pressing a hand over her scrapped knee; she noticed clear fluids slipping out from beneath the cloth. Quickly sitting on a log, she braced herself and removed the soaked cloth. Her eyes were fixed upon the scrape now oozing fluids. Biting her lip, Lightning reached out the medicinal pouch she removed from the Chocobo. Narrowing her eyes, she wondered how she got herself in situations such as this; first in Valhalla where her right hand was embedded with crystal shards. Now her left knee was oozing fluids. Uncapping the bottle, the medicinal odor filled the air. Lightning breathed; <em>nothing<em> was compared to when Lightning received stitches in the field while she was patrolling with the Blitz Squadron years ago.

Taking in one last breath, she poured the liquid onto her knee. Lightning used every ounce in her body not to swear. Fighting with the profanities at the tip of her tongue, the burning sensations soon subsided once the wind picked up. Lightning snapped her head back in relief.

"Well that's done…"

Extending her reach to her weapon, Lightning gazed upon its polished finish. Lifting it up above her head, she spotted a yellow Chocobo trotting in the distance.

_He came back…_

Quickly digging into the sand, Lightning shoved the blade in the ground and quickly covered up. The sound of the arriving Chocobo forced Lightning to quickly stand up. Applying weight on her good leg, she watched Caius dismount the feathered bird. They made brief eye contact before he walked past her and stopped.

"You used the medicine again, did you not?"

"What's it to you?" Lightning spoke lowly.

Caius noticed the green liquid pooling on the white sands. Spinning around, he abruptly lifted Lightning off her feet and took her into the tent. Lightning was close to hysterics once he dropped her on the edge of the bed. Pushing up her gown, Lightning hissed and immediately fell silent once his hand was over her knee.

"Does it hurt?"

"What does it look like?" Lightning snapped. "Of course it hurts! What kind of a stupid—you know what, forget it."

Reaching out to the drawer, he pulled out several cloth bandages and slowly wrapped it around her knee. Lightning used every ounce in her body trying _not _to kick him. Though she had to admit; it was _strange_ no, outright bizarre watching her arch-nemesis tend to her as if she was made of egg shells. It appeared he cared for her… a lot. Securely tying the knots, Caius stood up and sat by Lightning's side.

"Once the next full moon has passed, we will return home," he spoke quietly. "Yeul had the vision we will all return to Paddra."

"Why did you leave Paddra?" Now that Lightning thought about it, Caius and Yeul were from Paddra and not Oerba. It was always a question of why they were here in the first place.

"After Paddra was invaded by two neighboring tribes, we fought long and hard against them," Caius began. "I fought the war along with many brave men. Many lives were lost that day and Yeul almost became a casualty."

Lightning watched Caius's fists tightened recalling the memory.

"I was locked in battle with several beasts while blazing arrows rained from the sky. I could remember clear as day how many lives I took that day with Ragnarok,"

_Many._ Lightning replied in her thought.

"I was deeply engaged in battle killing men and beasts; Paddra was drenched red that day. Yet, the stone steps to the underground temple were drenched red as well."

"What happened?"

Caius continued, "While I fought, Yeul's chamber maidens evacuated Yeul to the underground temple. When news reached to me the temple was breached, I hastily rushed to the temple ignoring the burning arrows scorching my skin. When I arrived at the temple, I was faced with five adversaries and six maiden corpses; the madness in burned in their eyes. They wanted Yeul dead."

"You fought them all, didn't you?"

"Indeed," Caius raised his right hand pointing to his wrist. "A blade cut me here."

Lightning was unaware her own fingers moved to Caius's wrist and touched him.

"This hand was almost lost," Pointing to this torso he continued, "I was stabbed here with two blades drenched with poison."

"And yet you continued to live…" Lightning moved her lips.

"Protecting Yeul _is_ my life, my bride. I am tasked to protect her from anything or anyone. I did what had to be done; I killed the five men right before Yeul's eyes. I tore off their heads from their shoulders."

Caius remembered it all too well sliding Ragnarok across their throats before tearing off the head. He remembered Yeul watching him decapitate them while shaking like a wild leaf. One by one bodies fell on their knees then fell onto the ground, lifeless. Once the last man had been taken care of, Caius stabbed Ragnarok into the blood drenched stone floor and bowed before Yeul. Yeul was safe.

_Even for a girl as young as that, the sight could have been traumatizing._

"But Yeul knew their fates were sealed; once the bodies stopped moving she approached me and told me what she had seen before the siege. She said she knew I would be the one standing tall, covered in blood from the screaming souls."

"And you ended the war?"

"I did. Once the war was won, Paddra suffered much damage and decay. Our enemies torched our storage and medicinal supplies; we were left with nothing. Yeul and I watched everyday another soul extinguished by the wind. All was too much for Yeul; the migration to Oerba was underway."

Caius turned to Lightning. She stiffened once his fingers caressed her face.

"And not long after we moved to Oerba, as you are aware, your father approached us."

"And I married you," Lightning concluded.

"You will now come with me to Paddra," Moving his hands to hers, he gripped them tightly. "You will become one of the elite maidens of Paddra; a bride of a noble warrior."

"I don't think so," Lightning stood up. "I… I've heard enough. I'm going to go and—"

Abruptly pulled back down, Lightning was suddenly caught in his embrace. "Why the sudden rush my bride? Do you not owe me something?"

"I owe you nothing!" Lightning tried to remove his fingers.

"You owe me a promise, do you not?" Caius smirked and planted a sudden kiss on her cheek. "I do not believe you have forgotten."

Lightning narrowed her eyes. _Why are men so narrow minded? Who would have thought this one would fall into that category too?_

"You promised to bed with me, did you not?"

"Not now," Lightning muttered. Finally freeing herself, she rushed to the tent's opening. "I'm… I'm going to make dinner."

And with those words she left.

"A promise is a promise, my bride," Caius pushed off the bed. "For our son will be born in Paddra, in a city of peace, ruled under the watchful eyes of our Seeress."


	10. Words of Poison

**A/N:** And my mind wouldn't shut up even if I tried to put a lid on it -.- I won't say much about this chapter than it will show you how _exactly_ Caius is when protecting what he holds dear. That's all I'm going to say. It's going to be **bloody**. It's going to be **graphic**. It's going to be **messed** **up**. This is the Caius Ballad none of you ever saw before.

I'm sorry if this Yeul is a little creepy... she's slightly broken XDDDD;; Whoever played _Requiem of the Goddess_ will know how Yeul is... hahaha XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** A dark fantasy that will never taste the light within a darkened realm, harbored by black hearted beasts. May she be the one to rise above it for freedom all with a blood stained sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Words of Poison<strong>

Lightning grunted, raising and lowering her body in a slow and steady rhythm. With hands pressed against his abdominal region, Lightning diverted her eyes, embarrassed by her actions. Caius silently watched his bride move against him moving his hands to her gown, pulling on the laced beaded ribbons beneath her breasts. One string, two then three were undone watching the blue gown slip off her shoulders and hung dangerously around her elbows.

Suppressing a sound, Lightning stopped. She hated herself for doing this. After failing to resist his advancements, look at her now, pleasuring a man she despised from the bottom of her own heart. About to leave, his hands firmly gripped her hips.

"Is something the matter, my bride?"

"I'm done," Lightning replied. "I'm tired. I want to sleep."

"You delivered only half your promise."

"Then too bad." Lightning replied about to leave but she was pulled back down. Biting her lip she glared at him through her own tired eyes, "What do you want? I gave you all I can give."

Caius looked at her intently. Reaching out to his bride, his fingers slipped around her neck pulling her close. Lightning's head rested against his chest, listening to the sound of his beating heart. No, not his heart, it belonged to Etro.

Caius's hand stroked Lightning's exposed back, running a finger up and down her spine. "Are you bothered by something, my bride?"

"No."

"I noticed signs of your irritation flared once I returned from speaking with Yeul."

"It has nothing to do with Yeul," Lightning narrowed her eyes. _It has to do with you._

"How long are you going to keep your problems inside?"

Ha. Listen to him asking her about her problems. Annoyed, Lightning tried to push away from him but his damned grip never loosened. He was going to get his answer by any means necessary.

Placing a hand on her back he questioned, "Are you jealous of Yeul?"

Lightning blinked. Pushing up, she looked into his eyes. "I am _not_ jealous of Yeul!"

"Then why do you express irritation ever since you were given to us? Did Yeul say anything to you to hurt you?"

Lightning had no clue. What _did_ Yeul say to the mist maiden prompting Lightning to act this way?

Quickly thinking of a reply, Lightning lied, "She said nothing,"

Releasing her, Lightning moved to lay on her side. As expected, a hand was placed over her abdomen followed by a small nip to the shoulder.

"I think Yeul is jealous of me," Lightning relayed out the mist maiden's feelings. Listening to the maiden, her voice was drenched in sorrow. "She believed I stole you from her."

"You must be mistaken," Caius tightened his grip around her pulling her closer. "There is no reason for Yeul to think such thoughts."

"And why do you say that?"

"She knew the circumstances of this treaty, my bride. Yeul told me herself she was going to accept it."

"..."

"She knew from the beginning we are to share a common responsibility: an heir. An heir to truly unite the two tribes into one."

"...Is this why you wished for an heir?" Lightning questioned. "Is it your duty to produce an heir because of the treaty?"

"Yes and no." Embracing her tightly, a hand continued rubbing her abdomen. "The treaty did state for an heir to be produced and it is my duty to honor the treaty."

_I knew it,_ Lightning narrowed her eyes.

Lowering himself to her ear, Lightning heard the words she never thought she could ever hear. "But I wish for an heir to be birthed to us as a family."

Lightning's blood ran cold. Digging her nails into the blanket, this... this was not Caius Ballad. Lightning refused to be believe the words coming out of his mouth but in the same time, she was unable to deny they were sincere. Caius Ballad wished for a family or did he only agree to perform his duties for the sake of Yeul? Lightning was unaware of tears pooling at the edge of her eyes.

Slipping out a question she thought she would never ask, she said, "Do you hold any affection for me, Caius?"

He gently gripped onto her arm turning her over on her back. Getting on top of her, his fingers moved to her cheek, caressing it tenderly. Lightning was unable to control her shivering looking into his eyes. Lightning was unaware her emotions were constantly being tangled and toyed with the mist maiden. Caius reached out to the candle on the side table and looked down at Lightning.

"What do you think, my bride?"

With those words, the candle was extinguished.

* * *

><p>Lightning woke up the next morning with an arm over her. As she moved, Lightning made no sound trying to remove Caius's arm off her. Slightly sore, she managed to slip out quickly reaching out for her gown. Stepping foot onto the floor below, a small body slammed into her leg. The young Uridimmu pup glanced up at Lightning, hopping and gleefully yapped at her. Placing a finger on her lips she shushed the puppy.<p>

_Damn mutt! Shut up! You'll wake him up! _The puppy did not cease its yapping. Lightning knew it was hungry. Narrowing her eyes, she shot the puppy the glare. Lowering her voice she threatened, "Shut. Up."

The puppy ran away, scrambling under a small table. Covering its beady orange eyes with its paws, Lightning was relieved. Rolling her eyes, one problem was solved but somehow, she felt another problem was about to rise shortly. Lightning slowly turned around and to the devil's luck, Caius was awake. Quickly catching onto his intentions, her arm was caught.

"Good morning, my bride."

"Let go of me," Lightning demanded, trying to snatch her arm.

"Must you rush?" Caius pulled Lightning down only to shift on top of her. "The morning is young."

"I will appreciate it very much if you get off me." Lightning narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to make breakfast."

"You need not to," Caius responded. "Today we are going to meet Yeul and the shaman."

"Why?" Lightning questioned. "You just met Yeul yesterday."

"A messenger bird dropped by this morning, my bride. Yeul requests an audience with you."

"Okay," Lightning trailed off. "But what about the shaman? What business does the shaman have with me?"

Kissing her deeply, he replied, "You shall see."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Lightning exited the tub and got dressed for the journey ahead. Although her knee stung from slight sudden movements, Lightning managed to climb onto the Chocobo with less trouble. Following shortly was Caius. Gripping onto the reins, the leather strings whipped the side of the feathered bird signaling their departure.<p>

The scenery did some good for Lightning; her cobalt eyes scanned the horizon fixing her gaze upon the approaching canyons or snaking rivers through the solid bedrock. The terrain oddly appeared to resemble the bedrock surrounding Taejin's Tower. Turning around a corner, Lightning expected to spot a large fallen tower but no, she was faced with red bedrock etched in petroglyphs; ancient rock carvings by ancient peoples. The imagery above her depicted a fierce battle between the people of Pulse, warring against one another; on one side, the warriors mounted the Adamanchelid and Long Gui while the opposition mounted Chocobos and Behemoths. Fire spilled across the plains of Pulse that day, painting the land in crimson rivers.

Unable to rip her eyes away from the vast imagery, an arm slipped around her waist undetected, pulling her close.

The Chocobo carefully trotted across the landscape maneuvering through a small schism wide enough for the feathered bird to slip through. Once the Chocobo reached a patch of green grass, Caius pulled on the reins signaling to stop.

"Here we are,"

Lightning hastily leapt off the Chocobo quickly hugging herself. Narrowing her eyes, she did not appreciate Caius touching her, especially when she caught his hand rubbing her abdomen while she was dazed by the petroglyphs. Through every passing moment, Lightning constantly reminded herself this was _not_ the Caius she fought for centuries. It made no difference if this Caius and the one she came to hate were the same; Caius was Caius. Caius could not be trusted. Turning around, Lightning made her way through the snaking patch of sunlight slipping through the rock openings from above. Yet, Lightning was unable to contain her wonder; why did Yeul want with them all the way out here? She thought they were supposed to remain secluded until the week was over. Reaching a dead end, Lightning looked around for an alternative route.

"What is this?" Lightning reached out to the slab but her hand was immediately caught by Caius.

"Do not touch this," he warned. "Allow me."

"Why—"

"Turn around."

"Excuse me?" Lightning narrowed her eyes. What game was he playing now?

Caius gently pushed Lightning against the stone slab pressing his hands on either side of her waist.

Learning forward he instructed, "Stay very, very still."

Their lips almost touched until Lightning heard the sound of rock grinding against rock; slowly glancing down, she noticed a depression on either side of her waist. The stone slab her began to shift, slowly parting down the middle. Caius quickly pulled Lightning before she fell backwards onto the exposed pathway. Lightning shot a death glare at him.

"And you couldn't tell me that before?" Lightning grounded her teeth. She hated the way he toyed with her. In annoyance she was curious why she was not allowed to touch the slab. "And what happened if I touched the slab?"

"The walls will close in on us."

The realization of instant death did not sit well with Lightning. Quickly shaking her head, she hastily made her way down the path with Caius following silently behind. Dodging a hanging branch, a large white gazebo was in view in the middle of the canyon. Caius hastened his strides placing a hand on Lightning. Once the couple was in view of Yeul, Caius guided Lightning down on her knee, paying their respects to the young Seeress. Yeul merely tilted her head at Lightning. Pushing out of her makeshift throne, the young girl approached Lightning.

Slipping a finger beneath Lightning's chin, Yeul instructed, "No need for formalities. Stand up."

There was a sudden chill radiating from Yeul, Lightning felt. The coldness in her voice bothered her. Was this the same girl everybody came to love? Lightning bit her lip and stood up with the guidance of Caius. Removing his hand off her, Caius turned to Yeul.

Looking up at her guardian, Yeul instructed quietly, "Leave us."

"As you wish,"

Lightning watched Caius submissively bow and walked directly past her. Fixing her eyes on her 'husband' walking away to the entrance of the canyon, Lightning turned her attention back to Yeul. Feeling slightly uneasy in front of the Seeress, the young girl instructed Lightning to sit. Plates of food were placed on the table ranging from exotic fruits to exquisitely cut meat. Placing herself at the head of the table, Yeul locked her eyes with Lightning's cobalt orbs. Bridging her fingers together, Yeul leaned forward and smiled.

"Welcome," The girl began. "I'm really happy you can join me for this small gathering,"

"...Thank you," Lightning replied, digging her nails into her gown. There was something strange about Yeul. It was as if her entire body was encased in ice. "Caius told me you wanted to speak with me."

"I did," Yeul casually replied, leaning closer to Lightning, Yeul was intrigued. She had many questions she wanted to ask Lightning. "Do you enjoy being his wife?"

Lightning blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?" Yeul questioned, words laced with toxic venom. "I asked you: do you enjoy being his wife?"

_What's her problem?_ Lightning narrowed her eyes. Her actions went noticed by Yeul.

"Am I offending you?" Yeul raised her voice. "I asked you a simple question and you didn't reply."

"I do," Lightning lied. "Caius is my lawfully wedded husband."

Yeul took in Lightning's answer. Reaching out to a silver goblet, Yeul peered into the liquid abyss, swirling the goblet with effortless movements by her wrist.

Crossing her legs she asked, "I assume you opened for legs for him already, haven't you?"

"Excuse me?" Lightning shot. _Well that was rude._

"How does it feel to be his _whore_, hm? Pleasuring him on your knees and back, fulfilling his desires. Let me ask you another question: have you used your mouth to please him too?"

Lightning shot up from the table, so did Yeul. The young Seeress splashed the liquid on Lightning's face.

Yeul narrowed her eyes. "Your acts of innocence don't fool me. I know you set your eyes on Caius the moment you were given to us!"

"That's not true!" Lightning argued. "You think I _stole_ him from you? Your guardian?"

"You _took_ him away from me," Yeul approached Lightning.

Lightning watched as the young girl raised her hand to connect with Lightning's cheek. Caught in the frenzy, the mist maiden took control of Lightning's hand; Lightning was the one who raised her hand slapping Yeul across her cheek. Caius immediately spun around upon the sound of the slap. Speeding his way to the gazebo, his eyes locked on his bride's hand poised high in the air and Yeul touched her reddened cheek. Caius hastily approached Yeul and got down on a knee.

"What happened?"

"Your wife slapped me." Yeul looked into Caius's eyes. "All I did was ask her a question."

Lightning stood there frozen, watching Caius tend to Yeul. Anger slithered through her veins watching her own husband care for the Seeress. Lightning made the grave mistake of slapping Yeul, the gem Caius dearly protected. Biting her lip, Lightning cursed the mist maiden for forcing this upon her! Once Yeul walked away, Caius stood up piercing deeply into Lightning's eyes. How was she supposed to explain herself? The damned maiden forced her to slap Yeul.

Gathering his voice Caius spoke coldly, "We will talk about this once we return to camp, my bride. We will—"

"**CAIUS!**"

Caius spun around noticing six shadows scurrying across the grassy landscape. Darting out of the gazebo, Caius was instantly by Yeul's side with Ragnarok poised for battle. Dropping out of the sky were six warriors adorned with bird regalia. Each warrior had a bird skull on his head, concealing half his face. The six warriors surrounded Caius and Yeul. One of them shouted in a strange tongue, instructing two of the warriors to head over to Lightning. Caius took no chances, instructing Yeul to duck, she did as she was told; Caius swung his blade rapidly to one of the warriors slicing the warrior diagonally. Yeul shrieked at the twitching body in front of her, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Instinctively, Yeul backed away from Caius' side into the legs of the enemy. She look up gazing upon large hands grabbing her.

"**GET YOUR FILTHLY HANDS OFF ME!**"

The purple-haired warrior dashed to her side plunging Ragnarok through this man's leg and threw him to the side. Using his body as a shield, Caius grunted feeling several arrows shot into his back. Deflecting the arrows with Ragnarok, Caius looked down at Yeul, instructing her to go.

"Caius I can't—"

"Run," Caius snapped the arrows off his back. "**Go!**"

Yeul swallowed and nodded. Where was she to go? Snapping her eyes over to Lightning, Yeul rushed to Lightning and quickly hid behind her. Shocked by Yeul's sudden actions, Lightning fixed her gaze upon the men shooting arrows at Caius.

"Please... Protect me," Yeul whispered.

"What?" Lightning glanced down at Yeul's trembling frame. "After what you did to me?"

"I beg you!" Yeul looked up into Lightning's eyes. "Please protect me!"

Lightning was faced with an ultimatum; protect the Seeress or not. Lighting was still angry at Yeul for her venom drenched words. However, Lightning understood, even a little of Yeul's boiling jealousy. Caius had been with Yeul since he swore oath to be her guardian from the beginning. To Yeul, Lightning was a threat. Yeul's sudden acts of aggression were unforgivable but Yeul was just a girl; a girl who was still sorting out her own emotions. Her heart was remained unsettled from the wedding. Wrapping a hand around Yeul's shoulder, the girl blinked at Lightning.

"I'll protect you," Lightning said firmly. "Those men will _not_ get their hands on you. But,"

"But?"

"I demand for an apology after this mess is sorted out. Tell Caius what actually happened. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Yeul nodded.

Holding onto Lightning's gown, the girls watched Caius managed to free himself from one of this captives breaking both his arms before delivering a bone crushing punch to the man's face. One of the warriors appeared behind Caius and slipped a blade behind both of his ankles. The warrior fell on his knees, into the growing pool of blood. Caius was unaware of the approaching warriors, holding a boulder the size of a Shaolong Gui's eye. Lightning quickly spun Yeul around shielding her from the sight of a boulder smashing a skull. Yeul buried her face in Lightning's abdomen trying to silence out the sounds, pressing her hands against her ears. Lightning was unable to look either; her eyes were sealed tight while her arms were wrapped around Yeul's trembling frame.

Suddenly, everything fell into silence. Lightning and Yeul both opened their eyes. The young girl continued to tremble as she looked up at Lightning.

"Is... Is it over?" Yeul choked. "Is he...?"

Lightning breathed, gathering the courage to turn around. She was prepared to fix her eyes upon a bloodied corpse. Turning around, Caius's lifeless body was bound against the cliff walls. Squinting, his limbs were bound by thorny Ochu tentacles. The sight was uneasy for Lightning spotting trickles of blood slipping off his jaw. Lightning became alarmed once the remaining warriors approached the gazebo, licking their teeth with interest. Tearing apart the table, Lightning quickly grabbed Yeul rushing out of the tent. She suddenly halted when a boomerang clipped Lightning's cheek. Pushing Yeul protectively behind her, the captives spoke in an unknown tongue. One of the buff men approached Lightning and grinned, exposing the toothless gape.

"What do _you_ want?" Lightning narrowed her eyes. _Dammit, if only I had a weapon!_

The man pointed to the Seeress. Unsure of what to, Yeul gripped tightly onto Lightning's sweat covered hand. Looking over to Caius, Yeul knew Lightning was buying time.

_Come on Caius... Wake up..._ Yeul prayed. _Listen to my prayers, answer them!_

"Over my dead body she's going with you!" Lightning shrieked, interrupting Yeul. "Let us be!"

Lightning watched the man sickly grin at her. Standing her ground, she was a wall between him and Yeul. If Yeul was to die, Lightning knew Caius would never forgive himself.

Turning around to his comrades, he yelled in his tongue, "Listen to the little flower! The little flower wants to get fucked!"

Lightning screamed once the man exploded ripping Yeul away from Lightning. Thrown over his shoulder, Yeul quickly reached out pulling on Lightning's arms. The tug-of-war was _not _going in Yeul's favor.

"**Yeul!**" Lightning shrieked. "**YEUL!**"

Yeul desperately struggled against the man's strength; she was no match for him. One of his comrades appeared behind Yeul, tearing the girl away from Lightning. Receiving a strong backhand slap, Yeul fell onto the ground cradling her cheek. Lightning cursed, slamming her fists onto the man's muscular back demanding she was to be put down! If only she had her dagger she would have carved out his spine! Thrown onto a slab of rock, Lightning was immediately restrained by the wild warriors. Snapping her attention to the man in front of her, he had already pulled out his pierced member, rubbing it. Lightning heard the other men barking amongst themselves, wanting to pierce themselves inside her or Yeul. The eyes of this man were no longer of man; grinning madly he viciously tore Lightning's gown off her waist, exposing her legs. His grubby hands reached out for Lightning's bindings, tearing into them like a ravenous beast. Lightning shrieked and thrashed as hard as she could. Lightning felt the man's hand stroke her thighs and fingered her exposed womanhood. Her blood ran cold once she saw him positioning between her legs.

"**CAIUS!**" Lightning screamed with tear filled eyes. "**Dammit Caius! HELP ME!**"

_Da-thump. Da-thump. Da-thump._

Snapping his eyes to his bride, the blood within him pulsed. The sound of the beating heart echoed in his ears summoning the sleeping beast. Caius's body violently shook, fighting against the thorny tentacles holding his limbs against the cliff. The sound of crumbling rock caught the attention of the wild warriors. The men stopped witnessing Caius' rapid transformation. A storm was coming. Black vines exploded out of the earth followed by a puff of purple smoke.

The sound of a screeching dragon echoed through the canyon. Lightning gazed upon the terrifying form of Chaos Bahamut rising from the pool of smoke. Chaos Bahamut instantly grabbed the two men behind Lightning. Lifting the two men to level with the beast's glowing eyes, they struggled and cursed with each expelled gasp. Chaos Bahamut roared tightening the grip around a man's body. Lightning closed her eyes suddenly heard a disturbing sound; the body popped. The bloodied corpse was tossed into the canyon wall. The other man held in Chaos Bahamut's grasp was not so luckily; his death came excruciatingly slow. Chaos Bahamut gazed into the eyes of the man that slapped Yeul. Pinching his claws onto the man's arm, Chaos Bahamut slowly pulled the man's arm, dislocating it from its socket before the entire arm was torn off his torso. His other arm suffered the same fate, then his legs and his head. Squishing the torso in the center of his palm, Chaos Bahamut fixed his attention on the man planning to violate his wife.

The man had already left Lightning, scrambling to Yeul. The girl shrieked, running as quickly as her feet took her. Yeul was successful grabbing a stone and threw it at the man; the edged stone connected onto the man's forehead. Chaos Bahamut transformed back into Caius, eyes glowing a murderous shade of red. Caius did not speak; he was fixed upon his enemy for the crimes he committed. The wild warrior grabbed Yeul and pressed his bulky arm against her throat. Lifting Yeul off the ground the man barked at Caius in his language.

"Come any closer and I will _fuck_ this girl right before your eyes!" Reaching to a leather pouch, the man swiftly loaded a long tube with poisonous darts. "Since I can't fuck the other one, this one will do! I love listening to the sounds of little girls screaming as I wreck them! By the time morning comes, she will have a bastard child growing in her belly!"

Caius paid no attention to the man's words. Taking a step forward, the wild warrior shot poison darts landing a dart close to Caius's neck. The poison was potent, concocted from the tentacles of the Ochu and strong enough to knock out a Shaolong Gui. Caius took another step forward, unaffected by the venom. With lightning speed, Caius lashed forward pushing Yeul to the side with his hand gripped tightly on the warrior's neck. Lifting the man twice as heavy off the ground, Caius launched the man into the cliff face. The man had no time to react when Caius gripped his throat again, slamming him into the cliff. Ragnarok was gripped tightly in his grasp.

With glowing eyes, Caius questioned, "Any last words before I end your miserable existence?"

Even if the man did not understand Caius, the madman merely grinned. "The Seeress will die." Lifting up his finger, Caius followed his finger to Lightning. "And so will she."

Stabbing Ragnarok into the man's gut, Caius watched the man struggle feeling his intestines about to spill out. Caius paid no attention to the man struggling to contain his pain; twisting Ragnarok through the man's body, his intestines were exposed. Hearing the sound of the heart echoing in his ears, Caius took the liberty to painfully dismember his adversary slowly listening to the symphony of screams. Lightning closed her eyes; she was unable to watch him tear into the man like a wild beast would. The sound of unrelenting screams filled the canyon.

Silence then suddenly filled the canyon. Lightning's heart echoed in her ears listening to the sound of crunching grass. Looking up, it was Caius, hands stained with blood. Wiping his hands down his sides, Caius guided her up, feeling her body constantly tremble.

Getting down on one knee, he asked softly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm a little shaken..." The sounds of the man's screaming voice replayed in her mind over and over. Lightning placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart. She... She was almost raped.

"Can you stand?"

"Y-Yeah."

Picking Lightning up, her hand was pressed against his torso with Caius guiding her to Yeul. The young girl was shaken as well. Removing his hand off his bride, Caius got down to Yeul's level. Gripping gently onto her chin, he turned her face to the side, eyes fixed upon the swollen cheek. Caius lowered his head.

"My apologies," Caius began. "I should have been more alert,"

"No," Yeul shook her head. "I should have seen this. If I knew those monsters would attack us, I'd never asked you and your bride to come here. I'm the one who should be sorry."

Yeul looked up at Lightning. Walking around Caius, Yeul grabbed Lightning's hands.

"I'm really sorry," Yeul apologized, diverting her eyes. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier and... thank you for protecting me. Because of your courage... you were almost..." Yeul trailed off, flooded with guilt.

Lightning's eyes softened, listening to Yeul's apologies. Slowly, Lightning got down to Yeul's level. "It's alright. As long as you're safe," Then, Lightning smiled.

"Thank you." Yeul weakly smiled. "Thank you for protecting me."

Removing her hands away from Lightning, Yeul turned to Caius.

"I think... I think it's time all of us went home."

"What about the shaman?" Lightning piped up. "Aren't they expecting us?"

"The madam can wait," Yeul responded quietly. "You aren't in any condition to go and see her."

"Yeul," The girl looked up at Caius. "The madam never appreciates her guests being late after an invitation. We can explain our tardiness to the madam. As of right now, we may as well head over to the cave."

Yeul turned to Lightning. "Do you want to go?"

Lightning nodded. "Might as well..."

Yeul nodded in agreement. Placing two fingers in her mouth, Yeul whistled. As swift as the sounds bounced off the canyon walls, three Chocobos appeared. Patting the side of the Chocobo, the feathered bird lowered itself for Yeul to mount. Gripping onto the leather reins, she nodded at the couple.

"Come, let's not waste any more time; the madam awaits in the Cave of Trubuel."


	11. Cave of Trubuel

**A/N:** Goodness! Thank you to everybody who read and reviewed ^^ I'm really sorry for the lack of updates and everything; I had issues dreaming. But finally I dreamt of this chapter which is surprisingly short. I think... I think my brain is running out of juice XD;; Either way, this chapter is shorter than what it should be but I promise the next chapter will be much longer XD;; Technically I planned out this chapter to be short because I wanted people to read if she conceived or not, that's all XD; But I promise, once I get my dreams straight, I'll deliver a longer, more detailed chapter in the future! Cheers! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** A dark fantasy that will never taste the light within a darkened realm, harbored by black hearted beasts. May she be the one to rise above it for freedom all with a blood stained sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Cave of Trubuel<strong>

"**Lightning!**"

Caius stormed into the bedroom of his beloved bride to find nothing more than an vacant bed. Searching the room, his bride was no where to be found. Storming out of her room, there was one other place his bride could be: the Hall of Haunt. Hastily heading over to the Hall of Haunt, Caius was faced with Odin's mechanical form, standing guard over Lightning. The Eidolon refused to budge. Caius could sense Lightning sleeping within the cradle of mist. Hovering over Lightning was the mist maiden. She merely looked up and grinned at Caius.

Without words her lips moved into sentences. _She's having a wonderful dream, Caius. Your bride right now is living through my memories to witness what kind of man you once were._

Caius narrowed his eyes at the mist maiden.

"Release her,"

_Oh no, I can't do that,_ The mist maiden lowered herself to Lightning, stroking her cold, pale cheek. _I want your beautiful bride to feel everything you put me through._

Odin shifted his gears catching Caius's attention. "Lightning cannot be woken up, Caius. She is deep into the memory. If you tear her out of the memory now, her mind will suffer. As we speak, the maiden's memories are synchronizing with Lightning's. Tear Lightning away and she will not know the difference between reality and the memories."

Caius ground his teeth. Understanding the gravity of the situation Caius raised his voice, "She needs to leave _now._"

"Do you not want Lightning to return to you as Lightning rather than a woman who cannot distinguish the difference between the memories and reality? You are aware of this as much as I do, Caius. There is a possibility your previous bride will take over Lightning's body."

Caius remained silent; the blasted Eidolon was right. Tearing Lightning out of the memory would cause insufferable consequences. Gripping tightly on the blade's hilt, Caius slowly removed Ragnarok off his back. The mist maiden played long enough; it was time to get rid of her once and for all. Odin hastily drew his blade as well, shielding his master and the mist maiden. Quickly glancing over his shoulder, he prayed the mist maiden would release Lightning. Gripping onto the blade tightly, Odin was prepared to defend them. He knew the consequences if Lightning was abruptly torn from the memory.

Snapping Ragnarok to the side, Caius gazed upon Lightning's sleeping form, breast rising and falling. It was as if any minute, his bride would stop breathing right before his eyes. No, death was forbidden to take his bride. To lose a precious _vessel_ would be... _tragic_. Sensing Caius's urgency, the mist maiden grinned slipping her fragile misty fingers around Lightning's neck. This woman would be brought back into reality once the mist maiden allowed it. For now, Lightning would continue walking down the path of memory until she wakes up screaming from the truth.

* * *

><p>The crystal caves of Trubuel mesmerized Lightning, fixing her eyes on the colors of green, blue, yellow and white crystals, lining the mouth of the cave. Pulling onto the reins, Lightning was unable to recall if she ever passed this cave during her travels. Though if she remembered correctly during her adventures, she listened to Fang explain about an ancient cave, said to be inhabited by a woman laced with magic. Dark magic to be precise. Fang said something along the lines the person who lived in the cave was once the servant of the gods; a woman shaman set to predict life and death a hundred years before the rise of the Seeress and the Farseers. She was best known for predicting when women conceived and when their child was to be born. As the story goes, her predictions were accurate, too accurate many woman died as many tribes desired sons rather than daughters.<p>

Hopping off the Chocobo, Yeul carefully tiptoed across the rocky landscape reaching the entrance. Placing a hand on the entrance of the cave, a glowing symbol ripped across the air like water.

"She expects us," Yeul murmured. Turning around to Caius and Lightning she introduced, "This is the Cave of Trubuel, only a few people know of its existence."

Lightning was unable to turn away from the eerie glow pulsing from the cave. "So the shaman is in there?"

Yeul nodded. "The madam possess great energy within her to perform predictions."

Lightning frowned. "Predictions?"

"Yes," Lightning turned to Caius. "We are here to listen to the madam's predictions."

Lightning was silenced once Yeul pointed to Lightning's abdomen. Without another spoken word, Yeul closed her eyes and pressed the palm on the invisible barrier. Before Lightning's eyes, the barrier wobbled, ignited into a spectacle of flame. Urging the two to follow, Caius and Lightning stepped through the curtain of flames followed by Yeul. Glancing over her shoulder, Yeul watched the flames seal the entrance mirroring a cave filled with hideous fiends. Step by step, Caius and Lightning ascended up the crystal stairwell, listening to the sound of dripping water. With each taken step, the sound of dripping water amplified. Arriving at the top, Caius halted Lightning. Turning to Yeul, the young girl caught up and walked past them. Momentarily halting, she looked over to Lightning.

Instructing in a faint whisper Yeul said, "Wait here,"

Diverting away from Lightning who nodded, Yeul fixed her eyes on the sitting form of the madam adorned in rags and golden jewelry. A skull belt adorned around the woman's midsection were skulls of sacred beasts once roaming the land. Bells were placed inside the skulls. Whenever the wind slipped through the cracks, the skulls jingled producing an eerie laughter.

"You have the offerings don't you," The madam spoke in a rasp. "Place your offerings in the bowl and I shall begin,"

Untying a pouch from around her waist, Yeul knelt down and tipped the pouch over. Rolling into the bowl were a couple of bones, slices of meat and drops of blood. Quickly standing up, Yeul took several steps back, eyes fixed on the madam. The madam turned around with a blindfold on; reaching into the bowl, the madam examined each object. Looking up, she raised a finger and pointed at Lightning.

"You are the one, aren't you?" she questioned hoarsely. "You are the one that needs to be known."

Lightning swallowed. The smell of incense was slowly getting into her head forcing Lightning to see smoke dance left and right in the form of faceless spirits. Shaking her head, Lightning took a deep breath and approached the madam. The madam stood up and looked up at Lightning; the petite woman examined Lightning carefully even if she had no eyes. Walking around Lightning, the madam placed a hand on Lightning's abdomen.

Looking over at Yeul, the madam said, "The Seeress should not be here while I perform the predictions. To begin the predictions I require this woman's husband to be by her side."

Yeul nodded in agreement. Walking to Caius, she stopped by his side.

"Keep an eye on the madam; without eyes she can still inflict a curse on her or you."

"Very well,"

Nodding in agreement, he listened to the sound of Yeul's soft footsteps descending down the crystallized stairwell until she was no longer within earshot. Removing Ragnarok off his back, the monstrous blade stabbed in the ground. Caius walked to the flat platform Lightning was instructed to lay on. Kneeling by her side, he could sense his bride's uneasiness. Lightning watched intently the madam placing six ochre colored bowls filled with bones, flesh and guts around them. Standing by Lightning's side, the madam pressed her hand on Lightning's abdomen humming an ancient chant.

Fire. Fire coursed through Lightning's abdomen surging through her body. Unable to contain the tears pooling at the corner of her eyes, Lightning gasped, breathed feeling her body rattle from the invisible flames. The madam's nails dug into Lightning's skin drawing out pools of blood. The flames behind the madam flared brightly as fire leaped from the candles and into the six bowls, consumed by fire. Ripping her hand away, Lightning screamed. Clutching her abdomen, Lightning continued to gasp for air and coughed.

The madam took steps away from the couple observing Caius calm his bride. She observed their intimate interaction and smirked. The great warrior offers affection to one who was not Yeul.

Without even looking at the madam, Caius questioned, "What did you see?"

"Darkness," The madam pursed her black lips. "Nothing but darkness."

"Darkness?" Lightning questioned. Demanding answers from the mist maiden, the mist maiden replied with silence.

"How many sons my bride will bare?"

The madam grinned, tapping the wooden staff onto the floor three times. "This woman will bare you three children, great warrior. Two sons and a daughter. The first son will be a fierce swordsman. The second child, your daughter will be a well respected healer and warrior. The last child, your son will be a miracle."

Pressing on, Caius questioned, "What else?"

"I suppose you wish to know if your bride harbors a child as we speak?"

"Yes."

Lightning looked at Caius.

_He really wants an heir..._

The madam looked at Caius then at Lightning. Tightening her grip around the staff, the madam spoke.

"Her womb remains lifeless." Stomping the staff onto the stone floor, the madam spoke. "Our business is now concluded. You may take your leave."

Obliging, Caius gently lifted Lightning off the platform. Reaching into a small pouch Yeul left by the platform, Caius pulled out three gold pieces, one silver stone and two foreign gems. Throwing the pieces into an empty azure colored bowl, he paid the madam for her services. Ironing the creases from her gown, Lightning was relieved; she—or rather the mist maiden had not conceived. Yet, the madam's words haunted Lightning. The last son, as predicted by the madam was said to be a 'miracle'. What did she mean? Before Lightning could voice her thoughts, the madam returned into the shadows of the cave and sat on a tattered rug, lacing her fingers in her lap falling into silence. Guiding Lightning away from the madam, Lightning fixed her gaze upon the shaman once last time and left.

Step by step Lightning walked down the steps. The madam said _she_ would birth three children but as far as Lightning recalled, there were no records of children born from this woman and Caius. Nothing. Lightning, like Caius had the ability to see through the Timeline but not quite as extensively as him. Lightning continued to ponder; what happened to these three children? Did fate decide to rear its ugly head and take them away from Caius? Were they killed? Or worse... were they stillborn? The first two children made sense but the third, the _miracle_ child was to be born. When, Lightning had no clue. Lightning made a mental note once she returned to Valhalla, she would look for evidence of these three children. Something about these predictions did not add up.

Arriving at the base of the stairs, Yeul was no where to be seen. Caius quickly left Lightning's side looking for Yeul. Looking left then right, the Seeress was no where to be seen.

"Yeul!" Caius called. "Yeul!"

Emerging out of the cave, Yeul's Chocobo was left behind. There was no sign of the girl. Looking toward Caius, a bad feeling washed over her.

"We should split up," Lightning suggested. "You head over to the canyons and I'll look for her in the forests."

"You should remain by my side," Caius replied, eyes filled with worry for the missing Seeress. "These terrains are filled with wild warriors. If they spot you, they _will_ kill you."

"Caius, I can look after myself," Lightning stated. The fresh memory of the wild warriors still burned deeply in Lightning's mind but this time, she will be prepared. She had to admit she was almost raped but she reminded herself: she was more than capable of defending herself even if she was in this body. "If anything happens, I'll whistle."

Caius was still unconvinced.

"If we split now, we can find her quickly," Lightning reasoned her thoughts. "If we can't find her by sundown, then we'll look for her together. We'll meet back here once the first star appears."

"Agreed," Caius faintly nodded. Removing Ragnarok off his back, he turned to her. "Be careful, my bride."

Lightning nodded. Turning around she listened to the sound of crunching footsteps fade away. Lightning turned her attention to the thickened forest. Much to her displeasure, she was extremely vulnerable; without a weapon to defend herself, she was almost a target herself. Hence, Lightning was going to improvise; make a weapon and use it once an opening was in her favor. Making sure she was alone, Lightning made her way into the forest in search for the missing Seeress.


	12. Choices

**A/N:** All of this is from a dream. This story is broken up into parts so it does seem like it jumps all over the place. But in the end, everything will be tied together. And this is another one of my messed up chapters. Like the previous one it will be more **bloody** and **graphic** as possible. Besides, I'm slightly pissed so it all works out.

In other useless news, the password to the Wordpress site is the name of the woman who flashes in the dark and fades away.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** A dark fantasy that will never taste the light within a darkened realm, harbored by black hearted beasts. May she be the one to rise above it for freedom all with a blood stained sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Choices<strong>

The young Seeress hummed walking along the forest path listening to the sounds of chirping birds in the trees. With fingers knitted behind her back, Yeul inhaled the fresh air around her. Glancing up she was unable to contain her smile watching a couple of birds nesting together feeding their young. Passing the bird's nest, Yeul arrived at a large clearing. The landscape was decorated with flowers of all sorts, colors exploding into small clusters of yellow, orange, purple, red and the likes. Bending down, Yeul slipped a finger beneath a petal, gazing into its untouched beauty. Before she knew it, she had pinched the stalk of the flower and tore it out of the ground. Oddly, she tore out a rose.

"How fragile..." Yeul mused stroking its crimson petal. "Something as beautiful as this is destined to die."

Crushing the rose with her strength, Yeul smeared fingers with red pigments. She was acting out of selfishness and she knew it. Until now, she was not ready to believe Caius was a wedded man with a woman whom Yeul still knew _nothing_ of. Yeul was confident that woman was going to bring harm to them but how could her actions be justified? Yeul was unable to disregard the fact that woman saved her and she almost paid the ultimate price: being raped. The young girl was conflicted.

"She saved me," Yeul murmured with a pinch of guilt. "If she didn't save me then I would have been on that platform and..."

Then Yeul thought of something she said to her on her wedding day: through twists in the human mind, Yeul's visions could change too.

"Maybe she's not that bad after all." Yeul pressed her hands against her heart. "I should give her a chance to prove me wrong."

Yeul was suddenly interrupted by the sound of rustling grass. Snapping around, she saw shadows weave in and out of the thicket.

"Who's there?"

The shadows continued to slip in and out of trees. Unable to focus on the shadows, Yeul estimated there were possibly two or three shadows lurking out of sight. Yeul was unaware of the hand extending from behind until it was too late.

* * *

><p>Odin skidded across the misty floor dodging an attack from Caius. Dashing to the side, the wall beside him crumbled. Launching another attack, Odin deflected Caius's blade with his own holding his ground. Hastily he turned his head around at the mist maiden, urging her to bring Lightning out of the memory before Caius got to her. The mist maiden remained unfazed by the battle; moving her misty hands over Lightning's heart, she felt her heart beat slowly beneath her touch. The mist maiden weakly smiled at Lightning who's eyebrows were knitted in pain. Moving a finger off her beating heart, the mist maiden traced her finger over Lightning's lips.<p>

_Not long now. You are the only one who can save me. Then I can truly be free._

Odin's metallic mass slammed into the pillar. Quickly regaining his lost composure, he aimed the sword at Caius. Metal against metal collided forming white sparks between the opponents.

"Are you mad?" Odin hollered. "If Lightning is torn out of the memory she will _not_ be the same!"

"I do not _care,_" Caius pushed Odin back. The sound of Odin's feet scrapped across the floor and the Eidolon held his ground. "My only need is her body."

Even if Odin had no facial expression behind the mechanical mask, the Eidolon was enraged. "She is a living, breathing human! You cannot treat her as if she is a puppet!" The Eidolon bellowed. "Does she mean nothing to you?"

"Lightning means _everything_ to me," Caius replied and narrowed his crimson glowing eyes. "Lightning is a vessel. I need her alive regardless of her mental state. As long as my goals are met with or without her help, I do not _care_ what happens to her mind."

"A vessel?" Odin grunted now pushed down on his knee. "What do you—"

The cruel realization dawned on Odin.

"No... You cannot!"

Caius smirked. Delivering a forceful kick onto the Eidolon's chest, Odin momentarily lost his composure opening himself to Caius. Taking the opportunity, Caius severed Odin's hand. The sound of metal scrapped the floor followed by pools of oozing oil. Kicking away the hand and the sword, Caius slammed his foot onto Odin's chest, poising Ragnarok between Odin's eyes. The victory was short lived moving his eyes to his sleeping bride. Lightning's face was twisted expressing the pulsing pain from her right hand. Caius watched with much intrigue his bride rubbing her right wrist. The bond between Eidolon and master remained strong, too strong in fact it was a curse. If the Eidolon was in pain, Lightning would be in pain. Turning back to the Eidolon, his eyes slowly returned to their purple hues.

"Do not interfere with my plans, Eidolon." Caius warned darkly. "I am keeping you alive for the sake of Lightning."

"Then why not kill me?" Odin questioned. "I pose a threat to you, do I not?"

Smirking, Caius retreated returning Ragnarok onto his back. "Your time to die is not upon you, Eidolon."

Caius turned his attention to the mist maiden who no longer had the smirk knitted on her face.

Taking a step forward, the mist maiden tensed. "But you, _my bride, _your time is coming to an end."

* * *

><p>Yeul groaned. Hearing ratting sounds around her, the Seeress slowly opened her eyes, focusing on wobbly walls. Where... Where was she? Breathing, a puff of dust spilled in front of her. Rolling onto her back, the sound of rattling chains caught her attention. Lifting up her wrists, her wrists were bound by iron shackles and so were her legs. Slightly panicked, Yeul darted her eyes around the enclosure. From first appearances it appeared to be a wooden crate with a solid steel iron bars. Suddenly hearing the sounds of men, Yeul quickly closed her eyes and listened.<p>

She listened to them bark in an unfamiliar tongue though it was almost similar to the language spoke by the wild warriors. Yet, the intonations were distinguishably different. Remain frozen as solid rock, the sound of the barred cage opened.

"Yep, she's the one. How much?"

"Two-hundred," Barked a man.

"Two-hundred?"

"Two-hundred thousand Gil."

"Outrageous!" Another barked. "She's just a girl!"

"Oh but that's where you're wrong," The man sneered eyes glimmering with vile intentions. "She's the _Seeress._"

"I don't believe you!"

"But good sir, why would I lie? You know how difficult it is to catch her on her own without her blasted guardian around?"

Then Yeul heard another voice. It was another man. "She indeed is the Seeress but didn't I ask you to catch the other one as well? You know, that harlot that belongs to Chief Shal?"

Yeul's body was abruptly dragged out of the wooden crate and thrown on the ground. Landing hardly on her side, Yeul snapped her eyes open. The sun's rays spared her eyes no mercy. Yeul slowly moved into a sitting position and coughed. Breathing she moved her legs to her side as she saw the feet of several people in front of her. There was not one, nor two but she was surrounded by tribesmen. They all wore regalia of the wild warriors. Panic stricken, Yeul looked left and right for Caius and his bride. Nothing. They were no where to be seen. Tensing, she watched an elderly man approach her and crouched to her level.

Speaking in a tongue Yeul understood, he spoke, "Are you scared, little girl?"

"No," Yeul replied putting on a mask. "I have nothing to be afraid of."

"Do you think that's a wise choice?" The man questioned. "You are surrounded by people who want you dead."

"I'm sure," Yeul responded. "By the end of this day, it is you all who will be dead, not me."

The man stiffed a laugh. "Such confidence but I'm afraid you're wrong. You see, in the end it is not we who will be dead nor you; it will be your guardian."

"Caius cannot die," Yeul spoke truthfully. "You can try to kill him but your necks will be on wooden spokes when he's done with you."

"Such confidence will get your killed, Seeress," The man pushed from the dusty ground. Glancing down at her he said in a low voice, "But remember Seeress, before these men kill you they _will_ violate you in the worse way possible.

Yeul remained silent. Tensing her legs, she would rather die than have these men tear off her clothes and expose her, parade her as if she was some captured prize.

"And you know very well what will happen if they violate you, Seeress. Your visions will change mixing with your own fear. Your visions will become worthless and inaccurate. You do realize the gravity of the situation don't you?"

Yeul bit her lip. Without Caius, there was a high possibility her innocence would be stolen from her. What the man spoke of was true; if the Seeress was tainted in any way, her visions would become muddled in her own emotions and fear. She could not allow that; the people depended on her! Yeul had to come up with an escape plan. She had no time to wait for Caius to save her.

"By the way," The man sliced through Yeul's chain of thought. "If you think this Caius can save you, think again,"

"And why is that?" Yeul questioned calmly. "I told you you can't kill him,"

"But over time, the poison will," The man grinned, baring his black teeth. "Right now as we speak, the poison slithers through his veins and there is no antidote for it."

"He won't die!" Yeul raised her voice.

"His death will come excruciatingly slow, Seeress. This poison I developed myself will continue torture him for years to come. Only a well respected healer can reverse the effects of the poison but I highly doubt it. Do keep in mind I tested out the poison on Shaolong Guis, Seeress. Watching them slowly die was a joy to witness."

"You're lying!"

"I'm lying? What interesting choice of words," The man grinned. "The poison will slowly corrupt his mind creating illusions and hallucinations. He will become fixed—obsessed with an idea until the idea consumes his mind."

"**You monster!**" Yeul shouted thrashing in her bonds. "**How could you do this to another human?**"

"Because Seeress, Caius murdered my family for the sake of your visions."

* * *

><p>Lightning leapt over a moss covered log, eyes scanning the tangled horizon for the missing Seeress. Maybe searching in wet, damp areas was the worse idea she could think of but now was not the time to complain. Ducking under an arched branch, her eyes were fixed upon the rotting tree barks around her. The musky smell bothered her; it was strong enough to make her stomach churn. Sealing her nose with her arm, Lightning pressed on. Carefully treading across moss covered rocks, Lightning cursed at what she wore. If those bloody warriors had not torn off half her gown due to their lust, she would have easily maneuvered through this bloody forest. Luckily she had her shawl which she securely wrapped around her hips.<p>

Emerging out into a clearing, Lightning momentarily took a breather; she deserved it. Clutching the wooden weapon tightly in her grasp, her ears suddenly heard shuffling in the shadowy thickets. She was no fool; she was not alone. Spinning the stick in her grasp, Lightning poised herself as she would always do before battle. If her theory was correct, the mist maiden was _not_ a helpless woman. Suddenly the sound of a scream triggered her reaction to spin around and thrust the sharpened stick into her adversary. The man dodged her attack and retaliate with his own.

Quickly taking a few steps back, Lightning saw the man in full; he wore the same regalia the wild warriors did. "You're one of them?"

The man charged at Lightning stabbing her at any moment with his duel swords. Lightning immediately ducked watching him stumble into the tree. Quickly spinning around, he charged again. Lightning narrowed her eyes waiting for the opened opportunity; once it was just a few feet away from her, she ducked to deliver the hardest punch she mustered into his swollen gut. Stumbling into a moss covered rock, the man landed hard on his head knocking him out.

_That was too easy,_ Lightning tensed. She could feel more of them in the thicket.

"So, the woman knows how to fight,"

The sound of clapping caught her off guard; defending herself with her weapons, Lightning slowly walked scanning every shadow figure she came across. She counted at least fifteen shadows.

"Chief Shal's daughter knows how to fight well, I'm impressed."

"I'll show you how I fight once you reveal yourself!" Lightning barked. "I'm not some helpless woman you think you can take advantage of!"

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, woman. You are outnumbered,"

One by one shadows emerged. Lightning saw men adorned with bird skulls on their heads and feathered garments. Lightning gritted her teeth; she knew she had no chance in taking them all on! But this would be the perfect time to do so. All her life she was constantly underestimated because she was a woman. Each time she was challenged, she stood victorious with blood stains on her knuckles. This was no joke, Lightning reminded herself; this was a life and death situation and she would be damned if she was the defeated one.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"Your life," The man raised his spiked club. "We want the life of Caius's bride. We want your blood stained on our weapons to show him we destroyed the one thing he holds dear,"

"Well, you're not getting it!" Lightning moved into an attack stance. "Dying is not on my agenda today."

"Pitiful fool," The man raised his hand in mid-air. Swiping his arm down, he commanded, "Kill her."

Lightning locked her eyes on two approaching men and quickly ducked allowing them to spear each other. Hastily rolling out of the way, she was met by two more warriors clicking their tongues as battle cries. Pulling out another sharpened wooden stick from her make-shift belt, Lightning fixed her eyes on the approaching warriors. Like the previous two she ducked and immediately stabbed both men in their guts before tearing out the weapon. Lightning was not intending on killing them but if she had to, she would. Four men down, eleven more to go. Another man charged, slightly bulkier than the other two rushed to her swing his massive club. Side stepping the man, Lightning caught her breath as she was almost slammed into the tree. Hearing the sound of the wooden club collide with the tree bark rattled her bones. This man was no joke. Gritting her teeth, she wasted little time waiting for the man trying to pull out the club from the tree. Leaning onto the man, she stabbed the wooden spikes into his back and listened to him roared. Jumping away, Lightning wiped her bloodied hands down her sides.

"Chief Shal trained you well," said the man, unmoved from his stance. "But are you good enough to take down _all_ my men?"

Her cobalt eyes never moved away from the large massed man moving his hands to his back. She watched him remove the two wooden spikes from his back, tossing them to the side. The beast of a man grinned at Lightning who was now defenseless. His eyes were fixed on Lightning's frail form slowly backing up into a tree. With no where to run, he was going to enjoy listening to her scream as he tore off her clothes and wreck her.

Backed into the tree, Lightning remained calm digging her nails into the tree bark. Sweat dripped from the side of her face. The man slammed his foot into a pile of branches crushing them on impact.

_Three, two, one—_

The man stopped in his tracks. Pressing his palm over his face, he wobbled. Removing his hand from his face, he tried to snap out of it. Taking a clumsy step toward Lightning, she merely observed her handiwork; at the tip of each wooden spike was poison she gathered from the local mushrooms and bugs. The man was now in front of Lightning and slammed both of his hands on either side of her body. She could see him foaming at the mouth and his eyes were just about to roll back into his head. His hand was about to reach for Lightning's waist but he never did; Lightning quickly pulled out another spike from the make-shift belt and stabbed his throat. Quickly slipping under his arm, she watched his large mass collide with the tree. He was dead.

Shooting a glare at the others, Lightning could not celebrate yet. There were ten more men she had to defeat. The other nine men were wary of her while the tenth, their leader crossed his arms.

"You know, instead of being Caius's wife, you should be my wife," he spoke trying to reason with Lightning. "You would make a great wife."

"Like I haven't heard that before! I'm Caius's wife!"

Lightning momentarily thought what she had said; she admittedly announced she was his wife. She gave Caius credit for saving her but this was not the same man prowling the Timeline and Valhalla. Caius _saved_ his bride, the mist maiden and _not_ Lightning.

"Think about it, with me by your side you have nothing to fear. I will never use you as my personal fuck puppet."

"And I'm not intending to be one!" Lightning narrowed her eyes pulling out two more spikes from the belt.

"Aren't you tired of being on your back when all he wants is a son?"

"That's none of your concern!" Lightning shot. Moving into the clearing, Lightning fixed her eyes on the man. "Why don't you shut up and fight me? I'll show you I'm more useful in battle rather than on my back!"

"I rather not. It's a pity; if you had surrendered to me you can live to see another day. I guess death's calling is far too great to ignore."

* * *

><p>Flying over the great canyons, Chaos Bahamut scanned the dried crevasses for any signs of Yeul. He had been flying for a couple of hours now but nothing was found. Lowering himself onto the top of the canyon, Chaos Bahamut transformed back to his human self. Kneeling, Caius fixed his gaze upon smoke rings in the distance. He knew there were other tribes in these areas, especially renegade tribesmen belonging to the Ta'khal tribe. Narrowing his eyes, he suddenly lurched forward clutching his chest. Caius felt a strange sting from his heart. As quickly as it appeared, it faded. Shaking his head, he once again focused on the smoke rings.<p>

The smoke rings were a message to neighboring tribes. Glancing to the east, it was the Unzi tribes. To the north it was the rest of the Ta'khal tribes folk. To the west resided the Okmakesh tribes. To the very south was the Skha'llal tribe.

"A prisoner has been captured," Caius observed the signals. "A war prisoner? No."

Reading the signs more intently, Caius deducted it was a slave trade. There was a possibility Yeul was there. Reaching for Ragnarok, the eye pulsed ready to be drenched in blood. Glancing off the edge of the cliff, Caius lept down, transforming into Chaos Bahamut. The dragon screeched, beating his wings as loudly as he could instilling fear into the humans below. Yeul snapped her eyes open at the sound of the dragon; tilting her head up, she spot a large winged creature approaching the camp.

"C-Caius...?" Yeul muttered through her cracked lips. Yeul felt her spirits lifted.

"What... What is that monstrosity?" A man shouted firing fire arrows which did not reach the beast.

"Eidolon!" Another shouted. "It's Bahamut!"

"No you fools, it's Chaos Bahamut!" Shouted another. "Well don't just stand there, destroy it!"

Primitive weapons did not lay a scratch on Chaos Bahamut's impenetrable armor. With a swipe of his claws, humans were sent airborne. The swipe did not kill them but the fall did. On the ground, human skulls were cracked open oozing out blood and brain matter. Burning down tents with magic, Chaos Bahamut wrecked havoc on the camp. Quickly transforming back into his human self, Caius dashed forward with Ragnarok in hand slicing any person he saw. Slicing a man's legs, disconnecting his thighs from his hips, Caius grabbed another man by his throat and crushed it with his bare strength. Throwing the corpse at an approaching group, Caius stabbed Ragnarok into the torn earth sending out powerful red waves. The bodies of men continued to exploded upon impact. Whipping Ragnarok to the side, Caius marched to Yeul, tied to a thick wooden column set on fire.

His march was suddenly interrupted when the sound of arrows echoed from behind. Hastily, Caius spun around deflecting all the arrows with Ragnarok. As the men reloaded their arrows, Caius burst forward and grabbed onto an unfortunate warrior who now served as a human shield. The rain of arrows continued to fall from the sky piercing through human flesh. The smell of fire and blood excited the beast inside him; he was going to give them the death they deserve. Reaching the archers, Caius threw his human shield at them followed by Inferno, burning the humans alive. Snapping around, he heard the sound of Yeul screaming.

Rushing to Yeul, Caius stopped dead in his tracks; his eyes were fixed on Yeul restrained by two tribesmen. An elderly man emerged out of the curtain of smoke; it was the same man whom spoke with Yeul earlier.

"Release her," Caius demanded.

"Should we let her go? Or should it be this one instead?"

A stray voice echoed behind him. He turned around and saw his bride restrained by thorn twine. Lightning had a string of red blood slipping down the left side of her face. Her eyes fixed on Caius and Yeul.

"C-Caius..." Yeul muttered. "Help... me..."

Lightning was suddenly yanked by one of her captors. This was the man who bested her in battle. He watched intently as Caius looked from Yeul to Lightning and Lightning to Yeul. Stroking the side of Lightning's face, the man abruptly yanked Lightning's hair back and kissed her. She thrashed before spitting blood in his face.

"**Don't touch me!**" Lightning hissed. Turning to Caius, Lightning shot, "**Go! Save Yeul!**"

"**Caius!**" Yeul shrieked feeling dragged away. Snapping her head back, she fixed her eyes on the wooden crate. Reaching out to Caius, Yeul screamed again. "**CAIUS!**"

The elderly man took a step forward, "You can only save one, brave warrior. You can either save the Seeress, Paddra's hope or your bride, the woman who will birth you sons."

Conflicted, Caius needed to make the decision. Logic dictates he was to save Yeul has he sworn an oath to the Seeress.

The elderly man grinned, "Who is most important to you?"

"Fool," Caius grinned. "You believe this will work on me? Forcing me to choose between the Seeress and my bride?"

"The decision is yours, warrior," The elderly man looked at Yeul. "We have enough men here to wreck your little Seeress to the point she no longer can predict accurate visions. Instead she will produce bastard children. Or I can merely sell her as a slave."

"And you have this lovely lady here," Caius heard the voice from behind. It was the man who had his wife in his embrace. "Save the Seeress and leave this fine woman to me. I'll _fuck_ her every night until she falls into a pit of insanity."

Lightning's eyes widened. Without thinking, she reached to her leg pulling out a spike tied onto twine. Shoving the poison laced spike into the man's leg, he bellowed in agony. The spike punctured his artery. Shoving him away, she rushed to Caius. It only took a moment's distraction for him to warp behind Yeul's captors digging his bare hands into their spines. Tearing them out, Caius cradled Yeul warping them both back to Lightning. Pushing Yeul into Lightning, the Seeress quickly untied Lightning's bounds. Lightning reached out for the last spike she had with her, giving it to Yeul. The hands of the young girl shook holding onto the spike drenched in poison.

The girls fixed their attention to the approaching group of men and Caius fixed his attention to the elderly man and his followers. Caius took a step forward at the elderly man who now armed himself with poisonous spikes of his own. Caius paid no attention to the spikes but his eyes were fixed on his followers. Pushing off the bloodied ground, Caius reached out to a man's face, digging his fingers into his eyes before throwing him at another. Some men fired arrows but none of them pierced Caius.

"Your primitive weapons do me no harm."

Warping behind men after men, Caius twisted their necks. Every so often he glanced over to his bride and Yeul who stood their ground surrounded by four men. Lastly it was the elderly man, trembling before Caius's red eyes. The man merely fell onto his knees. Caius snatched the spoke away from the man before slamming it into the man's chest. A cry burst out from his frail lips feeling his head yanked back. Slowly Caius slid Ragnarok across the man's throat listening to his garbled cries. Stabbing the sword into the dirt, Caius dug his fingers into the exposed opening tearing out the tongue. Twisting his neck, Caius kicked the bloodied corpse onto the ground along with the rest.

The men surrounding the girls slowly backed away once they saw death. Caius was fixed on making more corpses. Walking past Lightning, she placed a hand on his bicep.

"Stop," Lightning said quietly. "They're beat."

"Those men were going to take you from me," Caius spoke harshly eyes never leaving the remaining warriors. "They need to _pay_."

"Enough. No more. There's already a lot of blood spilled here." Lightning shook her head. "You've done enough, Caius."

Caius turned around. "My bride..."

For a moment, Lightning thought Caius was going to embrace her but he instead walked right past her and knelt before Yeul. Lowering his head, he asked the Seeress for forgiveness. Lightning dropped her hands to the side and walked away. Though, Lightning glanced over her shoulder slightly and watched Yeul hug Caius. She listened to the girl sob explaining to her guardian what those monsters said to her.

Walking away from them, Lightning reached the edge of the fire filled camp and stared at the sky. The sky was a mix of colors blue and black, intertwined together. Squinting, Lightning took notice of how the clouds were shaped like claw marks tearing through the sky.

_Strange, it seems like the sky's tearing apart..._

Lightning never knew what she thought was too true; the sky was tearing apart but for she was the only one who could see it. The dream was soon coming to an end.


	13. A Torn Sky

**A/N:** Hi everybody! I hope you had a wonderful weekend! Right now I'm as happy as the sun for reasons nobody will know of!Here's the next installment to _Heir to Chaos_. This is one of the chapters you guys waited for as well as setting somethings straight. Though just a warning though: this chapter does have a mix of all my **messed** up thoughts into one! Cramming it all in XD;; If it does feel rushed, I'm sorry but dreams do come to an end. But don't worry; there are more things from the memory Lightning will witness. Whether they'll be good or bad, it's all revealed in the next set of chapters I have for you all! Thanks for reading :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** A dark fantasy that will never taste the light within a darkened realm, harbored by black hearted beasts. May she be the one to rise above it for freedom all with a blood stained sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: A Torn Sky<strong>

Rushing into a nearby cave the winds tore large gashes in the clouds unleashing violent curtains of rain. Lightning turned around observing the relentless assault of heavy raindrops and wind ripping trees from their roots. Luckily the trio were fortunate to have restocked on supplies while they were at the Ta'khal tribe hours ago. Throwing the wool blankets onto the floor, Yeul began unwrapping them removing rations of dried food and pouches of filled water. Judging from the storm, they were going to stay in this cave for the night. Removing a bundle of dried meat, Yeul glanced up at Lightning whom had her back turned removing the twine tied from around her leg and waist. Hearing the sound of wooden logs colliding, Yeul turned her attention to Caius whom started a fire.

Watching a string of stray lightning skid across the sky, Lightning walked to the mouth of the cave. "It's never going to let up,"

Without a response, Caius nodded acknowledging her words fixing his attention on throwing more dried wood into the flames. Lightning inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with fresh air. Leaning on the side of the wall, deep down she had concerns bubbling in the pit of her stomach: Yeul. Lightning now knew the people wanted Yeul _dead_. Looking down at her crossed arms beneath her bosom, she—no, the mist maiden made the decision to save Yeul without any hesitation. The mist maiden became Yeul's shield when Caius was immobilized during their first ambush. Without much thought the mist maiden propelled Lightning to shield Yeul a couple of hours ago. Lightning took note of everything mist maiden forced Lightning to do though at times, the lines were oddly blurry; Lightning was unsure the actions she performed were commanded by her own free will or were controlled by the mist maiden. Beginning to understand the mist maiden more, she too was protecting the Seeress alongside Caius.

"I'll go check on Yeul," Lightning spoke. Walking toward Caius' direction, he called out to her prompting her to stop mid walk. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Catching his sincerity, Lightning merely nodded and proceeded walking to the Seeress.

"Yeul?"

The girl glanced up at Lightning ironing out the creases out of the blanket. Standing up, Yeul asked, "Yes?"

Lowering her voice, Lightning carefully chose her words. "You're not hurt, right?"

Lightning expected the Seeress to shake her head but in fact, she nodded. Yeul grabbed onto Lightning's wrist guiding them both deeper into the cave. With dim lights reflecting off moist rocks, Yeul moved her hair to the side. Unable to blink, Lightning's eyes were fixed on the Seeress' back.

With pain laced in her voiced, Yeul spoke, "Those monsters whipped me. They wanted to humiliate me before throwing me into a slave pit."

"Yeul..." Lightning reached out and traced a gash.

Feeling Yeul flinch beneath her touch, Lightning suggested, "Come, let's go to Caius. He can heal you."

"No," Yeul said sharply holding onto Lightning's wrist. "He shouldn't know."

"Why not?"

"He worries too much even if he doesn't say anything,"

"I worry for good reason,"

Caius spun around approaching the girls. Lowering his gaze upon the gash Yeul was about to shuffle away but Lightning insisted Yeul was to be treated.

"Listen you _need_ to have that checked out, alright?" Lightning spoke softly. "You don't want it to get infected now do you?"

"Of course not..." Turning to Caius, Yeul whispered her concerns, "Are you going to heal me with magic?"

Caius shook his head. Momentarily leaving the girls, he approached a small bundle by the corner. Unwrapping it, Yeul was unable to control her shivering when Caius pulled out a silver needle, fine thread and medicinal herbs. Yeul _hated_ needles. Shuffling closer to Lightning, the pink haired woman sighed, embracing the girl. Yeul was trembling. Lowering her onto the ground, Yeul slipped her arms around Lightning burying her face into Lightning's shoulder. Unsure of what to do, Lightning merely tightened her grip around Yeul providing comfort. Caius remained silent through the entire ordeal reaching out the herbs, pulling out several leaves. Pressing the leaves against the gash, the Seeress jolted; the sudden wave of heat danced across her skin. Hugging Lightning tightly, the woman merely hushed the young girl.

"Forgive me for my actions, Yeul."

Holding onto the fabric, Caius gently slid it off Yeul's shoulders. The young girl merely responded by hugging Lightning tighter. When Lightning looked down, Yeul had more gashes beneath her clothing.

"Monsters," Lightning muttered. "How could they do such a thing?"

As strong as the girl was, tears slipped down her cheeks resisting the pain of a scorching hot needle weaving in and out of her skin. Digging her nails into Lightning's back, she quietly sobbed. Caius continued sowing until all wounds were shut. As a final step, he traced every scar with a bit of magic to prevent infection. Each gash was sealed.

"Yeul?" Lightning whispered. "It's over."

The Seeress blinked and mouthed her gratitude in silence. Lightning nodded and gave Yeul to Caius. Watching him pick Yeul up, he moved her to the ready made cot before casting a sleep spell on the young girl. Pushing off the ground, Lightning looked at Yeul. Her heart when out to the young Seeress.

"She's been through a lot." Lightning turned her attention to Caius. "First it was those bastards who ambushed us and now this; the Seeress was almost sold as a slave. Does staining her blood on their blade drive them to madness?"

"Some fear the Seeress," Caius answered. "They believe her predictions will bring harm instead of peace and prosperity. Yet, those who are devoted to the Seeress are fully aware of her intentions; the Seeress reads out her visions blessed by Etro. She guides the people down a path of peace. Yeul is tasked to save the people yet she us unable to save herself from her own fate."

"Her fate?" Lightning questioned. Lightning knew of Yeul's fate but she rather hear it from Caius.

"Yeul is cursed with Etro's eyes. When Yeul sees a vision, her lifespan shortens. I do not know how many years of youth slip through her fingers. As she sleeps, I do not know how long will she live for. Perhaps another five years, five days, five minutes or five seconds."

Falling into deep thought, Lightning mused about Etro. She was Etro's Champion, protecting the goddess by all means while her enemy fought to protect the one thing he held dear: Yeul. Lightning wondered; were all those battles pointless locked in an endless cycle of combat? Caius' determination could not be bent even if the strongest of warriors tried; he fought to save a girl who constantly died over and over in his arms. And Lightning? She fought on Etro's behalf to stop the world from falling apart, swept by the tides of Chaos. Glancing vaguely at Caius, Lightning thought: what happened if she plunged her sword through his heart? Would not that mean the goddess' life would end by her blade? It was a grim possibility. She was destroying the one thing she vowed to protect.

With a scowl knitted on her face, Caius extended out a hand and she voluntarily received it. Guiding her to the crackling fire pit they sat down back to back; his eyes were fixed upon the storms while Lightning fixed her eyes on the dancing flames.

"Get some rest my bride. Tomorrow it will be another full day of tracking."

"Right."

Lightning placed her hand down by her side staring into the flames. Watching the fire dance, her heart suddenly skipped a beat. Slowly looking down, his hand was on top lacing his fingers with hers.

"I almost failed my duty twice, my bride," she heard him speak determined to make things right. "I will _not_ fail you again."

"Do you promise that?" Lightning questioned wary of his words.

"I promise. If anything were to happen to you, my bride, I will give you my heart to hold you in my arms once more."

* * *

><p>Returning back to camp, Lightning was relieved they finally reached 'home'. Earlier they dropped Yeul off at Oerba where the girl was received by the frantic maidens and the high priest. Lightning merely observed from afar watching the populace greet Caius and thanking him for protecting the Seeress. The man of few words merely nodded, acknowledging their appreciation. Only a few people approached Lightning asking if she was alright. Eliza was one of the maidens who approached Lightning before issuing orders for the other maidens to bring Lightning herbs and clothing. Though at the time, Eliza was shocked to see Lightning in her torn gown and bloodstains imprinted into her. Thankfully, Lightning mentioned she was unharmed, explaining to Eliza what had happened. Breaking away from the group, Caius moved to Lightning and whispered in her ear gently holding onto her hand. The action was subtle but noticeable enough for the townspeople to internally rejoice; Caius was beginning to show his affections for his bride. Everybody knew Caius Ballad was an extremely private and reserved man. Yet, to see him express his affection to his bride told them there was another side to Caius none of them ever before witnessed; he had the capacity to love.<p>

Upon the fall of night, stars scattered across the blanket of black and blue covering Pulse. Observing the constellations forming through the window, Lightning combed through her hair remembering the names of the Eidolons upon each group of stars. Entering the tent, Caius dropped his gaze on his bride—his wife sitting at the edge of the bed. A thought past through his mind: what would had happened if he did not save her? Would she be bedding with another man? Tossing aside his armor, he made his way to his wife. Lightning was startled when Caius embraced her from behind.

"Getting a little too comfortable, aren't we?" Lightning murmured as she continued to comb her hair.

Speaking into her ear, he asked her, "What would a man do if he lost his wife?"

"He finds another wife," Lightning simply replied.

"What if he cannot? What if the woman he lost was the only one he ever loved?"

Lightning fell silent. Ever loved? She felt Caius's embrace tighten. Placing down the comb, Lightning moved her hands trying to untangle them from her waist. She did wonder why he was acting strange all of a sudden. Did the thought of losing her be too great for him? Or rather, did the thought of losing the Seeress to those monsters troubled him more?

"How could I almost fail my duties as a guardian and your loyal husband? I vowed to protect you both and yet—"

"What's done is done," Lightning responded. "In the end you protected us both, didn't you? You killed those scum who tried to harm us. In the end, Yeul's safe and so am I."

"I almost lost _you, _twice."

"Caius, you saved Yeul—"

"This is _not_ about Yeul," Caius whispered. "This about you. You are my wife."

Fixing her gaze upon the dressing table across from her, she watched him mumble his regrets. It was odd listening to him; the great Caius Ballad had regrets. Pulling her toward him, he buried his face into her neck hugging her as tightly as possible. The image of watching his wife slip through his fingers like sand was becoming too much to bare. Placing a soft kiss on the side of her neck, Lightning jolted then relaxed.

"There is only one person I hold affection for is," he spoke through the kisses. "You."

The confession felt as if a ton of bricks falling onto her. Quickly shaking her head, she demanded she was to be released. Caius pulled Lightning toward him gently laying her down on her back. With lips locked with hers, he was _not_ going to let her go. Pressing a knee against the area between her legs, he continued to speak to her through their kiss.

"You mean everything to me, my bride, no, my wife. You _are_ my everything."

"Caius..." Lightning broke off the kiss moving her hands to his broad shoulders. Trying to push him away, her emotions were in turmoil; the mist maiden's feelings overpowered Lightning's... was it?

Caius quickly pulled the blanket to cover half their bodies watching his wife resist but yet, submit to his advances. His hand was already at work pushing up her gown. Fingers stroked her bare skin unprotected by the lack of cloth bindings.

"You are my everything, my beautiful wife. All I ask is for you to stay by my side, forever."

* * *

><p>Panting, Caius kissed Lightning deeply delivering one final thrust. Breaking off the kiss, Lightning diverted her eyes catching her breath. Caius took his hand and caressed the side of her face confessing his feelings to her. She was more than a woman given to him to solidify the treaty; she was a strong woman with an unbreakable will and a strong sense of righteousness. She was everything he looked for in a woman; unafraid to speak her mind or defend what she truly believed in. He told her he was fortunate to have her as his wife. Shifting off her, Caius moved to the side and hugged her from behind, burying his face in the side of her neck.<p>

"I love you, my wife."

Lightning was about to respond until she felt the sky scream. The skies were oddly different spilling lightning strings in every direction. The wind was unkind tearing up the sky shredding the thickened clouds into nothing more than pieces of cotton. The weather unnerved her but Lightning thought nothing of it. Feeling a tighter embrace from behind, she was reassured she was safe; she was safe with Caius. Observing the weather drastically change, the winds slammed into the tent rattling the structure. A storm was coming. Bolting upright, Lightning pressed the blanket against her beating heart feeling rather light-headed. Glancing down at Caius, he was asleep. How could he sleep through a violent storm? Suddenly the sound of tearing caught her attention; it happened in slow motion watching flaps on the crimson tent whip around, tearing large gashes into its cloth.

The skies screeched. Lightning abruptly lurched forward cupping a hand over her mouth then a hand over her abdomen on instinct. Her body was violently shaking all on its own feeling as if someone had pierced—

"What the—"

The unforgivable nightmare was beginning to dawn on Lightning. Her left hand uncontrollably shook slipping off her abdomen. Lightning's eyes widened in horror witnessing a large vertical gash oozing out blood.

"C-Caius..." Lightning called out his name. "**CAIUS!**"

He did not respond. Snapping her head to him, Lightning panicked trying to shake him but he would not awaken. Her eyes fixed onto the bloodied palm print on his arm where she shook. Quickly wiping her mouth, strings of blood had already slipped out. Suddenly, her body lurched again feeling another painful stab to her gut then a solid kiss on her lips. Panic stricken, she looked down at Caius again whom was fast asleep, oblivious to the occurring events. Lightning released a groan feeling her skin tear a little wider from her sudden movements. The bed was slowly staining red. At the corner of her eyes, parts of the tent had already torn off; the wind invaded the tent shredding the interior forcing objects to become airborne.

"It is time to return to me, Lightning."

Snapping her eyes to the side, Lightning fixed her eyes on a shadow standing in the distant. The outline was shaped similar to Caius. But how? He was sleeping right next—

"C-Caius...?"

No, this was _not_ Caius she opened her heart to an hour ago. This... This was the man from Valhalla.

"How wise you are, Lightning," Caius stepped forward eyes glowing intensely. Looking around the interior of the tent, he fixed his gaze upon the sleeping Uridimmu puppy unshaken by the storm. "I see you are taking care of this mutt,"

"What I don't... What's going on?" Lightning struggled to speak desperately crawling off the bed holding her abdomen tight.

"Is it not obvious?" Caius questioned. "I am here to take you out of this accursed memory."

Lightning grunted falling onto the ground. Gripping tightly on the rug, it suddenly turned into sand, slipping through her fingers. "I'm not going," Lightning breathed. "I _need_ to know what happened between you and the mist maiden."

"I suppose I can shed some light what happened between us." Caius approached Lightning snatching her off the ground. Lightning stumbled desperately holding onto her bleeding gut.

Pulling Lightning out of the tent, white threads weaved across her body outfitting her with the gown she wore in Valhalla. Grunting, Caius forcefully yanked Lightning to keep up with his pace. They only took a couple of steps away from the tent to witness a horrifying memory; Paddra was set ablaze.

"W-What?" Lightning stuttered. "What... What's going on?"

"Paddra," Caius answered. "My beloved bride set fire onto Paddra. Insanity consumed her mind forcing her to believe Yeul was the cause of her misfortune."

"Misfortune?" Lightning yelped when Caius gripped tightly onto her wrist forcing her to walk. "W-What happened?"

"She believed Yeul was the reason she miscarried."

_Don't listen to him!_

The mist maiden manifested out of the sand. Adorned with armor and holding a mist filled glass sword, the mist maiden was frantic.

_Yeul **killed** our child, Caius! She killed your son! Why won't you believe me?_

"There is nothing to believe," Caius answered coldly. "Your grief forced you to create stories. You know the truth and I know it as well: Yeul was _not_ the cause of your miscarriage."

The mist maiden shrieked prompting the skies to tear apart. Lightning gazed above her locking her eyes upon the Hall of Haunt.

The mist maiden pointed her sword at Caius and spat, _I was fool to have loved you! I did everything you asked for, Caius! I tried to give you a son—a family you so desired but you never considered my feelings have you? After everything we've been through, in the end, you chose that death seeing Seeress!_

"Then you indeed are the fool. For a thousand years you poisoned my heart with your lies and deceit. For a thousand years I endured your sorrowful songs. Yet your attempts do not fool me," Caius narrowed his eyes. "Even after a thousand years you still try to end the life of Yeul by poisoning my mind."

The mist maiden fell silent.

Tightening his hold on Lightning he spoke with venom, "Once you knew I cannot be persuaded you dared to trick and use _my bride_ to extract your revenge against me?"

She pursed her lips. _Yes. Lightning Farron will be the one who will end your miserable existence on my behalf. _The mist maiden took a step toward them prompting the skies to tear even further. The sands beneath their feet exploded syncing with the mist maiden's rage.

"That is where you are wrong," Caius grinned. "She will not be ending my life any time soon nor will she execute your plans."

Lightning looked up and spotted Odin, reaching his hand to her. Unable to hear the words of the Eidolon, Lightning's gaze fell onto the mist maiden poising her sword high. The armor the mist maiden wore expressed who she truly was; an Etronian Follower. The Etronian Follower were follower and warrior extremists during the time people began to lose faith in the gods, especially Etro. Etronian Followers traveled the land to preach about Etro, restoring the faith in the gods. However, the Etronian Followers kept a close eye on the Seeress. Only a select few Followers were tasked in ending the Seeress' life. The conditions had to be precise. If Yeul interfered with changing the future for her own selfish reasons, the Followers had the right to destroy her without prejudice. Even if the mist maiden was tasked with destroying Yeul, the mist maiden was compelled by her own grief; believing Yeul was solely responsible for her miscarriage. Using Etro to justify her actions, the Seeress must be destroyed... _regardless._

Holding onto Lightning tightly, he softly whispered in her ear and grinned. The mist maiden took another step forward to them. Even if her physical body no longer existed, her memory remained strong as steel. The mist maiden transferred all of her memories to Lightning but there were some which remained locked. Only through time and during the right circumstances could Lightning witness the rest of her story.

Turning Lightning's body to face the mist maiden, Caius merely grinned then whispered words of apologies to Lightning. He moved his fingers over her bleeding abdomen stroking the gash. The mist maiden grunted in response. Their consciousness were linked. The mist maiden's eyes widened once Caius pulled out a hunting knife and waved it in front of Lightning.

"My apologies, Lightning."

Stabbing Lightning in her gut, Lightning shrieked. The mist maiden dropped her sword and fell to her knees, cradling her abdomen. The scene around them instantly dissolved into dust throwing them back into the Hall of Haunt. The mist in the hall spun in a violent vortex corresponding with the mist maiden's pain. Returned into her body, Lightning snapped her eyes open in full panic mode. She was unable to move but when she did, she felt an excruciating pain throbbing from her abdomen. The blade Caius plunged into her in the memory was embedded deeply in her physical body. His arm was still wrapped around her with his eyes fixed on the mist maiden, enjoying her writhe in pain.

"**Lightning!**" Odin hollered. "**Caius what are you—**"

Twisting the blade in Lightning, the mist maiden cried out in agony. This pain was far too great for her to bare; quickly severing the link between her and Lightning, the mist maiden spat out curses. Caius hastily pulled out the blade and threw Lightning to the side, into the awaiting arms of Odin. Caius did not speak. Removing Ragnarok from the marbled floor, he slowly approached the mist maiden and pulled her up by her hair.

"Listen to my words carefully: Lightning does _not_ need to know what happened between you and I. She does not need to know _anything_ about a thousand year old history. My beautiful bride, Lightning will enjoy our future together the one which _I _create. And you, my lost canary will be lost in the pages of history."

Without words, Caius tore through her body with Ragnarok. Throwing the mist maiden into a pillar, he warped to her and thrust his hand into her chest. Grabbing hold upon a solid object, he grinned.

"Let me show you how it feels like to have your heart broken, _my bride_."

* * *

><p>The sound of a shattering heart and the screams of his first love tore across epochs. The eyes of a girl opened snapped open; she scanned around her surroundings looking for the source.<p>

Pressing her head against her forehead she thought, _It must have been my imagination._

She turned her attention to the crackling flame around her. Moving her gloved hand over the lush green grass beneath her, she pushed up into a sitting position.

"Hey, are you alright?" A voice asked her from her far right. "You seem startled just now."

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I thought I heard my sister scream."

"I see. Don't worry, I heard the scream too but it wasn't Lightning."

"I know. It's just... it sounded too much like her, Noel."

Noel leaned back into the tree and stared up at the blanket of stars, "Nah, it's not Lightning that's for sure."

"Yeah, it isn't,"

Yawning, Noel looked over at his partner. "Let's get some more shut eye, Serah, tomorrow's another day in fixing paradoxes and finding your sister."

Serah smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

Lowering herself back onto the grass, Serah closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the day she reunites with Lightning.


	14. A Light Reborn

**A/N:** Hi everybody! How are you doing? I finally got a dream and here it is! I'd like to note that some facts regarding Caius's guardianship may not be accurate according to the official histories. I don't go around reading datalogs and histories, lol. I make up my own :p And I hope this is the chapter that answers questions about Light :O I'm going to try to make it as interesting as possible so bear with me! Thank you again to all my readers!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** A dark fantasy that will never taste the light within a darkened realm, harbored by black hearted beasts. May she be the one to rise above it for freedom all with a blood stained sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: A Light Reborn<strong>

Valhalla was not kind to Etro's fallen Champion, defender of the goddess and humanity. The storms never subsided upon the return of Lightning who constantly drowned in darkness. Yet, she continued to battle the darkness with her sole will to live, to shine upon a brighter tomorrow. Lightning could not be easily bested even if her body succumbed to numerous repetitive assaults. Almost every night since her return, Lightning was forced on her back enduring his actions and words. Even if her screams were muffled by the sky, Lightning refused to succumb to defeat. Lightning remembered all too well her screams fell on deaf ears.

"_Let go of me!" Lightning shrieked with her hands pinned on top of her head. "I said let go!"_

Weaving in and out of shadows, Lightning inhaled the stagnant air, pressing her fingers upon the solid wooden door. Entering the clustered abode, the library remained lifeless, similarly to last time. With a goal in mind, Lightning was going to solve the mystery of Caius and the mist maiden. The memory never properly told her how to exactly best Caius but it told her he had affections for his first bride. Thus, this key piece of information was vital. Even if within the memory, Lightning sought of a solution how to beat him or where his weak spots are. In the end, she had to contend with the information she learned. His first bride, perhaps his first love was everything he hoped for. She was the woman who was expected to birth him a son—a family that was, until the miscarriage. The mist maiden claimed Yeul was responsible. Was she? Was Yeul the culprit or was she framed? Yeul had a solid objective to remove, no, eliminate the bride from Caius. Though in the memory showed the girl gradually accepting the bride. Nothing was piecing together as Lightning initially believed. Lightning had to wonder; did the mist maiden speak the truth or was it her grief speaking for her?

Muttering, Lightning spoke, "Nothing makes any damn sense anymore,"

Falling into a chair, Lightning fixed her eyes on a stack of books—ancient chronicles documenting the peoples of the past. Remembering her objective, Lightning reached out to a book flipping it open. Recent recollections conjured the image of the ragged shaman predicting Caius to be blessed with three heirs: two sons and a daughter. Lightning noted the last son would be a 'miracle'. Yet the mist maiden mentioned a miscarriage. Did it mean one of the three was the victim or were all of the children destined to die?

Flipping blindly through the fragile pages, she landed on a page about the tribes on Pulse. The page featured the infamous Ta'khal tribe sporting regalia resembling those monsters, the wild warriors that attacked her in the memory, twice. Lightning understood some tribes feared the Seeress. Was the Ta'khal tribe responsible for those unprecedented attacks? Could be.

Turning through the pages, Lightning read through pages and pages of documented history. Landing on a page, a piece of information caught her attention; Paddra was once ruled by Kings and Queens. Abusing their powers and leaving their people in decay, the sudden birth of a young baby named Paddra-Nsu Yeul was the goddess' gift to the Farseers; a gift of hope. It was not documented exactly how people perceived the girl but as records went, they knew she was special from the moment she opened her eyes. It was said here; in 854 BF Yeul guided the people single-handedly from an impending natural disaster. Ten. She was only ten when she undertook the task of saving the people risking her own safety. Documented in this chapter, a priest mentioned the young girl speaking of how she was going to save the people, explaining she had the ability to see the future. The term 'Etro's Eyes' was given to Yeul, the young girl who saw the future. Shortly afterwards, she was known throughout Pulse as Seeress Yeul.

"This is the earliest recorded history of Yeul," Lightning spoke aloud, eyes reading the text faster than her fingers could flip the page. "She was only ten, a child yet she had the courage of a warrior and the knowledge of a scholar."

At the age of eleven in 853 BF, Yeul ordered the execution of the Kings and Queens by the will Etro. The people rejoiced filled with hope and happiness. Appointing Yeul as their new leader, she tasked was to advise the people what action to take or how war could be avoided. Yeul saw visions blessed by Etro and guided the people, averting several natural disasters, wars and assassination attempts. The Farseers flourished under the Seeress. Flipping a page over, Lightning locked her eyes on the history of the Etronian Order. These were warriors of Etro rising to protect the Seeress in secrecy and monitor her visions. They too, were servants of Etro. Sometime along this time frame Followers were dispatched to blend in with the populace but nobody knew exactly _who_ the Followers were as many were masters of disguise. Adorned with regalia of the common folk, they were indistinguishable. Followers were not the only people appointed to protect the Seeress; in 799 BF the first Guardian rose. Guardians were only tasked with one thing and one thing only: ensuring the safety of the Seeress was their _only_ mission. To die for the Seeress was considered the highest honor.

Flipping through more pages, the text was slightly faded out concealing the identities of Yeul's past guardians. Lightning immediately stopped on a fresh page fixing her eyes on the name of the last guardian.

"Caius Ballad." Her eyes narrowed with distaste.

The words were slightly ineligible but it was enough to decode the text. Caius appeared approximately around 550 BF successfully killing his predecessor taking over guardianship. From that day forth, he was _never_ bested.

"He was still human," Lightning traced a finger over a portrait of him. "Well... partially human. It says here he was branded a l'Cie. The mark burned over his heart reminding him to fulfill his Focus."

Lightning read through Caius's history. Caius was one of the most fierce and most loyal to Yeul. Through history, sentences went on about his victories against warring tribes and their assassination attempts against Yeul. All felled by his blade. Here, it documented his victory over a thousand man army. Yet he was best known for a battle which almost killed him.

"Caius of the Ballad," Lightning repeated, tracing a finger over his name. "Caius was almost killed but..."

The guardian was close to death until something happened that day; Divine Intervention. Choking on his own blood, he never surrendered. His duty was to protect the Seeress until his last breath. Perhaps it was in this battle Etro took notice of his unconditional devotion to the Seeress. Caius was adorned in white light and the people believed the advent of death was upon him. They thought the goddess had come to take him to Valhalla, the City of the Dead. His enemies rejoiced and fear paralyzed the Seeress. Yet it was that same light which breathed life into Caius once more.

"His greatest desire was to protect Yeul," Lightning read. "We speculate the merciful goddess Etro saved him that day. We believed he was blessed with the gift of immortality. Since that day, he was never the same."

Lightning paused. It was not a gift, it was a curse. If Etro had not saved him that faithful day then things would be normal.

"Normal, huh?" Lightning questioned. What she was going through now was not even considered _normal. _In more blunt terms: messed up.

Lightning knew the Timelines were twisted before Etro freed them from their crystal prison. Lightning knew after she was crowned Etro's Champion. She understood the Timelines had to be restored with the help of Noel and Serah.

_Serah... _Lightning's concentration broke upon thinking of her sister's name.

The subject had now switched over to Serah, her beautiful sister murdered by the hands of Caius. Until now, Lightning was in complete denial her sister was dead. She worked hard to free her sister; during the Purge, when she fought Fal'Cie and defeated Orphan. The final outcome was hugging Serah for five minutes. It took only five minutes for Lightning's existence to be erased from history books. And it took five minutes for Caius to take Serah's life, throwing her off the cliff to her death.

"Damn you Ballad. If only—"  
>"If only what, my bride?"<p>

Alarmed, Lightning pierced her eyes to a dark corner shooting out of the chair. Quickly making her way to the inhabited aisle, she snatched a book and pressed it against her bosom. Taking slow steps backward, her eyes were fixed, anticipating his reappearance. She was not ready to face him. She reminded herself she was not afraid of him, no. She was unprepared to challenge him. With no signs of Caius, Lightning slowly made her way to the door. Unprepared to counter a pair of arms, Lightning jolted once darkness got a hold of her.

"Going so soon?"  
>"<strong>Caius!<strong>" Lightning hissed, dropping the book. Quickly clawing him Lightning struggled against the constricting embrace. "Haven't you had enough of wounding me? When night falls you assault me! When day arrives you screw with my mind! What the hell do you want?"  
>"You." Caius replied tightening the grip. "I want you."<br>"And you're not going to get me!" Lightning was on the verge of shrieking.  
>"Let me put this in a clearer perspective, Lightning. I <em>need<em> you."  
>"Damn you Ballad and your damned riddles!"<p>

Caius thoroughly enjoyed listening to Lightning screaming at the top of her lungs. He enjoyed watching his victims struggle especially if the victim was his very own bride. For the longest time he yearned to touch her again and now she was in his arms, thrashing violently. The more she struggled, the more enjoyment he got out of it.

Lightning only believed Caius kept her alive simply for the fact she was to fulfill his desires but it was more than that. Much, much more than that.

Slicing through the silence Lightning screamed, "**ARE YOU DEAF? RELEASE ME!**"  
>"So feisty."<p>

Tearing her away, Caius gripped tightly on her once mangled wrists dragging her back to the study table. Clearing the table, Lightning was slammed onto its glossy polish and pinned in place. Her eyes expressed rage, cursing him to the depths of hell!

Her screams were silenced by the sudden howling by the winds.

Just inches away from her, Caius leaned in, closing the distance between them. "You wish to know what I truly want from you, Warrior Goddess?"  
>"My body." Lightning narrowed her eyes. "You want my body to satisfy your sick desires."<br>"Wrong yet right," Caius countered with a smirk. "Your body serves a much greater purpose than pleasuring me, Lightning."

For a moment, Lightning's blood ran cold. Quickly shaking out of her thoughts, she thought of the next question.

Summoning her voice, Lightning asked, "Pray tell what other purpose my body will serve?"

Without words, Caius moved his hand and pressed it against Lightning's abdomen.

"A vessel." Meeting her lips he spoke, "Just a simple _vessel_ for the new lives to be born in a new world,"  
>Her eyes widened. "No... NO! I will not—!"<br>"But you will."  
>"You're mad!" Lightning shot. "What makes you to believe I'll give you children? I'll never let any child to be born in this damned world!"<br>"Then think if it this way, Lightning. You will fulfill your purpose and birth the children in a world we create together. This new world will erase Etro's existence. Instead, this new world will be ruled by the new gods: you and I. Together we can protect the next Seeress, born without Etro's Eyes." Falling silent, Caius thought of his next words; the words Lightning wanted to hear. "Once they are born I promise you this: I will never lay a finger on you again."

The words echoed through Lightning's ears like bells. He proposed if Lightning submitted to him by opening her heart just for one night to fulfill his desires, he would leave her alone. Caius was dedicated on ensuring the next Yeul to be born was to live a life of a normal child without Etro's Eyes.

"It won't happen, Caius." Lightning spoke quietly. "Any person or anything ever associated with you ended up meeting death in the end."

Falling silent, Caius listened to Lightning's words.

"When you wished for an heir by your first wife, your son died. When your greatest desire was to protect Yeul, she died in your arms. When enemies face you, they end up drowning in a pool of blood. When you try to create something anew, death destroys it." Lightning paused before continuing. "Can't you see, Caius? You're caught in an unbreakable cycle of death. This new world you're going to create will not flourish nor will it be the future Yeul predicted."

Lightning closed her eyes feeling Caius's grip on her loosen.

"If I do conceive then the chance of the death of the next heir is inevitable," Opening her eyes to meet his, she whispered softly. "Or mine. If I die, what will you do?"  
>"But you are not." Caius responded. "You are the only one who can give life into a new world. Listen to my words carefully, Lightning. You wish to save humanity do you not? Do you not want to become a beckon of hope for the humans?"<p>

Lightning silenced.

"It cannot be any other woman." Caius said sincerely. "It can only be you. Touched by the goddess you hold another half of Etro's power."  
>"I no longer have her power. I'm just an ordinary human."<br>"You doubt yourself too much, Claire."

She gazed into his eyes. He called her Claire.

"Together we can build the world anew under our leadership. You are closest to being a goddess as I am to a god. Our children will thrive and the next Seeress will—"  
>"Stop it." Lightning shook her head fiercely. "I won't join you and your conquest to destroy the world in order to save it! I have <em>no <em>desire to create a new world with you let alone birth you children!"

Lightning gritted her teeth, digging her nails into an opened book. Crunching its fragile pages, she echoed of a sound of a man's crushed heart.

"I will never join you! I'll find my own way to save humanity without falling into Chaos!"  
>"I do not want to force you, Claire—"<br>"Shut up!" Lightning seethed. Struggling against his grip, she had enough! "Just shut up already! I'm fed up with your lies and obsessions! To save a little girl you would tear the world apart sacrificing countless millions! I hate, **HATE** people like you!"

The anger echoed in her voice was undeniable; suddenly sensing a strong surge emitting from her body, Caius hastily distanced himself from Lightning. He watched her covered in majestic white light, adorned from her head to toe. Piece by piece, Lightning's armor pierced through the light; a silver breastplate, a long feathered garment and armor once worn by a fallen champion. Snapping her arm to the side, a sword manifested and a shield held tightly within her grasp. Standing tall before him was Etro's Champion. Poising her sword high, she leapt off the table eyeing Caius. Something about her had changed; the air around Lightning was _powerful_, defined by the determination burning in her eyes. Lightning was no longer Caius's victim nor was she his bride; she was Etro's Champion by the name of Lightning Farron. She was the light in the dark destined to protect the humans and the goddess.

"I will _not_ allow you to kill millions to save one life, Caius. I feel sorry for Yeul cursed with Etro's Eyes but it was the will of the goddess." Taking a step forward, her sword was raised to level with his heart. "Your plans will _not_ come into fruition as long as I remain breathing."

"You do not understand," Caius spoke. "All I wish is—"

"Silence!" Lightning narrowed her eyes forcing the vases in the room to shatter.

A surge of power flowed through her veins. It was a power much more powerful than when Lightning was branded a l'Cie.

"Odin." Lightning called.

The Eidolon responded, manifesting by her side. Standing firmly by Lightning's side, the Eidolon sensed great power radiating from Lightning. His concentration broke upon the sound of the shattering glass from behind; the window was no more. The storms outside turned violent spilling lightning across the clouds. Upon a silent command, Odin discharged a wave of lightning toward Caius. The move was unexpected. Caius was struck in his chest before his body slammed through the wall, exiting the library. Quickly regaining his composure, Ragnarok was whipped out preventing him from sliding into the outer wall. Fixing his gaze at the enlarged hole he created, he smirked. The sound of metallic footsteps echoed from the darkness. Crumbled bits of debris were crushed under the Warrior Goddess' feet. Exiting the hole was Lightning, her sword still poised at his heart.

Regaining his lost composure, Caius whipped Ragnarok to the side. Traveling his eyes over his bride, he noticed the subtle changes in her armor.

"Etro saved you," Caius began. "Do you enjoy being saved, my bride?"

"Shut the hell up," Lightning snapped and took a step forward to Caius. "She didn't _save_ me. She merely aided me to return back to my normal self. I am Etro's Champion."

"And you are still my bride," Caius smirked, eyes travelled to her left ring finger. "Even the goddess cannot remove that cursed ring, Lightning. You are bound to me."

"I am bound to _no one_!" Lightning hissed. Raising her left hand sparks of light flickered.

Discharging a bolt of lightning, Caius sidestepped and listened to the sound of crumbling bricks beside him.

Narrowing his eyes, the beast within him yearned for battle. Suppressing the urge to attack, Caius simply threw out a comment to mess with her head. "Do you know what makes you so desirable, Lightning?"

She did not respond but she took a step forward ready to discharge another blast.

"A Warrior Goddess who excels in battle becomes a favorable lover in bed." Smirking he observed the look on Lightning's face as she was forced to remember last night. "On your back panting, your traitorous body desired more of my touches. No matter how many times your words of resistance spilled out your lips your body yearned for mine. I gladly fulfilled your desires, Lightning and yet you cannot fill mine. Perhaps I should tear off your clothes and remind you of your lu—"

Caius was forced to stop upon a slap delivered across his face. He did not move to cradle his cheek. Slowly turning his head, his eyes locked with Lightning's. She was even more beautiful when she was angry.

"You hurt me, my bride."

"You disgust me." Lightning growled. Balling her fists, she was about to deliver a punch. Taking notice of Lightning's fists, Caius smoothly grabbed her wrists and lifted them up.

"All you had to do Lightning was submit to me. This hell would not have lasted this long."

Refusing to struggle, she bore holes in his head. "My duties override your sick obsession," Lightning spat.

He stared into her eyes for a while then noticing her hands was gently placed on his torso. She did not move nor did she speak. Slowly releasing her wrists, Caius lifted up her chin to gaze into the face of his bride. Lightning highly resembled his first bride with the exception of her hair color and some facial features. Lightning was almost an exact copy of his first bride… the woman he killed with his bare hands. Mesmerized by Lightning, he leaned in to meet her lips.

"Don't even try," Lightning spoke when their lips were about to meet.

Blasting Caius directly on his chest, Lightning scowled watching him slam through the wall before plummeting down through the air. Whistling for Odin, the sound of the Eidolon's horseshoe echoed from behind her. Once Odin was in view, Lightning leapt onto Odin prompting the Eidolon to soar out of the castle. Readying her weapons, Lightning's eyes scanned the area for Caius. The fall was never meant to kill him but it was to stun him, which was if he slammed into the cold black sand below. Grasping the feathered swords tightly, Lightning momentarily closed her eyes and spoke with Odin.

_Do you know a way out?_ Lightning questioned. _There has to be a way out!_

_There is._ Odin replied. _There is a Time Gate in the heart of Etro's Temple, beneath Etro's throne._

_Take me there. _ Lightning commanded. _Take me there as quickly as you can, Odin. Come with me and we can escape this miserable place—_

_You escape, Lightning. Think of your most desired location and go for it. The Historia Crux shall provide you protection during your travel. I am sorry I cannot go with you, Lightning. My place is here in Valhalla with the other Eidolons._

Stroking the side of Odin's muscular neck, Lightning understood by replying with a nod. _Okay but stay alive, you hear me? Don't let that bastard kill you until I come back. _

_I promise I shall stay alive._

Galloping toward Etro's Temple, Lightning's eyes were fixed upon the behemoth structure. Dismissing the feathered weapons, Lightning gripped tightly onto Odin who leapt over a pile of fallen rubble. Heading up the broken stairs, Lightning and Odin reached Etro's throne only to be greeted by Caius. His eyes glowed red, fixed on Lightning.

Leaning forward, Lightning pat Odin and whispered, "It's my fight now."

Getting off Odin, Lightning in return fixed her eyes on Caius. Summoning her weapon, the steel blade appeared in her grasp as she proudly took several steps forward. She was ready to challenge him. With armor blessed by the goddess, Lightning was going to fight Caius for the sake of her freedom. The sounds of Odin's hooves faded with silence returning to the two. Odin stood in the darkness beside a shattered pillar sensing the winds of change. He was not to intervene with this battle; whatever happened, he was going watch until the situation turned for the worse.

Lightning stared into Caius's eyes, waiting for him to make the first move. He did, however take a step forward. The light in Etro's temple was faint but it was enough for Lightning to spot his torso, undamaged by the sudden discharge of lightning she delivered earlier. Caius stared at Lightning, his beautiful bride adorned with armor blessed by the goddess.

"Come to escape have you?" Caius questioned. "You believe escaping from me will mean freedom?"

Lightning pursed her lips and took a step forward.

"Your words mean nothing to me, Ballad," Lightning announced. "I will do whatever it takes to get away from you! I will do whatever it takes to protect the world in my own way and without your help! Hear my words clearly, Caius Ballad, I do _not_ need you!"

Twisting her blade, Lightning was suddenly in an attack stance. Smirking Ragnarok was removed off his back accepting Lightning's challenge. The fire burned in her eyes wanting him defeated but not dead. He knew as well as Lightning if Caius was dead, so would the goddess.

"You burn with passion, Lightning. This is what makes you most desirable. A woman who should stand by my side watching the world fall into a pit of despair."

"Enough talk!" Lighting shouted. "Face me, Caius and we'll see which one of us is left standing by the end of this day!"

Grinning, Caius could not agree more, "Your wish is my command, my beautiful _wife_."


	15. Freedom

**A/N:** **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!** I guess I did something right, huh? :p I don' know how many of you are reading this out there but you have my sincerest gratitude! I never thought this story will come this _far_! I don't know if it's gonna reach 60 reviews but I guess we'll have to see :) Hopefully I won't disappoint you guys with this installment! Thank you again for your kindness ^^

Also, I'd like to thank you my lovely partner-in-crime **Lotusbitch** for allowing me to use some of your ideas! **Lotusbitch**, I hope you can spot them! Thanks again, sweetie!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** A dark fantasy that will never taste the light within a darkened realm, harbored by black hearted beasts. May she be the one to rise above it for freedom all with a blood stained sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Freedom<strong>

Caius and Lightning collided swords in a beautiful spectacle of lights. The desire to surrender was not on their minds. For Caius, he desired for Lightning to become a vessel, to rule by this side with the new lives created from them both. Caius wanted the next children to be born in a new world Lightning and himself would create for the sake of Yeul; a world without a goddess. A world without Etro. For Lightning, she wanted to become humanity's savior, knight of the goddess and sole defender of the Timeline. Their passion in what they each believed burned deeply into their minds, expressed through their actions. Both were not planning on giving up.

Swinging her sword gracefully, the silver blade did not come in to contact with human flesh but instead, it grazed through the air. Keeping her composure, Lightning leapt away from the incoming assault, landing a few feet away on rubble. She breathed slowly flexing her wrists. They were healed; the goddess healed them. Standing tall and proud, she eyed Caius with fierce determination. Her eyes momentarily met his before slipping to the abyss beneath Etro's throne.

_The gate is down there,_ Lightning mused. _I can feel its presence._

"The knight of the goddess in shining armor," Caius spoke, interrupting her chain of thoughts. "You make me want to believe in children's fairytales."

Caius swung Ragnarok to the side fixing his eyes on Lightning. The way she stood, filled with confidence spawned a new idea in the back of his mind. Lightning would make the _perfect_ Goddess of Death. All the people who ever surrounded Lightning died; all the people she _ever_ loved. Caius was thrilled to bring up the memory of her parents whom were slain by Ragnarok. Then, there was precious little Serah, the girl cursed with Etro's Eyes. Remembering the night he took away Lightning's innocence by distracting her with the image of her sister tossed down a cliff plummeting to her death. Sweet, sweet death.

Going back to Lightning, if she ascended the throne, transforming into the new goddess and bore him children—preferably sons—they would be _unstoppable_. The humans could never raise their weapons against someone who once saved the word before its utter demise. Now, the same woman was going to become an enemy of the world.

"Enough with my chit-chat," Caius smirked. "Let us resume our dance of death, shall we?"

Launching off the rubble with gritted teeth, Lightning discharged lightning bolts at Caius. Each bolt made no dent onto Ragnarok. Knitting her eyebrows, Lightning leapt away making sure she was at least five meters away. Prior to her untimely defeat, Caius and her battled each other for so long, they could predict the next move the other was going to make. Lightning needed a plan, something that could throw Caius off guard. Blasting him in the chest would no longer be effective. As her mind spun like gears on the clock, her feet had already moved with her left arm rose, shielding her torso. The opponents circled each other waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

Gripping tightly onto her sword, Lightning silently grunted from feeling last night's infliction; she remained sore and bruised.

"Are you thinking of last night, Lightning?" Caius's voice sliced through the temple.

Lightning paid no attention. Narrowing her eyes, she remained unresponsive by his ill intended words.

"Does it _hurt_ when I tear off your clothes and force you on your back?" Smirking, he noticed she flinched slightly but remained composed. Pressing on he added, "Your screams were melodic."

"You sick, _twisted_ excuse for a human being," Lightning hissed, poising her sword high.

"I shall take that as a compliment," Suddenly warping behind her, Caius lowered to her ear. "But do remember: your beautiful body gave in to my desires."

Lightning spun around thrusting her sword into Caius. Everything happened too quickly for her to comprehend her actions. Lightning was stiff, locking her eyes on her sword embedded deeply into his flesh. Her sword was nowhere near his torso but instead, she stabbed him directly in his left shoulder. Red trickles oozed out from the wound, slipping down her sword soon to make contact with her fingers.

Highly intrigued by her actions, Caius spoke in a low growl. "Is this the best you can do, Warrior Goddess?"

Pushing the sword in deeper, Caius continued to be amused by Lightning's determination. The wound in respect was non-fatal; instead, the wound merely cured an itch in his shoulder. Perhaps it was wishful thinking, wanting her sword to plunge through his chest to cure an agonizing itch in his heart. Smirking, Caius slipped his hand delicately across the sharpened surface granting the sword to slice through his skin. Unnerved, Lightning pushed the blade in another inch and breathed. His fingers landed on her hand, slowly traveled up to her arm and toward her peachy cheek. The fire burned strongly in her eyes regardless of his intentions.

"My sweet, sweet wife. Does it please you I bleed for nobody but you?" Stroking her face with his thumb, Lightning pushed the blade another inch deeper and yet, he continued to _smirk._ Does this man know not of pain?

"As a matter of fact, it does," Lightning responded.

Tearing the sword from his shoulder, she leapt back and thought of another plan. As she thought, his wounds healed effortlessly. Was there no way to beat this man? A man touched by the goddess and bore the Heart of Chaos; the very heart belonging to Etro. Breathing in, Lightning aimed her fingers focusing another hard hitting spell. Blasting magic from her fingers, the spell was swiped away by Caius, forcing the string of grey and white to collide with the ceiling. Cracks scattered across the stoned ceiling prompting the debris to rain. Breathing deep and hard, Lightning blinked only momentarily. When her eyes opened once again, Caius was nowhere to be found.

_What the hell do I need to do to beat him?_ Lightning ground her teeth, eyes scanning the shattered floor. Taking a step back, Lightning locked her eyes on shadowy threads slithering toward her.

Stepping to the side and slicing the incoming threat, Lightning continued to battle the threads. Still her mind was fixed on finding Caius. Feeling a strange presence gather from behind her, she snapped around expecting to see him but nothing.

"What the hell…?"

Hearing a faint whisper, Lightning spun around, directly feeling a forceful fist into her stomach. The impact was great; Lightning shot out of the temple and rolled across ebony sands. Trying to regain her composure, Lightning cradled her stomach and coughed, spitting out sand mixed with blood. Refusing to surrender, she heaved, breathing in as much fresh air as she could. Stumbling onto her two feet, Lightning wiped the blood off her lips and eyed Caius, slowly walking toward her.

Pitter patter. Pitter patter. Rain began to fall. Water droplets blessed the two equally matched warriors with life giving liquid. Once again the two circled each other and unfortunately, Lightning was worse for wear. She did _not_ receive Etro's power to be defeated! Flexing her wrist she charged with everything she had. Releasing a battle cry, Lightning collided with the sky's tears with a resolve so strong, she was going to _defeat_ her _husband. _Raising her sword, Lightning was going to continue the dance of death until she no longer could go on; she was going to fight until she had nothing more to lose.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Lightning cursed aloud skidding across the sandy beaches of Valhalla. Deflecting Caius's attacks, she growled retaliating with her own magic. No matter what type of move she tried, Caius anticipated them all. She would be damned if he could read her mind. Swinging her sword to meet his, another burst of light erupted between the two. Lightning's eyes bore into his eyes filled with death. Grinding her teeth, Lightning gripped tightly onto the sword's hilt and in the same time, used lightning magic weaving through its metallic body. Smirking out of interest, his eyes pulsed enjoying the heat of battle.<p>

"You believe _lightning_ can harm me?"

Pushing against Lightning's sword, Caius took notice of Lightning's burning determination, setting her sapphire eyes ablaze. Lightning suddenly pushed away from Caius discharging strings of lightning toward him pushing him back into the sea. Lightning believed the shocks would at least stun him but she was dead wrong; nothing seemed to have an effect on him! Why? Cursing under her breath, Lightning focused on the battle at hand. It was almost in slow motion when Lightning was suddenly struck by red waves knocking her off her feet, planting deeply into the sand. With no time to recover, her arms were pinned. Face to face with Caius, he was on top of her, grinning at her impending defeat.

"Once again on your back, Lightning. You seem to enjoy it."

Lightning merely breathed, ignoring Caius's words. Glancing over Caius's shoulder, she watched a shadow tearing through the turbulent clouds. Remaining as still as possible, she sensed great power falling from the sky. It was her Eidolon, Odin poising his sword directly at Caius. Staring deeply into amethyst eyes, Lightning counted down. Releasing the tension in her body, Lightning was met with a kiss upon her lips.

"Powers of chaos, bend to my will." Caius whispered through their kiss.

Upon command, a sphere erupted around them, freezing Odin in mid-air.

Kissing her again, Lightning's body was frozen. With red flashing eyes, Caius grinned at Lightning. "I pity you, Lightning."

Struggling beneath, Lightning spoke quietly, "…Y-You…"

Pushing off her, Caius stood up and snapped his head back. Fixing his eyes on Odin's solid form suspended in mid-air, the situation could have been more favorable. "You would sacrifice your own Eidolon for the sake of your own freedom?"

"Leave… Odin… alone…" Lightning struggled to speak. "P-Please…"

Stepping away from Lightning, Caius removed Ragnarok off his back. Unable to move, Lightning watched in horror her plan backfiring right before her eyes. Leaving a considerable distance between Lightning, Caius snapped his fingers again watching Odin reanimated, plummeting toward Lightning. In the last second, Odin tossed away his sword and fell on top of Lightning, hands and legs bracing against the sand. Before the Eidolon could exchange words, Lightning's eyes widened in pure horror.

"Odin!" Lightning screamed. "**ODIN!**"

The Eidolon's frame shook violently. Lightning's eyes froze on Ragnarok plunged through Odin's stomach. Pools of oil spilled across Lightning. Streaks of color reflecting off the black and brown oil pooled onto the sand below.

"My… My master…"

"**ODIN!**"

Before she touched him, the Eidolon was blasted off Lightning, tumbling a great distance away. Lightning quickly scrambled onto her feet running towards Odin. Odin's midsection was a mess; wires were exposed while other wires spilled oil. Unsure of what to do, Lightning kneeled beside her Eidolon, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Listening to the gears within Odin spin out of control, Lightning balled her fists and shot from the ground, storming to Caius. Mustering all of her strength, Lightning rushed toward Caius punching him squarely in his jaw.

"**YOU MONSTER!**" Lightning hollered. "**HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD—**"

Lightning was abruptly silenced. Caius's hand had squeezed her throat, silencing her cries. Dragging her from her spot, Lightning choked digging her nails into his arm. Caius wanted his wife to see what he was about to do to Odin, the Eidolon who held a piece of her heart. Pressing his arm against Lightning's throat, she was forced to watch her companion struggle to stand. Cradling his exposed midsection, Odin managed to stand on a knee making eye contact with Lightning. Lightning reached out to Odin even if the gesture alone did nothing. Looking up at Caius, his eyes locked on Odin blatantly concocting the worse possible death for the Eidolon.

"Caius!" Lightning thrashed, in complete panic mode. "**Don't do this!**"

"Everything around you dies, Lightning. Do you not know this by now?" Forcing her forward, Lightning was just a foot away from Odin.

Without thinking Lightning exploded, "**You've won! Dammit Caius you've won! Release Odin! You have me now! Please, please release Odin!**"

"I cannot do that, Lightning," Stabbing Ragnarok into the sand, Caius's eyes glowed dangerously red. Scanning across Odin's shattered frame, Caius located the perfect weak point.

Taking several steps to Odin, Caius reached to Odin's breastplate and tore off the solid armor. Digging his hand into Odin's chest, Caius pulled out a red pulsing sphere: Odin's heart. Lifting it up to match Lightning's eye level, Lightning gazed upon the pulsing orb and the wires slowly disconnecting from the sphere. As Lightning was about to reach for the heart, Caius lifted it higher; a mere fingertip away from Lightning.

Whispering into her ear he spoke, "I kept your precious Eidolon alive only for him to die right before your eyes."

Lightning's eyes moved from the pulsing sphere to Odin, struggling to get his heart back. The gears within Odin spun madly driving the temperature in his core to skyrocket. Columns of smoke spilled out from every nook and cranny on the Eidolon's body.

Caius continued to admire the pulsing sphere. How ironic, the life of the Eidolon was literally in his hand. This tragedy could not be avoided; Odin must be disposed of.

Planting a gentle kiss on the side of her cheek, Caius asked, "Any last words before I destroy your precious Eidolon, my wife?"

"Please…" Lightning shook her head forcing tears from the corners of her eyes. "Please let him go…"

"My pleasure."

Crushing Odin's heart, the sound of shattering glass echoed across Valhalla and across the Timeline.

_Goodbye… My Master… Look after yourself as I no longer can. Never fall into the darkness. Become the shining light as you are meant to be…_

Lightning shrieked witnessing Odin's mechanical form twitch before her eyes. Pieces of metal began to melt off his once solid frame. Fire erupted across his body contorting the Eidolon further, torching him alive. Reaching out to Odin, Caius forcibly yanked her back wanting her to enjoy the spectacle. He listened to his wife scream out the Eidolon's name as if mere words were enough to save his miserable existence. Loosening his grip around Lightning's throat, he watched her fall onto her knees and sob, contesting with the sound of twisted metal. He continued to listen to her scream out Odin's name through her sobs damning herself.

"O-Odin…It's… it's all my f-f-f-fault!" Lightning screamed, shaking her head. "I couldn't protect y-y-you… it's all m-my fault!"

"You did this to yourself, Lightning." Caius spoke. "This was your undoing."

Battling her sobs, Lightning spun. Odin _would_ be avenged! "You… You love it when I'm in pain… don't you, Caius? You killed Odin… You killed a piece of my heart!"

"Indeed I did. How does it _feel _to have _everything_ taken from you Lightning? It hurts, does it not?"

Launching herself at him, the sword manifested in her hand followed by swift movements only a distinguished warrior as herself could unleash. Motivated by tears and anguish, Lightning landed hits on Caius's limbs but the Time Guardian felt no pain; instead, he felt the rising admiration for his beautiful wife wanting him dead. Side stepping, Lightning shrieked, aiming her sword at his chest. Grabbing her wrist, Caius performed a twist, twisting Lightning's right arm behind her back. Biting her lip, she used her shield and slammed it directly onto his thigh. Unnerved by the sudden assault, Caius released her, granting her a moment's breath. The angrier she became, the more mistakes she made. Lightning breathed, wiping the sweat off her forehead. Caius was going to pay!

"Caius Ballad," Lightning narrowed her eyes. "**You will pay for your crimes!**"

Leaping forward, Lightning shot out several bullets from the gunblade aimed at his torso. She never expected Caius to throw aside Ragnarok, allowing one of the bullets to lodge into his torso while several others scattered across his abdomen. Lightning's mind spiraled out of control; a voice from within urged her to continue her attacks. The voice was strong, so strong it transformed into a mantra deeply embedded in her mind. Throwing aside her shield and sword, Lightning tackled Caius onto the ground, fingers slipping around his throat. She… she was going to do it! She was going to end his miserable existence right now! Eliminate the threat and restore the world's balance.

Caius merely stared into the eyes of his wife, shielded by her wet hair. Drop by drop her tears dripped onto his cheek to soon slip off onto the sand below. Lightning's fingers tightened around his throat.

"You…" Lightning struggled to speak. "You took _everything _from me…"

"So I did," Caius calmly replied. "I took everything from you in order to fulfill the prophecy."

"**Shut up!**" Squeezing his throat tighter, Lightning choked on her words. "You took away my family and friends… My family who did _nothing_ to you! You took away Serah… the only family I have left… You took away Odin! My Eidolon… my friend!"

"…Am I not your family now, Lightning? We are husband and wife. You do not need those weaklings by your side."

"You are _not_ my family!" Lightning screamed, shaking her head tightening her grip. "You are my enemy! An enemy who stole the lives of countless innocents and…"

Lightning choked. What was preventing her from crushing his throat? The rain never eased up around the two but it did Lightning good; the sky's tears masked her own.

"You took away my dignity!" Lightning shrieked. "The one thing I had left and you took it from me!"

"I did," he responded. "I only did what I had to do in order to create a new world from ashes, Lightning. In this new world, I can give you the family, the _perfect_ family you always dreamt of. Did you not wish for the perfect family when you were five, Lightning?"

Lightning bit her lip digging her nails into his flesh. Caius had no right to speak to her like this!

"I can give you the family you always desired, Lightning. You always wished for a daughter, do you not?"

"You can't!" Lightning hissed. "Stop filling my head with your lies, Caius! You know as well as I do your words are nothing but empty promises! Your words are nothing more than poison tipped arrows!"

Lightning was unaware her eyes shone bright, fueled by a stream of never ending sorrow. The life of Caius was now directly in her hands and she had the capability to end his life. Right here, right now. Squeezing his throat tighter, Lightning heard the sound of the storms scream above her head demanding his last breath to be exhaled. He had lived long enough! With all her remaining strength, Lightning snapped her head back fixing her eyes upon the darkened sky. Closing her eyes, she waited for the goddess' gift. The skies continued to spill white light in all directions screaming out its cries. Watching strings of lightning spill through the contours of the clouds, she was reminded of herself: Lightning. Lightning. The name continuously repeated in her mind. Lightning watched how these beautiful streaks of white create a flash of magnificence in the sky. As quickly as it appeared, the light vanished.

Caius slowly breathed, feeling Lightning's nails digging deeper and deeper into his skin. His hand slowly picked itself up from the bruised sands to touch his wife. Sliding up her arm, Caius gently pushed himself up until his fingers reached Lightning's bloodstained cheek. Propping up on his elbow, he gazed at his wife staring at the skies. Around her, lightning strikes were violent, striking the seas and sands. Feeling a stray tear slip down his hand followed by a shiver, he watched Lightning pray to Etro to end this cycle of misery.

Lightning opened her eyes watching a menacing vortex swirl right above her. Gazing into the funnel of death, Lightning watched lightning cracked within the funnel. Feeling Caius's thumb stroke her lips, she was unable to stop her next words. Staring death in the face, she spoke, "…May the gift of the goddess shine down upon me now."

* * *

><p>Silence. The silence of death echoed across Valhalla. The lightning storms subsided, returning the vacant city back into its peaceful self. Stumbling across broken debris, the warrior coughed up streams of liquid from their lips and collapsed every fifth step. Gripping tightly onto a broken pillar, the warrior breathed in fresh air and pressed forward toward Etro's temple. Walking up the steps, metal grazed over solid rock followed by droplets of blood. Pushing forward, the warrior limped across broken marbled tiles and scattered rocks. Reaching Etro's throne, the throne remained untouched by chaos.<p>

Lightning cradled her abdomen as she was unable to stop blood from spilling from her lips. Staring at the untainted throne, Lightning weakly smiled; the goddess remained alive. Her blue eyes tiredly traveled down the throne and to the crystal column supporting the throne. Looking down into the deep dark abyss, Lightning felt the pulsing energy from the Time Gate.

"It's calling," Lightning said aloud, to no one.

Wiping her mouth, Lightning breathed. Taking a bold step forward, she allowed gravity to do her bidding. Leaving terra firma, Lightning's body plummeted through the abyss of the temple. There was no light. There was no wind. There was no sound. The sudden sounds of the Time Gate caught her attention; snapping her wrist, her sword materialized. With swift reflexes, Lightning stabbed the sword into the dirt wall. Decelerating, Lightning grunted, feeling a sudden jab to her abdomen. Ignoring the pain, she focused on stopping before she collided with the ground. The whirring sounds of the Time Gate buzzed through the schism. Locking her eyes with the approaching Time Gate, Lightning used every ounce of energy to kick off the wall. Flipping through the air, Lightning gracefully landed on the ground just inches in front of the Time Gate. The gate shone bright, welcoming Etro's Champion. Reaching out, Lightning touched the silver metal gate lacing across the pulsing orb. Etro's symbol appeared on Lightning's hand.

"It's not long now…"

Hearing the gate unlock, the buzzing in Lightning's ear rattled through her mind. Trying to keep her head straight, Lightning breathed. Watching the gate's ornaments slowly unwrap the glowing orb, the light called out to her. Taking a firm step forward, Lightning had dreamed of this day since arriving in Valhalla. No matter how many times Lightning approached a Time Gate, the gate never unlocked until today. Extending her hand into the gentle glow, Lightning was cloaked in a warm light. Closing her eyes, Lightning's body lifted without the rules of gravity to bind her; the Historia Crux was waiting for her. Traveling through the rings of the Historia Crux, Lightning thought of a place where Valhalla could not touch her. Gently breathing, Lightning cradled her abdomen enduring the pain from within. Taking in slow breaths, Lightning took this moment to close her eyes tasting peace after an eternity of never ending war.

_Freedom... This is freedom… It feels… good… I want this to last as long as possible… Please, just for once, let me be free on my own accord without being bound to anybody. For once, let me spread my wings own my own terms. Not bound to a goddess or to a man I despise from the bottom of my own heart. Just this once, let me be free._


	16. Breathe

**A/N:** Hello all! Thank you again for the kind reviews :3 This is a semi-breather chapter since the last ones were kinda intense XD This chapter was typed out of a dream so expect it to be a little kooky. I've already planned out what's going to happen so don't worry about that! There's so much more to be told! Though, don't worry much about Lightning; she's a tough cookie who will prevail through the seductions. I'll never allow her to succumb to the darkness. After all, she is the Light in the dark, isn't she?

Don't forget to leave me your thoughts! Oh by the way, for those who asked me something in the last review, I'll answer them at the bottom of the story :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** A dark fantasy that will never taste the light within a darkened realm, harbored by black hearted beasts. May she be the one to rise above it for freedom all with a blood stained sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Breathe<strong>

_Whatever you do, never walk into the light, Claire. You will not find the happiness you desire. Instead, you will find repressed nightmares stored away by the darkness. Continue on living and become humanity's last light of hope. Please, you are the only one who can save us._

Lightning was unaware of the sounds buzzing through her ears. Her body felt weightless, drifting through the Historia Crux like a lost traveler. She had no particular destination other than a place far, far away from Valhalla and from the arms of Caius. Lightning was tired, battered and bruised. Her body and mind suffered momentous torment during her stay in Valhalla. She had battle long and hard for the sake of the goddess. In respect, she owed the goddess nothing except her release from her crystal stasis. Swirling through the vastness of the Historia Crux, Lightning was reminded of her task—her Focus even if she was no longer a l'Cie. She was set on protecting the goddess and humanity from the rising tides of Chaos. There was only so much Lightning could do even if she was crowned Etro's Champion. It did not change the fact she was still human.

The human heart was a resilient organ beating inside her chest, never skipping a beat. Through the heartbreaks, torment, anger, sorrow or happiness, her heart continued to beat even if it wanted to stop from the amount of loss surrounding Lightning. Still, Lightning continued to fight with everything she had. She had given her best but was it truly her best? How could she justify her 'best'? Her family was dead and her body was nothing more than a shell of her former self. Lightning was disgusted; her body was tainted from months of being touched by Chaos. Enough. Lightning had enough. Clenching her fists tight, this was one of the rare opportunities Lightning got the chance to breathe in freedom. She knew, from the bottom of her heart 'freedom' was something that could easily be taken away within a moment's notice. Lightning was going to cherish every moment of freedom until the second her time was up.

* * *

><p>The bustling city provided no refuge for people who were looking for peace; cars zipped through the air, the populace chit-chatted on the streets but most unusually, military personnel were on the move. It was a rare site spotting men in color coded uniforms trotting down the streets of Academia toward an undisclosed location. With them was a tall, young man with silver hair. Turning through corners and into alleys hidden from the public view, the army men scattered to survey the area. There was an intrusion. Commanding a squad leader to follow him, the helmeted man nodded. Cautiously raising their weapons, they turned down a corner and into a smaller valley with a flickering light bulb.<p>

"Careful now," The young man spoke, eyes peeled toward the narrowing passageway.

Squeezing one by one into an opening, the squadron men and the young man set their gazes upon a mass laced in black threads. Upon hearing a shot, the black threads scattered jutting back into the ground revealing a pink-haired woman in silver armor lying unconscious. The young man broke away from the group rushing to the young woman. At first glance it appeared to be someone oddly similar to him—

"**Light!**" he called picking her up to cradle her in his arms. Turning his head toward the squad leader, he commanded, "**Get a medic! We have an injured civilian!**"

Turning back to Lightning, her lips were dry and painted with blood. Turning to one of the squad members, he gestured for a potion. Quickly uncapping the green-blue glass bottle, he gently placed the bottle's lips against Lightning's lips. Gently pouring in the liquid, Lightning was unresponsive at first but the life giving liquid slid down her throat. Her throat moved in response to the liquid and she began to drink. A weak smile appeared on the man's lips. Gently pulling Lightning toward him, he placed his chin on her head.

"You're safe now, Light. You're safe now. Everything's going to be alright."

* * *

><p>Hope paced back and forth. Every so often, his eyes glanced over to his friend, sleeping soundly with an IV needle embedded in her hand. It had been four hours since Hope and his team found Lightning unconscious in the alley. How did she get there? Why was she in armor? Why was she injured? Was she engaged in battle with the man they saw in the Oracle Drive? It was possible. Questions piled up at the back of Hope's mind. His concentration jumped hearing the sound of the door slammed open. A dark skinned man with an Afro and a Chocobo chick entered.<p>

"I got here as fast as I could," Sazh spoke through short breaths. "You said you found Lightning?"

Hope pointed to Lightning's sleeping form. Moving his dark brown eyes to Lightning, Sazh's heart fell to the soles of his feet. The Chocobo chick fell into Hope's hands as Sazh cautiously approached Lightning's side. Beside her was a clipboard. Without thinking, he reached out to the clipboard, eyes scanning through each sentence. The amount of trauma shocked Sazh however, one in particular stood out: she was physically violated multiple times. It was noted explicitly Lightning was scarred from within and it could take months for her to heal. Not only physically but emotionally as well. Placing down the clipboard, his eyes once again moved to Lightning whom had a hand over her abdomen. Whoever did this to her was cruel, without a heart. Sazh was unaware his fingers folding into the center of his hand at the mere thought of Lightning being forced to endure the pain for god knows how long. For any woman, no matter how tough they were, being physically violated destroys a piece of their body and soul. Sazh hoped, he _hoped_ Lightning did not carry the child of man who initiated the assault.

"Sazh?" Hope's gentle voice echoed. "You alright?"

"No," Sazh replied truthfully. "You know about her condition?"

"I do," Hope replied. "But don't worry, her blood tests say she's negative."

"Thank goodness," Sazh exhaled in relief. Hobbling to the chair, Sazh ran his hands over his face. "So, what now, kid?"

"Honestly? I have no idea," Hope's eyes moved to Lightning who remained unresponsive.

The amount of scars and bruises littered her skin was disturbing.

Changing the topic, Sazh said, "I guess all we can do is pray to Lady Luck to help Lightning regain her strength. I hate to see her like this. Hell, she'd hate herself for being like this."

"Same," Hope weakly smiled and placing a comforting hand on Sazh's shoulder. "Well, I think it's time for us to leave, sorry for cutting it short, Sazh but Light needs her rest. In the meantime, I'll have my staff check in every hour. We'll visit her tomorrow. Sounds good?"

"Sounds good,"

Pushing out of the chair, Sazh looked at Lightning with soft eyes. Since the news of her disappearance, everybody believed she was dead with the exception of those who were connected to Lightning by fate; the six l'Cie which defied fate. Every night, Sazh (and possibly Hope) heard her voice through their dreams. They had no clue where she was even if every night, Lightning tried to speak with them. Then suddenly, her voice was no longer heard except for the menacing screams leaving Lightning's lips. That was the last time anybody heard from Lightning. Sazh had a bad feeling about it but he was powerless to do anything. No, he was not going to sit around and wait. Instead, Sazh began his adventure and went in search of Lightning without knowing where to begin. Turning to Hope, he possibly did the same.

Exiting the room, Sazh walked out followed by Hope. The young teen turned around to look at Lightning once again, relieved. She was safe. Closing the door, he allowed the warrior to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>My beautiful wife… I missed you so.<em>

_No… I am not your wife._

_You deny you are not my wife? But you are._

_No! I am not yours!_

_But you are… You are the Queen of Chaos._

Lightning shot up right breathing heavily. Looking around, Lightning's heart echoed like drums. Turning left and right, she swore she was not alone. Placing a hand on her chest to calm down her heart, Lightning swallowed and breathed. Shaking her head, Lightning was frustrated. She was frustrated by Caius. Even if he was nowhere near her, she felt he was close. Bending her legs, Lightning pressed her forehead on top of her knees and hugged herself tight. Looking up, Lightning's heart skipped a beat believing she saw Caius sitting in a chair adjacent to her with a sinister grin.

"Are you lonely, my wife? Come. Your home waits in Valhalla."

Shaking her head, Lightning silenced the sounds. Blinking, the chair was empty. No, he was _not_ here! Looking over at her hand, Lightning tore out the needle. Catching her breath, Lightning swung her legs off the bed and hobbled to the bathroom, using the wall as her support. The gesture alone reminded of the second night Lightning was forced on her back. Grunting, every step ached the warrior; every muscle within her body screamed from the battle and from countless nights of assault. Digging her nails into the wallpaper, Lightning managed to get into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Fixing her eyes on the large mirror, Lightning was disgusted with herself. Slowly removing the hospital gown, the blue gown fell onto the floor to expose her battered body.

_I'm a mess._

Turning to her side, her eyes fell on her abdomen. Stroking her fingers across the surface, her stomach remained flat.

_If I gave Caius what he wanted in the first place, hell wouldn't have continued this long… but…_

She could see it. Lightning imagined the fall of humanity screaming in a sea of flames while ashes snowed from the sky. The earth was torn apart like paper and the seas continued to drown people's sorrow. Standing tall within the destruction would be the new god and goddess. Those who wished to survive cowered in fear witnessing descent of the new 'Gods' and the rise of the new Seeress. Lightning was unable to accept a ruined world she fought hard to protect. Humanity could not end for the sake of one girl.

"No," Lightning whispered removing her fingers off her abdomen. "I will fight on."

Dropping her arms to the marbled countertop, Lightning folded her fingers; she was going to continue the fight until she could no longer breathe. As long as she had a fighting spirit, humanity would continue to flourish under the watchful eyes of Etro. But how? How could she physically battle when her mind was in a pool of despair? Blinking, Lightning reminded herself she needed to be stronger. Not only for the people living on Pulse and her friends, she needed to be stronger for herself.

Pushing off the white marbled sink, Lightning headed into the shower and turned on the knob. Running her hands over her body, Lightning found it slightly refreshing being able to wash away filth. It felt good being at the mercy of water. Sliding her fingers through her hair, sand and dirt slid off the contours of her body and pooled around her feet.

_You are tainted, my love._

Lightning's muscles contracted upon the sound of his haunting voice. Lightning wildly shook her head; she repeated it was the sound of the rushing water playing games with her mind. Yet, she could not discount the fact she felt fingers slipping around her waist nor the voice heard beside her ear.

_You cannot escape me, Warrior Goddess._

Feeling boxed in, her body was gently pushed against the saturated tiles.

"Get off me." Lightning hissed.

Perhaps it was her imagination feeling nips on the side of her neck or fingers tracing her curves. Enraged, Lightning pushed off the tiles and spun around. For a moment she locked eyes in what appeared to be Caius. She watched him in horror lean in to meet her lips.

"**GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!**"

The sound of Lightning's voice echoed back at her. There was nobody there. Seething, Lightning slammed her fist on the tiles.

"**Enough mind games, Caius! Just leave me alone!**" Lightning shrieked. "**Just leave me alone! Can't you see I can't give you what you want?!**"

Growling, Lightning wiped the water off her face. Quickly leaving the glass enclosure, Lightning quickly snatched the hospital gown off the floor and rapidly clothed herself. Feeling the need to close her eyes, Lightning stormed back into the bed, soaked. Pulling the sheets over her head, she forced herself to go to sleep silencing out the whispers of the devil's affections.

* * *

><p>The arrival of new dawn sparked panic in the young Director. Running through the halls of the hospital, Hope called out for the pink-haired warrior who went missing since dawn. Asking the doctors and nurses, nobody had seen Lightning.<p>

_No, no, no!_ Hope repeated. _This can't be happening!_

Sliding across the hallway, the Director slammed into another. Quickly apologizing, he locked eyes with Sazh.

"Whoa kid, what's the rush?"

"Light!" Hope answered. "Light's missing!"

Sazh stared at Hope as if Hope grew Chocobo feathers. "She's training in the underground facility, Hope. Didn't anybody tell you?"

"No."

"Well now you know. Lightning told me to tell you and here I am tellin' you. She knew you'd freak out."

Expelling a sigh of relief, Hope composed himself. Clearing his throat, he followed Sazh down the now silent hallways. Sazh smoothly walked down the hallway, stairs and exited through the entrance. Waiting for them was their transportation; yellow Chocobos. Hopping onto the animal, Sazh whipped the reins with Hope in tow, running parallel to the siding streets of Academia. Reaching the Academy, they dismounted and immediately headed toward the underground training facility. Sliding his ID through the slot, a secret door opened and this time, Hope lead the way. It was not long before the two heard gun fire from a distance. Judging from the sound of bullets, Lightning was training hard regardless of her condition.

Arriving in a large room, they saw Lightning disposing of five or more mannequins in record time. She shot one mannequin in the chest before charging and grabbed it. Throwing a green mannequin toward a blue mannequin, the blue mannequin slammed into a red mannequin shattering it into pieces. Discharging several more bullets, the remaining two mannequins lost their heads immediately. Sazh crossed his arms watching Lightning intensely train. Something was _off_ with her moves. If he remembered correctly, her moves were fluid and without hiccup. In this case, Lightning tripped every so often but quickly regained her composure to dispose of the incoming threat.

Things were looking great until Lightning abruptly dropped her sword and cradled her stomach. She quickly covered her mouth and hastily exited toward the women's restroom. Hope immediately followed and Sazh excused himself to the training platform. When he arrived he noticed several drops of blood upon the carnage.

"Poor kid," Sazh mumbled. "Always pushing herself regardless of her health. Something's never change."

Hope stood in front of the women's restroom listening to the sound of rushing waters. Crossing his arms, he leaned by the wall concerned for his friend.

_She's probably stressed and didn't get enough rest. That would explain the sudden nauseous symptoms. Knowing Light, she's too stubborn to rest up and relax for a couple more hours._

Hearing the sound of the door swing open, Hope immediately pushed off the concrete wall.

"Light?" he asked gently. "Are you… alright?"

Hope expected Lightning to nod but instead, she shook her head. "No. I'm… tired. Maybe getting out of bed wasn't my best idea…"

Hope cracked a smile at Lightning. "Well, that's one way to put it. Let's go have breakfast. I don't think you ate did you?"

"No." Lightning weakly lifted her head. "I see you haven't changed, Hope. Always concerned about others."

"I have to be," Hope admitted. "I do run a city after all so I have to be concerned about everybody."

Lightning smiled. Taking in a deep breath, Lightning used Hope as her support walking down the yellow and green painted hallway. With each taken step, Lightning remained as silent as possible slightly hobbling beside Hope. Reaching the entrance to a private cafeteria, Lightning released Hope ensuring him she would be just fine walking on her own. Nodding in agreement, Hope watched Lightning walk directly into the cafeteria and sat at a table. There were three trays of food waiting for them. By default, Lightning should be starving but in respect, she had no appetite. Staring at a basket of bread, omelets, jam, butter and milk, Lightning felt her stomach churn. Forcing herself to eat, Lightning reached out to a butter knife and swiped the silver blade through the block of butter.

_I have to eat. _Lightning mused. _I don't even remember the last time I ate properly._

Slipping a slice of butter coated bread in her mouth, her taste buds exploded. Picking up more pieces of bread, Lightning was unaware of how hungry she was. Placing more and more bread inside her mouth, Hope watched with relief. Lightning suddenly placed down the last piece of bread and looked at Hope.

"Something wrong?" she questioned crossing her legs.

"I've never seen you eat this much before," Hope admitted. "Don't tell me you've been surviving all this time without food."

"Of course not," Lightning replied. "I do eat you know. It's just I don't eat as often as I want to."

Hope was unable to contain his smile at the sound of slight irritation in Lightning's voice. "Okay, okay." Immediately changing the subject, there was something Hope had the right to know. "I have a question for you, Light."

"You probably wondered where I was all this time, right?" Dabbing her lips with a napkin followed by a refreshing glass of orange juice, Lightning turned to completely face Hope.

"Yeah. All of us wondered where you went. Everybody believed you were dead."

Lightning pushed out of the chair and headed toward the window, crossing her arms. Where was she supposed to begin? Breathing in gently, Lightning recalled her memories of the day she was forgotten by the entire world. Pushing out those words from her lips pained her greatly. She was forgotten but somehow, her memory lingered on within her friends. It was as if Lightning was never supposed to exist in the first place except in Valhalla where she was to remain guarding the goddess until her last breath. Recalling the day she was washed ashore in Valhalla and meeting Caius for the very first time, Lightning intentionally omitted some details. She did not want to worry Hope. Continuing her recollection, Lightning was forced to silence the details of the things he did to her.

"…His goal is to save Yeul," Lightning concluded. "Kill off the goddess and create a new world from ashes."

Of course, Lightning was unable to tell Hope _everything_. She was unable to tell Hope Caius wanted Lightning to birth the next children in a world smothered by ash. Falling silent, Lightning recalled her words: Caius wanted the next children to be born in a new world to look after the Seeress. Untangling her arms from her chest, Lightning remembered the way he said it. His intonation was oddly different, speaking in a tone as if he would no longer be alive in the new world. He spoke as if Lightning would be there along with their children and Yeul. It bothered Lightning. Why go through all the trouble when he—No.

"Light?" Hope interrupted her thoughts.

"It's nothing," Lightning answered. Looking directly at Hope, Lightning said sternly, "I'd like to be left alone, Hope. No offense, I need some time to think."

Hope caught onto Lightning's words. Nodding, he exited the room without question leaving Lightning to stand alone, deep in thought. Jerking forward, Lightning felt a tight jab from her abdomen. Cradling the area, she dug her nails onto the windowsill and breathed. Pain slid through her nerves forcing her to expel an uncomfortable groan. The light bulbs in the room dimmed out one by one, consumed in the rise of expanding shadows. Abruptly falling onto her knees, she pressed her head against the wall and heaved. The shadows spilled around her transformed into claws, waiting to pull Lightning back into a world of unspeakable nightmares. Grounding her teeth, Lightning spun around locking eyes with the shadows. The black mass stopped upon the warrior's stiff confrontation.

"Get away from me," Lightning warned. Her eyes were glowing, piercing through the darkness. "Leave at once."

The threads dove back into a pool of shadows and disappeared. Lightning released another groan, cradling her stomach to discover something much, much more sinister. Staring at the wall adjacent to her, Lightning watched a pair of crimson eyes stare directly back at her. The eyes were not human. Blinking, Lightning once again made contact with those eyes. Slowly standing up, Lightning breathed taking small steps to the large mirror hung on the wall. Her arm shook upon reaching out to touch the mirror.

"The Queen of Chaos," Lightning muttered staring into her own reflection. "This can't be…"

Lightning stared deeply into her own reflection watching the red eyes stare right back at her. Touching the mirror, Lightning's fingers stroked her own reflection gazing into the eyes of the Queen.

Lightning opened her mouth to speak the unspeakable words. "Did I become the Queen of Chaos? Am I bound to be Caius's Queen forever?"

Shaking her head, Lightning was unable to accept she had become Caius's Queen. Biting her lip, Lightning pushed off the mirror. Narrowing her eyes, the shadows in the room parted revealing the door. Lightning narrowed her eyes. Without a thought, the door snapped open, welcoming the Queen. Clicking her heels against the solid pavement, Lightning snapped her hand to the side. Dark threads slid across her fingers.

"The power of darkness," Lightning muttered. Snapping her fingers, the threads burst into small black flames. "So be it: I'll fight fire with fire if that's what it takes to defeat him."

Continuing down the silent halls, Lightning was more determined to defeat Caius. Maybe the power of darkness brewing within her was the beginning of starting something new. Something much more terrifying than Lightning could ever comprehend in a decaying world.

* * *

><p><strong>Q&amp;A:<strong>

NekoCapsule – I guess I'm a sucker for Caius x Lightning romances XD. Though I'm more into dark, twisted romance rather than happy-go-lucky blossoming ones! For this story, I'll try my best to make it as twisted as possible with an outcome some of you may or may not expect ;)


	17. Academia 4XX AF

**A/N:** Sorry for the lack of updates everybody! I was on vacation! But don't worry; I was plotting the entire time. I'm still working on some side stories but I'll never forget _Heir to Chaos. _I did a little thinking here and there to accommodate my ideas as well as the story's original outline. It's not going to perfectly coincide but I'll try my best. As usual I'd like to extend a warm thank you to those who supported me all this way. I don't know how many of you read the story but those of you who shared your thoughts with me, I thank you lots :)

Also, I was thinking of doing something different: Paradox Endings. I have some ideas floating around here and I may or may not use it. So we'll see about that :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** A dark fantasy that will never taste the light within a darkened realm, harbored by black hearted beasts. May she be the one to rise above it for freedom all with a blood stained sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Academia 4XX AF<strong>

Noel's eyes were unable to move from the tall buildings scattered across Academia lined perfectly in maneuverable clusters. They did it. They actually did it! They saved Academia from being under the control of Adam, the failed Fal'Cie project. It was great breathing in fresh air and enjoying the cool breeze dancing across the flourishing city. Smiling, he glanced over at Serah, his trusted partner on this journey. Over the course of time, both developed a passion for saving the uncertain future (or past) from impending destruction.

Serah took several steps ahead of Noel followed by a bobbing Mog, squeeing at the sights of zipping hover cars. Mog mimicked the sound the cars made although every so often, Mog's eyes locked onto shiny advertisements in the far distance. Serah was unable to wipe the warm smile off her face gazing at people walking in front of her smiling or chit-chatting with one another. It felt good to be in the presence of others. Across their journey, they barely made any human contact with of course, the exception of Bresha Ruins and the Archylte Steppe across the Timeline. Pausing, Serah stretched and smiled toward the sky locking her eyes on the Thirteenth Ark hovering above the city. Moving her eyes to the right, she watched a flock of white doves flap across the sky in-sync toward an undisclosed destination.

_Just like us._ Serah hummed. _Flying through the Historia Crux with only one destination in mind: Valhalla. We'd do anything just to get to Valhalla—to Lightning. Oh, how I wish I can see Lightning now._

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Serah replied brightly, eyes locked on the flock of doves. "Nothing at all."

"I know that look," Noel insisted crossing his arms. "You're thinking."

Turning around to Noel, she replied, "I guess you're right." Skipping off away from Noel, Serah's fingers laced behind her back. "You know, I can't help but feel something is going to happen here,"

"What makes you so sure?" Noel inquired. Usually when Serah spoke in these tones it was as if she already _knew_ something was about to happen. Though, he hoped it had nothing to do with those strange symbols appearing on Serah's pupils, flashing for a second then fading away.

Serah's gentle eyes scanned across the metropolis; something was about to happen here but she was unable to place her finger on it. Once a thought was about to roll off her tongue, she heard an announcement across the wireless speakers.

"Requesting Serah Farron to the Academy stat, I repeat: Requesting Serah Farron to the Academy front desk stat."

Turning toward the direction of the sound, Serah spoke in a slightly defeated tone, "I guess my time's up. I can bet you anything Hope wants to talk to me." Serah then grinned. "So much for sightseeing!"

Noel responded with a grin of his own. "Be prepared for a long Q&A session, Serah," Noel released a laugh. "You know how Hope likes to interrogate you."

Serah laughed, taking in this chance to chuckle. "Yeah, I think it's going to be a long conversation, I think, summing up our travels and how to properly save the world."

Noel nodded, watching Serah jog away from him down the stairway and out of sight. Releasing a sigh of relief, he now had the opportunity to browse Academia and take in the sights and sounds of this grand establishment. The place was technologically advanced to the highest degree possessing technology not found in his time. Well, in his time, _nothing _existed other than the few people who used to live with him: Caius and Yeul.

Taking steps forward, Noel was reminded of his dreaded past visually remembering the day Yeul died in his arms and slipped away with the wind. Before Yeul passed away, Noel had to contend with the passing of his grandmother—his teacher who taught him everything. Noel remembered her lessons well; hunting lessons to the grand, extensive history of Gran Pulse. Everything. Walking forward, Noel was reminded of his grandmother's last words before she fell into an eternal sleep: Protect Yeul. He vowed to protect Yeul until he was physically unable to. Noel did everything, _everything_ he could possibly do to protect Yeul but in the end, she faded with the sands. Those memories continued to plague him every minute he breathed. Coming to abrupt halt, Noel was unable to erase the fact his best friend, his mentor left without a trace on Yeul's eighteenth birthday.

"Caius." Noel mouthed angrily. "How could you leave Yeul on her birthday? Did leaving Yeul accomplish anything?"

What did Caius accomplish after leaving The Dying World? Shifting between eras, Caius certainly met people along the way whom he cared not for. Fixated on the possibility of killing a goddess with his bare hands, he was instead faced with a formidable adversary: Lightning. Noel was oblivious to the battles waged between both of them nor the rough intimacy shared between the two. Since jumping into the Time Gate, Lightning was never seen nor heard of again. Noel prayed Lightning continued to hold her ground for the sake of protecting the goddess and the rest of humanity. Noel and Serah needed a little more time to confront Caius and end this reign of paradoxical madness.

* * *

><p>Lightning curled her fingers back into the center of her palm, witnessing the sight before her. Laid scattered across the platform were destroyed mannequins covered in black and purple lightning. The red glow in her eyes faded once Lightning dropped her arm down to her side. This… This was not Lightning. This was Chaos. Narrowing her eyes, Lightning carefully gripped onto her sword heading toward the exit. Walking across the scorched platform, Lightning was in deep thought, replaying recent current events. Lightning was harnessing the power of Chaos without trying. Glancing down at her fingers, she watched streaks of lightning slither across her fingers before they were extinguished with a flick of her wrist. Clutching her hand, Lightning stormed through the exit reminding herself of the destroyed mannequins left in her wake.<p>

Reaching the women's locker room, Lightning immediately stripped down and took this rare, private opportunity to cleanse herself before leaving to the city. Lightning breathed, expelling puffs of steam within the class enclosure. There had to be something she could do, Lightning mused. Her eyes traveled down her physique to where her stomach was. She blinked momentarily and thought of today's destruction; Lightning was reminded every moment she harnessed Chaos, there was a sudden pulse of pain from her abdomen. Every time those powers ceased, the pain faded.

Pressing her forehead against the saturated tiles, Lightning mumbled, "I'm a wreck."

Curling her fingers, Lightning grinned in silence. She mused about the possibilities if she conceived.

"The world will be against me," Lightning said quietly. "The world I tried hard to save. Everybody will raise their weapons wanting me or the child to die."

The scene was unbearable. She was unable to lift up her sword against the people she swore to protect. A sea of crackling flames and waves of blood washed across Pulse. The populace aligned with tamed and trained monsters waiting to end the life of Lightning and her child. Lightning had the power of Chaos at her disposal. With a flick of a wrist, she watched herself unleash a tsunami of death towards the people. The screams, gunfire, columns of smoke and ashes were mixed in. Within the mass of Chaos threads, Caius was amongst the warriors slaying the people. Ragnarok was drenched in several shades of blood. Once the carnage ceased, Caius reappeared by her side and delivered a comforting embrace.

_I will never let anybody touch you, my love._ She heard him say. _Nor man or beast shall ever touch my family…_

Upon hearing those cursed words, Lightning's eyes pulsed red, morphing the water droplets into liquid spears. No, she would not have it! Controlling her emotions, Lightning exhaled allowing the water to resume its course down her body. Lost within the depths of her mind, Lightning took the silent opportunity and listen to the sound of endless streams of water echoing out forbidden thoughts.

* * *

><p>Heads turned gazing at the boy in blue, walking through the bustling streets with eyes locked towards the clouds. Noel was never one for large, tall skyscrapers kissing the sky; instead, he preferred the simple and humble way of life: hunting. Almost colliding into an elderly lady, Noel sidestepped thinking of something to do to kill time. Walking around Academia seemed to be the most logical thing to do at the moment; the sights and sounds could do him some good. Noel was never used to bustling cities. In comparison to the time of his birth, the populace of his tribe was already less than three hundred individuals. Abruptly stopping, Noel turned his head toward a computer terminal flashing blue lights at him. He was never tech savvy but he was unable to deny those red buttons on the side of the terminal were tempting to be pushed.<p>

"Things are different," Noel mused aloud eyeing the terminal. The button was tempting. "There's these things everywhere I go."

About to reach out to press the shiny red button, Noel's fingers recoiled and his arms were immediately commanded to be folded over his chest. Noel reminded himself playing these things were nothing more than a waste of time. Reluctantly moving away from the terminal, Noel mumbled to himself before looking up. He thought his eyes played tricks on him or the sun was doing it for him; he believed he saw a strawberry-blonde woman walk into the shadows. Rubbing his eyes, he blinked several times trying to process what he just saw.

_Is that…?_

Did Serah finish already? No. That shade of pink did not belong to Serah. Curiosity got the better of Noel, forcing his feet to move toward the direction of the mysterious woman. Making sure he masked his footsteps with the sound of public chit-chat, Noel weaved through alleys keeping a safe distance away. Noel swore the woman he saw was not one he expected to see. No. It could not be true could it? Pressing himself against a shadow tiled wall, Noel peered out to see if she was still there. Catching a glimpse of her foot, Noel immediately honed in, ready to confront the woman. It was only when he got extremely close did the footsteps ceased. He listened to the footsteps pace back and forth followed by shuffling. All of a sudden, the sounds were gone.

Breathing in gently, Noel turned the corner only to be rudely met with a blade against his throat. He locked eyes with the woman in question whom merely gazed into his abysmal eyes full of doubt. She breathed then took a step back and crossed her arms.

Noel had to process what he was going to say before saying it. "Lightning?"

Lightning took another step away from Noel firmly crossing her arms across her torso. She did not expect to see Noel albeit; she knew someone was trailing her. Stashing away the blade into a slot hidden in her boot, Lightning made no further eye contact with Noel. Instead, she spun around and leaned against the metal railing waiting for questions to be asked.

"Lightning?" Noel repeated listening to a hover car zip above them. "Is that… Is that really you?"

"It is," Lightning replied flatly.

"Why are you here?" Noel questioned, baffled by the fact Lightning was _here_. "Aren't you… Aren't you supposed to be in Valhalla?"

"I was," Lightning answered thinking of the next sentence.

"Then why are you here?" Noel was in slight panic. He was not supposed to have met her yet!

"Etro's Gate," Lightning voiced her lie. "There was a slight crack in the gate allowing Chaos from Valhalla to penetrate through the Timeline. Etro sent me to destroy the Chaos through each era."

"But doesn't that leave Etro to be vulnerable?"

"Maybe but she requested that I leave her aside and eliminate it before it takes the lives of the people."

Noel fell silent. Then he thought of another question.

"What about Caius?"

The name alone stung Lightning like darts. Her finger slightly twitched but she forced herself to answer Noel.

"He's wounded," Lightning responded. "During our last battle, I wounded him greatly. Even so, he won't be injured for long and he will be back."

Nodding in agreement, Noel was about to speak until the alarms across Academia echoed. Lightning and Noel's eyes shot toward the skies watching drones zip by, blaring the alarm.

"What's going on?!" Noel cried out, readying his weapons. Was there an attack?!

Lightning flicked her wrist commanding her sword to materialize within her grasp. Spinning around, Lightning's eyes widened at the sight of black threads rushing toward Noel.

"Look out!"

Darting toward Noel, she shoved him aside slicing the threads. Suppressing the pain from within, Lightning grunted delivering a direct thrust towards the center of the threaded mass. Leaping away, Lightning landed beside Noel watching the threads transform into a form too familiar to ignore.

"Cie'th?!" Noel questioned.

The twitching, black threaded monstrosity approached them with every taken step. Noel was unaware Lightning's eyes pulsed between red and blue. Biting down on her lip, Lightning suppressed the pain and forced herself to lunge forward and decapitate the Cie'th. Noel soon got into the action, rushing past Lightning and delivered several fatal wounds to the Cie'th. Snapping her head around, Lightning listened to the sound of gunfire discharged from below. Grinding her teeth, she questioned how was this happening? Why were there Cie'th here? Moving her eyes to the motionless Cie'th, something was different about them; these Cie'th were covered in threads of Chaos. The red pulsing sphere located in the center of its torso dissolved into dust forcing the remnants of the body to disintegrate.

Heaving, Noel successfully dismembered three more Cie'ths, falling into a pool of black shadows.

"The hell is this?!" Noel hollered, swinging his blade to the side to remove the black stains of the blades. "These Cie'th! The hell did they come from?!"

Lightning was unable to answer Noel's question. Flicking her sword to remove the stains, Lightning was more interested on the ongoing battle beneath her. She watched hordes of army personnel line up to shoot the wave of Cie'th. Turning around to Noel, her eyes burned with determination.

"I'm going to go lend them a hand," Lightning announced.

"Okay, I'm going with you,"

"No," Lightning stuck out her hand. "Don't follow me."

"Huh? Why not?" Noel asked. "If we worked together then—"

"I do not exist," she answered. "Nobody should know I exist in this time period."

"Not even—"

"Nobody," Lightning repeated firmly. "Only you will know of my existence here. I… I am a paradox, Noel. The longer you stay around me, the chances of history will change will become greater."

Noel fell silent but agreed. Nodding to Lightning, she nodded in return and sped away. Standing there alone, Noel continued to wonder why Lightning was here in Academia. He wondered: did she come here by Etro's command or she somehow escaped from Valhalla? Was she not deemed Etro's Champion? The questions continued to boil into another question: Should Serah be acknowledged of Lightning's existence? Both were in the same city and yet they were far apart. Tapping the hilt of the sword, Noel continued to wonder why Lightning wanted to be kept a secret. If the sister were reunited, the journey would come to an end, right?

"Lightning…" Noel trailed off. "Serah needs you. She misses you very much. Are you going to wait for the right time to show yourself? Please Lightning, Serah wants her big sister back."

* * *

><p>Lightning dropped her sword clutching her abdomen tightly. Gasps were expelled from her lips every time she felt the surge of Chaos within her pulsed. Gritting her teeth, she pushed off the wall and picked up her sword; she was <em>not<em> going to give in to Chaos. Sensing Cie'th materializing in front of her, Lightning mentally blocked the pain and drew her sword, aiming for the beating red eye on its torso. One, two, three Cie'ths appeared twitching toward her.

"Come and get it," Lightning hissed gripping her sword. "You want death? Come and get it!"

* * *

><p>Hope and Serah stared at the fifty foot screen in front of them. Scattered across the screen where small monitors displaying the current assault on the people. Both of them were speechless; dumbfounded even. Serah's mind was in turmoil; this was never meant to happen! They stopped the Fal'Cie project but why were there Cie'th <em>everywhere?!<em> Patrolling the streets were army personnel ready to dispatch waves of gunfire at the Cie'th. Something had to be done!

Snapping out of his thoughts, Hope finally voiced his concerns. "Correct me if I'm wrong but this shouldn't be happening."

"It shouldn't be," Serah shook her head. "It makes no sense why Cie'th are here. In this era, Academia is supposed to be peaceful."

Rubbing his chin, Hope focused his eyes on suspicious black threads. "Serah, do you know what those threads are?"

"Not in the slightest," Serah admitted.

"Chaos, kupo."

The two humans looked up toward Mog eyes peeled onto the flashing lights. Mog bobbed above them, scanning intently over every section on the screen.

Pointing to one of the screens, Mog continued, "These are Chaos threads, kupo. These threads belong to Valhalla."

"Valhalla?" The two questioned simultaneously.

Nodding Mog, continued as he spun the crystal tip on his staff. "Since Etro is weak, I think it's possible for Chaos to slip undetected through the Historia Crux or there's a crack in Etro's Gate, kupo."

"That… doesn't sound good," Hope rubbed his temples.

Nothing of this nature was recorded in the Oracle Drive. This made no sense. How were things happening when they were not predicted? The prophecy stated Chaos will be unleashed in 500 AF but this was too premature, was it not?

"But, what about Lightning?" Serah inquired. "My sister is there in Valhalla to protect Etro and to stop Chaos from escaping, isn't she?"

Mog fell abruptly silent recapping Serah's words. "Kupo."

Serah was troubled, so was Mog. He never told Serah he felt a strange presence entering Academia the moment they all reached the city. Serah was suddenly interrupted with the sound of Noel's voice echoing across the monitors. She looked up and spotted her friend dodging blasts and whips by the enemy.

"Noel!" Serah cried. Turning to Mog, she instructed, "Let's go Mog!"

"Kupo!"

Transforming into her trusty bow, Serah nodded to Hope and immediately left Hope's side. At that very moment, Hope turned his attention back to the screen and spotted Lightning dodging pools of oozing Chaos.

"Light?!" Hope exclaimed. Quickly pressing on a button on the control panel, Hope almost barked at Lightning. "What are you doing out there?!"

No response. His tired eyes watched Lightning grab her ear piece then stepped on it.

_No, no, no! Light, why are you so stubborn?! _Quickly tapping away keys on the panel, Hope knew Lightning had another communication device on her. Grabbing onto the microphone, Hope did not hold back. "**LIGHTNING! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**"

After much static interference, Hope received a reply, "Defeating enemies."

"Light…" Hope trailed off. "You're not one-hundred percent yet, you shouldn't be—"

"I have to," Lightning interrupted. "I can't let people die because of Chaos."

Hope knew what Lightning meant; the more people die, the wider the gate to the Unseen Realm becomes. Lightning was preventing that. Hope watched Lightning provoke a pack of Cie'th before darting into one of the alleys. Turning a sharp left, Lightning listened to the sounds of the Cie'th moan and groan behind her, wanting to drain away her life. Hitting a dead end, Lightning spun around and waited for the Cie'th to appear. The hordes of Cie'th slithered in one by one and did something unexpected; she watched the Cie'th attach itself to another transforming into a huge goo of Cie'th glob. The monstrosity twitched as Lightning watched its right arm grow bigger and bigger. It could be considered a scene from a nightmare.

"Hn, you're even uglier than before!"

The monster groaned, aiming to squash Lightning with one powerful blow. Anticipating the move, Lightning remained still, waiting for the giant hand to fall on her.

"Come and get me,"

The large hand was in motion; everything turned into slow motion watching the giant hand fall on top of Lightning. In the last second, Lightning leapt away then hopped onto its massive hand, running up its thread-laced arm to deliver the strongest kick Lightning mustered. Watching the monster fall backwards, Lightning stabbed her sword in the Cie'ths forehead and discharged lightning to weave through its body. Once the beast came to a full stop, Lightning took a moment to breathe. She disregarded the fact the beast had a hidden secret. Lightning watched sparks of light illuminate beneath the skin of the Cie'th pulsing at different areas on its body. Realizing the gravity of the situation, Lightning quickly leapt off the Cie'th; it was about to explode!

With no time on her side, Lightning shielded herself.

"**LIGHTNING!**" Hope hollered, slamming his hands on the control panel.

The view before him was frightening; a large explosion erupted before his eyes shaking the foundations in the ground. The large mushroom cloud before him soon swirled into a vortex of black and grey smoke.

Without wasting time, Hope jammed a button on the control panel, "**ALL UNITS HEAD IMMEDIATELY OVER TO LIGHTNING! I REPEAT: ALL UNITS HEAD IMMEDIATELY TO LIGHTNING LOCATED IN SECTOR MN-438D.**"

Hope's finger slipped off the button while his fingers curled on top of the metal panel.

"Light…" Hope whispered. "By the prayers to Etro, please let nothing happen to you."

Forcing himself to look up at the column of smoke, Hope wished for a miracle to bloom.

"Lightning," Hope repeated, "Come out alive, alright? You can't die now. You can't die when there's people waiting for you to come home. Please, I beg you: please don't die. For everybody's sake and Serah's, please don't die. Please, Light."


	18. Ellinoir

**A/N:** Finally I got some inspiration to type out this chapter! I'm pretty happy (and psyched) about it! Things came together so nicely I just had to write it out! This chapter isn't very long coz it's basically explains the nitty-gritty things that needed to be explained. Hopefully things are falling together now :) I'd like to thank you everybody who read and actually placed a review on the chapters, it means so much to me! Thanks again!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** A dark fantasy that will never taste the light within a darkened realm, harbored by black hearted beasts. May she be the one to rise above it for freedom all with a blood stained sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Ellinoir<strong>

It was neither morning nor night. Swirling around the fallen champion, the warrior barely moved an inch lying belly down on solid cobblestone ground. There was absolute silence surrounding Lightning, unaware of the changes in the tweaked atmosphere. It was only when she heard a faint voice did she come to her senses and twitched a finger in response. An odd sensation it was listening to the sound of a woman, no, girl speaking aloud complimenting by the sounds of tinkering glass. Commanding a finger to curl, the rest followed.

Lightning's blue eyes opened making contact with the grey stoned floor beneath her. Feeling her head throb madly, Lightning grunted then expelled a curse, a trademark word she became ultimately used to. The last thing she recalled was facing the Cie'th explosion; directly in her face. Was she dead? No, not quite. Though in theory she already _knew _how it felt to be dead. Thinking about it grimly gave no amusement to the warrior. Commanding the other limbs to move, they responded. Lightning soon pushed herself upright while her ears adjusting to the sounds. Upright and responsive, her first action was to get intel on her surroundings.

_Strange,_ Lightning noted. _I don't recognize this—_

The last word barely rolled off her tongue. An odd sensation swept to her informing Lightning where she was: Paddra.

But how? How was she transported to Paddra unless the Cie'th contained time bending powers strong enough to blast Lightning back in time? No. That was a silly thought. Or perhaps this was the mist maiden's doing? How? She no longer existed. A paradox? It was possible. Before Lightning could speak, someone had spoken for her.

"According to this, I need to add a pinch of dewberry drops followed by a spoon of honey,"

Turning around, Lightning faced Yeul. Beneath the Seeress was a mortar and pestle. Within the stone mortar were crushed purple and amber colored leaves. Yeul paid no attention to Lightning and continued to carefully pour in honey following each step written in the book.

"What are you doing?" Lightning questioned.

Yeul paid no attention to Lightning. It was as if Yeul never heard her in the first place. Placing down the pestle, Yeul moved around the stone table and walked directly to Lightning.

"Hey watch—" Lightning shot and abruptly silenced.

Yeul walked right through her. Looking at her hands, Lightning was semi-transparent. Surely she was not a ghost? No, this was different. Unsure of what to think, Lightning continued to observe Yeul reaching for ochre pots on high shelves. Picking down three pots, she cradled them in her arms then headed back to the table. Resuming her work, her eyes peeled onto the page carefully placing in herbs into the mortar. Crossing her arms, she watched Yeul for another hour until she finally extracted the herbal liquids into a vial.

"It's done!" Yeul announced.

The Seeress hastily exited the room, heading up spiral steps and continued through torch lit hallways. When Lightning was about to follow she paused at the stone table looking at the book. Pictures of herbal plants littered the page along with a plant sample clipped onto each page. Lightning merely grazed over the ingredients spotting an odd ingredient: Witherwood bark. Paying no particular attention to it, Lightning took a step forward prompting the scene to change.

The scene before her dissolved into mist, shrouding Lightning with emptiness. Shielding her eyes from the light, Lightning braced herself for the next thing to come.

* * *

><p>The coldness left her extremities prompting Lightning to open her eyes. The scene changed. Focusing her eyes on a seated maiden in white, Lightning's eyes widened. Around the maiden where other maidens including Eliza. Her blue eyes never moved away from the blonde haired maiden whom had a warm smile on her face. She merely turned towards Lightning and revealed her identity.<p>

"Mist maiden..." Lightning mouthed.

This was the mist maiden Lightning wanted to meet; one in human flesh. She was beautiful. Mere intangible words could not describe how beautiful the mist maiden was. On the top of her head she had a sea of blonde hair laced with purple, pink, turquoise and crystal beads. Some strands were even laced with feathers, almost the same feathers adorning Caius's headband. She wore a long, flowy ivory gown with Paddraen imprints telling a tale of the constant motionless sea, shifting with the gentle breeze. Lightning observed the other maidens speak to the mist maiden whom warmly smiled and responded in gentle tones. Rubbing a hand over her belly, she closed her eyes and waited.

"Do you feel the young one kick, Ellinoir?"

Ellinoir. The name echoed in Lightning's mind. This was the mist maiden's name: Ellinoir. The young maiden suddenly lurched forward.

"He kicks," she smiled.

"He has his father's strength," Eliza commented. "He will grow up to be strong like Caius."

Lightning's eyes did not move from Ellinoir's slightly plump belly. Judging from the size of her belly, Ellinoir was at least four and a half months pregnant. Eliza smiled and received a long strand of weaved leaves and beads. Gripping on the strand gently, she pressed it against her lips and chanted a spell. Ellinoir smiled watching Eliza then wrap the leaves strand twice over her belly.

"This strand will protect you from evil spirits, Elly. The leaves represent rejuvenation and the beads are blessed with the priests' holy enchantments. We don't want anything to happen to the first son now do we?"

The first son. Lightning remembered the mist maiden's—Ellinoir's words on the day Lightning returned to Valhalla from the memory. Ellinoir spoke of a miscarriage. Was this it? Was Lightning going to witnessed what truly happened that faithful day?

"I need to know what happened," Lightning spoke. "The truth is here in this memory."

Pausing mid-chatter, the women turned their heads toward the stairs. Yeul appeared through the mass of beaded curtains. The maidens quickly dispersed from Ellinoir giving the girls privacy. Sealing the curtains shut, Yeul turned to her.

"How are you doing? Yeul voiced.

"Well." Ellinoir responded, rubbing her belly. "He kicked today."

"Does it hurt?"

"No," she smiled. "It's a good sign knowing my son is healthy."

"I see."

Reaching into her pocket, Yeul pulled out a clear vial and gave it to Ellinoir. She tilted the vial examining its contents.

"This is an herbal extract," Yeul spoke sitting by the edge of the couch. "It's for expecting maidens such as yourself. I made it myself."

"Thank you, Yeul. This means a lot to me,"

"Three drops into pure water after every meal." Yeul instructed. "Your son will receive plenty of nourishment."

Lightning carefully listened to the conservation. Lightning believed Yeul would still harbor jealousy against Ellinoir but her actions spoke differently. The Seeress cared for Ellinoir and the unborn child.

_How could Yeul be the cause of the miscarriage? _Lightning wondered. _She cared for them. It makes no sense._

Watching Ellinoir uncap the vial and dropped in three drops into a silver goblet, she swallowed the drink. Yeul quietly observed until the goblet was placed down. Once the goblet was empty, Yeul excused herself to summon the rest of the maidens; Ellinoir must be in her quarters to welcome Caius's triumphant return from a days' long hunt. It was said he left before dawn to hunt two Shaolong Guis for their meat in preparing for winter.

Crossing her arms, Lightning watched the scene around her once again dissolve. Flashing before her eyes were images of Caius and Ellinoir interacting with one another. Lightning could see it in Caius's eyes he loved his wife greeting her and exchanging intimate gestures with her. Through all this, Lightning was unaware her own fingers slipped around her abdomen seeing Caius stroke Ellinoir's belly.

Lightning was at a loss for words watching him get on his knees to kiss Ellinoir's belly then pressing an ear against it.

"My son, can you hear me?" Caius spoke lowly. "I cannot wait to see the moment you are welcomed into this world. Your mother and I wait anxiously for that day."

"As do I, Caius, as do I." Ellinoir laced her fingers through his hair with a warm smile upon her lips.

"Caius..." The name unceremoniously slipped out of Lightning's own lips.

Quickly shaking her head, the scene immediately dissolved. Lightning was unable to bare it any longer. Why? How could she not watch this vision of the past? There were no feelings attached to Caius. No, she was unable to accept the fact she could ever love him, for all the sins he committed against her. He... He ruined her.

The next vision appearing before Lightning was of Ellinoir in a room, perhaps her bed chambers. Ellinoir leaned by the stone window eyes fixed upon a moonless night. It was an ominous night, a night without the moon or wind. Glancing to the side, Ellinoir took a sip out of her goblet. Lightning felt a strange aura swimming within the room. It was a prelude to an impending disaster.

Dropping the goblet, Ellinoir expelled a groan clutching her inflated stomach. Lightning watched Ellinoir try to breathe through the pain coursing through her body.

"**What's happening?!**"

Lightning watched helplessly as Ellinoir knocked over a candle stick onto the floor allowing darkness to swallow her. The fallen candle flickered in a pool of ivory wax. Ellinoir exhaled and clutched her stomach again. Falling onto her knees, she crawled to the side of the bed and slammed her back against its wooden frame. Ellinoir heaved while sweat beads raced down her face. Releasing another cry, Ellinoir slipped her hands beneath her gown to tear out her cloth bindings. Lightning watched a pool of blood ooze out of Ellinoir's body.

"Ellinoir!" Lightning cried out.

Lightning was powerless to do anything. She was merely a witness to this bloodied tragedy. Ellinoir snapped her head back digging her nails into the Unzi styled rug. Gasping, Ellinoir parted her legs; her nightmare was starting. She shook her head madly at the pain boiling from within. Unable to control the vicious contractions, Ellinoir refused to push.

"**My son!**" Ellinoir bawled, battling the pain. "**My son! Not now!**"

She felt another explosion of pain from within prompting her to push. Through her sobs, Ellinoir had no choice but to push.

Minutes dragged on for the expecting mother. Releasing a shriek, everything was over. Lightning's limbs were frozen witnessing the scene before her.

Ellinoir panted and slowly lowered her legs. Opening her eyes, she no longer had an enlarged belly. Shaking madly, Ellinoir choked and slowly moved her legs aside.

"M-my son..."

Sleeping in a pool of crimson was their son. Caius's son. The body did not move. Ellinoir's hand shook reaching out to her son.

"My son..." Ellinoir cradled the still born against her aching heart. "**MY SON!**"

It was upon that cruel moment Caius entered with a bouquet of white roses. His eyes were fixed upon the still born body in the arms of his wife.

"Elly...?" Caius spoke, dropping the bouquet.

She sobbed with a broken heart. Dropping onto his knees, Caius questioned what had happened. Ellinoir could barely speak. Lightning watched the roses slowly dye red covering her mouth with her hands. Only one word swirled through her mind: miscarriage. This… This was the miscarriage the mist maiden warned her of.

Caius kissed Ellinoir's cheek to comfort her but she was unresponsive.

"Yeul poisoned Elly." Lightning whispered allowing her body to shake. "Yeul poisoned her... How could… How could she do this?!"

Ellinoir faced Caius eyes constantly releasing tears of anguish.

"Yeul did this," Ellinoir spoke. "**Yeul did this!**"

"Elly, my love, what are you talking about?"

Ellinoir's frame shook. "**Yeul gave me a vial to use! She said it was an herbal extract to nourish the baby!**"

Caius remained silent and speechless.

"**It was aimed to kill the baby... My son...!**"

Ellinoir wailed gripping tightly on the infants' body. Caius was unable to comprehend the words swirling in the depths of his mind; Yeul killed his son? Yeul purposely concocted a poison to kill the fetus? No. His wife must be mistaken. Yeul could do no such thing. Releasing his arms from Ellinoir, Caius stood up and walked to the door where Lightning stood.

"I... I will question Yeul myself. I will give you the answers you deserve,"

Once the door closed, Lightning was left to hear Ellinoir's fading scream into darkness. Falling onto her knees, Lightning was unable to contain the tears streaming down her face. The anguish, pain and the ability to lose something dear echoed deeply in her mind. Lightning never lost a child herself but she understood what it meant to have lost something dear. Picking up pieces that were lost, Lightning was reminded to move on. She had to avenge what was lost. Wiping the tears away, Lightning stood up in a world cloaked in black.

"We finally meet, Claire."

The Valhallian warrior spun around to be greeted with a warm yet sorrow filled smile from Ellinoir. Mist spilled across her feet mixing with her ivory gown. An eerie light was emitted from her, illuminating them.

"Ellinoir?" Lightning voiced. "Is that... You?"

Ellinoir nodded. "It's me. I am the mist maiden."

"Why... How...?" Lightning was perplexed. "You're dead, Caius killed you."

"Indeed he did—twice." Ellinoir lowered her eyes. "I have not moved into the light yet, Claire. I am stuck in purgatory, if you can call it that. My sorrow echoes across thousands of years until today. What happened that night cannot be forgotten."

"Yeul," Lightning whispered the wicked name. "Yeul did this to you."

"She did and she never confessed to it. Caius believed Yeul but he chose not to believe me, the mother of his children. Tragic, is it not?"

Lightning was absorbed in silence. Ellinoir walked around Lightning, gazing upon the warrior. She saw something Lightning failed to notice but she decided not to voice her discovery.

"Claire, I need you to avenge me," Ellinoir spoke with authority. "I need you to help me move on into the light."

"How do I go about doing that?"

"Stop Yeul from being reborn."

How could she? How could she even prevent the next Yeul from being reborn? She had no control over it. Yeul was going to be reborn as long as Caius was still around. Caius…

Looking up at Ellinoir Lightning spoke, "Wait. The only reason why Yeul is reborn is because of Caius."

"That is true."

"And if Caius is killed then—"

"Yeul will no longer exist."

Lightning stepped back at the revelation. Kill… Caius? She always reminded herself she had no problems ending his life for all the things he did to her. There was no doubt about it. Yet, how come she had to think twice about Ellinoir's request? Did Ellinoir not love Caius for all the things he did for her? Granted, he honored the treaty's request and in the same time, continued to protect Yeul regardless of being a married man.

"I want him to feel what it is like to have lost something dear," Ellinoir spoke out of the silence. "I want him to remember the pain of losing something permanently and never getting it back."

Lightning watched Ellinoir's fists tightened remembering that moonless night where blood spilled across the stone floor, filling its grooves with liquid death.

"I want him to feel how I felt when I miscarried twice. On both occasions Yeul was the culprit, I know it is her."

"How… How can you be so sure?"

Ellinoir shot a glare at Lightning. "How? How you ask? The first time, as you saw, she gave me a vial to drop into my water. That 'herbal extract' Yeul claimed to be was actually a fetus killing potion! She forced me to kill my own son!"

"…"

"The second time Yeul pushed me down the staircase then she had the nerve to tell me it was the evil spirits whom wanted the second child dead!"

Wiping away her eyes, Lightning witnessed the amount of anger and anguish boiling within Ellinoir.

"On both accounts, Caius never believed me. Not once. Eventually I had to do what had to be done…" Ellinoir trailed off.

"Eliminate the Seeress with your own hands." Lightning concluded.

Ellinoir was not proud of what she had to do but it had to be done: The Seeress must be disposed of. Ellinoir would not admit she did it out of her own grief, no. She did it because Yeul act on her own accord and brought harm to her. However in the end, things did not turn out the way she planned out; she was the one who died and not Yeul. Ellinoir died by the hands of Caius. She remembered it well, being kissed then having Ragnarok plunged through her gut, pinning her into the concrete wall. Ellinoir heard Caius speak his words of apologies before pulling Ragnarok out. Looking into the eyes of her husband, she recalled reaching for his cheek, staining it with her own blood until death whisked her away. Yet, she was unable to move on—to Valhalla where she could finally rest in peace. She could not rest in peace until revenge was served.

"_**LIGHTNING!**__"_ a voice tore through the darkness. _"__**LIGHTNING! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!**__"_

Ellinoir looked toward the direction of the voice. "It seems as if your time here is up, Claire."

Stepping forward, a white arcane symbol exploded beneath Lightning's feet. The symbol grew wider and wider covering Lightning in pristine white light. Looking at Ellinoir, Lightning voiced, "Will I see you again?"

"You will," Ellinoir put on a smile. "We will meet again, Claire."

Ellinoir waved goodbye at Lightning, watching the warrior swallowed in light. Lightning quickly shielded her eyes feeling her body become unnaturally lighter. Feeling a gentle breeze scrap across her clothes, Lightning's eyes snapped open and propelled her to sit up right. Breathing as if she never once tasted air, Lightning woke up in the arms of Hope.

"**Light!**" Hope exclaimed wrapping his delicate arms around her. "You alright? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lightning responded automatically. In theory, she was not. Her mind reeled from the encounter with Ellinoir—the mist maiden. There were so many questions she wanted to ask her but one thing was for sure: Lightning _will_ meet her again. Looking at Hope, Lightning said, "Take me to your research facility."

"What? Why?"

"I need to look for something,"

"Light, you should rest and—"

"_Now._" Lightning stared at him with her trademark glare.

There was absolutely no way in winning this battle. Nodding, Hope carefully guided Lightning up in fear of rupturing something in Lightning. Untangling her arms from him, Hope watched Lightning storm past his personal security without any hiccup in her steps. Hope had to wonder: _How _did Lightning survive that violent blast? She was _directly_ in its path.

Lightning abruptly paused and turned around, "Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go."

Picking up the pace, Lightning marched down the stairs and away from sight.

"Director?"

"Yes, Alyssa?" Hope responded without looking at the girl.

"If I may suggest, we can review the details of the blast more thoroughly through our CCTV footage."

Alyssa crossed her arms and placed her chin on the palm of her hand in thought. Like Hope, she knew something was _off_ with Lightning and the explosion altogether. Knowing this would be the number one topic on Hope's mind, she would do anything to help him.

"Alright," Hope announced. "Time to head back to the Academy."

Turning to Alyssa, Hope mildly nodded, giving her the approval to check the CCTV footage for any abnormalities and paradoxes. Watching Alyssa being escorted by the head of the security division, the small group headed in the same direction towards the Academy. Crossing his arms in turmoil, Hope was having a feeling something was not right with Lightning.

Tapping his foot on the pavement, Hope mused aloud, "Light, are you hiding something from me? Don't you still trust us—me to help you?"

Tilting his head back, Hope's eyes were fixed on the large clock face reminding the populace of Academia of the time.

"I should meet up with Sazh; he'll give me the answers I need."

Nodding, Hope set forth to locate Sazh who was training underground within a flying simulation. Hope needed answers. He needed answers to help Lightning to prevent her from walking down of inevitable ruin. What that ruin was, he was unable to comprehend yet but he did know Lightning was heading directly for it. Hope wondered, as he walked around a sharp corner if Lightning harbored a deep secret she was too afraid to voice? It would be Lightning to shield secrets from him; he never, truly understood her way of thinking until she had to smack him in the face with it.

"Something isn't right…" Hope said aloud.

It was a thought taking him back to the day Lightning arrived here. That faithful day he discovered Lightning covered in what appeared to be Chaos threads. He had no confirmation they were Chaos but it could not possibly be anything else. He never said it aloud but upon arrival, he swore he saw a figure of a man hovering above Lightning, embracing her with darkness. It was difficult to distinguish what or who it was but Hope was positive it would be someone _close _to her.

Before Hope could ponder further, Hope's wireless radio cracked to life mildly startling him.

"_Hey kid!"_ Sazh exploded over the radio. _"Kid! Do you copy? Kid!"_

"Sazh? What's wrong?"

"_Where's Lightning?!"_

"She's on her way back to the Academy," Hope responded with a hand over his startled heart. "Why?"

"_Good god…"_ Sazh trailed off then continued to ask more questions. _"Is she alright? Is she hurt? Got any scratches?"_

"Sazh. She's fine." Hope spoke in a reassuring tone. "Lightning is on her way back. She's safe and sound. Actually, she just left here just a couple of minutes ago."

There was a pause. _"Just like that?"_

"Just like that." Hope repeated. "If you want to talk to her, talk to her in the research facility. She'll be there."

"_Alright, that sounds good. Phew, it's good to know she survived that blast…"_

"Yeah," Hope smiled. "Okay, I'm gonna head over there now so meet you later then?"

"_Sure thing. Before you go Hope… There's somethin' I need to tell ya."_

"What is it?"

There was a distinct pause from Sazh's end forcing Hope to question if something terrible was about to be spoken. The transmission cracked back to life again.

"_Promise me you won't say a word to Lightning?"_

"What—"

"_Promise me."_

"I promise."

Sazh was hesitant to say the dreaded words but Hope had the right to know. He knew something was suspicious with Lightning; her gestures, behavior or simply the fact he noticed Lightning was eating _much_ more than she should be. To the untrained eye, everybody knew Lightning was eating out of exhaustion but no, it was something entirely different. Sazh's worse suspicions came true from the day Lightning appeared in Academia.

"_Lightning's pregnant."_


	19. Remembrance Road

**A/N:** This story sure has come a long way since it first started around March. Wow. It's been a long journey writing this and gaining reviewers. I can't even say how much I'm very thankful of you all. Well, with each passing chapter, it's getting closer and closer to the end! I don't know when it's going to end. Chapter 25? 30? I'm not sure. But I can tell you this much; it's getting closer and closer with every updated chapter! This is a slight breather chapter as I had issues writing it. This is what happens when I don't write for long periods of time. Thanks again for reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** A dark fantasy that will never taste the light within a darkened realm, harbored by black hearted beasts. May she be the one to rise above it for freedom all with a blood stained sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Remembrance Road<strong>

_Caius never enjoyed the fragrance of roses. Walking through a field of blooming red buds, he walked without destination. Step by step, he crushed any standing rose in his way to perhaps walk until the ends of the earth. As he continued walking forward, a trail of death followed behind him. His beloved home, Paddra was dancing amongst crimson and orange flames. A lot of people lost their lives but it was the woman sleeping in his arms which cost him the ultimate sin._

"_Ellinoir…" The name slipped quietly from his blood drenched lips. "Ellinoir."_

_His wife, his first love; dead in his arms sleeping silently never to wake. Blood droplets fell as Caius continued walking, listening to Paddra's crackling flames. Looking down at his wife, all he could think of was one word: Why? Why did his wife set Paddra ablaze? Was Yeul the cause of her miscarriage? No. It cannot be. The Seeress was not the culprit. _

_Snapping his eyes to the night's sky, Caius continued to walk waiting for the right moment to place her down. _

_He had forgotten how long he walked for; hours perhaps since he set his journey to silently weep for his dead wife. Arriving at the edge of a broken cliff, Caius was surrounded by white roses blooming under the essence of the moon. His tired eyes traveled across the landscape and spot a patch of isolated red roses. Heading over, he gently placed his wife beside the patch to lean against a small plateau._

_Falling on his knees, Caius slipped his fingers around a rose stem. Admiring its curvaceous beauty, Caius gripped onto the stem and tore it from the ground. One by one, roses were torn out of the ground exposing the soft dirt beneath. He continued shredding the roses until a large patch of soft dirt was exposed. Bloody hands dug into the dirt scooping out piles, tossing them to the side. Blood continued to mix with dirt regardless of the thorns slicing through his flesh. He failed her as a husband and this was the only way to make up for it._

"_I am sorry, my wife... My beautiful wife who died by my own hands."_

_Caius recalled his memories meeting Ellinoir. He remembered how beautiful she was behind the white veil on the day their eyes met. Burning blue eyes bore into his. She established she was not just a mere woman. Caius remembered the day they wedded and took her as his wife. But perhaps nothing brought more joy to his heart on the day he discovered his wife has conceived. The one thing he desired: Gone._

_He was never meant to fall in love with this woman. He was merely to solidify an alliance with the birth of an heir. Nothing more. Yet overtime, he grew to protect his wife and the Seeress._

_Digging a sizable pit, Caius paused to glance over to Ellinoir. She slept silently wearing armor blessed by Etro. Her golden locks shifted with the wind's touch and her skin glowed under the presence of the moon. Moving his eyes down to her abdomen, both of their children were lost in her womb. Standing up, Caius gently reached for Ellinoir. Slipping his arms beneath her tattered frame, Caius placed Ellinoir into the pit he dug on top of bed of red roses. Lacing her hands over her bosom, her face was at peace._

"_My beautiful wife…" Caius trailed off. "Why… Why did you force me to kill you?"_

_ Reaching out, Caius touched Ellinoir's cold cheek in hopes she would wake up. He wished for one more chance to set things right. Perhaps if he had been a good husband as he promised according to his wedding vows, tragedy could have been averted. But no. Taking one last look at her, Caius breathed out watching his breath dissipate with the wind. Tilting his head back, the moon had slowly hid behind the clouds, illuminating its dark shape with white linings. Getting out of the pit, Caius kneeled and cupped handfuls of dirt. With one last look at his beautiful wife, Caius dropped the dirt over her. He cared not if his hands were stained in scarlet streams. As of right now, he was driven to do the right thing; give Ellinoir the proper burial she deserved with his very hands._

"_I love you, Ellinoir. May you rest in peace. May the spirits of Pulse guide you to the gates of Valhalla where Etro will welcome you into her realm. By the spirits of the moon and sun, may we meet again."_

* * *

><p>Lightning's fingers danced across the keyboard prompting her eyes to read across sentences of words and sentences across the screen. Pressing 'Enter' Lightning crossed her arms and waited for the results to appear. Tapping her foot in irritation, the computer scanned through the archives of historical information gathered from countless eras. Something was bothering her: Witherwood bark. Something about it just did not match. Shifting her weight, Lightning was completely absorbed in thinking, her mind fixed upon the answers she demanded to get. Tapping a finger on her arm, she wanted to know why all of this was happening to her. Grunting, she listened to the sound of soft chatter behind her speaking in tongues, questioning how Lightning survived the near-death blast.<p>

Who cared how she survived? She was here, was she not? Slightly pinching herself, she was reminded she was very much alive. Lightning already _knew _how it felt to be dead. The sounds of chatter grew louder and louder, amplified by doubt and curiosity.

"That woman isn't normal," Lightning heard a whisper.

"How? She looks normal to me." A man replied faintly. He dared not voice this words too loud. As word went, Lightning was a very, _very _temperamental woman and her patience only extended for a short period of time.

"Don't say dumb things! You saw the blast didn't you? She was in the way of it! You _saw_ how the explosion destroyed the alley!"

Huffing, Lightning continued to focus her eyes on the screen in front of her but the whispers were getting too loud. Turning her head toward the sound of whispers, they stopped the moment Lightning's eyes came in contact with Academia's scientists. The two gulped, locking eyes with Lightning's intense orbs. Nodding to one another, they hastily scuttled away leaving Lightning to scowl and resume waiting impatiently.

Expelling a sigh, Lightning had to wonder how exactly she _did _survive the blast? The only thing she remembered was shielding her face with her arms. That was it. No shield to protect her, nothing. With no answers materializing, Lightning was going to look for her answer. While waiting for the computer to continue scanning her search, Lightning was going to do something a little different; she was going to find out how she survived the blast. Witherwood bark could be placed on hold. Locking the computer, Lightning exited the area to walk to vicinity where a room housed hundreds of CCTV monitors. Each monitor served the purpose as an eye in Academia, per say. About to walk into the room, Lightning heard the sound of voices mixed in with the sound of whirling computer servers. Peeling herself to the wall, she crept closer and closer to the door. Peering in, she saw a petite girl with a bob hair cut talking with security personnel seated at the console.

It was unlike Lightning to eavesdrop but from the tone of the conversation, it was about her. Lightning hated when people spoke about her. Shaking her head, she focused on the task at hand; she needed to get inside this room without being detected. Inching a little closer, she took notice of Hope's absence.

"Any leads?" Alyssa asked. "Anything at all?"

"Yeah, we got some leads." The officer continued tapping the keys. "Here, take a look. You're not going to believe it,"

"Hit it."

Lightning cast her eyes upon the screen, watching intently at the flashing images. The images on the screen flashed the footage of Lightning, running into the alley challenging the Cie'th. Recalling, she remembered them banding together one by one to create the behemoth monstrosity. Watching herself jump then kick the Cie'th, Lightning ground her teeth watching lights pulse beneath its woven skin. Inching in closer, Lightning was unaware black lightning threads slithering across her fingers. Clutching her fingers tightly, Lightning felt the wave of electricity spark around her nails. Taking notice, she whipped her arm to the side, hissing in response. Quickly cradling her hand, she continued to focus on the footage where it was about to show the Cie'th explosion.

"Stop!" Alyssa barked, slamming her hands on the keyboard. "**Right there! What's that?**"

The footage paused. Lightning summoned the power of Chaos to freeze the people in the room. To much of her dismay, Lightning also summoned a Time Sphere; a clear sphere, the same sphere Caius used to trap Odin. Unable to think, her legs had already taken her toward the control panel to continue watching the footage regardless of the people around her frozen in time and being bound by Chaos. Her eyes witnessed something she had never dreamed of. The footage continued to roll watching the Cie'th explode but before it exploded, a dark mass appeared in front of Lightning, shielding her from harm. A sudden burst of static lines danced across the screen, shielding the next crucial seconds but to Lightning, she saw _him_. Caiusprotected her. Unable to control the powers of time and Chaos, the visuals fizzled out followed by the sound of pops across the control panel. Cursing, Lightning cautiously backed away from the control panel toward the door watching the Chaos threads and time release its captives. Before everything returned to normal, Lightning hastily exited the room to soon be echoing screams and shouts.

Turning away, Lightning knew that was never meant to happen. Clutching her fists tight, Lightning quickened her pace down the hallway fixed on her discovery.

_Caius saved me, _Lightning ground her teeth in disgust. _He saved me._

Storming through the hallway, Lightning had to contend with the fact he saved her. Quickly pausing Lightning wondered: Why? Why did he save her? Was it because he needed her alive to do his deeds? That was it. That was the only reason he damned well saved her. Feeling the side of her temple pulse, Lightning groaned and immediately leaned by the wall to catch her breath. The sudden pulse in her abdomen forced Lightning to close her eyes, shielding them from the ceiling lights. Digging her nails into her shirt, Lightning's abdomen pulsed madly. The pain suddenly amplified forcing Lightning to collapse on the ground. Hugging her mid-section, Lightning ground her teeth contesting with the erupting pain. Opening her eyes, they pulse red prompting the lights above her to shatter cloaking the Queen in darkness.

"E-Enough," Lightning spoke through her short breaths. "Stop. It."

As if on command, the pain slowly faded away giving Lightning a moment to breath. Pushing up from her knees, Lightning used the wall as her support with the other hand still over her abdomen. Tilting her head up, Lightning fixed her gaze upon the shattered glass from the lights frozen in mid-air. Gasping, Lightning slowly made her way down the dark hallway guided by the glass fragments suspended in mid-air. It was once she exited the hallway, the remaining shards rained onto the floor.

_Alright Lightning, pull yourself together. This isn't you. You're not going to give into any pain. You've been through much worse to whimper like a weakling._

Nodding to herself, Lightning tore her hand away from her abdomen and continued to walk back to the computer console where her research was paused. Reaching her destination, the computer was done analyzing the data. Unlocking console with a password, Lightning immediately read the data on the screen.

_Witherwood bark, _Lightning began. _A tree native to the Paddraean Archaeopolis. The ancient peoples of Paddra used the tree's bark for a multitude of uses such as: paper, furniture, weapons, medicine and clothing. However, the most prominent feature about the tree is its sap. Witherwood sap is a sap that is highly toxic and can cause deaths within a twenty-four hour period to a week after consumption—_

Lightning blinked. Witherwood sap? If Lightning recalled correctly, Yeul mixed in Witherwood bark for Ellinoir, not sap. Reading on, the data continued to describe the types of potions using Witherwood bark and sap as the staple ingredient. One of the potions was a nutrient potion for growing fetuses. Fixed on the information in front of her, Lightning remembered Yeul's intentions; she made the potion for Ellinoir because she cared. Did she? Shaking her head, the information made no sense. Curling her fingers on the control panel, Lightning wondered if Yeul by accident added the sap instead of the bark.

_One gives life… the other one takes away life…_

It made no sense. How could Yeul poison Ellinoir when the ingredients were correct? The ingredients and the potion were aimed to _help _Ellinoir not destroy! Hitting a brick wall, Lightning momentarily expelled a sigh. Now with this puzzle on her mind, she could be sure she was not going to get any sleep tonight trying to solve the mystery of the Witherwood bark, sap and Yeul.

"Um… excuse me?"

Lightning turned her head to the side to spot an Academy nurse. Extending out her hand was a flyer which Lightning glared at.

"Sorry to bother you but right now the Academy is inviting everybody to get a flu shot," The woman spoke quietly, slightly crippling to Lightning's piercing gaze. "It's free of charge."

"What's it to me?"

"It's flu season right now and we would like to prevent more people from becoming sick," The nurse explained. "Better safe than sorry."

"Where can I get the shot?"

"Just head over to the Infirmary when you have time," Jotting down the location and room number, the nurse handed Lightning the piece of paper. "Please be reminded the Infirmary closes around 9 o'clock tonight if you want to swing by."

"Thanks," Lightning turned her attention back to the screen signaling the end of the conversation.

Hearing the nurse scurry away, Lightning sighed. Shaking her head, she logged out to think about today. All she wanted now was rest. No training, no talking with anybody else. Just sleep. Today she had enough. She came looking for answers and all she got was a growing migraine.

* * *

><p>Lightning laced her fingers behind her head gazing into the ceiling. Not even a week after her arrival, Academia was bombarded by Cie'th. She knew, according to history the Cie'th were not supposed to appear in this time period.<p>

"Am I the cause of it?" Lightning spoke aloud in a whisper. "Am I the reason why the Cie'th appeared?"

The dark room provided Lightning with much peace she desired; it allowed her thoughts to be echoed without falling onto suspicious ears. Turning to her side, Lightning faced the wall. So much has happened since she began this journey alone. Extending out her hand, Lightning turned her hand to face her palm harboring the powers of destruction. Today she witnessed she had the power to control time as well as Chaos. Why? Why was she able to do these feats? Was it because she was the Queen of Chaos? An empress whom would rise out in a new world controlling the very fabric of existence? No. Not in this life time.

Turning her hand to face the backside, Lightning's mind flashed images of her hand pinned on the mattress and—

"No," Lightning insisted. "I am not remembering what he did to me."

It was easier said than done; her mind had begun to play the events taken place on the mattress. Closing her eyes to block out the images, Lightning curled into a fetal position forcing herself to think about anything. Anything but him. The ugly reality continued to settle in exposing visions of forbidden actions and words. Even on her back in Valhalla she fought and fought until her lips were muffled by kisses. Shuddering, she could feel butterfly kisses tiptoeing across her arm and to her neck. Whispers slipped into her ear wanting Lightning to open her heart. Lightning inadvertently felt fingers sliding up then down her arm before their fingers laced. Caius loved reminding Lightning she belonged to nobody but _him. _

Walking down this path of remembrance brought only turmoil to her heart. Lightning had to wonder; was she _that_ weak? Lightning considered herself to be a strong woman but strength itself came with fragility. Fragility came at a price, Lightning was reminded; once it shatters, it acted like a domino effect. Everything began to collapse one by one falling into an inevitable spiral of loss and despair.

"If I could erase my memory I will," Lightning spoke. "I don't want to think of you, Caius. I want to forget you. I don't want you in my life. I don't _need _you in my life. I only need the people I care most about…"

Releasing a yawn, Lightning battled her soon-to-be heavy eyelids. Rubbing her eyes, she pushed out the images of Caius from her mind. He was not here. There was no point in thinking of him even if he (or so she believed) protected her from the Cie'th explosion. Caius wanted Lightning's body to birth heirs. That was it. Nothing more needed to be said.

Closing her eyes, Lightning drifted off into a land of sleep listening to the songs of a lullaby echoing in a distant land, away from the realm of cruel reality. An unforeseeable event was about to occur; the lullaby and Valhallian organs echoed madly in Valhalla calling out to Lightning. These songs were the prelude to the next disaster that was about to come.


	20. Listen to Deaths' Bells –Part 1–

**A/N:** 20 chapters. Can you believe it? _Heir to Chaos_ has reached 20 chapters. God, I have nothing to say at all! I honestly thought this should have ended chapters ago but hey, dreams just keep on coming I guess. I'd still like to thank those who followed this story, though. I can't predict the future for this but hopefully, it'll be a good one.

Oh before I forget, for those of you who wish to leave a comment for _Dohnovan_, you can. It's not locked at all. You **can **post your comments with a **fake **email if you wish to!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** A dark fantasy that will never taste the light within a darkened realm, harbored by black hearted beasts. May she be the one to rise above it for freedom all with a blood stained sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Listen to Deaths' Bells –Part 1–<strong>

Landing five bullets into the mannequins' fiber skull, Lightning dashed forward expelling dark threads from the tips of her fingers. The tornado of black lightning vines shot into skull weaving its threaded mass across its face, completely disintegrating it. Lightning came to a pause watching her handiwork. She had been training for at least eight hours since she woke up this morning; she thought if she could harness this power she had, she could finally best Caius. With each passing day, Lightning's attacks became more precise and deadly harnessing these forbidden powers. Quite frankly, if it had to deal with Caius, anything would do at this point in time. The more power she harnessed from Chaos, the deadlier she turned out to be. Lightning was determined to do _anything_ to destroy him. _Anything._

Coming to an abrupt halt, Lightning mildly grunted at the throbbing pain from her abdomen. A brighter note, the pain from below was beginning to lessen. Lightning barely had to swallow any painkillers to fight the pain; it was as if the pain was going away by itself. Yet, it never helped in the mornings to mid-afternoons Lightning had to throw up every so often. Leaning against the padded wall, Lightning blinked focusing her eyes on the shifting lights. Closing her eyes for a minute, Lightning was trying to recall the moments she had this morning.

_Before the sun rose, Lightning was out of bed and by the sink, watching, waiting. Her eyes never shifted from the pregnancy test in front of her. Truth be told, Lightning had her suspicions; she was never an ignorant person when it came to the changes within her body. Tapping her nail on the sink, it was close to twenty minutes. Gazing upon the two circles on the white stick, Lightning slowly watched one of the circles slowly transform into a blue plus sign. _

"_I'm pregnant," Lightning mouthed._

_ Moving her fingers to her abdomen, she realized the gravity of the situation; within her womb was a life sleeping inside. There was a child within her. All the nights she was wounded came to this: a child. Stroking her abdomen, Lightning had no clue if the life within her was a son or daughter. Lowering her head, Lightning grinned madly prompting tears to pool from her eyes. Drop by drop, tears fell onto her hand. Then just like that; it felt as if a ton of bricks rained from the sky. Lightning rained her fists down onto the marble countertop cursing, screaming, anything to release her frustrations. Swiping her hands to the side, objects on the countertop slammed onto the floor. Lightning was unable to control her fists from punching the mirror in front of her. _

_ Choking, Lightning delivered another punch into the mirror shattering the glossy surface. Cracks spilled from the epicenter of the mirror but Lightning never stopped. Pounding the mirror with her fists, glossy shards dug themselves into her hands. Shrieking as loud as she could, Lightning recoiled and slowly spilled onto her knees. Running her bloodied hands through her hair then rubbing her face, Lightning bawled. For all the nights on her back screaming, all was for naught! Shaking violently, Lightning backed into the door pulling her knees close to her body. She could never believe she conceived. Not in a million years…_

"_Damn you Caius," Lightning muttered through her sobs. "**Damn you to hell!**"_

_ Curling into a ball, Lightning was unsure of what else to do. She was carrying the very seed that would destroy the world. Shaking, Lightning gently lifted her head to observe the carnage she caused. The floor was littered with toiletries and glass shards. Removing her hands away from her knees, Lightning gazed at her bloodied hands. Without thinking, Lightning summoned Chaos from the tips of her fingers. She watched the threads weave across her fingers digging into the pits of glass on her fingers. One by one, shards were extracted from the wound falling onto the floor. Chaos continued to heal the Queen sealing all her wounds leaving Lightning's hands bloodied but not bruised. It was ironic to think Chaos was meant to destroy but instead, it healed Lightning._

Lightning opened her eyes. The next thing that crossed her mind was: What was she supposed to do now? She came to Academia to escape her nightmare and _not_ to live through it. Glancing down at her stomach, Lightning could only ponder the possibilities that were now available to her. She could abort the child or she could endure nine months of hell and neglect. Unsure of what to do, Lightning breathed and refocused on the task at hand; she was not going to allow this pregnancy to hinder her training. Gripping onto the sword tightly, Lightning closed her eyes and called out to Chaos. It was now her ally.

* * *

><p>Sazh entered the cafeteria and spotted Lightning sitting by the window with her warm food. Lightning's eyes were locked on the silver fork in her hand, sliding the piece of meat around her plate. However, as much as he was concerned for Lightning, his tired eyes were unable to tear away from her abdomen. Sazh felt like a traitor to Lightning. Out of concern and curiosity, Sazh had Lightning's blood re-examined (after her initial blood was extracted and frozen) to confirm his bubbling suspicions. He knew how women acted once they conceived; Sazh was not ignorant. After all, he was a father. Right now, he wanted to confirm his suspicions hence why he was here.<p>

Approaching Lightning, Sazh spoke, "Hey,"

No response. Tilting his hand, Sazh extended out his hand and waved it in front of Lightning. Nothing. This next gesture did catch her attention; pulling out the chair, the sound of metal scrapped the floor. It was loud enough to snap Lightning out of her fixed state of mind. Placing down the fork, Lightning quickly crossed her arms and eyed Sazh warily. Watching the older man seat across from her, Lightning had a sneaky suspicion Sazh was not just here for small chit-chat.

"What do you want?" Lightning barked. "I'm not—"

"Lightning, what are you hiding?" Sazh asked cautiously, treading on egg shells. "You've been very distant from us."

"I'm not hiding anything," Lightning replied straightforwardly. "Why would I hide anything?"

Leaning forward, Sazh locked eyes with Lightning. It was something he was never used to, looking into Lightning's cold eyes. "Sure then. Let me ask you this: Are you pregnant?"

Lightning made no attempt in causing a ruckus after the initial question. In actuality, she remained calm and composed, like she always did.

"Why would you ask me that?" Lightning questioned. "That's slightly inappropriate, isn't it?"

"Light, Hope and I _know _what happened to you in Valhalla. We knew you were raped."

The word stung her like thorns. Curling her fingers beneath her arms, Lightning remained silent for a moment before speaking.

"That's right, I was raped." Composing herself, she continued keeping a straight face. "That doesn't mean I'm pregnant, you know."

"Really now? Then explain to me this,"

Pulling out a paper from his coat pocket, Sazh unfolded the paper and turned it over. He wanted Lightning to read through every line on the piece of paper. Lightning was unable to tear her eyes from the word 'pregnant'.

"Mind running your answer by me again?"

"Is this what this is all about?" Lightning raised her voice. "So what if I am pregnant… What are you going to do about it?"

"Who's the father?"

"None of your business," Lightning breathed, pushing out of her chair. "This conversation is over."

"Lightning! I'm trying to help you here!" Sazh exploded out of the chair, tipping it over. "I can—"

"You **can't **help me!" Lightning hollered. "Tell me what do you want me to do? Kill the child right here and now?!"

Unable to control the next set of events, a Time Sphere exploded entrapping Sazh in it. Red eyes glowed madly expressing Lightning's rage about the touchy subject. Just by flexing her fingers, the very fabric of time was twisted. Clocks in Academia spun out of control, twisting reality, time and space into an era of uncertainty. Lightning looked outside the window watching clouds shift and birds flying backwards then forwards without direction. The sun dipped into the earth and the moon hovered in the sky; everything suddenly became a paradoxical mess. Gripping the sides of her head, Lightning tried to control her anger. Breathing in and out of her mouth, Lightning grunted feeling a sharp pain from within forcing the Time Sphere to shatter. Dropping onto the floor, Lightning gasped, hearing the sounds of clocks winding back to normal. Grunting, Lightning quickly pushed back to stand up right to once again meet with Sazh's eyes.

It was odd reading the expression on the man's face; it was as if something had changed about him.

"Hey kid you alright?" Sazh questioned. "Fell out of your chair?"

"Y-Yeah," Lightning responded removing her hand away from her stomach. "Nothing to it."

Sazh released a sigh of relief. "Good good. Anyway, when you're done with lunch, why not head out? Today's a nice day! Bein' cooped up in here ain't gonna do you any good."

"…Okay," Lightning nodded.

Sazh gave Lightning his trademark smile and left the room with a wave of his hand. Closing the door, Lightning fell into her chair grabbing the sides of her face.

"What just happened?" Lightning muttered lowly. "One minute Sazh was confronting me and the next, it seemed as if the conversation never happened."

Then Lightning fell silent remembering the Time Sphere.

"Paradox…" The word slipped out from her lips. "Paradox."

Lightning hated to admit it; she was the cause of the paradox. She created a twist in time where she literally tweaked Sazh's thoughts. That was the only explanation she could think at this point in time. Lightning felt so lost. By default she was the type where she planned out her next strategic move and went for it. Now that she was on her own, truly on her own, she felt lost. This was unlike her.

"Thinking about this nonsense isn't going to help," Lightning said. "I'm going to forget all of this even happened,"

Pushing out of the chair, Lightning picked up her sword from the wall and headed toward the training room to once again continue training.

* * *

><p>Valhalla was a lonely realm without the Warrior Goddess standing guard over Etro's domain. Without the Warrior Goddess present, Etro was as vulnerable as a lost child. Yet, the opportunity to strike was not upon him. Across the hundreds of years fought with Lightning, Caius now stood in front of Etro's throne fixing his gaze upon the divine being. There was no knight in shining armor to stop him from executing his plan. This was the moment he had been waiting for but yet, why could he not raise his sword and destroy Etro once and for all?<p>

"Etro." Caius called out the goddess' name. "It is now just you and me. Do you fear death, Etro?"

There was absolute silence.

"Possessing your heart, I have come to realize the importance of it," Caius spoke loud, hearing his words echo off marbled walls. "Your heart will serve a much greater purpose than you can possibly imagine."

The throne pulsed questioning Caius's motives. Without strength to manifest, Etro merely listened to the Time Guardian. Even as a goddess herself, she was unable to control her heart which now beats with another desire altogether. Caius walked away from Etro's throne exiting through the grand doors flooded with rubble. The scene reminded him of the battle waged between him and his beloved wife, Lightning. Gazing into the distance, he could see his wife executing brilliant moves towards mindless electronic drones. Descending down the steps, the more he watched her, the more he yearned to see her. Stopping at the base of the steps, he was reminded of the news he discovered not too long ago.

A smirk crept across his lips. "We will see each other again, Lightning for you have something I desired for a long time."

Walking across the sand, he continued to observe Lightning destroy drone after drone without fault. Her movements were swift, flawless and beautiful. The resolve in her eyes was stunning. Stopping at the shores, Caius continued to observe Lightning until she collapsed on the ground clutching her stomach. Crossing his arms, he recalled every moment Lightning and him bedded together. Everything was for the next heir.

"Heir to Chaos," Caius spoke. "Lightning will birth an heir to the throne of Chaos."

If he said he never had feelings for Lightning, then it would be a lie. From the moment their eyes locked as adversaries, he knew Lightning was _special_. She was unlike any other woman he had ever met. Strong, determined, headstrong and she dared faced her destiny and overcame it. She challenged god-like beings and stood triumphant. She was now the light within his dark heart.

"Claire Farron."

Speaking those two words pained his heart. Summoning a portal next to him, the darkness called out to him urging him to walk through to meet Lightning. He knew right now Lightning needed him more than she needed her friends. Even as stubborn as she was, he could read her heart. He knew Lightning called out to him even if no words escaped her lips. It was her heart echoing out her need.

Dismissing the portal, Caius chose not to walk through it. Instead he wished to wait even if the urge to find the light was tempting. Unfortunately there was other business he had to take care of.

"I will wait until time allows us, Claire. I will come to you when you need me most. I will not fail you as a husband as I did with my previous wife. I will be there for you, I swear it."

* * *

><p>Hearing the sound of bells across Academia, Lightning glanced up toward the clock. It was now half past six. She had lost track of time how long she trained for. Expelling a sigh, Lightning dismissed her sword watching the metallic mass fade away. Pulling a yellow towel from the duffle bag, she wiped her face and thought of the next thing to do. The desire to eat was not on her mind but she was going to force herself to eat. Not because of the little one but because Lightning needed to mask her stomach. The last thing she wanted was Hope having an ultimatum, Sazh cussing and Noel having a heart attack.<p>

Shoving items into her duffle bag, she zipped it up and ventured out of the training room. With every taken step, Lightning continued to hear the sound of bells echoing in her ears. Lately she was hearing the sound of bells echo around her even if there were no physical bells anywhere close to her. Dismissing all these signs, Lightning's feet took her to the infirmary where she decided to get her flu shot. Seeing half the populace coughing and sneezing did not sit well with Lightning after she found out she was pregnant.

Pushing the door open, Lightning immediately gagged. The stench of medical supplies and herbal bottles rushed up her nose. Scowling, Lightning hastened her strides to the nurse's office where a petite girl sat in a chair. Without words, the two exchanged silent glances and Lightning was directed into an empty room. Placing down the duffle bag, Lightning rolled up her sleeve and sat on the bed.

"Evening," The doctor entered the room with a clipboard. "How are you doing?"

"…Fine."

The doctor flipped through the pages then placed on white gloves. Snapping them on, Lightning watched the doctor dab a cotton ball in cleansing alcohol before rubbing it on Lightning's arm. Next, he had a syringe ready for Lightning.

"Before I administer you the shot, may I ask you one thing?"

"What?"

"Are you pregnant? Do you have any side effects from previous flu shots? Are you allergic to egg?"

"No," Lightning responded half truthfully. Well, she was pregnant but she refused to voice it.

It was unlike Lightning to be uncaring on delicate matters but she wanted to get this flu shot over with. Feeling a slight pinch on her right arm, Lightning barely nodded thanks and left the room with her belongings. On the way out she received another pamphlet about flu shots and pregnancies. Barely scanning through the topics, Lightning tossed it away into a nearby garbage bin. She preferred not to be reminded of the growing seed inside her.

Walking through the dark hallway and into an elevator, Lightning pressed the button to her floor and leaned by the glass window. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Lightning was unable to help but touch her abdomen. The thought of children not once crossed her mind; never in a million years. Why did she deserve a child when all she wanted was to get rid of it? Other women deserved children more than her. Through years of trying their wishes were never granted. For Lightning, she never wanted it in the first place. Stroking her belly, Lightning's mind was fixed on her options: Get rid of it or allowed the child to grow.

"An enemy of the world," Lightning whispered. "What do I do?"

Leaning her head back onto the cold glass, Lightning wanted answers. She wanted life to go back to the way things were; guarding Etro, guiding her sister and Noel and battling Caius. If only had she not lost that one battle, hell would not had been this painful. All of that was gone within a blink of an eye. She could still guide Noel to change the future but without Serah it seemed… empty. Lightning could not predict the next pages of written history. All she could do was try to prevent it from a catastrophic end as it was prophesized by Yeul.

"500 AF." Lightning voiced. "It will be the moment where Cocoon will fall out of the sky."

Lightning was going to counter Yeul's prophecy. She was going to save the world in a way nobody else could. There still was a chance the prophecy could be changed.

"It will be changed." Lightning announced. "Cocoon has gone through too much to give up now,"

Her statements reminded of herself as well. She vowed to become stronger which she accomplished with unexpected help. She had the powers of destruction to save the world, in a strange twist of fate. Hearing the ding from the elevator, Lightning exited and slowly made her way to her room. Unlocking it, she unceremoniously tossed her bag to the side. Her mind was flooded with possibilities of the future. Turning on the bathroom lights, Lightning fixed her gaze on her palm spawning black lightning threads, cracking before her. The power was literally in her hand.

"I have the power to change the future," Lightning whispered.

Curling her fingers, the threads dissipated. Putting a stop to her thoughts, Lightning continued with her routine to finally get a good night's rest. Days were getting longer and longer for the Valhallian Warrior yet in the same time, days were getting shorter and shorter until the day when Cocoon falls out of the sky. Lightning was going to make the most of it with very second ticking by.

* * *

><p>Exiting the shower, Lightning rubbed her hair in the white towel before wearing a pink satin gown. Unable to stifle a yawn, she dragged her feet toward the comforts of the mattress. Its silky surface was interrupted by Lightning's body plopping onto it. Quickly making herself comfortable, Lightning shifted on her side with her eyes staring into the blank wall. Being alone and in the darkness never felt this comfortable before, Lightning mused quietly. It was a strange feeling she suddenly experienced feeling the darkness creeping closer and closer to her, embracing her with warmth. Her eyes were soon heavy slowly giving into gravity. Yawning one last time, Lightning closed her eyes unable to fight the song of sirens singing into her ears.<p>

A duet echoed with bells only heard by Lightning lulling her to a deep sleep. Her dreams began to play before her closed eyes; dreams of Lightning and her newborn child cradled delicately in her arms. She stood by the shores of Valhalla staring into the blue horizon waiting for Caius to return home. Watching, waiting, whispering out his name. Lightning knew not when Caius would appear but she knew he had to return to see his son for the first time. He had to. Within the dream, Lightning had lost track of time standing at the shores of Valhalla anxiously waiting to hear the sound of a dragon's roar. She longed to be embraced by her husband's touch but yet, there was no sign of him. Cradling her son close to her breast, she continued to wait and wait… and wait for Caius's return. She could be waiting for a thousand eternities but Caius was never supposed to return to Lightning. Lightning would never know he was meant to be erased from the pages of history... permanently. What would be left of his legacy would be Lightning and the unnamed child, known to the humans as the Heir to Chaos.


	21. Listen to Deaths' Bells –Part 2–

**A/N:** Hi everybody, how are you doing? Well, Christmas is getting closer and closer and to be honest, I'm slightly excited! For gifts that is! To celebrate the gift of giving, here's chapter 21! In this one, some scenes are actually different from the actual game… it's scenes I wished happened, lol. Well, more like spoken dialogue. I really don't update these days since the more I update, the closer the story will get to the ending :/ But I guess all good things must come to an end… *wails* The story is getting more and more messed up XD;; Sorry for that! My dreams, thoughts, brain and fingers won't shut up so I gotta give in -3-"

Before I forget, I'd like to extend a warm thank you to **CrystariumRose** for leaving a comment on _Dohnovan_! Thanks hun!

Also, I'd like to wish you guys a warm Christmas; this is my gift to you all ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** A dark fantasy that will never taste the light within a darkened realm, harbored by black hearted beasts. May she be the one to rise above it for freedom all with a blood stained sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Listen to Deaths' Bells –Part 2–<strong>

Serah skidded across broken and bruised ground after blocking two waves of crimson blasts. Panting, Serah held tightly onto her invisible blade protecting herself from the next steps of assault. Caius was relentless in attacking Serah. Surrounding them was unforgivable space where time never existed; they were in the Void Beyond—the shadow of Valhalla; a broken world amidst space. Slamming forcefully into a pillar, Serah felt the bones in her arm rattle from the fall. Exhaling, Serah picked herself up to face Caius. She had come too far to show weakness, no, not now.

The Time Guardian was unfazed by Serah's determination to continue the battle even if he could easily end her life permanently. Yet, regardless of her wounds tearing open her skin, the young girl forced herself to stand. Snapping her head, their eyes locked. Serah possessed the same eyes Lightning had; those beautiful eyes burning with deep resolve.

Lowering Ragnarok, Caius spoke coldly. "You have your sister's eyes, Serah. Eyes of a warrior. Eyes which see nothing but death."

Serah silenced, taking a step forward and fell onto her knees. Her arm quickly wrapped around her mid-section believing some of her ribs had snapped.

Breathing deeply Serah mustered the strength to speak, "My sister—Lightning sees hope," Serah cringed feeling the pain throb from her ribs. The pain was not going to stop her from defending her sister. "Lightning will _not_ allow everybody to die in vain."

"Even if she will be the one suffering for her actions?" Caius spoke quietly, appearing behind Serah. "Your sister suffers every minute you change history. Do you not care for Lightning, Serah?"

"I care for my sister more than you can imagine, Caius. Lightning entrusted me to _change_ the future," Serah gripped onto her sides and continued to speak. "A future Lightning believed in. A future where she too, fought for. Sacrifices will be made but if it is a future where everybody lives in peace then it is a future worth fighting for."

"How noble of you to utter those words of promise." Caius paused and smirked behind Serah. "I gaze into the eyes of your sister every night. I listen to her tell me the exact same words you are speaking to me as of now."

Alarmed, Serah mustered the strength and spun around, swiping the blade across thin air.

"Lightning is most beautiful when she screams; battling me with her words even if her body had surrendered."

Serah's eyes widened, scanning the perimeter for him. "**What did you do to my sister?!**"

"Keeping her alive," Caius answered simply. "Lightning has much to live for in a world where Chaos shall reign. Chaos will become the blood that flows deep within her. Your sister will live in a future where darkness reigns and the humans she sought to protect will stand against her."

"**I don't believe you!**"

Freezing time, Caius lowered and whispered beside Serah's ear, "I have spoken too much but remember this, young Serah: Lightning is more precious than you can possibly imagine. She belongs to me as my _wife. _Therefore: I will protect her with my _life._"

* * *

><p>Lightning twisted and turned in bed, groaning with sweat beads forming across her forehead. Her nails had already dug into the thin fabric around her expressing the pain from within and the haunting voices echoing within her mind. She… She could hear Serah and her friends screaming to her—no, telling her something. Their words were garbled, lost within a sea of translation. Yet, through the voices, Lightning heard one stand out in particular: Yeul.<p>

"_I did not poison Ellinoir," _Yeul spoke gently. _"I meant no harm to her or her unborn child. You must believe me, Lightning."_

She groaned, digging her nails deeper into the blanket. Lightning's left arm cradled around her mid-section feeling her abdomen turn as cold as ice before her skin received heat from invisible flames. Grinding her teeth, her eyes remained shut listening to the voices and battling the pain from within.

"_Mom…?"_

Lightning snapped her eyes open, quickly sitting upright. Breathing deeply, Lightning choked for a moment pressing her hand over her rapidly beating heart. Inhaling as deeply as she could, she filled her lungs with fresh air before expelling invisible wind through her lips. Bending her knees, Lightning leaned over to press her forehead against her knees. Mumbling under her breath, she wanted the voices in her head to stop, continued from the dream she just had. Lightning could barely remember what the dream was about but she remembered watching her friends lost in a sea of swirling Chaos. Out of the Chaos, Lightning remembered clearly spotting Yeul sitting on a platform in the Narthex; a room cloaked in white. The teen girl looked directly into Lightning's eyes, speaking to her she did not cause any harm to Ellinoir. And then there was the voice of a young child.

Wrapping her arms around her knees, she embraced herself. Lightning had to admit, she was slightly shaken from the dream. There was absolutely no explanation for these dreams. Were they foretelling of the future? Nonsense. Now her eyes were open reminding her of reality. Taking another deep breath, Lightning uncurled and gently lifted her head. Scanning the room, she was in her room still dark but light slid through the openings between the curtains signaling it was morning. Turning her head to the alarm clock, it was just two minutes past seven. Without hesitation, Lightning got off her mattress to do her usual routine before training.

Grabbing the towel, Lightning glanced over to the body mirror briefly before moving on. Pausing mid-step, Lightning took two steps back to stand in front of the mirror. Rubbing her eyes, she was sure she saw something that should not be here. Dropping the towel, Lightning took a bold step forward to the mirror and glanced down at her abdomen.

Running her fingers over her skin Lightning could barely utter words. "…What?"

Something was definitely not right. Turning sideways, Lightning's eyes widened at the discovery.

Wide awake, Lightning voiced, "**THE HELL IS THIS?!**"

To her horrifying discovery, Lightning noted the extended bump on her lower abdomen. Her belly was not enlarged but there was a definite baby bump. Luckily the bump was small enough to be concealed by loose clothing.

Shaking her head, Lightning's entire frame shook violently at the abrupt discovery. Trying to hold herself together, Lightning spoke, "This… This wasn't here yesterday! I… I found out I was pregnant yesterday! How—Unless…"

Valhalla. That was the only conclusion and explanation. Lightning hypothesized, in a world where time did not flow; perhaps it affected her physical body as well? Was that the reason why in Valhalla her body remained unchanged? Lowering her head, she thought of what-ifs. Lightning could only assume in the first couple of nights she spent with Caius, she conceived without realizing it. Her body remained unchanged until she escaped from the Unseen Realm to here, to Academia where time flowed normally. Fixing her eyes on her belly, maybe time especially sped up for her, speeding up the development of the child. By the size of her belly, Lightning estimated she was around twelve to thirteen weeks pregnant. Her hypothesis would explain the constant morning to mid-afternoon nausea. Lightning knew expecting mothers would eat lots of nutritious delicacies but Lightning barely ate; it was strange to _not_ be eating in the first place. The thought of food barely crossed her mind until she forced herself to eat. However, only on random occasions does Lightning gorge when nobody was around to avert questions and rising suspicions.

Dropping her arms down to the side, Lightning exhaled then inhaled, accessing the situation. She could either check at the doctor's office for an official report or deal this by herself. The latter seemed more appropriate; not a lot of people knew about Lightning's existence here rather than Hope, Sazh and Noel. Rubbing her hands over her stomach delicately, Lightning's eyes were unable to move from the bump.

"How am I supposed to know what to do when my mom died before I became a woman?" Lightning whispered. Thinking back, she remembered Caius's words well, speaking to her that he murdered her father and mother in cold blood.

Before the next sentence rolled out of her mouth, Lightning quickly covered her lips and darted into the bathroom. Unable to battle the nausea, she caved into morning sickness. Tying her hair behind her neck, Lightning let loose. Gasping for air, Lightning turned on the tap hoping the soothing sounds of water could calm her. Breathing, her stomach burned for the time being as Lightning gasped for air.

"Ugh," she groaned. "How do women deal with this?"

Pushing off the sink, Lightning saw the subtle changes within her. She gained a little bit of weight on her limbs and face but other than that, she appeared exactly the same. Touching her face, her features were unchanged, especially the burning determination in her eyes. Even if all of this was going on, Lightning still remained strong. That alone gave her hope to fight for a better tomorrow when the time comes.

* * *

><p>When the clock struck noon, bells echoed across Academia signaling the change in time. Lightning drank her third energy drink within the training room. Pleased with the results, she momentarily rewarded herself with a breather. Leaning by the wall, she managed to manipulate Chaos into a shield. Pleased with herself, she allowed a faint smile before focusing on the bigger picture.<p>

"I can sense him," Lightning spoke aloud. "He's waiting for me."

If Lightning closed her eyes long enough, she heard Caius calling out to her. It was a strange connection they shared; since she has been showing signs of conception, the more she thought (or dreamt) of Caius. Crossing her arms, Lightning remembered another dream she had regarding him.

_Lightning saw herself standing by the shores of Valhalla where light barely slipped through the cracks in the clouds. Standing by the shores was Caius, silently staring into space. Every step Lightning took, the sands crushed beneath her feet. Just a couple of steps away from him, he would turn around to face her. Their eyes met briefly as he weakly smiled to her. Reaching out, he stroked her cheek and dissolved right before her eyes. _

Even if it was a dream, Lightning was slightly troubled by it. The thought of losing him—her husband and enemy felt foreign. Conflicted, Lightning opened her eyes to face the darkness. Snapping her arm to the right, the silver blade manifested within her grasp. Threads of dark lightning weaved through its silver mass, cracking within the stagnant air of the training facility. Taking a bold step forward, threads shot out from the ground wrapping itself around the mannequins. Chaos pulsed through her veins tempting her to crush the mannequins upon command. Flicking her left wrist, Lightning commanded the threads to form something out of a nightmare; right before her azure eyes materialized a Cie'th in the form of a one-eyed drake. Pound for pound, the drake towered over the Queen, ignorant of the fact she had summoned him.

Slamming its curved claws onto the ground, the beasts' jaws snapped, tasting the air and the Queen. Controlling the power surge from within, Lightning boldly stepped forward dismissing the remaining Chaos around her. Facing the drake head on, she was unafraid to take risks. Lifting up her sword, the shine reflected off her eyes, challenging the reptilian menace.

"Watch me, Caius. I'll show you how strong I _really_ am!"

Dashing forward, Lightning fluidly dodged the drake's fireball attacks seamlessly, skidding over to the right and ducked. Without grinning, Lightning lunged forward delivering a deep cut into the reptile's hind leg. Listening to it roar, it whipped its spike club-like tail at Lightning. Dodging another attack, Lightning flipped backwards and landed gracefully several feet away then discharged another attack. Reading the drake's movements was easy as the beast staggered from her assaults. Yet, Lightning did not comprehend the fact this was no ordinary drake. The lizard abruptly stopped and blinked its crimson eye. Discharging an ear-piercing roar, Lightning quickly covered her ears yet her eyes were on the drake. Right before her eyes the drake evolved; wings sprouted out of its back laced with Chaos threads. The situation turned dire watching the drake's cranium split in half, morphing into a two-headed monstrosity with a ten-foot tongue whipping from its guts.

Taking a step back, Lightning was appalled by the sight. Unnerved by the beast, Lightning took an attack stance, guarding herself, mainly her abdomen. The opponents circled each other and Lightning knew, she created a beast from Chaos. It was brutally mutated into something out of fiction. Quickly dodging to the side, she heard the drake's tongue whip against the wall before slamming into the ground in front of her. Leaping back, Lightning made an attempt to sever the tongue but to no avail. The tongue recoiled back into its body as the beast leapt toward Lightning. Stabbing the sword into the ground, Lightning commanded Chaos vines to jut out of the ground, apprehending the beast. According to plan, the beast was wrapped in black threads, thrashing madly.

"That was too easy," Lightning spoke wary.

Taking a couple of steps toward the beast, Lightning was ready to end it. Poising the sword toward the beasts' gaping schism, she was about to discharge a blast of lightning, strong enough to fry the beast from the inside out. Hearing the beast roar, streaks of black danced across the silver surface; the Queen's eyes lit up preparing to strike.

"_The child will die."_

"What?"

It took only a split second for Lightning to lose concentration. The drake's tongue whipped Lightning directly on her stomach sending the warrior flying across the room, planting into the adjacent wall. Landing hard on her abdomen, Lightning groaned slipping a hand beneath her frame to cradle her stomach. Straightening out her scrambled senses, Lightning pushed herself onto her knees fixing her eyes on the thrashing beast. Threads snapped freeing the beast now divided down the middle, forming another grotesque drake. Now standing on her legs, Lightning grunted now facing two hideous drakes. With her left arm shielding her abdomen, Lightning was in a world of trouble. Merely glancing down, she noticed the tip of the drake's tongue dissolved her clothing and left a nasty gash on her skin.

"_The child is not meant to live."_

Lightning recognized the voice: Yeul. Snapping her head directly to the left then right, she sought out for the Seeress. How? Yeul was not supposed to exist in this time period. Grinding her teeth, Lightning shook her head to deal with the two problems in front of her. The two drakes marched forward, snapping their poison dripped fangs at Lightning.

"_Stop torturing yourself, Lightning. Your child will die. It does not deserve to walk amongst the living. It does not deserve to be with him."_

"**SHUT UP!**" Lightning hollered. "Show yourself, Yeul!"

The sound of a child's giggles echoed across the training room. Yeul's haunting words sunk deeply into Lightning's thoughts, taunting her. Lightning was unaware she had already made an attachment toward the unborn child. The bond between mother and child had already begun to solidify even if Lightning had denied its existence she initially conceived. After all, half the child shared her blood as well as Caius's.

Suddenly whipped from her spot, Lightning skidded across the ground hearing the thundering gallops from the drake. In the last minute, Lightning rolled away from the assault and transformed her sword into a gun. Blasting our silver bullets into the beasts' scaled chassis, Lightning listened to the beast wail in agony. Droplets of crimson barely stained the floor. Snapping its head at Lightning, the warrior knew what was about to happen next: it was _pissed._

Narrowing her eyes, she aimed her blade directly into the beasts' eyes, releasing several lucky shots. Bullet after bullet landed dead center in one of the heads while a couple more scattered across the second head. Roaring out of pure agony, the beast thrashed wildly, tearing the training platform with its talons. Scrambling to get traction, the beast lunged forward at Lightning who continued to shoot silver bullets from the gun. Running and shooting, Lightning cradled her abdomen while dodging the attack from the second drake. Taking no chances, Lightning rushed toward the exit planning to trap the two drakes within the facility. Jumping forward, Lightning rolled and shot the control panel; the red button was pushed locking the door tightly. The sound of talons scraping metal echoed before her followed by the sound of its roars.

Swallowing hard, Lightning gently got onto her two feet cursing herself.

"Damn powers," Lightning muttered.

"**Freeze!**"

The warrior froze. Not because of the shouted word but because she was unaware of the presence behind her. Dropping her sword, Lightning slowly parted her fingers and slowly lifted up her arms, cautiously turning around. Eying over thirty military men in full regalia, Lightning was faced with Academia's elite squadron. At the center of the army men were Hope and Alyssa. The girl had a pistol aimed at Lightning and Hope was weaponless.

"What is this about, Hope?" Lightning spoke calmly.

Hope was unable to voice his concern, Alyssa did it for him.

"You're the cause of the paradox," Alyssa voiced. "You're the one who summoned those monsters."

"Excuse me?" Lightning questioned in return. "I'm not the source of those monsters."

"You are," Hope finally voiced. "You are…"

Lightning was speechless. Was… Was she the one responsible for the Cie'th invasion? How could it be? At the time she was unable to summon anything more or less was aware of her powers. Biting her lower lip, Lightning knew she _was_ the paradox.

"Light…" Hope said. "We would like you to come with us for a briefing. I swear that we won't harm you or your unborn child."

Widening her eyes, Lightning took a step back. Shaking her head madly, she would not allow anybody—even Hope to question her about the child.

"No," Lightning stated firmly. "None of you are getting close to me."

"Light please… we're trying to help."

"You can't help," Lightning stared into Hope's eyes. "You just can't."

"Light—no, Claire… those Cie'th you summoned awhile ago appeared to your command. They came because they were responding to their 'Queen'. Those Cie'th were made out of Chaos. Chaos which _you_ came to possess."

"…"

"Initially our recordings were ruined due to a disturbance—paradox in which there was a twist in time—then caused our recordings to be set ablaze. That was caused by you, wasn't it, Light?"

"Strange things began to happen when you appeared," Alyssa spoke softly. "I noticed the disturbance in time and the environments. In this era, Academia 4XX AF, this is an era dictated by peace. You… You were never meant to exist in this time period."

"You're right…" Lightning gently lowered her arms and dropped them to the side. I'm not supposed to be here."

"Then why are you here, Light?" Hope questioned gently, treading on glass. "You escaped Valhalla, didn't you?"

"I did. I came here to be stronger—to defeat Caius once and for all. I came here to seek refuge and not create problems for anybody. But I guess I did…"

Slowly lifting up her arm, black lightning cracked in the palm of her hand. The army raised their weapons at Lightning, ready to pull the trigger. Black flames danced at the tips of her fingers; it too awaited the Queen's command. The surge of power flowed within Lightning urging her to use her powers; to show the humans she was more than a human, a knight or a god.

Looking up at Hope, Lightning's eyes were filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry Hope but I can't let you interfere."

Snapping her fingers, vines jutted out from the ground wrapping around the army. Yanking their weapons from their grasp, the threads crushed solid steel before tossing it to the side. The same vines bound the men and women who were given the task to shoot. Alyssa was bound herself yet, Hope was unaffected. Lightning was unable to do it; she was unable to use Chaos on Hope. Shaking her head, Lightning took a bold step forward towards Hope.

Just before passing him, their shoulders touched. "When you awaken, you won't remember a thing,"

"Light—"

Hope's stomach was met with a forceful fist. The young man gasped, collapsing onto the ground as Lightning walked past him. Hope grunted and flipped over holding his stomach tightly. Reaching out, he tried to grab Lightning's leg while the warrior walked away.

"Lightning…"

Hope was met with Lightning's red eyes flashing brightly before him and a face he would never forget. Right before his eyes, he watched her lips move, summoning something out of the ordinary. The sound of clocks spun around of control prompting the room to be frozen within a Time Sphere. Tearing her gaze away from Hope, Lightning continued to walk allowing her powers to cause another paradox, twisting the very fabric of their thoughts and beliefs. When they awaken, they would forget Lightning's extraordinary powers and possessions. They would only remember Lightning a couple of minutes before this untimely event… They would simply remember Lightning as Lightning and not as Caius's wife.


	22. Listen to Deaths' Bells –Part 3–

**A/N:** Ah, another chapter done! Yay! I hope I didn't disappoint you guys with this chapter. It just occurred to me that things needed to be sped up a little bit in preparation for other things to come! Anyway, don't forget to leave me a comment! Thanks for reading, yo!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** A dark fantasy that will never taste the light within a darkened realm, harbored by black hearted beasts. May she be the one to rise above it for freedom all with a blood stained sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Listen to Deaths' Bells –Part 3–<strong>

Tossing away a bag to the furthest corner of the table, Lightning stepped forth examining her new room. Unable to cope with the impending discoveries at the Academy, Lightning purposely moved out of her room to live by herself. Walking toward the window, Lightning chose a place small enough where it was unreachable by Hope. It had been three weeks since the incident and Lightning's body was succumbing to rapid changes. Her belly extended even further noting she was now around sixteen to seventeen weeks pregnant. Staying around the Academy was just too dangerous. She could only be living in hiding for so long until her secret would be discovered. She hoped that she would have escaped Academia and to a time where humans ceased to exist. Perhaps, finding an era where it lacked humans would be the safest time to give birth to her child once the time arrived.

Seating gently in a chair, Lightning moved her fingers over her stomach. With each passing day the child continued to grow. Training had become much more tedious and difficult. So much so Lightning had to stop training altogether. This was not the way she planned out her attack. Glancing out the window, with each day passing, the world slowly decayed. Though she was unable to discount Academia itself was decaying. Even if she lived in 4XX AF, the changes were too rapid to ignore. Some buildings were subjected to crumbling and objects were warped. Putting the scene in to mere words was impossible. Lightning was aware Academia was changing into an ocean of time and space. The decay was rapid enough for Lightning to take notice; the skies got darker and darker once the clock past six in the evening. The stars refused to come out of hiding and the people were beginning to live in fear of the unknown. Rumors began to circulate of monsters prowling the night, waiting to snatch unsuspecting prey to gobble them up in alleys. Lightning knew all too well they were not monsters; they were Cie'th in search for their Queen.

Breathing a sigh of irritation, Lightning's mind now moved to the growing life within her. Every night she would question if she harbored a son or daughter. From reading maternity books, they said if the baby constantly kicked it would mean a son. But if the child remained quiet throughout the day and kicked gently, it would mean a daughter. Huffing, Lightning hated pitying herself. All she could do now was sit around and perform minor exercises or read up on Ellinoir's mysteries. That was as much as she could do at the moment.

"This sucks," Lightning spoke flatly, leaning back in her chair. She hated when she had nothing to do.

Looking around the room, Lightning noted the room was unequipped with anything fancy; the only thing she had was an old television set, a coffee table, chairs, a bed and a place to bathe. That was it. No fancy flower pots or a decent kitchen to cook up meals. Though at least there was a small fridge, stove and countertop. Luckily there was a large enough closet in the corner where Lightning could hide her clothes and weaponry.

"This is what I get for renting a room that costs 300 Gil a night…"

Pushing out of the chair, Lightning gently made her way to one of her bags and pulled out several books about pregnancy and herbs. Tossing the pregnancy magazines on the bed, she focused her attention to the herbal books. Even until now, she was searching for the mystery about Witherwood bark and sap. Flipping to a bookmarked page, Lightning read through the pages about Witherwood sap, the poison used to kill Ellinoir's child. Placing the book in her hand, Lightning began reading through its contents and its other uses. Nothing was piecing together as Ellinoir had claimed. Walking toward the wall, Lightning leaned by it and looked at the shape of the herb.

If memory recalled, Lightning remembered Yeul picking up this exact herb and crushed it to extract its liquids. Lightning had to wonder: Was Yeul that heartless enough to poison someone who was close to her? No. It made no sense. Yeul even said it herself she was not the cause of the miscarriage.

_But…_ Lightning remembered well on the day of the encounter with Hope and the cavalry she clearly heard Yeul's voice. Her voice echoed about something about Lightning's own child would fall into a pit of demise. "That girl is confusing. On one hand she seems docile and the next she's aggressive."

Casting her eyes down, Lightning could only conclude Yeul wanted nobody close to Caius; not even his wife or his offspring. About to turn a page, Lightning suddenly lurched forward. Instinctively, her arm wrapped around her stomach, toward the left side of her belly.

"Ow." Glaring daggers at her belly, Lightning hissed, "Be gentle will you?!"

Irritated than before, Lightning sighed in defeat. Since she was aware of her pregnancy her mood swings were all over the place. Although most of the time she would be grumpy at the smallest things. Pushing off the wall, Lightning moved toward the bed to get some shut eye. Dodging security cameras and army personnel everyday was taking a toll on her; she did not want to be discovered. As far as she was concerned, she only ventured out of this room to find a Time Gate and escape. But as all things were difficult, she required an artifact (or an immense surplus of power) to do it. In the meantime, she needed to venture to the local stores alone without raising any suspicions.

Ironing the creases from the bed sheets, she gently laid down on her left with her left hand covering her stomach. Rubbing her belly, she was reminded of her bond to Chaos. How could she forget? Every moment she looked at the ring would only remind of her the brutal nights and the unwanted reward. But yet perhaps all was not destined for the pits, Lightning mused. She could teach her son or daughter to despise Caius. Mold them into becoming a fine warrior and restore balance to the world. It was a heavy burden to undertake but it seemed logical.

"You owe me big time," Lightning murmured, rubbing her stomach.

Falling into silence, her eyes suddenly felt heavy. Releasing a yawn, Lightning faintly heard the sound of bells echoing in the distance lulling her to sleep. It was strange listening to bells—the same type of bells echoing from Valhalla. Although not calming, Lightning knew these bells called out to her. They wanted the warrior to once again guard over Etro's domain. Blinking, by now Etro should have been slain but the goddess remained breathing. Why? Caius had the golden opportunity to destroy the goddess with his bare hands. Digging her face deeper into the pillow, Lightning was aware Caius waited for her.

"Caius…" Lightning whispered. "Let me go… Why won't you let me go from the bonds of Chaos?"

Unable to cope with the serenading sounds of sleep, Lightning surrendered to the sirens. Tomorrow was going to be another day living with the growing child inside of her.

* * *

><p>Next morning, Lightning was rudely awoken by alarms blaring across Academia. Shooting up from her bed, she looked left and right listening to the sounds of whizzing cars below. With no time to lose, she leaped out of her bed and planted herself by the window. To her horror, Cie'th twitched down the roads heading directly toward her building! Cursing under her breath, Lightning's arm whipped to the side and summoned her blade. Even if she was not as agile as before, she would still <em>fight. <em>Watching a Cie'th fly over head, the monstrosity screamed before clipping the side of the building. Taking a step away from the window, Lightning clutched the sword tightly.

Suddenly hearing gunfire from below, she listened to the sounds of soldiers' rifles blasting away at the monsters demanding for their Queen.

"**Damn it all!**" Lightning hollered at the situation. "Even if I went to hiding they're still coming after me!"

Lightning could not have spoken sooner; before she was able to hide, a Cie'th had spotted her from afar. Flapping its half torn wings, the monster screeched and accelerated toward her. Standing her ground, the tips of her fingers cracked ready for impact. Narrowing her eyes, she managed to summon Chaos threads and bound the beast in mid-flight. Unable to restrain the beast for long, Lightning heaved watching the Cie'th thrash madly. To her horror, she watched the Cie'th tear the bounds and flew directly toward her.

"**Come and get it!**" Lightning shouted, running a hand over the blade. "**Come and get—**"

Before she finished, the Cie'th was knocked out of the sky. Blinking, she never saw a missile hit the monster nor did she see any other thing slam against it except a black mass slamming into it. Alarmed, Lightning cautiously went to the window and glanced down. She did not believe what she saw; Caius was swarmed with Cie'th. Tearing a wing off a Cie'th, he tossed the writhing carcass into three Ghasts. The sound of wailing echoed across the city but the sounds did nothing toward the warrior. Slamming Ragnarok into the ground, red waves erupted out from the blade knocking away Cie'th, turning them into a soup of Chaos. Lightning shook her head. Taking a couple of steps back, Lightning's hands moved toward her beating heart. Why was he here? He was not supposed to appear in this time period!

Swallowing hard, Lightning took another step back processing the events.

"You are shaken, Lightning."

Lightning froze. When she was about to bolt, Caius's arms had already wrapped around his wife securely preventing any form of escape. Hissing within the bounds, Lightning shook her head; this was a terrible nightmare! Words could not describe the feelings rushing through the Time Guardian; to be able to hold his wife again brought joy to his heart. On the other hand, Lightning believed this was all an illusion. Maybe she was still sleeping and Caius would disappear once she opened her eyes to the truth.

"Lightning," Caius whispered.

"**You aren't real!**" Lightning frantically hissed. "**You're not real!**"

Hugging her tighter, he reassured her he was real… Real enough to be embracing her tightly. "Open your eyes Lightning: I have come for you."

Landing her hands on his arms, Lightning tried to remove his arms away from her delicate mid-section. Biting her lip, Lightning breathed in, allowing Caius to hug her delicately. Only when she felt his warm breath against the side of her neck did she act. Swiftly, Lightning snapped her fingers summoning a sharp edged blade within her grasp. Breaking free of the hold, she spun around and pushed the blade against his bronzed skin. Narrowing her eyes, she allowed aqua orbs to turn crimson; she meant business. She cared not if she was a pregnant woman; she remained a true warrior at heart.

"Your feeble attempts at taking my life amuse me, Lightning,"

"Why are you here?" Lightning shot, directly to the point.

"Are you not overcome by joy that your husband has returned to you?"

"Why are you here?" she questioned, pushing the blade against his neck. "Answer me, Ballad!"

Her words still pierced him like swords. Before she blinked, Caius had manually disarmed her and removed the blade from her grasp. Without hesitation, the blade was crushed into miniscule shards. About to curse, he abruptly scooped her up and placed her on a chair. Falling abruptly on his knees in front of her, his arms immediately barricaded Lightning preventing her escape.

"**Games again, Caius?!**" Lightning shot. "**I'm sick and tired of your—**"

Her words frozen once his fingers had slipped toward her stomach, stroking it gently. Even Lightning could utter anything, she watched Caius gently press his ear against her stomach and listened.

"Our son sleeps," Caius murmured carefully listening to the faint heartbeat from inside. "He sleeps quietly in your womb."

Slowly backing away from Lightning, he gazed deeply into her eyes. Something about him had changed. Lightning wondered: Was it the possibility of being a father changed him? Or perhaps it was the fact Lightning now bore the heir Caius desired since his previous marriage to Ellinoir? Quite frankly, she believed it was the latter. Regardless if he changed (or not), Lightning was extremely cautious of him. She would be a fool to believe he had redeemed himself from his committed crimes to transform into her 'beloved' husband.

Huffing Lightning narrowed her eyes, "Are you happy now? Are you happy that your child lives inside me?"

"I am," Wiping the faint smile that was once upon his lips, Caius returned to cold demeanor. "Lightning, listen to me. I am here to take you away. This place is too dangerous for you both." Caius responded and slowly stood up. "I will take you to an era where nothing will harm you."

"Impossible," Lightning diverted her eyes. "Chaos has begun to spread across the Timelines as we speak. It's only a matter of time before Chaos will completely stain the Timeline and every living thing with it."

"Perhaps. However, I will take you to a period where Chaos had already conquered that era. All that will be left is you and your child. You need not worry about such matters, Lightning."

Lightning was hesitant. She wanted to leave this place before she was discovered but that would mean leaving Sazh and Hope. Granted, she was thrilled to find them alive when she remembered Caius blatantly telling her he was the one responsible for their deaths on the night she was claimed. Lightning wanted to be with her friends but staying around them was too dangerous for her and her unborn child. The decision to run away was a difficult decision but it had to be done. Lightning rationalized; the longer she stayed the more unintended harm she caused. Now Caius proposed to take her to a place where nothing could harm her friends.

Biting her lip, Lightning decided. "No. I'm not going anywhere."

"I feared you would say this."

"No. I'm not going anywhere with _you_," Lightning shot. "You've done enough, Ballad. It's time you left me alone."

"I allowed you to roam free when I could have possibly imprisoned you, Lightning," Caius spoke sternly. "I chose not to as you are my wife and not my prisoner."

"Prisoner?" Lightning exclaimed, offended by Caius's choice of words. "How **dare** you say that! When I lost you took me as prisoner and raped me for your own sick desires!"

"Lightning."

"**Shut up!**" About to leave, Caius pinned her down on the chair calming his wife. He cared not for Lightning's verbal abuses; Caius did not want Lightning to be moving around while she carried their son. Shooting him a death glare, Lightning continued, "Keeping me as prisoner just so I can have your child sickens me! Isn't it funny? I used to be your prisoner until I escaped. Now apparently I'm your 'wife' because there's a child in me!"

"Lightning," Caius repeated trying to contain her anger. "Enough."

"**Don't tell me 'Enough!'**" Lightning shouted, prompting a flower vase to shatter. "With or without your help, I struggled on my own! I don't need your help, Caius. You wounded me enough! Just… Just stay the hell away from me!" Falling into a pause, Lightning uttered words which stung her. "Why should you care what happens to me?! You only care about the child inside me! You don't hold any affection for me! You… You don't _love_ me!"

Lightning managed to free herself shoving Caius aside. Storming to her flat duffle bag, Lightning tossed in folded clothes; staying here was pointless! She was going to leave Academia on her own terms even if the decision lingered. If Cie'th wished to attack her, she would show them exactly why she was now the Queen. Snapping around, Caius was remained silent with arms crossed watching Lightning packing her belongings. At the corner of his eye, he took notice of the mirror's surface spilling cracks.

_Her powers have yet to be controlled._

Zipping the bag, Lightning groaned slightly from her abrupt movements but she refused to show Caius she was _weak._ Hauling the bag over her shoulder, Lightning stormed to the door. Upon holding the bronze door knob, Caius warped in front of her and boxed her in. Not in the least bit intimidated, Lightning merely stared at Caius.

"You are _not_ going anywhere," he spoke firmly.

"What are you going to do about it?" Lightning challenged, narrowing her eyes. "Chain me to the bed?"

"Wise choice of words, my wife," Caius smirked slipping a finger beneath her chin. Meeting her eyes, they were as determined as before. Perhaps even more determined to get away from him. "But no. I will not chain you if you believe I will."

"Then beat it,"

"Will you not listen to your heart's reasoning, Lightning? You come with me and you will be safe from harm."

"I can handle myself," Lightning answered and tried to move his arm but Caius's arm remained fixed on the wall. "Staying with you will probably cause me more harm than good."

"Then let me prove to you that I mean well, Lightning. Give me a chance to prove to you I am worthy of being your husband."

Lightning fell silent. For all the things he did to her, how could he prove his worth? Closing her eyes, Lightning concentrated on summoning a portal to get away from him. But yet while trying to summon, she felt strange. To feel Caius once again kiss her was a feeling she never missed. To feel his arms slowly wrap around her trying to show he was indeed her husband brought no joy to her heart. Hugging her tightly, Caius summoned a portal to consume them both. The last thing he wished was to let go of Lightning and never get her back. Time was falling short as the world was spiraling into decay.

Breaking off the kiss, Lightning looked into Caius's eyes at his intentions. Seeing the spiral of Chaos around them, she knew Caius was going to take her away regardless of her decision to go alone.

"You are annoying, you know that?" Lightning finally voiced. "It's a habit you'll never get rid of."

"My duties tell me to protect what I hold dear, Lightning. Quite frankly it includes you both."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "I don't care if you want to protect us; I still don't trust you, Ballad."

"Then we shall see."

Engulfed by Chaos, the duo vanished from the room without a trace. Lightning's existence in Academia was erased; the memories shared by the people she interacted with would slowly fade. She was a walking paradox in a time where peace was expected to reign. Her friends, Sazh and Hope would soon forget Lightning came to Academia to escape her nightmare. However, as fate would go, Lightning would meet her friends again under very different circumstances. When and where they would meet was still a mystery. Yet, Lightning knew, when they meet again they may not be her comrades, no. Instead, the possibility of Sazh and Hope wielding their weapons against her was going to happen. The people Lightning sought to protect were going to turn against her and the unborn child. When that day comes, Lightning was going to make one of the toughest decisions in her life; she was going to protect the one thing she held closest to her heart even if she had to battle her friends in order to do it. She was not going to allow anybody to take away her child. Nobody. Not even her friends or the Academy. Nobody was going to take away her _son_.


	23. Interlude: New Bodhum 700 AF

**A/N:** A breather chapter for the things to come in the next chapter… This story is really long, wow. I'd expect to be finished around chapter 20 or so. But look at me and my brain; it wants more D: Once again, I had to give in to my brain's ideas and what not. I can't argue with the organ that pesters me every night so yeah. Anyway about this chapter, this is a prelude for the next thing to come. It can be happy or it can be sad. You'll just have to wait XD For now this is a filler chapter, yo.

I still can't thank you enough you guys for sticking along with me. It's almost been a year since I started this story! Thanks again! You guys are the best :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** A dark fantasy that will never taste the light within a darkened realm, harbored by black hearted beasts. May she be the one to rise above it for freedom all with a blood stained sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Interlude: New Bodhum 700 AF<strong>

The shores of New Bodhum contained two sets of footprints embedded in saturated sands. The two footsteps appeared out of nowhere marking the arrival of the first humans to touch a semi-wasteland. Lightning knew exactly what time period Caius took her to: New Bodhum 700 AF. There was nothing; no humans existed in this time period other than rebel Cie'th twitching in the shadows. Gazing across a scarred landscape, Chaos had overtaken the entire area once known for its lush trees and pristine waters. Now it was just an epoch filled by silence.

Delicately walking over a low barricade, Lightning's eyes scanned the area again and locked on several decrepit structures. Out of all the structures in New Bodhum, one stood out to Lightning: NORA house. Slipping her hand beneath her belly, she carefully approached the crumbled structure. This was not how she imagined returning 'home' to be. No welcoming party or smiles from the people she ever cared about. No NORA members… No Serah, waiting for her sister to come home.

"Welcome home," Caius stood beside her.

"Home," Lighting repeated. "I can't believe I'm here…"

Then she shot a death glare at him.

"I can't believe you had the nerve to bring me here!" Lightning exclaimed at Caius's insensitivity.

"You always wished to return home, do you not, Lightning? I honored your wish."

"Not like this." Lightning shot. "I wished to return to a place where everybody I cared about is still alive."

Walking away from Caius, Lightning summoned her sword. Materializing within her hand, she spun around and pointed the blade at him.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Lightning questioned. "You brought me to a time where the entire landscape is filled with death and decay. You had the _nerve_ to bring me to a place where humanity is completely extinct?"

"You will remain here until you give birth, Lightning," Caius spoke firmly. "I did this out of your best interest to protect both of you."

"Lies,"

Lightning was frustrated. She was _angry._ Biting her lip out of rage, she spun around and marched across the cluttered beach. Fallen trees and rocks scattered the landscape with every five steps. Where was she supposed to live? The NORA house was in shambles and the rest of the structures barely stood the energy of the ocean waves. How could she even possibly survive here when everything was _dead_? Using her blade to cut down several vines entangling an exit, Lightning marched through dried grass. At the back of her mind, she cursed Caius to the pits of torment.

How dare he bring her here knowing full well of the situation. Slicing an arched tree, Lightning ducked under vines then stepped over a moss covered rock. Cradling her stomach with her left hand, she was reminded everything was done for the living heir inside her. Lightning had to wonder: What would happen if she gave birth? Would she be disposed? Would her son be taken away?

"No," Lightning spoke quietly.

The thought of her son being torn away from her arms was unbearable. Lightning was subjected to her maternal instincts insisting Lightning to protect her child regardless. She was going to be a mother, just like how her mother was to her when Lightning was growing up. She faintly recalled how her mother was like but then when Lightning really thought about it, she barely remembered the things her mother did for her while she grew up. Pausing mid-step, she closed her eyes to remember the face of her mother. With eyelids covering aqua eyes, Lightning tried imagining the face of her mother or listening to the sound of her voice. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing.

Opening her eyes, Lightning could only remember one thing: The funeral that took place on a mist covered morning. Lightning remembered well, the news of her parents' deaths when she was sixteen.

"Damn you Caius,"

Lightning was disgusted; she was wedded to a man whom took away her family. Everything he did was for the damned prophecy. Every single plot concocted was to purposely hurt her, to break her and to eventually to save Yeul. Breathing out a sigh of frustration, Lightning hacked away tangling vines from her path. Ducking under a rotten branch, Lightning's ears picked up the distinctive sound of waves.

"The ocean?"

Her pace increased, propelling her fragile frame forward. Her strides increased, wanting to see the ocean with her very own eyes. Emerging into a clearing, Lightning's eyes focused on the ocean waves sliding against the sand leaving a trail of bubbly foam in their wake. But the ocean blue was not the most shocking thing Lightning saw; it was the small hut and a fire pit by the waters which caught her attention. Taking a hesitant step forward, Lightning gripped tightly onto the sword.

"This is your new home,"

She spun around ready to strike him down. Caius gripped onto the blade allowing the silver blade to slide through his palm. Folding his fingers around the blade, Caius lowered the sword and met with Lightning's enraged eyes.

"You should be grateful, Lightning."

"_Grateful?_" Lightning hissed pushing the blade deeper into his skin hopeful to slice off his hand. "How is it even considered 'grateful'?"

Caius was amused watching Lightning clench her teeth in hopes of wounding him further. "I am saving your life, Lightning and along with our son. Do you not appreciate the effort I placed into building your abode?"

"I never asked for it!"

Caius abruptly yanked the blade away from Lightning and hurled it into the foliage. She was going to go after it but he already had secured her within his grasp. "And you should not be holding sharp objects."

Lightning was beyond pissed at his words. About to retort, Caius's hand slipped around her only to land on her stomach. Frozen by the gesture, she felt his hand rub the underside of her belly. Biting her lip, she had to suddenly become sensitive there and each caress drove her nerves insane.

Lowering his voice, Caius whispered, "The last thing I want is you to injure this…"

Gathering the pieces of her broken dignity, Lightning slapped his hand away and shoved him a good two feet away from her. Not in a million years she preferred to duel with him rather than this. Quite hostile, she took several steps away from Caius, eying him with much distrust. Making sure he would not follow, Lightning stormed toward the small hut by the shoreline. Pushing aside the curtained entrance, Lightning was met with a small makeshift bed in the corner of the room and a small dressing table with a mirror on the opposite side of the wall. What stood out the most was a small cradle in the corner carefully crafted with strong wood and soft beddings. Etched on the side of the wood were Pulsian words—a phrase Lightning was unable to decipher. Yet, nothing was more eye-catching than the revolving mobile above the cradle with seashells laced through turquoise beaded threads.

Hearing shuffling from behind, Lightning spun around to be greeted by Caius. Without words, he threw in Lightning's duffle bag to land at the base of her feet.

"Since you packed your necessities, I believe this is sufficient enough for your stay."

Glaring daggers at him, Lightning gritted her teeth and spoke, "Get out."

For once, Caius listened. Exiting out of the hut, Lightning was left to seethe. What would she give to return to Valhalla? How ironic; all this time she wished to come 'home' and now that she was here, the thought of Valhalla shot through her mind. Walking over to her duffle bag, Lightning gently bent down and unzipped the bag to pull out her personal belongings. Removing her clothing, Lightning was unable to stop glancing over at the cradle.

"Moron," Lightning muttered. "Insensitive bastard. How dare he—!"

What was she suppose to feel? Lightning was infuriated with Caius. He was the one who tangled her in this entire mess! All Lightning ever wanted to do was to live a normal life. But yet everything had been planned out down to the last detail.

"Is there no way to escape destiny?" Lightning asked aloud. "I went against my destiny and I thought I conquered it. Served a Goddess and now I'm…"

She refused to utter the word. Placing down a piece of clothing, Lightning mused how _weak_ she became over the past months or so.

"I tried to redeem myself time and time again asking for second chances. What did I ever do to deserve this kind of fate? Is it because I challenged the Fal'Cie? Orphan?"

The answers were limitless. Shaking her head, Lightning involuntarily approached the cradle. Lightning was never good with children. Every time there were children around Lightning purposely distanced herself in fears of saying something inappropriate. She found children to be a nuisance. For the most part, Lightning always wished she were to stay single and carry out her career working for GC, escalating through the ranks. Nonetheless, she was unable to lie to herself when she saw couples together happily walking down the shores of Bodhum hand-in-hand. To see them happy with each other bothered Lightning. It bothered her when she watched a perfect family smile to one another like nothing was ever wrong with the world. Lightning always told herself she needed nobody but Serah in her life. That was all she ever needed.

Reaching out to the cradle, her fingers held onto the wooden bar as her eyes scanned the bedding. A soft creak echoed from the cradle as it began to rock according to Lightning's movements. Reaching out to the bedding with her other hand, the fabric between her fingers was soft to the touch. It oddly reminded her of something she remembered: Behemoth skin flaps.

"Did Caius do this?" If Lightning remembered correctly, when Lightning was thrown into Ellinoir's dream, Caius told her Behemoth flaps were the desired material to wrap infants.

Backing away from the cradle, Lightning felt her emotions were about to burst. The change in Caius's behavior disturbed her greatly. Lightning had to wonder if the change was because of the child in her belly. Was he going to change—to end the madness of tearing the world apart due to his sudden 'fatherly' instincts? Something was definitely not right. Caius was plotting something and Lightning knew it. She needed Caius to tell her the truth if he wanted her trust. Suddenly, Lightning felt a strong kick from inside. Then she felt another kick followed by another. Cringing, Lightning tapped the side of her belly prompting the kicking to stop.

"Enough," Lightning whispered. Feeling another kick, Lightning tickled the side of her belly.

And it stopped. Rubbing her belly, Lightning promptly cleared her mind after hearing footsteps crunching the sand outside. Without hesitation, she leaned by the entrance and pushed the curtain aside to spot Caius sit by the fire pit and began to skin two freshly caught hares. The moment he glanced up at her, Lightning darted into the shadows. Crossing her arms, she _needed_ to escape. There should be an artifact in this time, should it not? And then it hit her: Noel. Noel was expected to appear in this time period yet, Lightning had no clue _when._ She crossed her fingers hoping the hunter would appear so that Lightning could escape, maybe. The idea was risky exposing herself in this pathetic state. Yet anything would do at this point in time to escape Caius.

* * *

><p>Noel traced the footprints with the tips of his fingers. It was bizarre spotting footprints in front of him. He had arrived to New Bodhum a while ago expecting to see nothing but monsters. Hearing Serah from far behind, Noel quickly pulled leaves to cover the tracks. Emerging out into the open, the pink-haired girl's eyes were glazed over; Serah never expected to see New Bodhum like this. It lacked the beautiful scenery and life from its inhabitants. Serah could barely accept the fact the NORA house was in shambles. Mog bobbled nearby, scanning the horizon as his small paws spun the tip of the staff unsure of what to say to Serah's beloved hometown.<p>

"Serah?" Noel called out. "You alright?"

"I am, I think," Serah replied quietly unsure of what to feel. "It's difficult taking it all in."

"Understandable," Noel crossed his arms fixing his eyes on Serah. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Serah replied and took a step away from the shambles. Lacing her fingers over her heart, she spoke sincerely, "Seeing New Bodhum like this makes me want to save the future even more. With our actions, the world can be saved and nothing should be like this,"

Serah referred directly to New Bodhum. Both Noel and Serah had travelled across the Timeline saving on era at a time. With so much behind them, to give up hope now was unacceptable. They were close to ending the realm of paradoxical madness. Within her heart, Serah felt as if she had accomplished so much travelling with Noel. She was able to open her eyes to new places and interact with so many people whom all had dreams of their own. To allow the prophecy to come true and shatter their dreams was heartbreaking. People had too much to live for in a world with a bright future ahead of them.

"Noel," Serah said sternly. "We _will_ save the future."

"We will, Serah. We will."

Noel weakly smiled at Serah, watching the fire burn in her eyes just like Lightning. The sunset across the horizon burned brightly illuminating Serah's physique covering Serah with a divine glow. Spotting several stars in the sky, the hunter realized sunset was upon them.

"Let's rest here for a while then we can plan out what to do next tomorrow. Sounds good?"

"Sounds good," Serah smiled. "But how do we get food? It seems like nothing's here."

"Serah," Noel shook his head. Pointing a thumb toward himself, Noel boasted, "I'm a hunter, remember? Finding food is my specialty."

Serah smiled. Walking a couple of steps away, Serah bent down and began picking up dry sticks with Mog's help. Nodding to one another, Noel pulled out his twin blades and distanced from them. Truth be told, he wanted to distance from them because he needed to think. Slipping out of sight, Noel was determined to locate the originator of the footsteps. No human being was expected to live in this era. Noel had to wonder; if anybody survived in this era, would they be nomads like him?

"It makes no sense. Who else is here?" Noel mumbled. "Who else—"

Noel paused. His blue eyes stopped at strangely cut leaves lay scattered on the mossy ground. Bending down, Noel picked up the leaves and examined them.

_Someone was here. From the looks of it, I can only tell there's one person here, in New Bodhum._

Looking up, Noel saw the trail of carnage snaking deeper into the woods. Unsure of what to make of it, he could follow the trail to discover people but another problem arose: Would they be friends or foe? Serah would be delighted to know there were people living here yet; the chances of running into hostiles were too high. Conflicted, Noel decided to not follow the tracks. The last thing he wanted was to leave tracks of his own and allowed them to be discovered. Backing away, Noel headed in another direction to gather food for the night.

* * *

><p>Lightning sat by the crackling fire pit with her hands around the hot wooden bowl. When she emerged from the hut, Caius was nowhere to be seen. Instead, he left her with dinner and dessert. Lightning was beyond irritated at Caius's behavior. She wanted to punch that stupid smirk off his face. Prior to this, he was a ruthless madman trying to get everything he wished for. Now that Lightning carried an heir, it was as if his humanity returned. Though Lightning had to wonder: Was he acting this way because he allowed Ellinoir to die in the past? She remembered Caius killing his wife with his bare hands, losing the one chance at a having a family. Rubbing the sides of the bowl, she continued to wonder other than serving Yeul, was having a family the one thing he wished within the depths of his human heart?<p>

"Caius wanted a family. I had a family."

'Had' stung Lightning. The loss of her family reminded how much she missed them. Lightning remembered after her parents passed away, Lightning immediately took the role of an adult. She took on the housework and extra jobs in order to get Serah through school. Lightning was lucky to have Serah but things were not always peachy; the sisters every so often engage in screaming matches. Doors slammed shut or plates knocked onto the floor; by the end of it, Serah would storm out of the house and head directly to the beach where the soothing waves calmed her down. Lightning knew she was too stubborn, pig-headed even to understand the feelings of her younger sister. Lightning tried to be there for Serah through everything but because Lightning at times had tunnel vision, friction erupted between the two.

"Serah… I miss you so much. What would I give to see you again?"

Lightning turned her attention to her belly. Lightning was going to have a family of her very own in a soon-to-be world consumed by darkness. She was going to have a child without her own family to see it.

"Where do I even begin?" Lightning exhaled and tilted her head toward the stars. "I don't know what to do. When Serah was growing up, mom did everything. I just helped her here and there."

Lightning never expected to watch a shooting star zip across the skylines. She was one to never believe in wishing but right now, a simple wish seemed appropriate. Placing down the bowl beside her, the warrior closed her eyes for a wish. She wished for peace from the depths of her heart. She wished for things to return to normal, just the way they were before she fell asleep in her crystallized prison. She wished for peace to reign and humanity to survive. But most importantly, she wished Caius would end his reign of madness and disappear from her life, forever.

* * *

><p>Upon a distant cliff, a young girl stood from the highest rock and stared down at the warrior. She merely observed Lightning's delicate movements trying to not cause any harm to herself or the child within.<p>

"You brought her here like I told you to?" Yeul asked quietly.

In the shadows, Caius kneeled on the ground and looked up at Yeul. He responded with a firm nod.

"Very good," Yeul said dryly, moving several strands of her azure hair behind her ear. "She will be safe here."

"Thank you, Yeul," Caius whispered. "I thank you for allowing me to keep Lightning alive."

"Think nothing of it," she spoke. "After all, it is what you wished for isn't it? You wanted a family and staying here is the safest place."

"Indeed."

Yeul turned around and commanded Caius to stand up. The Time Guardian did as he was told, walking to Yeul's side. "Keep her safe, Caius. You don't want the same thing to happen to you again, don't you?"

"No," Caius replied, fixing his eyes on Lightning's form moving into the hut. "This time it will be different."

"You always wished for a family, right? This is your opportunity to redeem yourself Caius. For all the sins you caused in the past with your previous wife, this is your time to make up for it."

Caius clenched his fists. "I will not fail her. I swear it."

Yeul tapped the side of Caius's arm to reassure him everything would be alright. "You won't. All you have to do is follow what I tell you. Lightning will open her shackled heart to you."

Yeul remained silent and watched the trees sway gently with the incoming wind. Tilting her head up to the sky, Yeul spotted a second shooting star dashing through the dark night. The Seeress closed her eyes and knitted her fingers together for a wish. She wished for Caius's happiness. For centuries he had been drowning in a pit of sorrow. It was about time Caius to receive the happiness he deserved even if his hands were stained in deep crimson. Yeul saw Caius's future. Yet, Yeul had no desire to tell him the visions she saw. Instead, Yeul wanted to watch the events unfold to test her guardian's loyalty. She wanted to know what he _truly_ wished for; a man who was deeply wounded through time killing those he ever came to love and cherish. In the end, who would he choose? Lightning or Yeul?


	24. Listen to Deaths' Bells –Part 4–

**A/N:** Really really sorry about the lack of updates folks; Nirianne is the sickliest person on Earth. Of course after a month of recovering from bronchitis, my lovely body here decided to slam me with the colds and them shivers. God I hate my body and its insides -.-" I've been meaning to finish this story before more info about _Lightning Returns_ but seeing that I'm always sick, it'll be hard to achieve. But I'll try my best :)

And with this chapter, please understand that I had a lot of issues writing it. Why? Because my mind wouldn't stay still and I got all this ideas that are trying to jam them all into one chapter. Yeah, no. Well hopefully this one breaks the cycle of boredom and gives you guys something fresh to read ;)

Thanks for having a lot of patience with me! Enjoy ^^;;

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** A dark fantasy that will never taste the light within a darkened realm, harbored by black hearted beasts. May she be the one to rise above it for freedom all with a blood stained sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Listen to Deaths' Bells –Part 4–<strong>

Time has never moved this slowly before even if there is no evidence of it scraping across the bruised Timeline. For five individuals living in New Bodhum 700 AF, time slowly moved forward without signs of hiccup. Nothing could control it to stop even if the rest of the world began crumbling as the prophecy drew closer in other time periods. In New Bodhum, the residents whom once lived there died off or succumbed to irreversible disease. The decay soon followed prompting the loss of life and color within the land.

The remaining five individuals were the new residents of New Bodhum, an area drowned in death. Yet out of the five, three of them held the key to a brighter tomorrow. Noel and Serah; the time travelers were focused on saving the world from falling into ruins. All they needed to do now was find an Artefact for this time period and move on, hopefully, much closer to their goal. As for the third individual, Lightning, the Queen of Chaos held the key for a world that would fall into darkness if Noel and Serah were unsuccessful in their quest.

It was madness, holding the key that would ultimately destroy the world entirely. Holding her stomach tightly, Lightning had to contend with a throbbing pain on the side of her stomach since waking up this morning. She was not thrilled at the fact her morning sickness returned either. Lying on her side, Lightning reached out to a cloth and dug her nails into it feeling another throbbing pain from within.

Lightning felt extremely vulnerable at her pathetic state. Even if her sword was right next to her, she felt as if she lost her ability to wield it properly. Breathing out a grunt, Lightning gently curled into a fetal position to breathe out of her lips.

Since arriving at New Bodhum, Lightning succumbed to a cough or an occasional sneeze every so often. She was never the type to fall ill in the first place. Slowly shifting her weight, she believed it was the change in her mental health which prompted this sickness. Or perhaps it was the drastic change in temperature? Nights in New Bodhum were chilly yet during the day, the temperature soared to an uncomfortable thirty-five degrees or more. Every so often, her eyes trailed down to the enlarged belly. And every so often, she received a kick from inside reminding her of her _son_.

Covering her arm over her eyes, Lightning muttered, "Quit it,"

Talking to the baby made no difference to Lightning as she received another kick. Mumbling under her breath, Lightning gently pushed herself into an upright position and tapped the side of her belly. She knew every time she responded with a tap, the kicking stopped. It became a game she had to play. Biting her lip, she thought back to the man who caused her this entire mess: Caius. Speaking of the devil, Caius was barely around since he brought her to New Bodhum. He would show up to cook her meals before offering words of advice: Lightning was refrained from doing anything _stupid. _Lightning hated it. Lightning hated being controlled. What ate her nerves the most was Caius pretended to _care_. As much as she was concerned, he _cared _about the state of the world to be molded into a paradise where Yeul could no longer die.

Annoyed, Lightning gripped onto her sword and slowly stood up, using the sword as a balancing device. She felt slightly better now that she was on her two feet. Falling abruptly silent, Lightning heard the sounds of footsteps crushing the sands around the hut. Sensing it was someone other than Caius, Lightning's senses heightened. Gripping onto her blade, she carefully and quietly took a step forth. Peeling against the wall of the hut she gently pushed the curtain to the side expecting to meet eye to eye with a rude intruder. Her breathing was slow and steady observing the ghostly movements shift across the sand. Lightning eyed the shadow pacing back and forth. She figured as much it was no Cie'th but who else could it be?

"You can come out, Lightning. It's me."

Recognizing the voice, Lightning cautiously emerged from the hut. Spotting a young girl by the shores, the Seeress turned her head to meet Lightning's eyes. The sun from behind Yeul outlined the Seeress, propelling her to being of much importance than the knight could ever be. It came to no surprise Lightning immediately cradled her stomach as she took a bold step toward the young girl.

"I'm no threat, Lightning," Yeul added gently. "I came to visit you and your child."

Gesturing Lightning to sit, the warrior quietly obliged and sat on a log adjacent to Yeul. The Seeress placed down the basket on the lap and began pulling out several types of vegetables. Lightning was extremely wary of Yeul.

"Gifts," The Seeress spoke. "You need nutrients, don't you?"

"…"

Laying out the vegetables in front of Lightning, Yeul implied she came in peace. Without words, she stated she meant no harm for Lightning; she was doing this out of the need to fulfill the prophecy she foretold. Yeul knew it, and so did Lightning. Placing the basket to the side, Yeul lifted her head to once again lock eyes with the warrior.

"Are you suspicious of me, Lightning?" Yeul quietly asked. "Do you think I'll be harming you and your child?"

"Yes." Lightning replied truthfully. "Are you here to foretell the unfortunate events I'm going to encounter?"

"No," Yeul shook her head. "I came here to visit you, that's all."

Lightning paused and thought of her next question, "What you are doing in this time period, Yeul?"

"Escape," Yeul breathed.

"Escape?"

Inhaling deeply, Yeul continued, "At times when I see visions, I tire out. Hence, I come here, to the shores where the waves just wash away visions. For a moment I get the rest I need before the visions come crashing back into me, reminding of Cocoon's fall in Academia 500 AF."

"Well, this is what's left of it," Lightning implied to the environment around them. "This is what happens two-hundred years after the fall. No humans, no animals, no life."

"That will change," Yeul said sternly. Gently moving her eyes to Lightning's abdomen, the warrior flinched. "The next heir will ensure the survival of humanity. All you have to do is birth the heir just as I saw it… And just as Caius wished…" Yeul trailed off, mumbling the last part under her breath.

"This child won't be accepted, you knew that already didn't you? Then why are you and Caius so persistent that this child will _save_ an already doomed future?"

"Because the future is uncertain," Yeul simply replied. "What I see can change within a second. I have no control over what I see or what happens after I see them. If the vision changes, it comes to me again reminded me of a changed future."

"…I don't want this child to be born with the world's burden on his shoulders," Lightning said. "It'll be better if he was born and nobody knew about him and as his mother, I will do _anything_ to make that happen."

"So you acknowledge to being his mother now, Lightning?"

Yeul's words caught Lightning off guard. She never meant to admit she was a mother when all she knew during her life was being a warrior.

"Yes, I am." Lightning answered truthfully. "I am his mother."

"And what will you do when Caius will longer be by your side?"

Lightning's breath stopped momentarily before resuming. She always wished Caius to stay away from her and she successfully managed without his help, until she found out she conceived. Yeul saw the uncertain gaze reflected off Lightning's eyes. Closing her eyes, Yeul saw another fragment of a future; a future where it shrouded the knight before her. Etro was a sneak; when Lightning was knighted, the goddess may have blessed Lightning with a definite vision of the future and the important events in between. And in doing so, Lightning was almost granted immortality by the goddess until she was slain by Caius. Yeul on the other hand was blessed with visions to see _everything _in the Timeline. The price to pay was her life. This newest vision Yeul had was a vision even Lightning knew nothing of it.

"What will you do when Caius is gone?" Yeul repeated. "What will you do? Will you have the strength to fight your friends?"

"Yes." Lightning firmly responded.

Yeul continued, "And you're well aware Noel requires one more artefact to leave this place and face Caius. I have seen the future Lightning and it's a future where he will _leave _you."

"So be it then," Lightning stood up, irritated by the Seeress' words. "The worlds have suffered enough by his doing, Yeul. He did it all for you to be reborn in a time where Etro no longer exists. He wishes for you to live through your youth without it being sapped away by visions."

"…He cares for you, Lightning."

"You should leave," Lightning faced away and began to distance herself from the Seeress.

Lightning heard Yeul get up from the log and her footsteps began to fade away, along with the crunching sands. Walking away, the Seeress was unable to stop thinking about the next heir that will rule a ruined world. How much could a child tolerate hate when the entire world was against them? Yeul had no clue how long could Lightning fend off her friends. Yeul knew all too well the entire world would be against her; swords and metallic machinery would be raised against Lightning and the newborn. Unless Lightning could seclude the existence of her newborn, then she would be living on borrowed time.

* * *

><p>Ducking beneath a branch, Yeul arrived at a cave where the snaked passage ways would lead up to her camp. Heading over to some bushes, Yeul pulled out two flint stones and a large stick which would serve as a torch. Cracking the rocks together, the darkened surface on the rocks caused sparks. Little by little did the sparks get bigger and bigger until a tiny flame flickered on the end of the stick. Cradling the stick gently, Yeul wrapped a hand around the burning flame and blew on it, to keep the fire going. Taking one last look into the dark cave, Yeul breathed before venturing in.<p>

The Seeress was never fond of the deep, dark and damp cave but it was the only way to get to her camp. Taking step by step, Yeul hummed a quiet song to herself to keep company; she was never accustomed to venturing anywhere alone without the aid of Caius by her side. However, she insisted today she was to be left alone as she sent Caius out for a hunt. In a way, she wanted to prove to herself she was not as hopeless as she believed to me. Hopping across a clear stream, Yeul pressed on through the snaked passage ways marked by white chalk. Ducking under a stalactite, Yeul's heart suddenly skipped a beat upon hearing a low groan echo through the cave.

"It's the wind," Yeul reminded herself. "It's just the wind."

This was not the first time the wind startled her but every time when Yeul turned around, she saw nothing. Clearing her throat, Yeul pressed forward; the quicker she got out of this cave, the better. She was never a fan of tight places in the first place. Taking another step forward, Yeul suddenly heard a loud crash several meters in front of her. Her logic reminded her it was a cave and this cave was prone to cave ins. Swallowing hard, Yeul pressed on, slightly shaken from the crumbling rocks spilling across her feet and the sound of water droplets leaking from stalactites. Another groan forced Yeul to stop mid-track. Sensing it was more than just the wind, Yeul's fingers crept to her waist band and pulled out an obsidian dagger. Clutching tightly on the bone hilt, the Seeress lifted it up, pointing it forward toward the direction of the sound.

A flash of light pulsed before her before fading. Gripping tightly onto the hilt, Yeul stopped in her tracks and observed the light. There it was again, pulsing but this time, Yeul had a clear visual on it; the light which pulsed radiated a crimson hue in a form of a round orb.

"Cie'th…"

Hearing a monstrous footstep, Yeul took three steps back lifting the dagger toward the pulsing red eye. Another footstep echoed. Lifting up the torch, the end of the flame illuminated the hideous beast in its full, grotesque glory. Watching the Ghast open its gape, Yeul quickly covered her ears as tightly as she could from the ear piercing shriek. Thumping its massive arm onto the wall, cracks slid up the wall forcing a layer of dust to rain. Yeul had already turned around, running in the opposite direction. Clutching tightly onto the blade, Yeul heard the Ghast shriek while its massive arm continued to slam against the walls, determined to bury her alive. Leaping over a boulder, Yeul narrowly escaped an assault; a rock flew over her head and embedded itself deeply into the wall. Listening to the thundering footsteps, Yeul covered her mouth trying to utter a single sound. The sound of her beating heart echoed in her ears and it got louder with every step the Ghast took. Another thump echoed and it was much closer than the last. Afraid and shaken, the Seeress gently glanced up hoping the Ghast was not standing behind the boulder with its mass towering over her.

Those few seconds that passed ate Yeul's nerves. What was she supposed to do? Fight the Ghast? Cradling the blade between her hands, Yeul silently looked around for a distraction. Around her were scattered debris, mainly melon sized rocks. Quickly reaching around, her fingers wrapped around a jagged rock. Holding it tightly, Yeul waited for the Ghast to make the first move. No sooner said, another footstep rumbled within the cave. Summoning her courage, she quickly stood up, whistled catching the Ghast's attention. Without even provoking it, the Ghast stumbled forward reaching out its arms toward Yeul. Aiming for the glowing eye on its chest, Yeul threw the rock only to have it swat to the side. Watching the rock shatter, Yeul once again was on the move, cursing internally at the failed attempt.

Turning around, Yeul saw the Ghast catching up with her. It was a foolish move, making eye contact with the enemy. Tripping over several rocks, Yeul's knees scrapped against the jagged rocks while her face suffered several nasty scrapes. With no time to lose, Yeul flipped on her back and watched the Ghast approach her, closing the distance between them. Hunching over, Yeul quickly covered her ears as the shriek once again escaped the Ghast's lips. The walls around them rumbled madly and cracks appeared across the ceiling. Hearing several large pieces of stone collide with the ground, Yeul took the opportunity and threw the dagger directly at the Ghast. The shrieking stopped.

Panting, Yeul swallowed and blinked at the dagger embed deeply into the pulsing red eye in the Ghast's chest.

"Is it over?"

Watching a column of smoke erupt from the eye, Yeul's eyes widened at the dagger being consumed by the beast. Instead of slowing down (or defeating) it, the Ghast absorbed the obsidian blade. Snapping its thick arm to the side, obsidian shards erupted across its midnight skin slowly crawling up its neck and down its body. Turning its head to Yeul, the Ghast tilted its head and took an authoritative step forward.

"**No… No!**" Yeul shouted.

Making the first move, Yeul rolled out of the way only to be substituted with a large hand where she once lay. Obsidian shards scattered across the cave. Some shards unfortunately lodged into Yeul's skin but the Seeress's thoughts kicked her into high alert; summoning the strength in her legs, Yeul scrambled onto her feet tightly clutching onto the torch. Running as fast as she could, she heard the sound of the obsidian shards falling off the monster that pursued her. Skipping over a stream, Yeul panicked; she needed help!

"**Caius!**" Yeul screamed, listening to the sound of her voice bounce back. "**Caius, help me!**"

The Time Guardian was nowhere to be seen. Yeul bit her lip, calling out his name. As a reply, Yeul screamed hearing another monstrous thud from behind while black shards flying over her head. Covering her head in panic, Yeul picked up speed leaping over clusters of rocks or patches of moss. Seeing the light at the end of the tunnel, it bought hope to Yeul's heart. With a mild smile appearing on her lips, Yeul was unaware of the imposing danger from behind. The Ghast shrieked, sending a deadly wave of obsidian shards directly at her. Fragments of glass smashed against the wall and Yeul shrieked the moment she felt a large piece of glass embed deeply into her leg. Falling forward, the Seeress refused to stop; using her arms, she crawled her way to the exit regardless of the floor was littered with shards.

Every movement pained her more than the last but Yeul was close to the exit. With finger tips touching the grace of the sun, Yeul mustered every fiber of her body and moved. Escaping the cave, Yeul took this moment to breathe. Feeling the sting from below, her lime eyes travelled down her leg and traced the river of red blood. Suddenly hearing another shriek, Yeul bit her lip and forced herself to stand. Cursing in a Paddraen tongue, Yeul limped as quickly as she could from the cave knowing full well the Ghast continued to pursue her.

Running across the soggy sand, tears were unable to be contained; one by one tear drops slipped from her eyes reminding her of every glass shard embedded in her skin. Slipping into the sea, Yeul screamed at the top of her lungs. The saline water slipped into the wound, assaulting her with stings. Unable to hold it in any more, Yeul screamed for help.

"**LIGHTNING! CAIUS! ANYBODY!**"

Stumbling madly over rocks, broken branches or pits, Yeul called out for anybody. The more she ran, the quicker did the Ghast catch up to her. Quickly jumping into the thick foliage, she scrambled through the thicket, making her way to the only person that could help her: Lightning. Luckily Lightning's camp was close by. Before she knew it, Yeul leapt out of the thicket, cradling her know scrapped arm.

"**Lightning!**" Yeul shouted, quickening her pace. "**Lightning!**"

The strawberry blonde glanced up from peeling carrots, shocked by Yeul's state. Tossing the knife and carrot aside, Lightning darted from the log, making her way to Yeul. Upon approaching her, Yeul was covered in black glass shards, scrapes and cuts. Before the warrior could question the Seeress, a loud rumble echoed from the thickets.

"A Ghast…" Yeul's voice quivered. "It attacked me while I was in the cave. Its body is covered in obsidian shards…"

"Say no more," Lightning spoke regally, slipping a hand protecting Yeul.

The girls felt the earth rumble upon the footsteps of the Ghast, now a monstrous giant twice the size of a normal Cie'th. It was as Yeul said; the monster was covered in glass shards. Even the pulsing eye on its chest was heavily fortified. Feeling Yeul tremble beneath her fingers, Lightning shot a death glare at the monstrosity. She was in no condition to fight being six months pregnant but she could not allow a fiend to harm Yeul. Yeul on the other hand felt oddly terrible seeking help from Lightning but she had nowhere to go. Deep within her mind, Yeul summoned for Caius but he was nowhere close. Panicked and fear-stricken, Yeul began to shiver violently. She knew if anything happened to the baby, Caius would _never_ forgive her.

"Yeul," Lightning's voice sliced through the Seeress' mind. "Stay close to me."

Yeul nodded, tightening her hold around the knight. Lightning snapped her fingers prompting ebony threads exploding from the sands.

"Whatever you do, do _not_ get close to Chaos. Understood?"

Nodding, Yeul watched Lightning's fingers move commanding the threads to sway at her command. Several threads shot directly toward the crystallized Ghast trying to pierce its rock solid armory but to no avail. The monstrosity swayed before delivering a massive pound into the ground. Swiftly lifting up her arm, a black shield was erected protecting the girls while the environment around them succumbed to destruction. The shield wobbled little from the assault as an opening tore in front, allowing Lightning to retaliate. Once again, she commanded her fingers to mold Chaos into fine needles, shooting at the Ghast. The beast hollered feeling miniscule needles pierce its skin through exposed cracks in the hull. Lightning's eyes glowed, watching the beast's body sway left and right continuously assaulted by the needles. Several crystallized columns on its body began to break, revealing the fragile form beneath.

Tearing the shield apart, the warrior stepped out and summoned her sword. Snapping her fingers, Chaos was no longer at her command but it was now around Yeul, encasing the Seeress from harm.

"**Lightning!**" Yeul voiced, watching Lightning approach the Ghast. "**What are you doing?!**"

She did not respond. Taking another step forward, she snapped her arm to the side summoning strings of light—lightning to weave through its metallic mass. Her free arm that once cradled her belly was now removed, now holding the hilt of the sword. Lightning's grip was tight as she lunged forward at the beast. With every step she took, lightning was discharged from the blade sending deadly jolts toward the Ghast. The beast roared in agony, feeling its insides cooked while crystals rattled on its body. Lightning's eyes were focused on the Ghast trying to get to its weakest spot: The red eye. Side stepping an attack, Lightning grunted from her sudden movements with an arm suddenly wrapped around her mid-section; she needed to end the battle quickly before any harm was done to the baby.

Recomposing, Lightning held the blade horizontally and ran her hand over the silver surface. Once again, the blade sparked with lightning shining its deadly glow at the fiend. The Ghast was unmoved by the warrior's attempts. Generating several crystal columns on its thickened arm, the Ghast took a step forward. The earth trembled beneath its feet. Closing her eyes then opening them, Lightning's eyes changed color. No longer were they blue; they now radiated crimson, pulsing, signaling the end. Black streaks ran across the blade transforming the sword into a sword stained in darkness.

"I'll show you the power of darkness," Lightning said darkly. Stepping forth, a web of threads exploded from the ground and pinned the Ghast onto the burning sands. "I'll fight fire with fire."

From the distance Yeul watched Lightning's rapid transformation. It was as if she was a completely different person. Her hands now cupped her heart, feeling the organ beat irregularly. She feared for the warrior and the unborn child. Suddenly, Yeul remembered something crucial. If Lightning harnessed the power of Chaos more than she should it could… it could…

Shaking out of her thoughts, Yeul shouted, "**Lightning! Stop this! Stop what you're doing!**"

The Seeress' words fell deaf on the Queen's ears. The Queen took a bold step forward as she commanded the threads to constrict the Ghast. The beast was bound and shrieking sensing its slow demise to come. Lightning commanded the threads to take hold of the beast's arms, parting the arms away from its torso leaving the pulsing red eye in the center. With her own eyes pulsing in rhythm with the eye on the Ghast's body, Lightning plunged her sword through the eye. Yeul quickly covered her ears from the waves of shrieks by the Ghast feeling its insides boiling beyond comparison. Digging the blade in deeper, Lightning was going to make sure the Ghast would be no more. Tearing the blade out of the Ghast's side, the monstrosity collapsed to the side in its own pool of black goo. Its body twitched from the shocks as Lightning stood over its corpse, watching it slowly wither away.

Her eyes never left the corpse until she made sure the Ghast's body dissolved. It was as she expected, the crystal columns on the body began to melt and so did the monster's flesh. Piece by piece the Ghast slowly dissolved to leave only the pulsing eye in the sand. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Lightning closed her eyes to clam her nerves. Opening her eyes once again, it returned to its magnificent blue hues.

"Well, that's done,"

Turning around, Lightning dismissed her sword and looked at Yeul. The shield surrounding the Seeress slowly dissolved as Yeul cautiously stepped out, looking left and right. Approaching the warrior, Yeul's face was knitted with concern. Her eyes were unable to tear away from Lightning's stomach.

"You alright?" Lightning questioned.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. T-Thanks a lot, Lightning. You saved me… but,"

"But?" Lightning noticed Yeul's gaze was locked on her stomach. "Don't worry, he's fine. Nothing's wrong with the baby."

"If you say so," Yeul responded with a smile. "I can't thank you enough for saving me."

"Nothing to worry," Lightning said placing a reaffirming hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Let's get out of here before something else happens."

"Right."

Turning heel, the girls distanced themselves away from the Ghast leaving behind the damage that was done prior. Walking beside Lightning, Yeul felt awfully terrible; she felt so weak, so incompetent that she needed to be saved. She had thought if she carried the dagger with her she could at least be a little stronger but clearly, that was not the case. Frowning, Yeul looked at the sand below kicking away several debris. As she walked, she noticed something strange with the way Lightning took each step. Her eyes were fixated on the sand; she noticed several crimson droplets floating on the sand. Trailing up Lightning's gown, Yeul's arm darted toward Lightning's. Lightning stopped confused by the young girl's abrupt actions.

"Hm?"

"Where's this blood coming from?" Yeul questioned.

Yeul's fingers trailed up Lightning's arm feeling the tips of her fingers becoming drenched with every inch ascending the arm. Reaching the shoulder, Yeul's fingers were completely stained red and in horror, spotting a glass shard embedded deeply. The skin around the wound pulsed purple. With eyes as wide as oranges, Lightning turned her attention to the wounded left shoulder. Without words, she tore away the shard and discarded it. Grunting, she tore out several strips from her gown and applied it to the wound.

"**Lightning, you need medical attention!**" Yeul hollered, applying pressure onto the wound. "**You've been poisoned!**"

"I know," Lightning spoke calmly trying to keep her (and Yeul's) composure in check. "I have some herbs back at the hut."

"**Lightning you don't—!**"

The sound of thumping echoed across the beach followed by another, then another. The land around them was suddenly covered in darkness as objects wobbled, caught between an interference between space and time. The remaining red eye that was left on the sand shifted violently and crystals formed against the eye, completely encasing it. Column after column did the shards grow. Caught within a time net, Lightning and Yeul were immobile and oblivious to the sudden threat from behind.

The red eye pulsed. And it pulsed again. Growing larger and larger, the eye lifted off the bruised shore shaking violently until it could no longer hold on. The eye closed then self-destructed into a ball of sharpened edges. Within a split second, Lightning quickly wrapped herself around Yeul, shielding the Seeress from harm. Summoning the power of Chaos, the warrior morphed the threads into a solid shield as she listened to the sound of glass shards slamming viciously into the shield. Tightly shielding the Seeress, Lightning never once let go. Her eyes were tightly peeled listening to the rampage around her. Upon a moment's notice, she felt something warm from behind… it felt like a deep embrace. Feeling fingers soon slipping over hers, the phantom fingers made sure Lightning was not going to slip out of its grasp until the danger was over.

It was before long silence fell onto the land. Breathing out of her lips, Lightning gently opened her eyes and released Yeul from her embrace. Loosening her grips on the young girl, she too, felt the constriction that was once around her loosen. Carefully looking to the side, she was met with concerned eyes of the Time Guardian. Lightning had nothing to say meeting Caius's eyes. Yeul removed her face from Lightning's bosom as she too, noticed Caius was behind Lightning removing his arms away from them. Giving them space, he looked from Lightning to Yeul and back to Lightning. It was only for a moment Yeul picked up the changes in his demeanor expressing concern for his wife and unborn child. Giving them space, Yeul took a step back and pretended to examine the carnage around them.

The carnage around them was unspeakable; five foot long shards stuck out of the trees like trophies while other shards broke solid boulders down the middle. Some birds were not fortunate enough to notice the incoming attack. Many succumbed to being impaled alive on the trees, crying out as loud as they could until their last breath escaped…

"What is this madness…?" Yeul questioned, cupping her hands over her heart. "Why did this happen?"

Lightning continued to stare at Caius while her own eyes were soon replaced by anger.

"What are you doing here, Ballad?" Lightning shot. "You think I can't handle myself?"

Avoiding the question, Caius responded. "No," he responded truthfully. He came because he sensed something was askew in this time period which was an event that should not occur.

Lightning narrowed her eyes. "If you think you're here to save me—us—then you're too late."

Caius remained silent. Instead, his fingers reached out to Lightning's shoulder wound. Her skin was a deep shade of purple and her veins on her left arm was magnified by the poison. Running his fingers over her skin, the warrior immediately jerked back; her actions spoke louder than her words. She did not need nor want his help. Lightning's stubbornness was something Caius was accustomed to but this time, Lightning _required _medical attention. The poison from this Ghast was _nothing _in comparison to other monsters of this family type. Reaching out again, Lightning hissed, breathing through gritted teeth.

"Get your hands off me, Caius!" Lightning shot, distancing herself away. "You should get lost and leave me be!"

Taking steps away from Caius, Lightning felt the fingers on her left arm tingling. The sensations were as if someone was piercing several fine needles into the tips of her fingers at once. Shaking her head and keeping her head straight, Lightning spun around and stormed to the hut. She had remedies that could remove the poison. That was all she needed. Taking a step forward, the sands in front of her wobbled like water while the trees bent over. Blinking, Lightning began to breathe out of her mouth while battling to keep her composure. Automatically, her hand slipped under her belly as she continued to hobble to the hut with much difficultly.

Before she took the next step, Caius warped in front of her and scooped her up. Her mind was too garbled to protest now that she was cradled within his arms.

"Un… hand me!" The words were difficult to pronounce feeling her lips turning numb. "Let me… go."

"Lightning, stay quiet." Caius instructed firmly. "The more you move the quicker the poison spreads."

"Don't… tell me what… to do."

"Think of our son, Lightning. Do you not wish to see him born while you hold him for the very first time?"

"Shut…"

"Rest, my wife. Allow me to help you, for once."

This voice was low and sincere. Too sincere Lightning was unable to believe it. Caius entered the hut and gently placed Lightning on the soft cot. Trailing his fingers down her arms, he searched for other signs of injuries but found none. However, the danger was far from over. Sitting by her side, he cradled her hand and pressed it against his forehead to begin healing his wife. Strings of green light wrapped around Lightning trying to mend any external and internal wounds. Caius hoped the poison would be vanquished from her body before it reached their son. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on a stronger healing spell the moment he felt Lightning's hand burn against his forehead. Inflicted by toxic venom, Caius was to attempt anything to save the heir and Lightning.

Yeul quietly stood by the entrance of the hut watching Lightning's body covered in pristine green light but to no avail. Yeul continued to watch the poison spread across Lightning's body, darkening the veins under her skin.

"Lightning…" Yeul trailed quietly. "Please fight… please… Don't give up, no matter what."

Within the depths of her slumber, Lightning's mind projected an image of Valhalla and the tallest bell tower in the land began to ring. Once, twice and three times did it ring calling out to the dead. The bells got louder and louder, luring those who walked on a fine line between life and death. Ding, ding, ding did the bells of Valhalla sing calling out to the unborn child resting in his mother's womb. Ding, ding, ding did the bells of Valhalla sing to the child, luring the child to walk the path to light and darkness. The time was upon them; the time was now. The time for the arrival of the next heir had come.


	25. Listen to Deaths' Bells –FINAL–

**A/****N:** Hey everybody, what's up? For once Nirianne is **not **sick and in bed, yay! I finally got around to typing the final installment of _Listen to Deaths' Bells_ before moving onward with the story. No, this isn't the end of the story, yet! Don't fret! It's just the end of the struggles to come for Lightning and Caius. This is one of the last chapters that will feature 'drama'. In a sense, the next chapters will be picked up with more things to come! This chapter is considered 'fast' since the days are getting shorter and shorter even after the world has fallen... So bare with me!

I'm in the process of changing jobs so that's why it's taking forever to upload; my thoughts are focused to saving money and hopefully going to Japan one day XD

I really want to thank you every single person who favorited/followed/reviewed this story. The reviews are almost reaching 100 and to me that's a milestone. I've never written anything like this before and I never expected many people to read due to the amount of 'delays' I have within chapters. This story would not have been possible for you guys. Thanks again! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** A dark fantasy that will never taste the light within a darkened realm, harbored by black hearted beasts. May she be the one to rise above it for freedom all with a blood stained sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>**5****: Listen to Deaths' Bells –****FINAL****–**

Serah dropped several dry logs into the fire listening crackling flames splitting open dry crevasses in the wood. Using the stick to turn the logs, she gently blew onto the small flames guiding them to burn brighter. Sitting close by, Noel sharpened his sword by running a smooth black rock down its sharpened edges. Watching the tiny sparks flicker prompted the hunter to think of future's uncertainties. He felt the final battle was upon him yet it was no where to be seen. It was like the calm before the storm...

"Caius." Noel voiced.  
>Serah turned around and stopped mid-action. "Hm?"<br>"This calmness bothers me," The brunette admitted, agitated by the calmness. Shaking his head, it was something he never liked dealing with; the serene silence before the terror.  
>"I know..." Serah spoke gently tossing a stick into the crackling flames. "We're close to finishing this and saving the world, Noel. Everything will hopefully restore back to normal just as the way things were. No more paradoxes. No more madness. No more bloodshed."<p>

Serah had a point; everything was close to ending and Noel vowed to see it through. Noel knew they were close to ending it and close to fulfilling Serah's wish: To bring her sister back to the time she belonged. Serah longed for a peaceful era to come with her family and friends. For Noel, the future was shrouded in uncertainty; the thought of raising his blade to his mentor—his friend and to possibly end his life haunted the young warrior. Noel knew he _needed_ to defeat Caius. Noel remembered well hearing the voices of the dead back in The Dying World. They pleaded for Noel to end Caius's reign of paradoxical terror. Noel assumed they wanted him defeated but not dead. Everybody knew what would happen if Noel's sword plunged through Caius's, no, through the Heart of Chaos.

Staring at his hands, he hoped to defeat him but not kill him. He dared not think of staining his hands with the blood of his friend. Noel hoped Caius would come to his senses and redeem what he had done: To the world, to Yeul and—

Birds exploded out of the forest canopy, flapping their wings at the sound of an agonizing shriek. Serah's heart suddenly skipped a beat. It sounded like a woman's voice but it was impossible; Noel and her were the only two people in this time period. Was it possible pockets of humanity survived extinction? Clutching her hands over her heart, she turned to Noel who's eyes were in the sky. Following the pattern of the birds, something or someone spooked them. Then suddenly, everything fell quiet. Not even the wind's whisper was heard.

Lowering his guard, Noel turned to Serah. "It's probably a Ghast. It's close to dusk. Assuming it's their time to hunt."  
>"That voice sounded painful," Serah closed her eyes and hugged her frame. "Something was in pain... Noel, I've never heard anything like that before."<br>"In a time where people don't exist, sounds play with your head. I wouldn't think too much of it, Serah. In my time I got used to the wind playing tricks on me. I would assume there would be people but I knew, nobody was there except me. It throws you off at the beginning but over time, you get used to the loneliness."  
>Serah exhaled gently and thought about Noel's words and nodded, "I guess you're right,"<p>

* * *

><p>Yeul stood quietly by the entrance of the hut watching Caius unmoved by Lightning's side. His hands cupped hers in hopes of remedying the situation. Until now, no healing spell nor herb was effective enough to combat the poison. With every second ticking by, the toxic concoction coursed through Lightning's body inching ever so closely to the child. Lightning's skin was drenched in sweat constantly battling the foreign substance. Her body involuntarily twitched with every advancement the poison made. Through the ordeal, her hand gripped tightly on her belly while her lips inhaled precious oxygen. Suddenly Lightning arched screaming to the top of her lungs. Her fingers curled around Caius's hand bracing the searing pain from within.<p>

"Ha..." she muttered. "Pain..."

Swallowing deeply, Lightning struggled to utter the next words. Caius watched on hopelessly by her side and for once, prayed to the goddess to spare Lightning mercy. All drops of hatred evaporated from the Time Guardian watching his wife painfully struggle to breathe. Pressing her hands against his forehead, he silently spoke to Etro.

_I know you can hear my prayers goddess, _Caius began.

Etro listened but she was unable to respond.

_What do I need to do to save the life of my wife and child?_

Yeul watched with a hand pressed gently on the wooden pillar supporting the hut watching Caius pray. This was the first time she had ever witnessed him calling upon the grace of the goddess. The same goddess whom cursed him with her heart. Did Lightning mean that much to him forcing him to toss aside his hatred for Etro? Yeul's finger fell into the grooves of the pillar wondering where his dedication lie. She wondered: Did he gain feelings for Lightning after he used her to gain the one thing he lost all those centuries ago? Could be. Yeul knew Caius better than anybody but his sudden actions of affection puzzled her. Perhaps he was giving Lightning encouragement simply for the fact he dared not lose a second heir. Yeul knew very well throughout his life, Caius wished for a family. A simple family to call his own yet the prospect of having one eluded him for centuries.

Yeul observed Caius with great interest and concern checking the path of poison running beneath Lightning's skin. Caius silently cursed his inability to heal; he possessed the great Heart of Chaos which healed him through countless battles and saved him from death more times than he could count. Yet, the same power could not be used to heal Lightning. Releasing her hand momentarily, Caius's fingers moved to the wound on Lightning's shoulder watching the wound spread its disease. He had already cleansed the area with ocean water and some herbs (gathered with Yeul's assistance) yet it seemed the poison continued to progress. What could he do to stop this? Lighting up the tips of his fingers with a healing spell, Caius tried again. His attempts proved slightly encouraging; Lightning's skin weaved itself shut, however, it showed no signs of slowing down the poison.

"Yeul..." Caius spoke quietly and turned around to face her. "Do you think you can gather more herbs for Lightning?"

Yeul nodded. "Of course."

Gathering his voice he said, "Yeul, I thank you for staying by my side through this time of turmoil." Moving his eyes back to Lightning, he was unable to believe his wife and son were _dying _in front of him. "If only I had not left for hunting this morning I would have been here to protect them."

"Some things can't be controlled," Yeul admitted. "If I had seen this, I would have told you. But in reality, I didn't."

Caius fell silent. "If you saw the vision, your life would have inched closer to death,"

Yeul weakly nodded knowing what Caius spoke of was true. Shaking her head, Yeul departed from the hut in search for herbs for Lightning.

Caius returned his attention to Lightning watching the poison move further along her arm. Truth be told, watching Lightning like this was agonizing. What could he do to ease her pain and suffering? Thinking back, if he had not been so narrow-minded in forcing Lightning into delivering an heir for a new world, she would not have the need to suffer. Caius knew very well over the centuries he had destroyed the lives of many simply for the fact to ensure the fulfillment of the prophecy. When his eyes fell on Lightning, he viewed her nothing more than a nemesis protecting the Goddess of Death. However, over time, he grew fond of the warrior not because she was a skilled swordswoman. No. Caius grew fond of her because of Lightning's resolve challenging Fal'Cie and ultimately, her destiny. For a human, she overcame great feats to save the world and to sacrifice herself for it. Completing her Focus, she turned into crystal to live through an era of peace but her peace was short-lived; the appearance of paradoxes and the goddess absorbed Lightning into a web of paradoxical madness.

Eventually Caius's admiration transformed into a carnal hunger for Lightning. The carnal hunger transformed into a disease, consuming his mind thinking only of Lightning. Only of Claire Farron. Caius became _obsessed_ with Lightning wanting her all for himself. Defeated her, captured her and forced her to bed with him, Caius gained a sense of empowerment over the Warrior Goddess. His obsession with Lightning forced him to wound Lightning both physically and mentally in attempts to destroy her. Taking away her dignity, Caius ensured Lightning had nothing to live for other than to become a shell to their child in a new world he would create from the blood and ashes of innocents spilled with his bare hands. The idea of a new heir swam through his mind like a plague wanting nothing more than a child produced by a god-like being such as Lightning. In doing so, Caius would create a new world where Yeul would no longer die and in a new world his family could live in without the intervention of a goddess. Everyday, the obsession grew and grew intensifying his actions and justifications. That was the purpose of his existence.

"I am a fool."

His fingers moved to Lightning's cheek and gently stroked it with his thumb. Caius never anticipated over time, his carnal hunger transformed into feelings for the warrior. Caius had to admit; when he found out Lightning conceived, it brought a spark of hope to his heart. The family he so desired was about to come true but...

"Is wishing for a family a sin, Etro?" Caius whispered gently lifting her up and cradled her within his arms. "Am I destined to remain in eternal solitude as I play my part for the gods?"

Reaching out a bowl with a submerged cloth, Caius rinsed out the water and gently applied it onto Lightning's face, dabbing away the sweat. For all the suffering he caused her, this was the only thing he could do. He watched her face contort in pain as the poison advanced, inching closer to her heart and their son. Wiping down her arms, Caius realized Lightning had a slight fever as her skin burned beneath his touch. Reaching out for another bowl filled with cold, fresh water, the Time Guardian placed the bowl against Lightning's lips. Lightning remained unresponsive. Gently tilting her head back, Caius took a sip out of the bowl but never swallowed it. Gently parting her lips with his fingers, he lowered his head to meet her lips. Fortunately Lightning's throat responded to the liquid coursing down her throat. Although she did not open her eyes, her body was in desperate need of water.

Lying her back down, Caius tended to Lightning by wiping down her arms and legs in hopes to lower the fever. He had never done such things before but he knew, deep in his heart it this was the right thing to do.

* * *

><p>Upon night fall, Lightning's condition did not improve. Her skin continued to burn prompting Caius to take her to a nearby waterfall. Entering the pristine falls, Caius gently lowered Lightning onto a rock allowing the cold water to wash across her skin. He made little progress observing the poison come to a slow halt. Caius saw the trail of poison from her shoulder down to her arm. He knew the poison spread across her body but how severe it was eluded him. However, there was one way of finding out.<p>

"Forgive me, Lightning."

Reaching toward her clothing, Caius slowly undressed the sleeping warrior. Piece by piece her clothing was removed and placed on the rocks to reveal the severity of the condition. The poison had not reached Lightning's stomach yet but assuming, several threads had already pierced into the womb.

"Keep on fighting, Lightning. I want you to see our son when he is born. You will have a family just as you wished for all those years ago."

At camp, Yeul sat by the burning fire with a pestle and mortar, grinding several herbs to help lower the fever. Luckily there were some plants in this time period Yeul used to make a medicinal drink. Throwing in a bunch of leaves and several colorful berries, Yeul's eyes reflected off the flame's shine while her hand continued to grind the leaves. Adding in a pinch of white petals, the Seeress glanced toward the direction of the waterfalls hearing several approaching footsteps. She was in no way alarmed watching Caius appear, carrying Lightning in his arms. Silently he entered the hut to place her down before exiting to sit with Yeul.

"Her condition deteriorates," he spoke quietly, voice dripped in dread. "The poison inches closer to the womb as we speak."

Yeul nodded then added in several pieces of bark before grinding them. "The medicine I'm making hopefully will lower Lightning's fever but don't expect it to be an elixir, Caius."

"I understand," Caius watched Yeul adding in more ingredients which were foreign to him. Though quite impatient, he asked, "When will it be ready?"

"Soon." Yeul simply replied, adding in another pinch of herbs.

Adding a cup of boiled water, Yeul silently charmed the liquid as it bubbled within the mortar. Scooping up the liquid with a spoon, Yeul uncapped a bottle and carefully poured in the liquid little by little. Caius watched intently the liquid within the bottle swirl, changing color from lime green to clear. Capping the bottle, Yeul shook it.

"It's done," Giving it to Caius, she continued, "Make sure Lightning drinks a little bit of this at a time at dawn, mid-day and dusk."

"Thank you, Yeul," Caius said with his sincerest gratitude.

Caius sat by Lightning for three days and three nights never once leaving her side. Time passed by swiftly sliding into the seventh month of Lightning's pregnancy. Her condition continued to deteriorate as if any section, Lightning would fall into an eternal slumber. For her to stay along this long had to be a miracle, Caius convinced himself. Or was it perhaps Lightning's stubborn nature to never give up shielded her from slipping into the arms of death? Or was the blessing of the goddess which prevented Lightning from death instead? Whatever the case, Caius was thankful Lightning was alive.

Running a thumb across her cheek, he watched her sleep silently. It had been a painful month for him watching the poison spread through her body but all was for naught; the medicine Yeul made decreased the effects of the poison. Although it was no elixir, Caius was thankful for it. Without the medicine, Lightning would never awaken.

"Hn..." A voice slipped out from Lightning's lips. Caius's arms darted to Lightning and gently lifted her up to sit up right. He watched her eyebrows knitted followed by subtle movements of her fingers.

"Claire," Caius whispered. "Claire, can you hear me?"

Her eyebrows knitted. As seconds ticked by, Lightning slowly opened her eyes for the first time she succumbed to the deadly poison. The image in front of her blurred, shifting left to right. Lightning was unsure who was in front of her but after several blinks, Lightning's mind had registered she was with Caius. Lightning did not speak even if she knew she was cradled within his arms. Turning her head, she took in her surroundings that remain unchanged. The cradle remained in the corner with the seashell ornaments twirling with the wind. Lightning did notice the increased number of bedding in the cradle and a Carbuncle plush toy. Then, her eyes fell onto her body, her stomach especially which expanded a little lower than the last time she saw it. Weakly lifting her arm, her fingers shook and moved to the enlarged belly beneath the soft fabric.

It was strange for Lightning to remain _this _silent. Caius halfheartedly expected Lightning to thrash within his arms or throw out a curse or two. Instead, he watched her stroke her own stomach before their eyes met. Her eyes still reflected distrust and hatred but in her state, there was only so much she could do without endangering the child as well.

"I'm still alive," Lightning spoke in a weak rasp.

"You sound like you expected to be dead," Caius responded rubbing her back to keep her calm.

"I expected to be," she admitted. "How long was I out for?"

"A month and three days,"

"A month and three days," Lightning repeated amused by the fact she survived for so long. "Ah..."

Lightning flinched feeling movement from inside. Feeling another series of movements, Lightning's fingers curled tightly digging her nails into the blanket. Suppressing a groan, Lightning gently tilted her head back onto Caius's torso, breathing out of her lips. Blinking, Lightning's eyes moved toward her arms spotting the river of black veins slithering beneath her skin. The same could be said for her other arm.

Curious, Lightning thought of her next sentence, "How am I still alive?"

Tightening his grip around her, Lightning took notice of the tightened embrace. "Yeul created a temporary antidote to combat the poison, Lightning. Your body slowly drives out the poison as you sweat but it is not fast enough. The remedy can only slow down the poison from reaching your heart and our son,"

Lightning dipped her head forward fixing her eyes on her belly. _Everything is for the hei__r. Once the child is born, I probably will be discarded... killed off. Caius's wishes __will__ be fulfilled._

"Lightning," Removing his arms from her, Caius moved around Lightning before reaching out to her. "Come, dinner is ready."

Without a voice to argue, she merely complied. Weakly reaching her hand to receive his, he gently lifted her up taking every precaution of not triggering the poison to spread abruptly. Lightning was no where near full recovery so she had to take baby steps, so to speak. Once on her feet, Lightning felt _heavy_ beyond words could describe. Taking her first steps out of the hut, Lightning was met with the setting sun, slipping silently into the fire-lit sea. Blinking, she noticed several shimmering dots twinkling in the sky, reflecting off the water's surface. It had been a month since she met sunlight. Whatever she could get now was better than nothing, she thought.

Yeul glanced up from the boiling pot over the flames meeting eye to eye with Lightning. Gesturing Lightning to sit, she was carefully guided onto a heightened log so she need not to be sitting on the sand. Yeul observed with much interest at Caius sitting beside Lightning and offered the liquid she brewed carefully to counter the poison.

"...The antidote?" Lightning questioned. Her eyes were fixed onto the translucent water shifting in the bottle.

"This is what prolong your life," Caius responded, urging her to drink the liquid. "You will heal in due time. The time is not now, unfortunately."

Lightning was wary of the bottle. The last time she saw a bottle such as this was when Ellinoir claimed Yeul was the culprit of her miscarriage. Surely Yeul had no intentions of poisoning Lightning right? Shaking her head out of a sea of paranoia, Lightning uncapped the bottle and sipped down the liquid.

Forcing herself to swallow the bitter liquid, she wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "That was disgusting,"

"I'm sorry, Lightning," Yeul voiced reaching out to a bowl and soup spoon. "It's the only antidote concoction I know."

"I know, I know," Lightning breathed out a sigh masking the slight irritation in her voice. "Thank you, Yeul."

The Seeress smiled warmly at Lightning pouring in several spoonfuls of soup. Giving it to the warrior, Lightning stomach churned. Not from the baby moving but from not properly eating for a month. Taking in several spoonfuls, Lightning gobbled down the liquid feeding her deprived stomach. She could barely remember the last time she had a proper meal. Chewing on a piece of meat, Lightning recalled the last meal she had was before she fell into a temporary slumber. That was a month ago.

Suddenly, Lightning dropped the spoon from her hand. The action did not go unnoticed by Yeul.

"Lightning... Are you alright?" Yeul asked. "Your face is pale. What...?"

Lightning swallowed hard accessing her body, feeling sudden twists and contracted muscles from within. Gently placing down the bowl, her lips moved on their own. "The baby..."

Lurching forward, Lightning's eyes were peeled shut from the sudden pain erupting from her stomach. Caius sprung into action, scooping her up the moment Lightning's water broke. Clutching tightly onto her stomach, Lightning's mind was in turmoil. She knew the baby was no where close to the expected nine months so why did the contractions start? Biting down her lip, Lightning's body was placed on the cot while Caius sat behind her calming her down to the best of his abilities. Fixated on the antidote she drank, Lightning's mind strolled down a dark path remembering again, of Ellinoir's miscarriage. Could it be? Could Yeul have possibly poisoned her just as she did to Ellinoir?

Jerking back, Lightning felt another forceful contraction. The pain was overwhelming. Lightning had forgotten Caius sat behind her running his hand up and down her spine.

Battling the contractions, Lightning voiced, "Caius..."

"What is it?" he spoke into her ear.

"The antidote," Lightning breathed bracing for another contraction. "Yeul made it... right? What... What were the ingredients...?"

"I do not know, my love," Holding her shoulders, Caius ran his hands up and down her arms to keep Lightning focused on him rather than the contractions.

Biting her lip, Lightning continued, "Ellinoir..." she voiced. "Your first wife... Yeul gave her a vial... said it to help the baby... instead, Ellinoir miscarried... the main ingredient in the potion was Witherwood bark..."

Caius silenced listening to Lightning's words. He remembered well Ellinoir sobbing at the loss of their child blaming it on Yeul. He knew from the bottom of his heart Yeul was _not_ at fault for the incident.

"What will you do... if I miscarry, Caius? Will you torture me again to get the son you wanted?" Another contraction followed forcing tears to pool in her eyes. "Will you again force me on my back for the fulfillment of the prophecy?"

"..."

"As I thought..." Lightning breathed, battling the pain. "You don't give a damn about me. You only give a damn about the child inside!"

"Lightning."

Shaking her head furiously, Lightning's hands tried wrenching his off of her. Her emotions were in turmoil once she began to realize this was it; the baby was coming. "Maybe it's better if... if the baby was never born!"

"Lightning, that is enough," Caius spoke calmly moving his hands down her arms to restrain her. He could listen to Lightning bad mouth him for hours but he did not wish for Lightning to bring harm to herself and the arriving child.

Digging her nails into his arm, Lightning was on the verge of pleading, "Just... Just leave me alone, Ballad. Please... As your wife, leave me alone. This child shouldn't be born..."

Feeling another burst of pain erupting from within, Lightning was unable to hold in her scream. Restricted in his arms, her body tensed upon another contraction forcing her to slam into Caius's torso. All she could do was withstand the pain until the time was right.

* * *

><p>Six hours dragged by painfully for the expectant mother, sweating and tired from the contractions. Night was upon the would be parents secluded in the hut avoiding the gaze of the blessed moon. The shores were silent tonight; waves gently moved along the smooth shores without leaving a trail of foam in their wake. The world around them was silent until the sound of thunder tore against the silence. Lightning snapped her head back screaming into a piece of cloth, tied around her wrist. Every second was worse than the last feeling the baby inching closer than before. Curling her fingers, Lightning felt as if her body was about to be torn into two halves. Shaking her head, she had no clue how far along she was dilated but she knew it was <em>close.<em>

"Lightning," she heard Caius speak. "You are doing good."

She felt Caius's fingers laced hers and pulled her hand toward his lips, reminding her of his dedication to the child—toward the family he desired. Lightning suddenly jerked forward and hissed at the wave of pain. Snapping her head back, Lightning opened her eyes and met Caius's. Before she could voice what was on her mind, the couple heard the sound of sand shifting at the entrance. Yeul entered with a bowl of warm water and several towels. Grunting, Lightning took in a deep breath feeling another strong contraction.

Yeul sat in front of Lightning placing the bowls and towel aside. "When you're ready Lightning, you can start pushing. Hold your breath and count to ten. During those ten seconds push as hard as you can then breathe."

Nodding, Lightning held her breath and pushed. Caius sat closer to Lightning allowing her to once again use his torso as a pillar. Continuously running fingers up and down her spine, he would whisper in her ear she was doing good, constantly encouraging her take it slow. After another ten seconds, Lightning heaved, breathing in precious air. The feeling from within her was different; she could _feel_ the baby emerging. Leaning back into Caius, she held her breath for another ten seconds and pushed.

"A little more, my love," she heard Caius whisper. "A little more."

Was the nightmare coming to an end? Biting her lip, Lightning took a deep breath and pushed with every ounce of strength she had; it was now or never. Falling into the arms of Caius, Lightning heaved, swallowing air to fill her exhausted lungs from the six hour ordeal. Silence filled the hut expecting to be interrupted soon but yet, not a single sound, not even the sound of a cricket was heard. Caius cradled Lightning gently while his eyes were fixed on Yeul whom held the newborn child. Why was Yeul silent? Was there something wrong?

Caius watched Yeul hastily remove the umbilical cord from around the infant's neck then parted the child's lips to remove excess fluid from the mouth and throat. Patting the newborn gently, the Seeress wrapped the infant in warm towels. She merely looked at the child for a moment before meeting the eyes of Caius and Lightning. Without words, she reached out giving Lightning her newborn. The new mother's fingers trembled madly receiving the newborn. Gazing into the face of her child—their child, Lightning was speechless. Yeul silently excused herself allowing the couple to be alone; it was for the best.

"A son... My son..." Lightning's voice shook.

Perhaps she was in shock or maybe Lightning was in denial she gave birth to her son—the next Heir to Chaos. Running a shaky finger down the side of the infant's face, Lightning took in the moment to realize her son had not made a sound. Wrapping an arm around his wife, Caius kissed on the side of Lightning's face eyes fixated on his son. _Their son._ The small body failed to move in Lightning's arms, not even a squeak was heard. Why did the child not cry? Lightning instinctively held her son tighter, rocking her son side to side. Tears involuntarily pooled the corner of her eyes signaling the advent of fear in Lightning. She realized her son was barely breathing.

"Why aren't you breathing?" Lightning whispered, feeling the weight of anguish slam into her. "Has death called out to you?"

She remembered well listening to Valhalla's haunted chimes. She believed the bells called out for her but know it all made sense; the chimes called out to the child within her arms.

"You heard the bells as well, Lightning?"

Lightning nodded. She never wanted to admit those bells meant any harm but yet, listening to those bells as she fell asleep allowed her to understand one thing: The bells meant death. Lightning remembered during her time in Valhalla, the bells rang welcoming a new soul from Cocoon or Pulse. Souls of humans, animals and plants would drift aimlessly into the Unseen Realm then, just as white mist, the souls disappear into the vacant buildings.

"Wake up..." Lightning pleaded, staring into the face of her newborn. As each second slipped by, the discoloration on the infant was imminent; from rosy red cheeks of a newborn, now color had been drained from the face turning into an eerie green color. "Wake up..."

Breathing gently, Lightning closed her eyes placing her delicate fingers over the child's heart. She remembered suddenly she was blessed with the power of Etro; she had the ability to give life. Digging deep within, Lightning tried to connect her subconscious with the deity in Valhalla. Lightning's thoughts echoed at in Caius's mind sensing the connection soon to be established with Etro. Closing his eyes, he reached out to place a finger over the heart of his son. As their fingers touched, both husband and wife were linked subconsciously to be transported into the Unseen Realm, back into the domain of Etro.

The room which they stood was a room contaminated with painful memories and battles. Taking a step forward, the light from above illuminated Etro's throne signaling the arrival of the goddess. The throne was empty but Etro was seated, waiting for her subjects to speak. Pockets of mist swirled around the couple's feet as Lightning was the first to break the chain of cold smoke. Marching forward, Lightning cradled the newborn in her arms to stand before Etro—to show the goddess life can be created between forces of dark and light. This child was the proof of the two forces coexisting.

Lightning stood proudly as a knight cradling her child. Summoning her voice, she spoke, "Etro."

The goddess's name echoed through the haunted halls of the temple. In response, the throne mildly glowed briefly and faded.

"Please save this child."

There was no quiver in Lightning's voice—the voice of a mother. Blinking, the knight watched the light pulse on the throne as feathers descended toward the throne. One by one feathers gathered on the seat expanding into a form of a pristine white body. An elongated gown dipped from the seat followed by gentle breaths of the goddess. Caius narrowed his eyes at the sight of Etro, the goddess whom cursed him with an eternity of suffering was before him. The thoughts of extracting revenge briefly crossed his mind but laying eyes on Lightning—his wife—he was unable to raise Ragnarok against Etro.

The pristine light which adorned Etro shielded the knight and the guardian from meeting Etro's eyes. Etro glanced from Caius, to Lightning to the child barely breathing in her arms.

"You wish for this child to be saved?" Etro spoke regally. "You wish for the Heir to Chaos to live in a soon to be condemned world?"

"Yes."

"And what can you offer in return?" Etro continued without a hint of emotion in her voice. "What can you give me in exchange?"

Lightning blinked. In exchange? Glancing at Etro, she never expected Etro to ask for anything in return. What would a goddess need...?

Etro weakly lifted her hand and pointed directly to Caius's chest. "My heart currently beats in this man's chest,"

Caius slid his hand over the beating heart narrowing his eyes. A rush of emotion slid through his veins conveying the goddess's intentions mixed with his own agendas. Etro was going to see through it there would not be any 'loose ends'.

"Claire Farron, Defender of the Unseen Realm and Knight of the Goddess," Etro stood up prompting crystal platforms to form beneath her bare feet. Taking steps down the crystallized stairs, her finger remained pointed at Caius's chest. "In exchange for the life of your son, I will bestow half of my heart into Lightning to keep me alive."

Arriving at the base of the platform, the goddess was merely several feet away from the couple. Lightning's heart rammed in her ribcage watching the goddess's gaze set on them. This was the first time Lightning had ever seen Etro in the flesh; on top of her head was a platinum crown and beneath it was a veil so thick it concealed her eyes. Her lips were red as blood matching with the golden locks spilling down her bosom onto the pristine, diamond encrusted gown beneath.

"Harbor half of my heart, Claire and I will heal your son. As a goddess, I give you my word."

"Your heart." Lightning repeated.

"Is that not what you wanted, Caius?" Etro took a step forward and narrowed her eyes slightly turning her head toward his direction. "You wished for Lightning to harbor half of my heart in case of your unexpected demise? You understand my demise will bring forth a sea of Chaos. In the new world you wish to create will be nothing but a shell of its former self. Have you not thought how your son will survive in a desolate world after you destroyed it for the sake of Yeul?"

"..."

"But if Lightning holds the other half of my heart, the Chaos will slow down allowing Yeul to live through her youth until death is upon her."

The couple watched Etro placed her hands behind her back and circled the two. The gesture prompt Lightning to hold her son tightly, mildly alarmed by the goddess.

"In a world where nothing shall exist except Yeul, the heir and the last pockets of humanity... Is this what you wanted? And perhaps your grieving wife as you leave her widowed and heartbroken?" Etro glanced over at Caius and mildly grinned at Lightning. "And Lightning... Do you not wish to be free from Chaos? Prior to your conception, you wished this, did you not?Now that you are the Queen of Chaos, you successfully delivered an heir whom will be hated by the humans. If he breathes, blood will be spilled across Pulse to ensure the demise of mother and child. Is it worth it? Is it worth giving your son a life when the world is destined to dissolve in Chaos? Will you be able to save your family, the humans and the world?"

Lightning looked at her son then to Etro. Moving her eyes to her fingers that held the infant, if she could protect her son, she could protect the world as well.

"If I do not save the child, the child will not need to witness a decaying world." Etro stopped mid-track and turned to the couple. "But surely you are aware, do you not? Let me ask you again: Will you harbor half of my heart to save humanity, the world, Yeul and your son?"

"Lightning."

Without meeting his eyes, she watched his hands move to her shoulder to reassure her the decision was not hers alone. Upon hearing the words from Etro, hatred for the goddess boiled within his blood. Right here, right now he could end her miserable existence but Etro knew this thus, it allowed her to play with his emotions regarding his son. The son—no, a family he wished for all this time. If Caius destroyed Etro, the world would die. Could he live down the prospect of allowing his family to live through a dying world, the world he desperately wanted without a goddess? Questioning his motives, Caius was conflicted; a new world was in order but at what price? The happiness of his family or permanently halting the cycle of death for Yeul?

"I'll do it," Lightning spoke, lifting up her head. "I'll harbor half of Etro's heart. If it means it slows down the decay, I'll do it. I'll look after my—our son and ensure no harm comes to him. I'll make sure Yeul will be safe along with saving humanity. I'll do it."

"Excellent." Etro applauded. "A noble knight who sacrifices her own happiness for the sake of others. I applaud at your courage, Lightning."

"You do not have to do this," Caius shook his head. "She is playing with your head, Lightning. You are doing exactly what she wants."

"And you are doing exactly what you want, Caius," Looking deep into his eyes, Lightning continued, "If you die you're leaving us to face things alone. If I held Etro's heart then the decay will be postponed and those whom we care about will live longer, just as Etro said."

Caius bit his lip tormented by Lightning's decision. He damned himself for allowing Lightning to be in such a position but she knew what she was doing: She was doing this to save their son. Stroking the side of his son's cheek, Caius was torn from within. Lightning would be tied to Etro for all eternity and harboring another fragment of the Heart of Chaos, a curse which granted only death.

Hearing footsteps approached from behind, Caius turned around face to face with Etro. He watched her lips curve upward reaching out her fingers toward their son.

Before touching the infant's cheek, Caius narrowed his eyes, "You give your word on saving our son?"

"I give you my word."

Hesitantly, Caius moved to the side watching Etro carefully extract his son from Lightning's arms. The goddess merely cradled the infant gently placing a hand directly over his heart. Drawing out a spell over the infant's heart, Caius and Lightning watched the sickness exit from the infant's mouth. Tapping the infant's forehead, color rushed back into the heir as Etro returned him back into the arms of his mother.

Taking a couple of steps away from Lightning, Etro watched Lightning speak to the young one waiting for the infant to cry.

"He is healed," Etro stated. Waving her hand, she was transported back onto the throne, weakened. "I have kept my word. In due time I expect you to return the favor as I have requested, Claire Farron."

"Thank you, Etro," Lightning nodded. Getting down onto her knees, Lightning expressed her undying gratitude for the goddess. "Thank you for saving his life, Etro. I am in your debt... I am forever in your debt."

"Caius" Etro spoke. "The choice is now yours; cease your plot on the world's destruction for a chance at returning to a normal life you crave dearly. Destroy me, you destroy their futures. Yeul, your son and Lightning's. Think about it carefully, O Time Guardian. The choices are in your hands."

Clicking her fingers, Caius and Lightning's subconscious traveled back into their bodies in New Bodhum 700 AF. Before the couple spoke, the sound of an infant was heard. The heir was alive. Cradling her son, Lightning breathed a sigh of relief and hunched over. Tears fell from her eyes relieved her son was alive.

_Thank you, Etro. Thank you for saving my son._

"Lightning?" Tilting her head up, their eyes met. "He's alive."

"I know," Lightning straightened herself out. Looking down at the newborn, a wave of emotions surged through the new mother. "I'm a mother..."

Before she could utter another word, she was pulled into a deep embrace.

"We are a family," she heard Caius whisper. "A family."

"A family," Lightning repeated. "We are a family."

"Nothing will tear us apart, Claire." Placing a kiss on her lips, Caius spoke sincerely. "I swear to protect you both from harm. Nothing is going to tear us apart. I promise as your husband. I will not allow anything to anyone to harm you or our son. This I swear on my life."


	26. Reunion

**A/N:** Finally an update! This is a calm chapter, so to speak. Also, I'd like to note that some scenes in here are different from the scenes in the actual game. I wanted it to happen but Square being Square didn't animate it sooo… here's my interpretation of it XD;

Before I continue I'd like to thank you guys very much; this story has exceed 100 reviews and that has _never_ happened before (even in other fandoms). I can't express how much this means to me! Of course, I'd like to personally thank: **Lotusbitch, i, CrystariumRose, NekoCapsule and others **for being a part of this amazing journey. Without the support you guys gave me, this story would have never lasted so long. I'm glad to have met you guys/gals along the way ;) We'll stay together until the release of _Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary: **A dark fantasy that will never taste the light within a darkened realm, harbored by black hearted beasts. May she be the one to rise above it for freedom all with a blood stained sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Reunion<strong>

Was it morning? Has dawn approached a new day spreading its blessed light upon New Bodhum? Slicing through the silence, a figure stepped out of the hut that housed a forbidden history, written before the very eyes of the gods themselves: The stars. Cradling the newborn within his arms, the Time Guardian's eyes watched the fragile body breathe in cold fresh air and exhaled as a puff of mist. Caius's eyes were gentle, gazing upon the newborn that defied death. Taking several steps forward, the guardian was greeted by the rays of the rising sun, across the brilliantly lit horizon.

It was a new day, new dawn. For centuries he wished for this day to come and now it has. The feelings stirring within him were foreign, he noted. A wave of caring and compassion was displayed through the slightest actions for the newborn. His son. His very first son born from a cursed being such as himself, and a knight, his wife, Lightning. Cradling the newborn closer, Caius lowered his head, remembering the encounter with Etro. In order to save his son, something had to be exchanged. Lightning had to receive half of Etro's heart—the Heart of Chaos in exchange for her son's life. The other half would remain in Caius's chest. In conclusion, Etro continued to breathe as Yeul continued to die. Time was running out; something _must_ be done.

"Damned choices," Caius muttered quietly. "What am I to do?"

Lifting up his head, his eyes were fixed upon the sun now hanging in the sky. Pockets of clouds drifted by providing no definite answer to his conundrum. Caius simply wished an answer could manifest before him. He dared not make the wrong choice to jeopardize his family or Yeul.

"What am I to do?" Caius repeated, dreading at the prospect of uncertainty. "What am I to do?"

* * *

><p>Stirring gently beneath the soft cotton sheets, Lightning's eyes responded to the mild light slipping into the hut. After an exhausting night, Lightning barely slept. Silently grunting, her eyes slowly opened to welcome a new day, a new dawn. Without thinking, her fingers slipped to her abdomen where hours prior, she had delivered her first child. There was no denying it; the pain was far too great to ignore to be dubbed a dream or illusion.<p>

"My son..." she murmured.

Breathing in the cool air, Lightning felt mildly rejuvenated. Anything was good at this point. Gently pushing off the soft mattress to sit up straight, she took a moment to absorb her surroundings. Nothing changed; the crib remained in the corner just like it was last night. But, she had a feeling something was amiss. A feeling of uneasiness washed over the new mother. Rubbing her eyes, she focused on the crib, trying not to be distracted by the twirling shells above it. The crib appeared normal—

"The baby," Lightning spoke. Leaning forward, she instantly was on her knees, hastily crawling before standing upright. On the verge of tumbling, Lightning's body fell cold. "Where—?"

Snapping her head toward the exit, did Caius...?

"**That bastard!**" Lightning hissed, stumbling forward with her hands reaching out to any kind of support.

Cursing through gritted teeth, the new mother marched through the hut toward the exit. Shoving the curtain aside, she was ready to scream. Her anger instantly dissipated upon spotting her husband sit on a log, humming a Paddraen hymn. Unaware of Lightning's presence, Caius continued to hum to the newborn, rocking the fragile body side to side. She never expected this. She _never_ expected Caius to express compassion. Crossing her arms, Lightning was curious as to what Caius was going to do next. Her presence was masked by the sudden fragrance of flowers laced in the wind.

"My son," Caius whispered oblivious to Lightning's arrival. "Do you know how long I have waited for this momentous day?"

Lightning, in truth could not believe Caius's sincere tone. The one thing he wished for was in his arms. All those centuries of pain, anguish, suffering finally bloomed into fruition. Right here, right now. Undoubtedly, his wish was granted. The family he wanted came true.

"Born under the stars of Ifrit, you will become a fearless warrior, my child. Your heart shall burn with a passion to do what is right, to protect the ones you love most and to become a leader. I am blessed you are not born under Bahamut's stars, my son. Bahamut brings nothing but destruction."

Caius paused.

"...Destruction to which I caused..." he murmured.

Lightning listened intently to Caius's words. Listening to his explanation about the stars, his words mirrored what she once heard when she was in the dream. She knew of Eidolon constellations but she had no knowledge of what they_ truly_ meant. She remembered well, in the dream, Caius mentioned he was born under the stars of Bahamut; the Dragon King. Those born under the Dragon King sought nothing but death and destruction even if they were doing it for the ones they love.

"Your mother, Claire, was born under Odin's stars," Caius paused and gazed toward the sky. Groups of stars were barely visible within a blanket of red, orange and blue. "Those born under Odin's stars hold the heart of courage and righteousness."

Caius fell silent.

"I took everything away from her." Looking down at his son, he whispered words Lightning was never supposed to hear. "I gave her something she did not want. I gave her you, my son."

Perhaps it was time for the young mother to intervene. Bravely, Lightning inhaled, walking toward father and son. Even before she arrived, Caius turned around to look into her eyes. Lightning wanted to ask, "What are you doing?" but the words lingered at the tip of her tongue; there was no way of forcing out the words. Swallowing them, she fell silent. Instead, she allowed the gentle breeze to speak for her, prompting the sound of rustling palm leaves. Caius merely shifted to the side opening a spot for her to sit. She approached the log without her usual caution and sat beside him, eyes fixed on the newborn.

"He looks like you," Lightning said, observing her son's features. He appears to contain the same resemblance as Caius but with subtle differences. Lightning dared not to admit some of her features reflected on him as well.

"He has your eyes, Claire," Caius looked down at the newborn, troubled by his thoughts. Hiding behind a mask, he turned to Lightning and carefully handed over the newborn. "He opened his eyes for a moment this morning before falling back to sleep. Beautiful blue eyes, just like his mother."

"...I see."

This was no illusion. This was her, no, _their son;_ the child born from the very essence of light and darkness. Lightning's fingers involuntarily moved to her ring where she rubbed it, a reminder of the forbidden (and forced) union.

"Have you thought of a name?" Caius asked.

Lightning shook her head, "I haven't. I'm not good at stuff like this..."

Caius emitted a low chuckle which was loud enough for her to hear. Narrowing her eyes like she used to, it reminded him of _why_ he chose her. "Then perhaps we should brainstorm a suitable name for our son. Do you not agree?"

Too tired to think, she responded lazily. "I guess so,"

Looking down at the infant, Lightning held him tighter, shielding him from a strong breeze. "Anyway, I'm taking him inside. I don't want him catching a cold."

He nodded and watched her return into the safety of the hut. Watching her disappear, Caius turned his attention to the silent waves. The pain he caused was far too great for a mere apology.

_Something has to be exchanged..._ Moving his hand to over his beating heart, he heard Etro's voice demanding for Lightning's heart. _An exchange she shall get._

Curling his fingers over his heart, he felt his fingers tremble without reason. Everything. Everything that was done was for a family. Everything except but one dream he has yet to achieve. Caius knew what he had to do. Speaking words Lightning was never meant to hear, he left.

* * *

><p>Inside the hut, Lightning cradled the newborn and walked in slow strides, comforting her son. He was small, fragile and seemed breakable at any given misstep. Every so often his fingers would curl and uncurl followed by a sound. Lightning had <em>no clue<em> what to do. Should she feed him? Should she tuck him in and allow him to sleep? What should she do? She barely grasped what it meant to be a mother when her mother passed when she was a teenager. Digging deep, Lightning remembered when Serah was born, her mother would nurse her.

Stopping dead in her tracks, she glanced at her son. "...No. Absolutely not."

The idea of nursing the infant repulsed Lightning. She could barely wrap her mind around allowing the young one to suckle her.

_You seem lost, Lightning._

She stopped. Lightning lifted her head to meet the Etro's gaze. It was not entirely the goddess, but a mere, human projection. The woman in the white with a platinum crown stepped forth, admiring the fragile bundle in Lightning's arms.

_Fear not, Lightning. I will not hurt your son._

"Are you here for my heart?" Lightning asked, directly to the point.

_Yes. I am here to remind you of what you must do._

"I know," Lightning whispered. "I know."

Etro fixed her gaze on the heir whom made no sound. Changing the topic, Etro asked, _Have you ever thought what this child means to you? To Caius?_

"I have. Over and over again," Walking toward the crib, Lightning delicately placed down the newborn then carefully tucked him in. Watching him inhale and exhale stirred confusion within her mind. She was unable to decide whether to love or hate the child. Her mind was a rift, still searching for answers.

Lightning was the type who would never linger on an answer for long. Usually, she was the type that made up her mind once she was fixed on an objective. There was no looking back. But this, this remained a conundrum. Every time she had the chance, she would gaze upon her fingers waiting for the right answer to manifest. Until now, there was nothing.

She extended her fingers toward her son, gently stroking the side of his cheek. His cheeks were soft to the touch and colored red as roses. Pushing away from the crib, Lightning returned her attention to Etro.

"This child means the world to me," she replied, unsure of her answer. In respect, she meant it figuratively but it came out as literally. "Like any mother, I will defend my child from harm even if it's from everybody."

_Including your friends?_

"Including _everybody,_" Lightning stressed, reminding herself of her solid decision. "I know what the child may bring. But in hopes of a peaceful resolution, we can co-exist, together. Harboring your heart, I wish for my friends and its people to live in peace as long as I can. I will make them understand this child will not bring them decay or death. The prophecy doesn't need to come true. I..."

She needed to make sure the next words she spoke were true. No. She was not afraid. She was not afraid of the murky possibilities lingering in the darkness. She was sure she could bring peace. That was the purpose of her existence.

Looking directly into Etro's eyes, Lightning said, "I will do _anything_ that is possible and within my power to ensure the people and my son will live in peace. Someone needs to end their suffering."

_I see. _For the first time, Etro smiled. _You have a strong conviction, Claire Farron. I admire you for that._

Approaching Lightning, Etro touched Lightning's heart to draw a symbol with the tip of her finger. A warm light expanded from Lightning's heart to soon cover her body. One by one, her armor appeared on her body snapping onto her limbs, torso and lastly, the feathered garment snapped onto the belt. Taking a few steps away from the knight, Etro exhaled tiredly. It was the least Etro could do; fully restore _all _of her powers. Lightning was no longer a knight; she transitioned into a demi-god by the will of Etro. Blinking, everything suddenly rushed into her; she remembered the very moment she arrived on Valhalla's shores, the endless battles with Caius or remembering the events of past, present and future.

She remembered. She remembered everything. Falling onto a knee and slipped a hand over her heart, Lightning thanked the Goddess.

Etro's human projection snapped and cracked. _Lightning, our conversation must be cut short but before I part, there is something I must show you._

Etro breathed, drawing a portal with the tips of her weakened fingers. Lightning's eyes watched her fingers drawing a glowing purple symbol in mid-air, intricately laced with loops and lines. Perhaps it was that very moment, the world fell silent. Without thinking, her legs pushed off the ground.

Her lips were dry. "S... Serah...?" Lightning spoke the name of her sister. Stopping herself from stuttering, Lightning spoke her name again, "Serah?"

Snapping her head to Etro, Lightning demanded answers. Etro projected an image of Serah, sitting by the fire telling Noel stories of the Purge and stories while she was crystallized. The brunette nodded, intently listening to each of Serah's troubled words. Mog sat by Serah, keeping his words to himself.

Lightning blinked again and again. She remembered Caius killing Serah, projected in an image on the night her innocence was no more.

"Serah."

_Your sister is alive and well, Claire Farron. She is here, in New Bodhum 700 AF as we speak._

"Serah..." Lightning repeated. Could it be? Serah was alive? Caius killed her. Was this a trick...? What was she to believe?

_Go to her._ Etro spoke quietly, her voice fading. _Take this moment to be with your sister, the one you believed died at the hands of you husband. Go._

Unable to hold on, Etro's human projection fizzled, leaving Lightning to stand alone in the silence. She could not describe the amount of relief that passed through her. Lightning felt her legs were about to give way but, she resisted the urge to fall. Moving her shaking hand over her beating heart, Lightning tilted her back and breathed. She was now twice in Etro's debt.

Taking a step forward, Lightning heard Etro's last request, _Once you are done, return to my temple immediately._

Then, she was no longer heard. Lightning wasted no time; quickly exiting the hut, the warrior dashed toward the shoreline. With an arm extended, her fingers uncurled prompting strings of light to explode from her palm. Fixated upon making a gate, a crystalized Time Gate appeared in front of her, hovering mere inches above the water. The gears on the gate spun, unlocking its massive build luring the knight to enter. Lightning never assumed she could do this; pulling back her arm, the amount of power she felt surging through her veins was indescribable. This was the first time she could create a Time Gate out of sheer will. Etro blessed with powers she had never experienced before. This was entirely new to Lightning.

Perhaps it was the wind or the Time Gate's gears chiming into a song, _Walk into the light, Claire, _prompting Lightning to take a firm step forward. Then another and another. The warmth emitting from the gate was soothing, Lightning mused. About to step into the light she stopped. Turning around, the hut was exposed to the elements.

"I can't take you," Lightning said. "They shouldn't know you exist."

Moving the tips of her fingers over her heart, two pink crystals materialized in her palm. It had been a long while since she had the ability to summon beasts. Throwing the pink crystals in the air, she whipped her arm to the right allowing a silver blade to manifest within her grasp. Perfectly timing her strike, she struck down the two crystals. Shattering on impact, two Uridimmus appeared and snarled at each other in attempts to intimidate other. Shifting her weight, her armor rattled catching the attention of the two canines. Maybe it was on instinct did the two Uridimmus lower their muscular body to the ground with tails tucked beneath them, submitting to the knight.

"Good boys," Lightning said dryly. "I'll be gone for a while. I want you two to look after my son. Can you do that?"

A growl echoed, acknowledging Lightning's request. Pushing off the ground, the two beasts headed in the direction of the tent where they sat without a sound. With one problem solved, the knight turned her attention to the luminous gate, luring her to push forth toward her objective. Without further hesitation, Lightning stepped into the light to be reunited with the person she loved most: Serah.

* * *

><p>Pouring dirt over the fire, Serah pushed herself up to once again look for the elusive Time Gate. No matter how hard she and Noel searched, there were no artefacts or Time Gates around New Bodhum. It drained them, it really did. All this battle against Cie'th and other monstrosities took their toll, even on Mog. The poor Moogle suffered minor scratches and bruises alongside his arms and plump body. Although none of the injuries were severe, it broke Serah's heart. Time and time again she had to depend on Mog to transform into a bow. She had already lost count on how many encounters they faced; after a while, it got tiring and sometimes, frustrating even. Yet, even then, they never lost hope. They refuse to be defeated and stuck here for the rest of their lives. They kept on looking even if their bodies screamed to stop.<p>

"You ready?" Serah turned to Noel, giving him encouraging smiles.

"Yeah, ready." Pushing off a rock, he gripped his blades tightly within his grasp, ready to initiate battle.

In respect, Noel was tired, no, exhausted. During the nights where he stood guard and watched, his mind was fixed on Caius. He could feel it in his bones something was about to happen. Every time he had a hunch like this, it would come true. Premonition, he reminded himself. Expelling a sigh, the brunette forced himself to be ready. It was going to be another long day in fighting Ghasts and other beasts prowling New Bodhum.

Taking a step forward, the sound of thunder cracked against the sky. Noel shot his eyes toward the sky expecting to spot thick, heavy rainclouds hovering about them. But, there was none. Instead, Noel's eyes were cast down onto the horizon to spot something—or someone unusual by the shore. Leaping out of Serah's arms, Mog's attention shot toward the shoreline. Flapping as fast as he could, someone was not supposed to be here, in this Timeline! Their presence was familiar. Could it be?

"Kupo!"

"Mog?" Serah jogged to his side. "What's wrong?"

Pointing his staff to the shore, Mog insisted Serah to follow. "Let's go over there, kupo!"

"Why?"

"Yeah, let's," Catching Mog's drift, Noel's feet had already taken the first steps forward.

Perplexed by the sudden behaviors displayed by her comrades, Serah was forced to follow them toward New Bodhum's shore. Step by step did the paradox solvers take, around grotesques Ghasts or leaping over fallen debris. Mog was the first one to reach the shore, followed by Noel then Serah. Bending over, Serah heaved, wondering what the rush was about.

"Kupo…" Mog trailed off, his beady eyes fixed upon the figure in the far distance. The young Moogle spotted a knight in shining armor with her back turned and a hand lazily placed on her hip. She was waiting.

Taking in one giant breath of fresh air, Serah straightened herself. She looked at Noel then at Mog and then… at the figure standing on the wooden walkway. Barely a word escaped Serah's pink, dried lips. She had seen this before, once before, in her dream.

"L-Lightning." Serah was barely able to utter the words. "Lightning… is that… is that really you?"

The seconds that ticked by were agonizing to Serah. She wanted to know. She wanted to know if the women who stood before her was her long lost sister… The one who saved Cocoon and was erased from history. The one where everybody claimed Lightning was either dead or crystallized in the pillar, holding up Cocoon along with Vanille and Fang. Serah wanted to know this was Lightning, no, Claire Farron.

"Lightning…" Serah choked, battling away the tears that were already about to pour out. "Please tell me: Are you real?"

The knight removed her hand off her hip and turned around. Her eyes were closed but they soon opened, locking her blue eyes with eyes she had not seen for such a long time.

"Only you would ask me that, Serah." Lightning smiled. "To answer your question: Yes, I am real."

Unable to hold it in, Serah's legs marched forward into quick strides. With arms extended out, she wrapped her tired arms around her sister and sobbed. Her words of gratitude were barely heard through the sobs yet, Lightning understood every word Serah expressed. Wrapping her arms around her sister, Lightning held Serah tight making sure Serah was not all smoke and mirrors. Although the knight did not cry, the chains binding her heart finally unshackled; Serah was alive, here and within her arms. Her baby sister finally found her. Lightning, however, was unable to focus entirely; her sister was alive all this time and Caius, the man who claimed killed her lied to her? Why? Why did he lie to her that he killed Serah? Lightning knew, at the mere mention of Serah she would become vulnerable, even if she had tried to keep it together. Caius knew how to exploit Lightning's own feelings against her. The feelings of anger, anguish and relief were mixed into a deadly concoction within the warrior but yet, she suppressed them all to cherish this moment here and now with Serah.

"Serah…" Lightning spoke gently. "You can stop crying now… I'm here…"

Serah choked, quickly wiping away her tears of joy. She had found her; she _found _Lightning! Noel and Mog watched from a distance in silence. Mog, although he was happy for Lightning and Serah's reunion, felt something _off_ with Lightning. She looked the same yet different somehow. Her words, her gestures and her scent was… different. Keeping his thoughts to himself, he glanced over to Noel whom had his arms crossed. Noel was relieved to see Serah happy. He too, was relieved to see Lightning alive.

Since their brief encounter in Academia 4XX AF, Noel kept his lips sealed about Lightning's existence. He wanted to tell Serah Lightning was alive but he promised to not reveal about her whereabouts. Why? He knew Lightning was not supposed to exist in that time period and quite frankly, Lightning's explanations about Etro allowing her to come to Academia to vanquish Chaos did not fit. Etro would not have allowed a knight as powerful as Lightning to wander off on her own when an immediate threat lingered in Valhalla. He knew Lightning was lying. He knew Lightning was covering up something but he had no clue what that _something _was.

Wiping away the last tear drops, Serah smiled. "I'm glad I found you, Lightning. I knew it… I knew we'd meet." Turning to Noel, she was unable to contain her smile. "Thanks to Noel and Mog, we've found you. Noel reminded me of something very important: Every time we cross through a gate, we get one step closer to finding you. And… And here you are."

"I'm glad that you're safe and sound, Serah. I'm… I'm sorry for everything."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, Lightning," Serah shook her head. "All that matters is that we've found you. I set out on this journey to find you and here you are."

Lightning was unable to contain her smile. Hugging Serah one more time, it pained her to know she had to let her go again. Lightning was reminded of the task they must do in order to put the Timeline back in place. This reunion was bittersweet and she cherished every moment of it. Upon the release of Serah, Noel asked how Lightning has been, treading on glass. He had the right to know what happened to her after their brief meeting in Valhalla and the undisclosed meeting in Academia. There was so much Lightning could tell about her own so called 'adventures' regarding everything yet, she was unable to voice out the truth. Instead, Lightning merely turned around to face away from the trio and told them of Caius's plan. She had known about his plans from the very beginning and what he sought to achieve by protecting the Timeline or removing the goddess from existence. However, Lightning left out one crucial fact: The heir. She was unable to tell him about the birth of her son, the Heir to Chaos was a result of Lightning's defeat.

"…And that's it." Lightning grimly concluded.

She knew all of this since late last night. Perhaps he believed Lightning was fast asleep last night when he revealed his plans while cradling Lightning in his arms. While he spoke with her, she kept her eyes shut yet she was alert. She remembered everything he explained to her and without a doubt; it confirmed his all of his agendas. There was no questioning it. Yet, Lightning was unable to shake off the feeling Caius continued to hold something back, something Lightning was not supposed to know until the time was right. What was it? Is there one more plan he had yet to reveal? The feeling of seclusion tortured her, to be perfectly honest. It felt like Caius had one more deep dark secret and the secret itself was like barbed wires, tearing gently against her beating hear. She wanted to know. She wanted to know everything. They were husband and wife were they not?

"Lightning?" Serah's voice sliced through her thoughts. "Are you okay? You spaced out."

"I'm fine," Turning around to meet the eyes of Serah, Noel and Mog, it was time to part, once again. "Serah, Noel and Mog… Time as of this moment is of the essence."

Stepping away from them, Lightning lifted up her arm in the direction of the wooden platform. The sounds of spinning gears echoed across New Bodhum before an explosion of color manifested in front of them; a Time Gate appeared before the trio displaying its vibrant colors of gold and black silver, shining off the gate. Lowering down her arm, Lightning flexed her fingers, creating a beautiful artifact hovering over her palm. Giving it to Noel, she took a couple of steps back and watched the brunette thank her. Meeting with Serah's eyes, her baby sister wanted Lightning to come home, to New Bodhum 3 AF where everybody was waiting for them: Lebreau, Yuj, Gadot, Maqui and… possibly Snow.

"It's time to go," Lightning spoke gently, urging the two to continue what they had started.

"I know…" Serah cast her eyes down.

"Hey, none of that now," Lightning approached her sister and pat her shoulders. "We'll be seeing each other soon enough, you hear?"

"Of course," Lifting up her head, Serah was unable to stop smiling. "Sounds good."

Delivering one more hug to Lightning, Serah slowly released her sister and walked to Noel, removing the artefact from his grasp. She breathed slowly, walking in slow strides toward the gate. Like many times before, both artefact and gate shined simultaneously; the gears of the gate spun madly as locks opened. This was it: One step closer into saving the future.

Turning around, Serah had the biggest smile on her face. "We'll see each other, okay? You promised!"

Lightning nodded, "I promise."

Serah urged Mog to follow to step into the light. The young Moogle merely looked at Lightning and without words, disappeared before her, leaving Noel behind. Nodding to Lightning, the young hunter walked briskly toward the gate before it closed. Right about to step into the gate, Noel heard an echo that was never meant to be heard. Snapping his head around, Lightning too, heard the sound. Her body language suddenly changed; she was tense and impatient. He could tell, her body became as stiff as stone at the sound.

"Lightning?"

"Go," Lightning shot irritably, eyes fixed upon the sandy shores. "Go before the gate closes."

"Lightning…?"

Noel was unable to believe he saw two Uridimmus galloping toward the warrior. One of the Uridimmus had a bundle grasp in its massive jaws while the other one trailed behind closely barking at Lightning.

_Damn mutts! I told you to look after him not bring him to me!_ Lightning cursed within. Snapping her head to Noel, she expected the young man to pass through the gate but in contrary, he stood there, frozen. "Noel, go!"

He could not move. The sound of an infant's cry echoed from the jaws of the Uridimmu. The Uridimmu carrying the bundle headed directly to Lightning and placed down the bundle as delicately as possible. Cursing under her breath, Lightning picked up the bundle refusing to meet Noel's eyes. She was done for; the secret was out.

The sound of the gate closing was the only sound heard after the brief commotion. Noel knew had had not much time left but there was enough time to ask questions.

"Was… Was this your secret, Lightning?" Noel questioned, again, treading on glass. "Is this what you wanted to protect? Was this why you kept yourself a secret, even from Serah?"

Lightning remained silent, refusing to answer his question.

Noel shook his head. "The child belongs to you, doesn't he?"

"…"

"And the father is…?"

"…"

"I thought so," Noel whispered grimly.

The pieces fell into place, creating a perfect picture of Lightning's portrait. This was the pieces she intentionally left out.

"I understand," The young warrior spoke. "Then he will remain a secret until the end. See you then, Lightning."

Noel was burdened with the task to _not _kill Caius when the time came. The burden was a ton of bricks, balancing on his shoulders. The situation was delicate and fragile. With one misstep, everything would shatter spelling the end of everything; the world, Yeul, Serah, Caius, Lightning and… her family.


	27. Returning to A Place Called Home

**A/N:** Hi everybody! Sorry for the delayed updates. When I said that I wanted to finish the story, I meant finish it before Lightning Returns is released _in North America._ I'm going to be a hermit when the game is released in Japan so... I don't want to be spoiled.

I've hit writer's block for sometime (since the same thing happened at work) so I just didn't write. I didn't want to write anything that will make the story lose it's charm, lol. And of course, there's real life things that I gotta take care of regardless and that takes priority over everything. I want to produce stories but sometimes I'm drained.

But regardless, here's the next chapter of _Heir to Chaos_. Nothing much happens in here since I'm planning other stuff in the future chapters ahead ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary: **A dark fantasy that will never taste the light within a darkened realm, harbored by black hearted beasts. May she be the one to rise above it for freedom all with a blood stained sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Returning to A Place Called Home<strong>

Valhalla. The shores of the Unseen Realm remained oddly silent after the departure of the Warrior Goddess and the Time Guardian. The shores were no longer bruised from excessive scarring or charred rocks standing in the distance. Nothing. Nothing changed. Hovering platforms continued to crumble effortlessly, plunging into the raging sea. The buildings remained vacant until a soul slipped through its cracked openings and settled it into their new home. The whispers of the dead were no longer heard.

Everything seemed to be constant motion, even Etro's Throne. The breath of the goddess weakly escaped her once blood red lips into a misty chill before vanishing into crystal dust. The goddess was exhausted. She seated powerlessly on her throne allowing the wind to move her long locks of hair like graceful waves. One hand held her empty chest while the other hand had slipped off the arm rest. She did not have much time.

_My life…_The goddess whispered, moving her fragile cracked red lips. _My life is ending…_

She blinked. She blinked again waiting for the moment her life was to be saved.

_Claire Farron... Will you come and save me? You promised to give me half of your heart, did you not? I saved your son._

Etro's head leaned back and touched the throne. Her platinum crown slipped off her head, falling into the eternal abyss below. Opening her eyes, the light within the temple dimmed as Etro bit her lip, allowing a string of red to slip out the side. She was weak. She could barely hold on. The goddess was living on borrowed time… Time which she did not have.

_The fate of the world is in your hands, Claire Farron. It is up to you how you wish to save it even if sacrifices have to be made. I, Etro, The Goddess of Death will not become one of your victims. Gods do not die. I wish to live._

The goddess breathed for precious air grinding against her dried, rough lungs. She was merely holding on until the precise moment the fate of the world was decided.

_Uphold your promise, Claire Farron as I have upheld mine. Lightning…_

* * *

><p>Lightning opened her eyes. Blinking several times, she swore she heard Etro's voice, calling out to her. The knight merely looked left and right, expecting to see the manifestation of the goddess but there was nothing. Casting her eyes down, her blue eyes locked onto the sleeping infant cradled in her arms and the two Uridimmu mutts at the base of her feet. Prior to this, she specifically instructed the two mutts to look after her son. There was nothing in her speech where she told them to bring her son to her in fear of being discovered. Maybe the two mutts sensed danger and had no choice but to bring the infant to her? That could be the only reason, could it?<p>

Frowning, Lightning moved her fingers and gently brushed against his soft cheeks. The young mother sighed in defeat. Lightning narrowed her eyes at the two sleeping mutts after she gave them a piece of her mind. She watched one of them sleep on its belly while the other slept on its back, tongue sticking out in bliss.

"I want to kick you both into the sea," she mumbled, jabbing one Uridimmu with the tip of her boot. "Because of you two, Noel—"

It frightened her. It frightened her Noel discovered her son—the heir—was born between her and Caius—his mentor and best friend. Noel was still oblivious to the fact the heir would change everything. He would topple history's balance and the chance to live in peace. Dipping forward, Lightning pulled her son closer to her beating heart, shielding him from the sudden gust of wind. But most likely, she was afraid Serah would come to know the truth.

Her frame mildly shook thinking about the ugly revelation she had to tell or rather, Noel told her. She remembered, a long time ago she promised quietly to herself and to Serah when they meet, she may not be the same again. It was true. Lightning changed; she was a mother.

There were so many things running through her mind, it was hard to pin down what to do exactly. Right of this moment, Lightning knew of one thing to do: Head towards Etro's temple and surrender half of her heart. She wondered if this would solve the world's untimely demise? She bore witness to the entire Timeline. She knew what was going to happen to the world. With possibilities of hope lingering for a doomed world, Lightning was ready to give it her all to save Cocoon and Pulse. She had always fought destiny so what difference did it make now?

Pushing off the log, the young mother dismissed the two Uridimmus. Slowly, crystal shards crawled across their wrinkled skin covering the two canines in a crystal shell. Solid as crystal figurines, the two lifted off the ground and transformed into a two small crystal orbs. And just like that, the two orbs shattered into crystal dust. Her blue eyes merely watched the dust float away with the wind, reminding her of life's fragility.

Taking a step forth, a golden rift appeared to her right, boasting the symbol of the Goddess. Lightning had no desire to pack her belongings whatsoever; there was no point. She was going to go 'home'.

Step by step she marched forward. Her mind turned numb trying not to think of her association with New Bodhum and its memories. She never lived in New Bodhum so by default it was never considered her 'home'.

_This isn't where I belong._

Kicking a rock to the side, the sand crunched loudly beneath her boots walking to the golden rift. She blinked for a couple of moments, gathering her thoughts. There was nothing left for her to do here, in New Bodhum. Making sure her son was tucked in carefully, she carefully held him closer to her breast. She believed New Bodhum would be the perfect sanctuary but it was too dangerous; beasts prowled the day and night. Caius believed New Bodhum 700 AF would be the perfect time for their son to grow but there was too much at stake. Food was scarce even with his help, slipping in and out of the Timeline to provide them food and necessities. Lightning was unable to justify allowing her son to grow up here. After all, this place was not the same as Bodhum on Cocoon.

Fxing her gaze to the shimmering portal, at least she was able to offer him sanctuary in a place where no humans could touch its shores. That much, she was able to do. Without even a second glance, Lightning stepped through the rift to be transported to Valhalla, her home lost in time.

* * *

><p>Traveling through the rift was different from floating through the Historia Crux. There was darkness, pockets of stars and floating debris scattered around. There were no mechanical contraptions of sorts; it was just an empty space guided by a single dot of light in the distance. Holding him as close to her as possible, Lightning's body twisted and turned in the available space while her mind began to think how she was to approach Etro. She thought, the moment she landed on Valhalla's shores, she would immediately head to Etro's temple to surrender her heart.<p>

_Do I need more time? _The warrior pondered, evading a large chunk of stone. _Am I ready to surrender my heart to Etro willingly? Of course, I should be. She saved him._

She glanced down at her son who was still asleep. He looked too much like his father. Lightning wanted to love the child, she really did but every time she thought of him, her thoughts would take her back to those painful nights. He physically and mentally wounded her to get what he wanted. He manipulated her mind, forcing her to surrender but yet, she never did. Every night, whether she was on her back, bound, humiliated, Lightning fought. She fought for her dignity. She fought, showing him she was _unbreakable._

"**GGGGRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!**"

Snapped out of her thoughts, Lightning spun around barely dodging an incoming hunk of stone.

"The hell was that?!"

Lightning narrowed her eyes, focusing on something heading directly at her. Before she could distinguish what it was, another chunk of stone was hurled at her. Biting her lip, she forced her body to move upward just in the nick of time; her feet pushed off the incoming stone, the warrior flipped and cradled her son tightly against her rapidly beating heart. Snapping her arm to the right, the silver blade was within her grasp as well as the protective shield in her left, shielding her son.

Spotting a boulder sliced in half, Lightning's eyes were fixed on the monstrosity at bay: Gogmagog. The grotesque, two-halved beast roared and twitched, flying to her at deadly speeds.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Lightning spat.

Dodging an incoming attack, there was no point in reasoning. She either had to flee or fight. What choice did she have? If she fled, there was a chance Gogmamog would terrorize her in Valhalla but if she fought, she could end its miserable existence right now. Rolling off to the side, she barely dodged Gogmagog's razor sharp claws and retaliated with her sword. Metal clashed with bloodstained nails forming orange sparks in space. Grinding her teeth, Lightning did everything she could to avoid being hit by the beast. Getting injured now would jeopardize the her life and her son.

Spotting a large boulder to land on, she zipped directly to it to plan her next move.

"Tch."

Lightning had to think of a plan. Watching the monster twitch and turn, she deduced its ability to quickly speed forward due to its bulk. She had the advantage in speed but definitely not in strength. Lightning noticed on the boulder she stood on, there was a small crevice large enough to place her son in it. It would allow her to become more flexible in battle but if she so happened to miscalculate, Gogmagog could easily use smash this boulder or send it hurling...

The beast roared again, digging its nails into the boulder and launched it at Lightning. Cursing, Lightning leaped off the rock to once again be airborne. She barely had any firm footing to defeat Gogmagog. Every so often she managed to deflect attacks but how long could she last? Lightning was unable to use her full strength with her left arm shielding her son.

"Damn you."

Hopping from rock to rock, Lightning tried to control her movements. Upon one move, she managed to leap off a boulder that managed to smash Gogmagog in the face. The move infuriated the beast, prompting it to pursue her madly. Lightning took the opportunity to leap to a cluster of rocks and cast lightning mines. Leaping from cluster to cluster, Lightning conjured up groups of mines in hopes Gogmagog would pursue her. The idea was to lure the beast to these mines. Colliding into them, the impact should be enough to defeat the beast or at least, buy Lightning more time to safely arrive in Valhalla.

"Hey, ugly!" Lightning shouted. "Think you're tough?"

As expected, Gogmagog reacted to Lightning's challenge. Dashing forward, the beast madly clawed through open space, trying to get a firm hold of the warrior or any rocks at hand. Using this opportunity, the warrior quickly leaped onto a broken arch counting down the precise moment Gogmagog was going to enter the field of rock clusters.

She breathed, "3… 2… 1…"

In that instant, her eyes glowed red. Extending her sword to the group of lightning mines, the warrior merely whispered.

"Powers of chaos, bend to my will."

Lightning mercilessly watched a gravity field explode around Gogmagog, trapping it and rendering it powerless. She saw how Gogmagog's fingers were just inches away from one of the mines. Lightning hastily took the opened opportunity and dashed toward the rocks with implanted mines, kicking them deeper into the gravity field. Slowly, more and more rock clusters surrounded the beast; there was absolutely no escape. Quickly zipping back to the broken arch, the warrior made sure this would destroy Gogmagog and its rampage.

Clicking her fingers, Lightning watched Gogmagog reanimated and slammed directly into the rocks. One by one, the mines discharged, burning Gogmagog's decaying flesh bit by bit. Chunks of the beast's flesh turned into ashes, yet, the collision was not enough to defeat it. Watching the beast twitch from the fiery inferno, it roared in agony, feeling its insides melt or flesh melting off its body. Gogmagog stumbled and slammed into nearby rocks that scrapped across its skin, viciously tearing off more skin. Yet, Gogmagog continued to pursue Lightning. Twitching through free space, the monster continued to claw its way to her at a much slower pace. Bits and pieces of flesh rained behind it.

Yet, Lightning's efforts were not in vain; there was a deepened tear between the two-halves of Gogmagog. An idea sparked within.

Lightning dismissed her sword and flexed her fingers. "I still have the power of Chaos…" Looking at Gogmagog, she was going to use it.

Extending out her hand, Lightning summoned the powers of Chaos at the tip of her fingers. It started with a small black orb forming in the center of her palm. It pulsed, growing larger and larger. Her eyes were red as blood, commanding the black goo to grow. Twitching her fingers, black strands shot directly to Gogmagog and wrapped around the beast. Chaos threads slipped through every nook and cranny of the beast, holding it in place. With one simple gesture, she commanded Gogmagog to be torn in two.

The beast howled in pain, feeling flesh torn from flesh. Lightning's eyes pulsed red, witnessing the beast destroyed before her very eyes. Once the beast was separated, the threads vanished and dropped the corpse to dissolve into fragments of bloodied flesh and ash. Lightning took a deep breath, stabilizing her emotions. Blinking, her eyes slowly returned to their blue hues. Glancing down at her fingertips, the power of Chaos was dangerous. It was dangerous indeed.

"I never thought Chaos could be a double-edged sword," Lightning whispered. "It can create and destroy."

Looking past her fingers, her eyes once again locked to her son who yawned. Slightly moving, her son merely turned his head to the side while his lips moved. Breathing out a sigh, Lightning turned her attention to the shining light flickering in the distance. The battle with Gogmagog took a toll on her body. It was time to continue her journey through the rift and get to Valhalla as quickly as possible, before she encountered more enemies than she could handle.

* * *

><p><em>Welcome back.<em>

Etro's soft voice echoed across the desolate landscape upon the advent of Lightning. The knight in shining armor hopped out of the rift, pressing her son close to her beating heart. It was an eerie and strange feeling to once again return to the Unseen Realm. Nothing had changed; heavy platforms remained afloat and the sea continued to move according to gravity. Taking a step forth, Lightning's mind was at work; it was not long now before she would enter Etro's temple and surrender half her heart, as she promised with the goddess.

Quickening her strides, the knight left deep footprints in the sand, marching directly to Etro's temple. As she walked, she heard her son emit soft squeaks and moved beneath the soft sheets that wrapped him. She paid no attention to him but as each step was taken, her heart began to echo louder in her ears. Why? Why was she feeling like this? Crunching a rock beneath her feet, Lightning felt uneasy. A sense of uncertainly washed over the new mother while she walked. She had a strange feeling of being followed. With paranoia constantly tapping her shoulder, she stopped and turned around. She expected to spot Gogmagog's half ripped corpse but instead, there was nothing. There was just vacant sand.

Maybe it was Etro that bothered her. The goddess is in need of Lightning's heart in order to continue living. Etro had the ability to oversee everything in Valhalla and it was no surprise the goddess kept Lightning in her sights.

"Your son is beautiful, Claire." Lightning heard a voice. "He looks just like his father."

"Who's there?!"

She heard the sound of a girl's giggle echoing around her. No, it was not Etro.

"My, my, are you afraid of me, Lightning? I've done nothing to you."

Lightning narrowed her eyes, pulling her son as close to her heart as possible. She knew it was Yeul but it was not the same Yeul she encountered in New Bodhum 700 AF. It was the same voice she heard giggling when she was in Academia 4XX AF. Perhaps it was the devil's luck blessed upon her, watching a mass of black threads twist and turn creating an abysmal, swirling rift. Biting her lower lip, Lightning watched a young girl step out of the rift accompanied with a wide grin. Skipping out of the rift, she fixed her eyes on Lightning and eyed the fragile bundle cradled protectively in Lightning's arms.

"Caius's son. The _miracle_ child. So this is the miracle child the madam spoke of."

"What are you—" Lightning stopped. Miracle child? The madam? And then, it clicked.

Perhaps it was that very moment Lightning realized she was dealing with someone out of the ordinary. Someone who was corrupted to the core. Someone, a little girl by the name of Chaos Yeul.

"Oh I'm sure you remember, Lightning. You witnessed the dream, didn't you? You lived through the life of Ellinoir, Caius's first bride. The woman who was supposed to birth him three children but instead, birthed him none." Chaos Yeul chortled.

Chaos Yeul remembered well, those moments where Ellinoir boasted about her pregnancies or bawled at the moment her children were lost, forever.

A cold chill rushed down Lightning's spine. "...What are you getting at?"

"The son you hold dear is the _miracle_. It's a shame isn't it? Ellinoir lost two children thanks to me." Chaos Yeul grinned. Chaos snapped and cracked around her. She took a bold step to Lightning. "It was tragic watching the woman descend to madness, it really was. Though I have to admit, it was entertaining watching her _suffer_ through her miscarriages."

"You..." Lightning was appalled. "What's wrong with you?! Don't you have a drop of remorse for what you did?!"

"Of course not." Yeul replied gleefully. "Ellinoir was tasked to kill me. I chose to play innocent and nice for the sake of Caius and his 'beloved'. I knew _everything_ from the start. I knew in the end he would kill her with his very own hands. Of course... I played my part in destroying the things she held dear."

"..."

Meeting Lightning's eyes, Chaos Yeul grinned. "It was _fun _poisoning her and pushing her down the stairs."

It make sense to Lightning. Everything was clear; now she knew why Ellinoir despised Yeul from the bottom of her heart. Ellinoir was deceived and fooled by Chaos Yeul into believing Yeul was _bad_. She was forced to believe all Yeuls were evil, sick, twisted sadists ready to commit the ultimate sin, regardless of what time period Yeul lived in. But she was wrong; not every Yeul had a heart encased in stone.

Now, she began to understand now why Ellinoir wished to be 'saved'... She wanted to take away what mattered most to Yeul... and it was Caius. Once Yeul's happiness was shattered, then Ellinoir would be set 'free'.

Lightning narrowed her eyes. "Are you planning on poisoning me or kill my son?"

"Of course not," The girl chimed. "All I'm interested in is seeing this _miracle _child which was birthed by you. The other two children were never meant to live except the third child: Your son."

Lightning looked at her son feeling uneasy.

"You see... I've been watching you for a long time, Lightning. I've been watching you since the night you were forced on your back. I was curious to know how you'd respond when you conceived." Chaos Yeul stepped forward, circling the knight. "I thought you'd kill your child but no, you continued to keep him in your womb until he was born."

"He's my **son**." Lightning declared.

Ignoring Lightning's words, Chaos Yeul sang, "Chaos shall reign," Yeul repeated a line from a sermon from a forgotten past, lifting her arms to embrace the darkened skies. "Chaos shall flood the skies, seas and people's hearts."

"Chaos will be defeated," Lightning ground her teeth, determined to prove Chaos Yeul wrong.

She felt like a hypocrite for attacking _and_ defending Chaos in the same time. She was going to save the world from Chaos by using Chaos against it. Fight fire against fire.

"The world _will_ fall into Chaos. It's as simple as that."

"It won't happen." Lightning snapped.

"Oh but it will," Chaos Yeul laughed. "It will. All Yeuls have seen it. Even I have see the bleak future painted in red and black. It's beautiful."

"You're sick."

Chaos Yeul took it as a sweet compliment. Stopping in front of Lightning, her cold eyes once again was fixed on the heir.

"The third child," Chaos Yeul stressed. "Will shake the foundation of the living and dead. Mark my words, _Claire Farron, _as it will come true. You will see how your actions have jeopardized mankind for the worse thanks to your _motherly_ instincts."

Lightning watched Chaos Yeul grin as a puddle of Chaos erupted around the young girl's feet. Black claws jutted out of the puddle dragging Chaos Yeul down slowly consuming her. Pulling her down past her waist, the girl merely eyed the heir with much curiosity.

"You shall see the error of your ways, Claire Farron. Saving your son may have been the _worse_ mistake you've ever made."

Lightning was left speechless, watching Chaos Yeul consumed in darkness. Hearing the young girl's giggle, the young mother's heart fluttered in pain. Glancing down at her son, Lightning questioned Chaos Yeul's words. Unable to think nor decide, Lightning pulled her son close to her face and pressed her lips against his forehead.

"...Mommy will protect you, little one. Mommy will protect you. Mommy won't let anybody lay a finger on you... You hear me?"

Breathing out a tired sigh, Lightning continued walking to Etro's temple. She was running out of time and unfortunately, out of options. To save the world... what must be sacrificed in order to justify saving the lives of countless millions? What was left to save when the tides of Chaos slowly stirred beneath the surface, waiting for the opportune moment to strike?

...What was there left to do...?


	28. Burn it Down

**A/N: **Finally I got some ideas to write this up! Yay! Shifting away from Lightning a little, here's something about Caius and a conclusion to his past. If you remember Ellinoir, her story will be told as well...I'm sorry that I'm unable to finish HTC as I originally planned but I do intend to finish it sometime next month! Sorry for the delay folks but my brain is rebellious at times D:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary: **A dark fantasy that will never taste the light within a darkened realm, harbored by black hearted beasts. May she be the one to rise above it for freedom all with a blood stained sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Burn it Down<strong>

"Yeul, what did you see?"

Blinking twice, Yeul snapped out of her trance-like state unconsciously fold her fingers over her beating heart. Barely able to sit up straight, the Seeress tilted to the right and almost toppled over. Caius hastily caught the young girl in his arms. Her skin was cold to the touch as it had been many times; it was a sign Yeul's life was slipping away. Again. His eyes bore much worry to the teenage girl. Yeul was weak, expelling dry rasps; it was the beginning of the end. It was a sign of death. She was dying, here, in New Bodhum 700AF. Her visions exposed to her the carnage and loss set to occur in the future. It was a horrible vision. Yeul was shown a future painted in red mixed with an overflowing sea of Chaos. The blood of the people were being spilled in small streams, feeding the tides of Chaos. The sounds of innocent screams... the sound of the wind scraping away sacrificed corpses... the sound of animals wailing under the moonless night. It was chaotic.

As for the heir...

"Caius..." Yeul whispered, looking deep into his eyes. Moving her hand to grasp his, Yeul spoke, "I want a future... where everybody is happy."

"As do I, Yeul. As do I."

"A lot of people died and will die, Caius, and surely you are aware of this. It's about time where the deaths must stop..." Yeul trailed off, ending her sentence with a raspy cough.

Her vision blurred, unable to focus on the man before her. There was so much to tell Caius. There were things he needed to know. Pausing into a pit of silence, Yeul carefully gathered her words.

"Caius... There is something I must tell you. It's about... my past life."

"You should not speak, Yeul," Caius whispered tenderly. "Save your strength."

"No," The Seeress shook her head. She insisted to speak on, "You _need_ to know."

Falling silent, the guardian carefully propped Yeul upright on a log waiting for her to continue. It was not often Yeul had the opportunity to peer into her past lives but in this case, something was not right. She had not told Caius of an Oracle Drive she discovered whilst she was in Paddra. She remembered watching the recorded events unfold before her very eyes. The events she witnessed was a sea of nightmares, recorded by her past self. It brought Yeul no joy to realize one of her past lives was selfish and... cruel.

"Do you remember... Ellinoir?" Yeul asked quietly. She knew of the woman but not much about her.

The question struck a chord. There was a distinct pause from the guardian but he nodded in response, "I do. My first wife."

"She... She hated me so, didn't see? For all the things my past self has done to her."

The sudden words took him by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Caius," Yeul breathed in deeply. "Open your heart and listen to the truth for what I'm about to tell you. Long ago when you protected one of my past lives, she was corrupted by Chaos. Her heart was infected and beyond repair. She fed on jealousy and hate of others, fueling her own agendas. She loved you, Caius. She loved you down to each fiber in her body. She loved you so much, she did everything to destroy those who were close to you."

Yeul was deeply wounded, spilling out the words of truth. There was no avoiding it; Caius had to know the truth. The truth that had been locked away in a corrupted Oracle Drive many moons ago.

"She... She was the one who caused Ellinoir to miscarry both times." Yeul suddenly paused and looked into the eyes of her guardian. With much sadness in her eyes, Yeul did the only thing she could do: Apologize. "I'm sorry."

His mind had already taken him back to the day Ellinoir lost her first child. The anguish in her eyes was enough to break his heart but it was the words coming out of her mouth that questioned his loyalty to the Seeress. Ellinoir claimed, many times through her sobs, Yeul was the one responsible for her miscarriage by poisoning her and pushing her down the stairs. In both cases, Caius never once believed her. He was unable to make himself believe the words from his own _wife._ He chose to believe the Seeress. Not once did he question Yeul but instead, he questioned Ellinoir, the woman who lose both children in the most tragic way. He dared to question his wife, _the love of his life_, her sudden accusations to the Seeress.

"Am I a fool?" he murmured, dipping his head in anguish. "Or am I simply blinded by lies?"

"Caius..." Yeul trailed off. "This is the truth. The truth that was shielded from you for many centuries. My former self had no excuse to act the way she did. I can only imagine the Chaos that infected her heart was deeply rooted it tainted her soul. Fueled by corruption and hatred, she wanted you all to herself."

What was there to say? All this time he believed Ellinoir blamed Yeul, using her grief as the sole excuse to demoralize the Seeress. Caius remembered well, Ellinoir going on rough tangents about the Seeress when Caius was summoned to the temple or rather, when he was summoned to be close to her. She expressed her grief and cry until she cried no more, falling asleep in a dark corner of the room. Her behavior was unpredictable; on sunny days she was normal but on days which rains slammed against cold stone, she became erratic and irrational.

As time ticked by, Caius slowly distanced himself from Ellinoir. Rumors had spread across Paddra Ellinoir was beyond help. The woman was lost to her own madness and in doing so, she went against the Seeress. Many voted to oust the woman but Yeul refused to listen to the outcry by her people; Yeul simply kept her around until...

"Did she wait for me to kill my own wife?" Looking at Yeul almost hopelessly, he repeated, "Did she? Did this Yeul wait for me to kill my own wife? With my own hands?"

Yeul pressed her lips together. She did not want to answer him yet, she had to. Closing her eyes, she expelled a quiet answer, "Yes."

Carefully extending his hands in front of him, Caius eyed his hands. The same hands he used to kill his wife. Caius was aware of his actions that very day, waking up to the sound of crackling flames and fumes pushed by the wind. Snapping his eyes open, he leaped out from the mattress, his eyes focused on the blazing inferno creeping across the entire room. Orange and yellow flames crawled across everything it touched; the bouquet of white flowers, the sofa, woven textiles and the wedding bracelet he gave to his wife on their wedding day. Covering his nose with his arm, he grabbed Ragnarok and dashed to the door, kicking it as hard as he could. Breaking into miniscule splinters, Caius rushed down the spiral staircase before the flames devoured him. Reaching the base of the tower, Caius exited and heaved. Taking in several deep breaths of air, he straightened himself to witness a burning nightmare before him.

Paddra was dancing in red, yellow and orange. Everywhere he looked, there were flames. Wasted corpses succumbed to scorching flames dancing on their backs while others rushed to the aid of others to douse the fire.

"**Yeul!**" Caius shouted, searching for the Seeress. "**Yeul!**"

His shouts were overpowered by the sounds of civilian screams and sobs. Biting his lower lip, he looked over to the tallest tower in Paddra; the Seat of the Seeress. The entire tower was engulfed in flames. Caius watched intently the flames spilling out from the exposed windows. He saw women waving to him or anybody to save them.

"**Help me!**" he heard them shout. "**Help me, please!**"

Narrowing his eyes, he was unable to do anything the moment the flames caught hold of the woman. He heard her scream, waving her arms madly before toppling over the edge and plunged to her demise.

"What is this madness...?"

Suddenly hearing the sound of unfamiliar clicks behind him, Caius whipped around and was confronted with twenty or so men in bird masks, a distinct feature of the northern tribes of Pulse: the Ta'khal tribe. Other men in the group were decorated in Behemoth skin, fangs and claws resembling men from the Shka'llal tribe; the tribe under the leadership of Chief Shal.

"Traitors..." Caius growled.

Hearing a distinct grunt from the group, the group parted to reveal a short, stocky man with ferocious Behemoth paws clamped onto his broad shoulders. Lifting the Behemoth mask off his face, Caius remained unmoved at the presence of Chief Shal. Tapping his staff three times, the men surrounded Caius in an instant. Each men was equipped with either arrows or crossbows. Caius theorized the tip of each arrowhead was poison, ready to be injected into his immortal flesh.

Tightening his grip on Ragnarok, Chief Shal immediately wagged his chubby finger. "I wouldn't do that if I were you,"

The sound of leather bowstrings tensed around him. Caius was unmoved, drilling his eyes into Chief Shal.

"This was your plan from the beginning, was it not?" Caius casually spoke. "Earn the trust and respect of the Seeress, unite our two tribes and watch Paddra burn to the ground along with its Seeress."

"You figured it out. Bravo!" Chief Shal clapped. His features suddenly darkened at the Time Guardian. "It worked better than I anticipated. You foolishly marrying my whore of a daughter was just the first step. She is a good daughter, following daddy's every order. Until she even believed she fell in love with you. Pathetic!"

"I loved your daughter," Caius spoke coolly, trying to reason with the Chief. "With all my heart I—"

"You loved a _traitor_, that's what you did! You opened your heart to a traitor! One who was never supposed to spend the rest of her life with you! One who's mission was to take away the one thing you cherished most: Your _whore _Seeress!"

Chief Shal marched to Caius, carefully circling the man like a vulture would over a decayed corpse. With hands behind his back, the Chief was going to make sure Caius learned of everything before these arrows tore through his flesh. He had it all planned out; upon a moment's notice, the arrows would be lodged into his body and he would watch the guardian writhe in pain, combating invisible flames from the toxic venom. He would enjoy it, witnessing Paddra's most feared warrior succumb to venom and a slow, excruciating death. Chief Shal had hungry Behemoth pups ready, locked away in a cage. The pups were purposely starved for two weeks for this fitting sacrifice. He figured, he would release the hounds when the Seeress was captured. The Chief wanted the Seeress to understand how it felt like to lose something dear. Something so dear, it pained every time she thought about it and the agony Caius suffered to protect her damned existence.

And perhaps to satisfy his sick desires, he would 'feed' the Seeress to his men then to the dogs.

Taking in a deep breath, Chief Shal continued, "My daughter tells me you no longer love her. You fuck her then toss her aside. Is she nothing more than trash to you?!"

Chief Shal's fist connected with the side of Caius's jaw. The guardian remained rooted to the spot feeling the subtle pain pulsing against his skin.

"But it's alright," Chief Shal growled, eyes flashing the madness of a madman. "She was never meant to fall in love with a monster like _you_. She only bedded with you to get close to Yeul."

Delivering a strong punch to the gut, the force alone was enough for Caius to topple over and kneel. Without a moment to think, he felt another kick from the side and to the back of his head. No matter how many times the guardian was beaten, he remained collected and composed. Even if a trail of blood escaped his lips, Caius remained unmoved. Chief Shal bit his lip realizing Caius was not responding to his attacks. Turning to one of the archers, he nodded.

Instantly, a shot was released into the back of Caius's thigh. He merely looked down at the protruding arrow in his left thigh as red oozed out from the wound. Yet, it wasn't the wound itself that began to wound him but rather, it was the sudden sting from the wound that caught his attention. In one swift movement, Caius gripped onto the arrow and jerked it out from his thigh. Tossing aside the blooded and broken arrow, he smoothly stood up with the support of Ragnarok. Until now, these men had no clue Caius possessed the accursed Heart of Chaos. No matter how many times he may be stabbed, slashed and poisoned, he would _never _die.

"Not giving up?" The Chief raised the tip of his staff to Caius's chin. He wanted to see the face of a man struggling to maintain his pride and dignity. "As expected from Yeul's guardian; not even a flinch. How about—"

Before Chief Shal could finish his sentence, Caius wrapped his fingers around the man's neck. Lifting his tubby frame off the ground, the guardian growled prompting a sudden blood lust. The archers immediately lifted their arms to target his head.

"You test me, lowlife," Caius uttered. "You dare speak ill of the Seeress? You are nothing but a fool."

Tightening his grip around Chief Shal's throat, Caius felt a sudden pierce in his back; another shot was fired.

Turning his attention back to the Chief, Caius spoke in a deadly whisper. "Command your men to leave Paddra at once and never return. As gratitude, I will spare your miserable life to live another day."

"N-Ne... ver," Chief Shal sputtered. "The... The Seeress must... die. She brings... harm and... chaos... she is the spawn of Chaos!"

The men watched Caius slowly crush Chief Shal's throat without hesitation. Watching the man's eyes slowly bulge out of his head, Caius continued to pressure his throat mercilessly. The man could only do so much writhing in the enemy's grasp, clawing for precious air. Blood erupted from the depths of his guts, spilling out of his inflated lips. Stabbing Ragnarok into the stone pavement, Caius lifted his other hand and now both hands were wrapped around his neck. Unable to hide a terrible smirk on his lips, he enjoyed watching the Chief suffer.

"Those who condemn the Seeress must be eliminated," Caius glared at Chief Shal, watching the man before him die. "Those who dare step foot into the holy land of Paddra shall be punished... slowly. I enjoy gazing into the eyes of prey knowing full well death is upon them. Watching their eyes glaze over in pure terror is truly astonishing, do you not think, Chief Shal?"

"**PADHU!**"

Caius stopped. Carefully turning his head to the left, he locked eyes with his mad wife. Painted in red from head to toe, she wiped the blood off her face with frozen eyes fixed on her husband. It was a soundless standoff between husband and wife. Gripping the silver sword tightly in her grasp, her fingers trembled at the sight of her father being choked right in front of her. Lowering the man down onto the fragmented ground, Caius maneuvered his hands to the both sides of the Chief's sweaty face. Both father and daughter locked eyes with one another.

"**Caius! Let him go!**" Lifting up her sword, the gesture prompted the other archers to suddenly tighten their bowstrings. Ellinoir took a bold step forward, crunching a piece of debris under her silver Etronian armored boot. She breathed in heavily, eyes never once taken off her father or Caius. "**Let him go!**"

"Let him plead for mercy," Caius spoke quietly, tightening his grip. "The man demands a huge sacrifice within the flames."

"**Caius! This man is your father-in-law!**"

"...Is that so?" Caius said coldly. Looking down at Chief Shal, the man sputtered out words mixed with blood. "He shall be a father-in-law no more."

Ellinoir's eyes widened watching her beloved husband twist her father's neck with a distinctive crack. She watched in horror her father's head awkwardly flopping forward with no support from his spine. Throwing the corpse aside, Caius turned his attention to the men that surrounded him, all of which were petrified. Ellinoir too, was petrified. Unable to speak and forgetting to breathe, she watched her husband march toward her calmly, gripping Ragnarok tightly. Only a mere foot away from her he looked down at her, eyes flashing red.

"Why?" Was the word that came out of him. "Why do you do this? Do you not love your new home? Do you not love me?"

Ellinoir carefully lowered her face, shielding her eyes with her blonde bangs. "I loved you," she sadly whispered. "I loved you so much it pains me to set the city on fire. But... I had to do it. I had to. **I had to dammit!**"

Whipping out a hidden dagger, Ellinoir stabbed the sharpened blade into his gut and tore it to the side. With tears streaming down her face, she violently shoved him aside. Commanding in an unknown tongue, Ellinoir summoned reinforcements. The ground trembled with the sound of men marching step by step towards him. Equipped with poisoned elongated spears, Ellinoir choked as she pointed her own blade to him. She watched Caius cradle his bleeding gut without saying a word. Running a hand across the opened wound, Ellinoir watched the blood that once stained his armor was drawn back into his body. To her horrifying discovery, the wound she inflicted was weaving itself shut.

"**M-Monster,**" Ellinoir choked. Her arm shook madly while her blade was leveled with this heart. "**Monster! Don't come any closer!**"

"You married a monster," Caius whispered somberly. "A monster who lived for countless centuries, serving under the Seeress and her people. A monster who mercilessly destroys all those who wishes death upon the Seeress. A monster who shall stand victorious in a city dancing in crimson flames."

"**Monster!**" A man to Ellinoir's right voiced in his own tongue. "**That man is cursed!**"

Another frantic shout echoed from her left, "**Kill him! Slay the beast! He is what stands between us and the Seeress's head!**"

How? How was she supposed to kill her husband? How... Quickly shaking her head, Ellinoir wiped away her tears and distastefully narrowed her eyes. No. She would not allow their history to come between her and her mission: Destroy Yeul.

"**Enough!**" Ellinoir's screech startled her men. Slowly turning her head, she met with the eyes of each warrior. Speaking in her own language she said, "**Do you not see? This is the monster that killed my father, your chief, Chief Shal! Are you willing to stand there and do nothing?! There are twenty of you and one of him! We have the advantage!**"

"Are you commanding them to kill me, dear wife?" Caius questioned nonchalantly. "Do you think it is a good idea to send these men to their deaths?"

"**Silence! You will be punished for your crimes! You killed my father!** You... You..." Ellinoir was losing it; she was losing concentration.

The longer she stared at Caius, the more memories surfaced. The memories of when she wed him, bed with him, dined with him, told him about their son or when she uttered the words she loved him. The perfect picture was painted in her mind. All of that was about to be burned into the ground.

"Then kill me," Caius said. "If it eases your internal suffering, then kill me."

Stabbing Ragnarok into the ground, the warriors instantly made their move to the unarmed man. Wrapping the beast in rusted chains, the men were relentless in their assault. Stabbing him again and again through his body, Ellinoir watched without once breaking eye contact with him. She watched him fall onto his knees with spears sticking out of his human flesh. Some spears deflected off his bone forcing Caius to jerk forward. The pain was unquestionable as more poisonous spears jabbed into him. But it never mattered; he had suffered through countless eternities of torture before. This was nothing; he was simply putting on a show for the infidels to believe they were about to kill him.

Spitting out blood, Caius grunted. He was stabbed over forty times and still he remained alive. Ellinoir took several steps back, listening to her armor rattle while she watched her men continue the torture. Taking seven more steps back, she watched the fire spread around them concealing the bloodied scene. Within the stony cracks, blood had made its way through each crevasse. Grunting, she was unable to watch any further. Clenching her fists, she damned herself. She damned herself for being a part of the Etronian Order. Sworn to keep a close eye on Yeul, she followed every step instructed in the doctrine. If only Caius was out of the picture, Ellinoir could have easily ended Yeul's life. But no, that never happened. Caius was in the picture. She wedded him and over time, gained feelings for him. She wanted to run away from the Order but she was unable to; her duty came before love.

Running her bloodied glove through her hair, her blonde locks were stained red.

"**Ellinoir!**" she heard a man shout. "**I found her! I found the Seeress!**"

It was good news. Turning around, two men had Yeul restrained. The Seeress thrashed, spat and cursed. The young girl looked up to meet Ellinoir's cold eyes as flames reflected off her blue orbs. It was the eyes of a mother who lost everything.

"I knew it," Yeul hissed. "My visions never lie. I know I couldn't trust you from the moment I saw you."

"I'm a pretty good actor," Ellinoir praised herself, putting on an emotionless mask.

Yeul narrowed her eyes. "I watched your men kill my people without remorse. Stabbing them, tearing them apart, beheading them—you savages should all be dead!"

"Savages? Aren't you the one to talk, Yeul?" Ellinoir stepped forth and viciously gripped Yeul's chin. She stared dead into her eyes. "The Seeress who murdered my _children_!"

"You think too much, Ellinoir," Yeul quietly replied. "I didn't poison your son... I told you: The vial was to help nourish your son, not kill him. And the stairs? I would _never_ think of pushing anybody down the stairs, not even a pregnant woman. It's a horrible thing to do."

Ellinoir could not be fooled; Yeul _was _lying.

"**Lies!**" Ellinoir spat, squeezing Yeul's mouth. "**Everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie!**"

"I never lie, Ellinoir. I only speak the truth." Yeul lowered her face to conceal her creeping smirk. "Though, if you believed I did it then so be it. Let me allow you in a little secret: I only intervene if it jeopardizes the prophecy,"

The warrior's eyes could not have gone wider upon hearing Yeul's venom laced words. Lifting her head, it was the way Yeul stared at Ellinoir forced the hairs on the warrior's skin to stand.

Yeul continued, "The prophecy which I saw told of a miracle child. The miracle child which was not to be born between _you_ and Caius. The miracle child shall be birthed by _another _woman who is not from this time. It will be a child which will decide the fate of the world."

Yeul snatched her arms from her captors and took a bold step forward. Ellinoir swallowed. Perhaps it was her imagination but she believed it was too real to be imagined; surrounding Yeul was a thick blanket of black mist swirling at the soles of her feet. The dark smoke slithered across her body and drained Yeul of any color she had in her skin. It was a terrifying sight to behold.

"This woman, born under the Odin's constellation will decide the fate of the world," Yeul sang. "The Heir to Chaos,"

Moving her hands behind her back, her fingers linked as she circled Ellinoir, just like Chief Shal did to Caius.

"And you think he _loved_ you?" Yeul questioned in a mocking tone. "Don't make me laugh. This man used to love you until you went mad. It's a shame really. His heart no longer belongs to you, mad woman."

Ellinoir was paralyzed by Yeul's words. Standing behind Ellinoir, Yeul stared at the woman adorned in fancy armor. She merely narrowed her eyes in disgust.

"I knew everything, all along, _Elly_. I knew from the moment I laid my eyes on you, you are going to betray us." Carefully unsheathing an obsidian dagger, Yeul carefully lifted her arm to stab Ellinoir in her spine. "You were going to stab me in the back and take Caius away from **me**!"

The guards sprung into action and once again, restrained Yeul with their tight grip. Yeul growled and thrashed, eyes reflecting anger from the beast within. Ellinoir carefully turned around, watching the girl whipping the dagger left to right, thrashing and growling like an uncontrollable beast. The warrior took a step forward and snatched away the blade. Commanding the men to release the girl, Ellinoir pulled Yeul toward her and pressed the sharpened edge against her neck. Ellinoir wanted to do it; she wanted to _kill_ the Seeress.

"Move."

With Ellinoir behind and the blade pressed in front of her throat, Yeul took several steps forward through the curtain of black smoke. Hearing the sounds of a man's raspy cough and blood spitting onto the broken ground, Yeul did as she was told, walking to Caius's direction. She carefully made out the figure of a man on his knees with sharpened spears sticking out of his flesh. Watching the guardian suffer pained Yeul. She never meant for Caius to get hurt.

"Caius," Ellinoir called out. "Look at your precious Seeress now. What will she do without her guardian to protect her?"

Pushing the blade in deeper, it broke skin.

"This girl is the spawn of Chaos," Ellinoir exclaimed. "She has no love for her people or those who love her; she seeks to destroy all those who oppose her. Your beloved Seeress, Paddra Nsu-Yeul will no longer contribute to the suffering of the peoples of Pulse. By the orders of the Etronian Order, Yeul has abused her powers. As punishment, she must be _eliminated_. Just as..."

She stopped. Her hand shook, formulating the painful words which carefully rolled off the tip of her tongue.

Ellinoir took a deep breath and bravely continued, "Just as she killed my—our children."

"Caius..." Yeul whispered. She looked at him with pleading eyes, having learned of the bloody outcome. "Please... Help... me..."

"**Silence!**" Ellinoir growled. Pulling Yeul's hair back, Ellinoir hissed in her ear, "Don't you dare act _nice_ and sweet for him. He's _my _husband."

"You do not understand, do you... my wife?" Caius spoke lowly.

His hand reached out to the wooden spears embedded through his body. One by one he removed spears out of his bleeding flesh. snapped it in half. Throwing aside the last pole, he man carefully stood up.

"I am Yeul's eternal guardian. A man made into an immortal by the goddess you worship. The goddess who cursed Yeul with the Eyes of Etro..."

In a blink of an eye, Caius disappeared; all was left was remnants of purple smoke. Ellinoir tensed, pulling Yeul closer to her body, eying for her husband. Breathing out of her mouth, Ellinoir was suddenly torn from Yeul. The blade within her grasp shattered into a million fragments on the charred ground. Even before the warrior had time to recuperate, her body was airborne before it was slammed into the concrete wall. Expelling a gasp, Ellinoir was about to reach for her sword yet she was unable to. Her hands instead shot to her throat where Caius gripped it tightly, lifting her off the ground. Clawing his fingers, Ellinoir gasped for air while her eyes opened to meet her husband's purple eyes.

"Caius..." Ellinoir choked. "Caius..."

"Elly." Caius spoke gently. "My beautiful wife."

Carefully uncurling his fingers around her throat, Ellinoir's feet slowly touched the broken ground. Caius watched his wife inhale precious air which was deprived from her a couple of seconds ago. His beautiful wife smeared in red.

"Ellinoir..." Caius lowered his head. "I loved you. I truly loved you but... I cannot love you any more."

She blinked. Lifting her head, Ellinoir weakly smiled. "...I still love you, Caius. I really do. We... We almost had the perfect life together."

Meeting her lips, a tear slipped out from the corner of her tired eyes. With the flames cracking around them, Ellinoir's hands gripped onto his armor. Trying to break off the kiss, Ellinoir's fingers soon curled and thumped onto his chest. Caius refused to let go. Thumping on his chest again and again, tears continued to spill out of her eyes, feeling a sharpened blade running across her neck.

"C-Caius..." Ellinoir's voice was garbled, suffocating on her own blood. "C-Caius... let go..."

He hugged her tighter.

Lowering his lips to the side of her ear, he whispered, "I no longer love you, Elly. I am sorry."

Ellinoir sobbed. Feeling her body released onto the ground, Ellinoir slumped forward and madly pressed her hands against her neck to stop the bleeding. Coughing, choking and suffocating on her own blood, she was unable to breathe. Spitting out pools of red, she gasped for air. Caius stood before her watching his beloved die before him. Glancing down at the silver blade within his grasp, the man tossed aside the dagger into the scorching flames of Paddra. Ellinoir's hand reached out to Caius's leg only to have him take a step back. Sobbing, Ellinoir shook her head and further slumped forward, choking.

"Caius..." Ellinoir crawled forward, reaching out to her husband. Each time she got closer, Caius took a step back. "You... really don't... love... me... any more..."

He had nothing to say. Sensing Ellinoir's life slowly fading away, the woman could no longer hold on. With one last ounce of strength, she reached forward and managed to touch the tip of his boot with her fingers. It was then, she collapsed on the ground in her own pool of red. Her body no longer moved. Not even a sound from the dead was heard. The Time Guardian lowered his head in respect and quietly mourned for his beloved. Lifting his hands, he killed his own wife. He killed her with his bare hands. On the ground was his undoing. The woman who he came to love and wed was now dead.

Hearing the sound of soft footsteps behind him, a hand reached out and pat his bicep.

"I'm sorry, Caius." he heard Yeul say. "I'm sorry it had to come to this."

"What is done, is done," The warrior solemnly replied. "I swore to protect you, Yeul. My oath to keep you safe is much more important than... love."

Taking a step forth, Caius gently flipped Ellinoir's deceased body to look at her face. The crimson beneath Ellinoir spilled onto her hair, dying it a deadly shade of red. No longer was she the blonde beauty he came to love but instead, she was now a maiden captivated by madness. He sadly looked at her opened eyes; she did not die in peace. Reaching out, he closed her eyes to prepare her for the long journey ahead, into the realm of Valhalla. Slipping his arms beneath her body, he lifted her and turned to the Seeress.

"It is over," he said. "I... I must bury her. It is the last thing I can do as her husband."

Yeul nodded. "Go. Do what you must."

Caius nodded and left. Yeul watched the Time Guardian walk into a curtain of smoke before he disappeared through the thick, gray veil. Once the guardian was out of view, the Seeress casually laced her hands behind her back and simply smirked. Like the little devil she was, she had known all along what she had to do to push Ellinoir to her limits. In the end, the woman was not as strong as she claimed to be. Calling herself an Etronian Warrior under the servitude of the goddess and was easily breakable just because of two miscarriages? How pathetic.

With Ellinoir out of the picture, Yeul was relieved to have things return back to the way they once were. Turning her head, her eyes watched her dear city torched before her very eyes. Buildings continued to crumble, corpses consumed in flames while the living continued to battle flames to save their loved ones. It saddened Yeul to think it had to come to this. Maybe it was time to move on and be forgotten, the young girl mused. Take Caius and a couple of her trusted maidens and disappear into Pulsian horizon, never to be seen again. Maybe, just maybe Yeul could live the peaceful life she always wanted with the people she cared for and perhaps, with the man she loved.


	29. Heart of Chaos

**A/N: **Here it is folks… one of the chapters you've been waiting for all this time. You can bet your boots that the dialogue is slightly different since I've adapted it for this story. Anyway… as you so choose, I would recommend you starting your playlist from _Heart of Chaos_ onwards—you'll get the idea why. By this point, I would like you all to disregard _Requiem of the Goddess_ since I had this planned before the DLC was released. Well, it made sense in my head so yeah, ehehe. **Also, I know roughly what happens in Lightning Returns so please don't say anything about it, alright? Me no like spoilers ;)**

I worked really hard on delivering this chapter and making it spot-free as possible! So please leave me your comments and thoughts; I'd like to know if I executed it well!

Alrighty then, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary: **A dark fantasy that will never taste the light within a darkened realm, harbored by black hearted beasts. May she be the one to rise above it for freedom all with a blood stained sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Heart of Chaos<strong>

Valhalla. A realm existing outside the boundaries of time remain unchanged for months without its protectorate present. The waves continued to wash small crystal shards onto the grainy ebony sand, stained by charred pockets and sharp rocks from endless battles shared between two powerful people: The devoted, immortal guardian and the goddess's knight in shining armor. It had been a suspenseful year that washed by effortlessly without much change to Valhalla's shores. The tall, monstrous vacant buildings remained as souls continued to slide through its opened cracks and hollowed windows. It was the city of the dead where the dead continued to roam freely without purpose.

Past all the buildings were tall sharp black cliffs that stood against the test of time and its rampaging elements. The cliff stood tall despite the rain and violent windstorms that whipped and clawed against its jagged surface, shattering parts of rock and sending debris falling into the sea. Yet, it was the cliff, a grim reminder that started it all. Many moons ago, this very cliff held the Warrior Goddess prisoner until she was freed by her foe. A foe she knew too well from the countless battles they shared through witty talk and bloodshed. The foe which she ultimately succumbed to into delivering the one thing he sought for most: A son.

* * *

><p>Walking through the polished blue and white marble checkered floors, the footsteps came to a standstill in front of a large white door. A breath of hesitation echoed. Reaching out to the silver-winged door handle, a hand gently pushed down the handle and opened it. Followed by a soft creak, she took a bold step forward into the room decorated with suns and stars shimmering above her.<p>

"A baby's room…" The words slipped out of her lips.

On the walls were loops painted in white paint to mimic Valhalla's silent waves, rubbing against its ebony shores. Lined in front of the left wall was a white bookshelf lined with books of all sorts; Paddraen lullabies to Pulsian fairytales from the past long forgotten by time and its peoples. In front of her was a lone white cradle by the large windows, hidden behind layers of thin fabric. Holding the newborn closely, Lightning's eyes fell onto the cradle, cushioned with soft fabric and a plush toy in the corner. Looking down at her son, the Heir to Chaos, her eyes saddened.

Since she stepped foot into Etro's Temple, she was unable to shake off the feeling of sudden betrayal and loss. Unable to express it into words, her eyes expressed her grief. Her ears picked up Chaos Yeul's haunting words: He will _leave_ you. He will _abandon_ you. He does not _love_ you. You mean _nothing _to him. You were a vessel... The words spun in her mind again and again, agitating the young mother. Whenever Lightning wanted to scream, Chaos Yeul's voice ceased as quickly as it came. When she believed she was alone, the voices resumed.

"He will leave me," Lightning said in a shaky whisper. She was beginning to believe every taunting word by Chaos Yeul. Shaking her head rigorously, Lightning tried to come to her senses. "He _will_ leave me. I was nothing more than a vessel. And so what if he leaves me? I can look after him on my own. I don't need his help."

That was what she was trying to convince herself. Hugging her son, Lightning approached the cradle. Placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, she carefully lowered the fragile bundle onto the soft linings of the cradle. Removing the cloth that wrapped him, her fingers slid across her son's arms and to his fingers. Yet, it was that very moment his tiny fingers wrapped around her index finger. Releasing a small cry, her son slowly opened her eyes and for the first time, saw his mother. As Caius said, his eyes were blue just like hers. Hearing her son whimper, Lightning's heartstrings jerked in the worse possible way.

"Claire."

His voice. He called her by her name, her first name. The name she buried years ago after the death of her parents. Recoiling from the baby, Lightning dropped her arms to her sides and turned to stone. No, she needed to get out of here. She came to Valhalla to keep her baby safe and surrender her heart. Yes, that was right; surrender her heart and honor Etro's request. Taking in a deep breath, the knight spun and forced body to walk to the door, regardless if he stood directly in front of it. Daring not to lift her head or utter her turbulent thoughts, she prayed her actions would be noticed by him and he would step aside and let her be. There was nothing more to be said, Lightning assumed. No more words were to be exchanged regardless of the situation; everything had been carefully arranged for this very moment.

"I know everything," she heard him say. "I know the truth."

Lightning remained silent, disposing of his words from her memory.

"I have seen and heard the truth with my very own eyes and ears. I was a fool." he continued. "No amount of apologies could mend her broken heart and yours, Claire Farron. For the pain I have caused my first wife was unquestionable. For the pain I have caused you to suffer by my selfish actions is beyond unforgivable. I managed to hurt the two most important women in my life—"

"Enough." Lightning firmly voiced. "I don't want to hear it."

Lightning tensed the moment his hands fell on her shoulders. "Please, Claire Farron. Please... listen to me."

"You want me to listen?" Lightning whispered. Her eyes were sealed shut, feeling a wave of emotions bubbling inside her. Her fists tightened. "You want me to listen?"

"I used you, Claire Farron. I used you to gain the one thing I lost many centuries ago. I used you to gain a family when my wife no longer could. I was told of a woman from the future would fulfill everything I could have possibly wished for. She gave me a son as I had always hoped. She gave me a family but... She never gave me her heart."

Lightning's body continued to shake madly listening to his sincere words of apology and regret.

"I forced you for a son and a family, Claire. I understand no amount of apologies would be accepted. I imprisoned you, took away your dignity—"

Delivering the hardest punch she mustered, Lightning was going to hear no more of it. To see him stumble back into the door, Lightning gritted her teeth with hate brewing through her veins. How dare he? How _dare_ he utter the words of apology after all she had gone through? Everything. Everything he had done to her could not be remedied by a simple, heartfelt apology from the mouth from a madman. Caius carefully lifted his head where he was yet again, struck by firm slap from his wife. Slammed once again into the polished door, Lightning was beyond enraged with uncontrolled tears of frustration pouring out of her beautiful blue eyes.

"**SHUT UP!**" Lightning shrieked. "**What makes you think after all this time a simple apology will cleanse you of your sins?! Who the hell do you think you are?!**"

Curling her fingers around his armor, Lightning wanted to destroy him. She wanted to destroy him just like he destroyed her, on those moonless nights where she was stripped bare and tied to the bed. Her screams muffled by the sounds of the sky.

"**You're a monster!** A heartless monster that does everything for his selfish needs... A monster who would use a woman to fulfill his sick desires... A monster who would destroy the world for the sake of a young girl..."

"...And a monster who will do anything for his family."

Lightning looked deep into his eyes, tightening her grip on his armor until her knuckles were drained of color.

"**How could you even possibly say that?!**" Lightning was angry, fueled by her brewing hatred and sorrow. "**You're planning on destroying the world and you expect for **_**us **_**to live in it?! A world overflowing with Chaos?!**"

She dipped her head, fingers trembling.

"You want your son to live in a world where everything is going to end?! The hearts of people would no longer be pure... Continents will perish, people will go mad and monsters will walk amongst us. Is this how you envision your damned 'New World'?! You want your son to live in a dying world... **without possibly ever knowing who his father is?!**"

"His mother will protect him with her life..."

"**You're an idiot! A selfish bastard! You're supposed to be there for him! Are you telling me you won't be around to see his first steps or when he speaks his first words?!**"

"..."

"**Then?! What was all of this for then?! You got the son you wanted and you won't even be there when he calls out for his father!**" Slamming him into the door again, Lightning heard her son cry. With more tears streaming down her cheeks, she screeched, "**You sick excuse for a human being! You... You won't be there to protect him! You won't be there to protect us! **You... You just won't be there... You'll... You'll... abandon him..."

There was a pause from him. "You are afraid… I will abandon you?"

"That's not the point…" Lightning uttered in a sorrow-filled whisper.

Uncurling her fingers from his armor, her arms again fell to her sides. She knew he was going to abandon her; she was waiting for him to admit it. Lightning had a nagging feeling Caius continued to hide something from her. Something he dared not speak of. Something perhaps, may shake the very foundation of their relationship.

"Didn't you promise me?" Lightning spoke softly. "You promised to me on the night I gave birth to our son: You will protect us, you said. Nothing would tear us apart."

"I did. I remember my words very well."

"Did you mean them?" Her voice grew softer while the beats in her heart echoed louder. "Or were those words lies too?"

"They were not lies." he truthfully responded. "I meant every word of it."

"Then tell me: What else are you hiding from me?"

"There is nothing else to hide from you," he admitted. "I have no more lies or truths to hide from you, Claire Farron."

Was it that simple? Hearing him say those words offered no comfort to Lightning. Hearing him step forward, he walked around her heading to the cradle. Curling his fingers on the side of the cradle, Caius's eyes fell onto his son. The young one waved his arms and legs, screaming at the top of his lungs. Quickly picking him up, Caius tried to calm his son and gently pat him on the back. Walking to the window, he could not believe Lightning could have birthed him the perfect son. He was everything. He was his world. Caius believed everything he had done up until now was for Yeul but in reality, he realized all too late his efforts were also for the family he so desired: His son. The Heir to Chaos. The son birthed between an immortal guardian and a human girl who defied the gods.

"Don't cry, little one," he whispered. "I'm here."

"Caius…" Caius stopped and spun around. Locking eyes with Lightning, his wife, she extended out her arms. "Give him to me."

It was strange; one moment Lightning was furious with him and the next, she cooled down enough for the sake of their son. Her anger evaporated like water. Nodding, Caius gently lowered his son into Lightning's awaiting arms. Although he had not completely let go of his son, his arm wrapped around Lightning's body and brought her closer to him.

"We are a family." she heard him say. "Whatever the future may hold, Claire, always remember that I vow to protect you and our son. I want to hear him speak his first words and see him take his first steps. I want to hear him call out to his mother. I want to be there for both of you and I promise I will."

Lightning's heart fluttered hearing his sincere words. "Truly?"

Pressing his lips against her forehead, he meant every word of it. "Even if you may not forgive me for the crimes I committed against your heart, I do not mind. All I wish is for you to give your heart to our son. He has a part of you as well. Do you think you can do that?"

"I can." Lightning replied.

Gently parting from her, his fingers slipped from her arm as he fell onto a knee. Gently cradling her hand, he looked deeply into her eyes. Caius wanted Lightning to know every word spoken was the truth.

"…For everything I have done to you, it was all my fault. Claire… I'm sorry."

Perhaps it was that very moment, Lightning knew Caius spoke the truth. A simple forgiveness could not release him from the sins he committed against her: Murdering her parents, killing thousands of innocents, dehumanizing her or simply lying to her about Serah's death was beyond forgivable. Yet, here he was, on his knees telling her whole heartedly he was sorry. All the death and decay could have been averted if he was directed in the right direction. Lightning knew, all too well, it was Chaos Yeul who tasked Caius to do the things he did. If perhaps Caius had encountered a more generous Yeul, possibly things could have been different. Imaginably, Lightning thought, they could have met on better terms and worked together to save this seemingly doomed world. And maybe, even if she would never voice it aloud, Caius could have been the one who could have unlocked her heart and made her trust in people again. Perhaps, she could have learned to love another person who was not family.

Could she ever forgive him? No. But, there was one thing he could do: Be there for his son.

Lightning delivered her trademark sigh. Looking down at her son cradled against her breast, she reminded herself what was done, was done. There was no turning back. "Caius. I trust you to be there for him. I will _never_ forgive you if you abandon your son. Do you understand?"

Caius nodded. Standing up, Lightning did something she thought she could never do. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Taking a step back, she trusted him enough to be here for their son. That was all he needed to do and that was all she wanted.

"What happens next?" Lightning questioned. Her eyes were fixed on the vacant shores of Valhalla. The seas were oddly quiet since her arrival.

"We enjoy the moment," Caius responded. Slipping an arm around her, they suddenly warped into another room: The master bedroom.

Lightning looked around; this was a room she had never seen before. The room was larger than the room she was forced to live in a year ago. Decorated in blue, white and silver, the décor was polished to perfection as furniture pieces were pressed against the blue painted walls. Something was different with this room. The room had no negative energy or malice. It was just a simple, spacious room and a large Queen sized bed to be shared by two people.

"Come,"

Reaching out for her hand and gently pulling her forward, Caius guided her onto the soft mattress covered in light blue silk linen. Lightning climbed onto it and carefully laid her son to her side, in the middle of the bed. Caius did the same and lay on the other side of his son. Lightning reached out and held her son's tiny hand. Caius reached out to Lightning and affectionately stroked the side of her face with his fingers. All the things he did to this woman were beyond unspeakable. He often wondered how blind he was to lay a finger on her and forced her to do things she was not willing to. He was a monster that must be erased from history.

"Take a moment to rest Lightning" Caius spoke sincerely. "You have been through a lot of things. You should rest, even if it may be just a couple of minutes. Close your eyes, Lightning."

Lightning was oblivious to the spell he cast around her eyes. Her blue eyes blinked again and again, trying to focus on his suddenly hazy face. Internally panicking, she blinked again and again. Caius continued to stroke her cheek watching his wife succumb to the sleeping spell. He watched her carefully release her son's hand and reached out towards him. Lightning's words were garbled trying to question his actions. Her eyelids closed once but she forced them open again. Propping herself up on an elbow, the tips of Lightning's fingers managed to touch his cheek.

"Caius… What…"

There was a distinct pause from him. Caius gathered his voice and spoke quietly, "Rest, my wife. Rest."

Lightning saw the way Caius looked at her and then at their son. His eyes told her of a man who blatantly lied to her in order to hide his true agenda. He lied. He lied to her and Lightning realized all too late. She watched him sit up and pulled her into an embrace. Kissing her softly on her lips, then her cheeks and forehead, he gently laid her back down. Lightning's fingers quickly snatched the cloth strip around his shoulders, pulling him as close as possible while she continued to battle the spell without success. Lightning ground her teeth knowing full well Caius was leaving. Carefully entangling her fingers from him, he placed his fingers over her eyes.

"Caius…" Lightning delicately voiced with knitted eyebrows. "Cai…us… What… Where are… you… going…? You promised… You promised you'd stay… protect us… him… me…"

"I am sorry, Claire. This is something I must do. Forgive me."

Forgive me, he said. Those were the last two words she heard. Silence. Falling into deep slumber, the Warrior Goddess breathed silently with knitted eyebrows. She was not at peace. Leaning forth, Caius kissed his son's forehead and cheek. Reaching out to Lightning's arm, he placed her fingers over their son. It was the best thing he could do as a father and as a loving husband. Removing his fingers from his family, he slid off the mattress and focused on the important matters at hand. With a heavy heart and guilt coursing through his veins, Caius warped to finish what he had started: Destroy the goddess.

* * *

><p>Swords collided, sparks flew and feet skidded across the ground. The battle was intense, heart wrenching but yet, fueled with determination. The three warriors combated it out viciously for the sake of the future, hanging dangerously on a thread. Casting a spell infused with ice shards, Serah huffed and heaved watching her spell effortlessly dissolve the moment it struck Caius's armor. Pulling the bowstring a couple more times, her eyes were firm; she was determined to save the future whether it would ultimately cost her life. She had known; she had known full well and came to a complete understanding she possessed the Eyes of Etro. Her visions were as clear as crystal glass. If her contribution, meaning the loss of her life would mean the world would be saved and the timelines restored, she would gladly sacrifice her life for it.<p>

Noel gritted his teeth as he too, skidded across the ground before launching an all-out assault against his mentor. There was so much more at stake than he anticipated: The stake of the world, the timelines, the future, Serah, Yeul and… Lightning. Crossing swords with Caius, there was something about Caius that made him much more dangerous than their previous encounters. The guardian's eyes burned with fierce determination in aims to eliminate Noel and Serah's meddling. Everything he had planned until this point had been for the sake of Yeul. But was it? But was all of his plans were for the sake of a young girl, cursed with the goddess's eyes or was it simply for the fact he now had a family? Refusing to allow the answer to reflect in his eyes, the guardian shoved Noel away and delivered a blast red waves knocking both Serah and Noel off their feet.

The battle continued to wage on as far as time allowed it; the battleground in Valhalla escalated to an entirely new level. Determined by the fact his wife, Lightning was fast asleep and soon to wake, he must end the battle here and now. He was determined to show Lightning into a new world which he created from the blood stains dripping off his age-old fingers. Caius knew time was short for him to finish his deeds. It was now or never.

Locking swords once more against his mad mentor, Noel gritted his teeth. This madness needed to stop! Noel knew Serah was becoming weak as the seconds ticked by; weakened from the visions, open gashes and bruises and the constant battle with Caius, everything must end. Covered in cuts and bruises, Noel drew in a deep breath and slammed his sword against Ragnarok, in hopes the sparks erupting the two blades would open Caius's eyes.

"**Stop this nonsense, Caius, stop it now!**" Noel shouted, pressuring his sword forward. "**Stop this madness!**"

"I cannot!" The guardian growled, eyes flickering from purple to red. "Everything is for the sake of Yeul! Do you know how it feels to watch her die, time and time again? Each Yeul was different; there was a Yeul who loved flowers, a Yeul who loved to sing, a Yeul who loved to read… they were all different! Each Yeul died before she understood the meaning of what it meant to _live! _This accursed cycle _will _be stopped when the Goddess's blood is on my hands!"

Noel lowered his head but soon locked eyes with him once again, "You're a fool, Caius. A fool. This isn't what Yeul would have wanted! She wanted a future where the future is bright. A future where everybody could live in peace! Dammit, Caius, she wanted a future where she can be with _you_! Don't you get it?!"

Their swords unlocked and immediately was followed a deadly display of sword arts from Noel. Defending himself from the on-coming attacks, Caius listened to Noel's words about Yeul, how Yeul was only reborn simply for the fact she wanted to be beside Caius. Shaking his head, Noel was once again attacking Caius and once again, their swords were locked. Noel needed to get through to Caius before it was too late.

"The Goddess _will _die!"

"And what about Lightning?!"

"Leave her out of this,"

Serah's heart skipped a beat. What about Lightning? Looking from Noel to Caius, the two men suddenly shifted their attention to Lightning. Watching Noel shake his head, he delivered a forceful upper-cut to his mentor, steel slicing onto thick armor. Caius landed on his back. Noel heaved and gripped onto his blade tightly. It… It should have never come to this. Noel never wanted to use Lightning in order to snap Caius out of his senses. Noel knew of the truth; he _knew_ of Lightning and Caius's son. He knew.

Watching his mentor lay almost motionlessly in water, Noel took a moment to breathe. Yet, not even ten seconds passed by, Caius's body was suddenly consumed in black smog; it was Chaos. Serah jogged over and questioned Noel if he was alright and believed the battle was decided. About to question Noel about Lightning, the area around them grew dark and menacing. Sounds of thunder slammed against their eardrums as terrifying lightning strikes shook the ground. Each warrior gripped tightly on his and her weapons feeling a wave of intense Chaos rippling around them. Engulfed in nothing but darkness, the two were suddenly transported onto a rough platform and lifted into the heavens. Unsure what was about to happen, the sound of a dragon's menacing screech pierced their ears. They spun around, eyes wide open.

There was not one, not two but three menacing dragons staring directly at them. Noel swallowed a ball of saliva down his throat; it was never meant to be like this. Looking from the red dragon, to the yellow and ultimately to the purple dragon in the center, Caius was dead-set on eliminating both Noel and Serah in one fell swoop.

"**Damn you, Caius! When will you open your eyes?!**"

The dragon did not respond. Shaking his head, there was no choice. The only way out was to battle his mentor—his friend. Serah carefully nudged Noel in anticipation for the soon-to-be final battle. The young girl was not afraid. Serah tilted her head and looked into the eyes of the dragons before her. She was going to die trying to save this world. The world that once was jeopardized by the actions of the Fal'Cie and the ultimate corruption of the Timeline due to the interference of Etro. Released from crystal stasis, she and the others were able to live normal lives but something unprecedented happened instead; Lightning was erased from history and became Etro's Champion. Serah set out on her journey to find Lightning and bring her home. In doing so, they encountered knots in the Timeline which had to be untangled in order for history to properly restore itself. All their efforts of solving paradoxes and mending the Timeline came down to this very moment; the moment which Caius _must_ be defeated.

"Noel…" Serah spoke quietly and took in a deep breath. "This is it."

"Yeah." Flexing his wrists and went into attack mode, Noel took in a deep breath. It was now or never. "Let's do this!"

* * *

><p>The battle was intensely long and painful. Falling to his knees with his fingers gripped tightly over his exhausted beating heart, Caius was not finished. He could not simply lose, no, not now. There was too much at stake for him to lose or surrender. He was going to destroy the world. It was plan he had plotted for centuries and today, it would come true. Using Ragnarok to support his weight, the guardian looked directly into Noel's eyes while he remembered Noel's words about Yeul ringing in the back of his mind. Yeul was reborn again and again because she wanted to be with him. That was all she ever wanted. All the visions she endured was worth all those times dying; through every life, she managed to be with Caius until her very last breath. He remembered every time she died, she died with a smile on her face. She died in the arms of the man whom she came to love.<p>

Caius dipped his head forward and breathed deeply, if Yeul was suffering because of him then… what was the purpose of everything? Shaking his head, Caius remembered his goal: Create a new world without a goddess so the next Yeul would be reborn, free from the curse. Perhaps, the next world where she would be reborn, it would be best if he was not there. And maybe, the same could be said for…

"Kill me," Caius murmured. "Kill me now."

Perplexed by his friend's sudden change in demeanor, Caius stabbed Ragnarok into the sand and dashed to Noel. Gripped tightly on the young hunter's sword, Caius positioned Noel's sword right above his beating heart.

"Kill me. Kill me if it frees Yeul from her eternal suffering."

* * *

><p>Lightning's fingers twitched. Whispering something inaudible under her breath, the Warrior Goddess stirred quietly on the soft linen sheets. Slowly opening her eyes, Lightning's mind was foggy. How long was she out? Placing a hand on her forehead, her eyes blinked a couple of times to adjust her wavy visions. Breathing out quietly, Lightning's ears picked up on the sound of her son moving, waving his arms and legs. Patting him gently, Lightning leaned forward to inspect her son. Yet, she never expected her eyes to look past her son, through the clear window to spot parts of Valhalla's shores bruised beyond recognition. Feeling her heart drop to the soles of her feet, Lightning hastily slipped off the mattress and marched to the window.<p>

Pressing her gloved hands against the cold window surface, her lips moved into question, "What's going on…?"

It was hard to see at first through the ominous curtain of fog passing the window. Feeling something terribly wrong stirring in her gut, Lightning waited patiently for the fog to pass by. Maybe it was best if she remained asleep rather than to witness the sight before her. Even before her mind could register the bodies standing on the shores, the warrior had spun around, heart beating as fast as her quickened footsteps. Hastily rushing to the door, Lightning's hands gripped around the metallic handle cooling against her fingers. Snapping her head around, Lightning watched her son sleep on the bed. Looking past him, outside the window where she stood, she was conflicted; should she bring her son out into the battlefield or allow him to stay here, in the safety of Etro's Temple? Lightning believed, if she took her son with her, things would change. Yes, they _should_ change for the better. It was in her blood to avoid disaster at all costs and now was the time to do so.

Clenching her fists tightly, Lightning quickly walked to her son and carefully placed a comforting kiss on his forehead. Although he heard his mother but was unable to distinguish her words, it was Lightning's heartfelt gesture that counted.

"Stay put, little one," Lightning whispered. "I'll make sure I'll bring your father back. He promised to be with us. He promised."

Backing away from her son, Lightning immediately headed to the door, hoping she was able to stop the madness before it was too late. Once the door slammed shut, the room fell eerily quiet. Without his mother or father to protect him, the young boy emitted a soft squeak and waved his limbs, hoping to be touched by someone—anyone. Feeling cold creep across his vulnerable skin, the heir wept. He cried and cried but nobody was around. His cheeks turned bright red hoping someone—anybody would hear him. His cries, as loud as they were, remained answered.

"Don't cry, little one," A girl's voice slipped into the room. The curtains fluttered and what appeared to be grey mist tip-toeing inside the room, weaving in and around polished furniture. Slender white fingers grazed across his smooth skin, gently rubbing his cheeks. "I'm here now. Don't be scared."

Carefully slipping her delicate arms around the child, the girl sat at the edge of the bed and cradled the heir, hushing him as quietly as she could whereas she adored his handsome features.

"Hush, little one. Do you miss your mommy and daddy?"

Chaos Yeul stared at the heir with much interest with dark intentions burning in her eyes. Unable to suppress a grin, she moved a finger and pressed it against his tiny beating heart.

"The Heir to Chaos," she whispered and cast a spell on the boy. The black threads turned smoke weaved in and around the boy, slipping into his skin and seeped into his fragile heart. "What a _beautiful_ future the boy is going to witness when he opens his eyes. The world charred in black and is at the end of the days. Heh, I'm sure the people would _love_ hunting the last remnants of Chaos, once they found out The Savior, is responsible for his life. Tee hee hee!"

Chaos Yeul giggled, followed by sinister fits of laughter. Everything was just too _perfect_. Oh, how she wanted for the final scene to unfold ever so quickly. It was exactly how it was predicted. Long she waited for this dear moment to come to close the curtains on this terrible tragic love story tale caused by implanting lies into Caius's head. Chaos Yeul was eager to wait for the new chapter to begin. She wanted to witness Lightning's terrified face the moment reality slapped her across the face. She had the chance to save the world but instead, she allowed her pitiful motherly instincts to intervene. Never matter. Keeping the boy alive was something any mother would do, including jeopardizing the world for it.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Are you insane?!<strong>" Noel shot in hysterics, trying desperately to free his sword from his friend.

Locked in a vicious tug-of-war the young hunter and his mentor each refused to let go of the blade. Noel tried his best to pull back his sword but it was to no avail; Caius's fingers had a firm grip over the sharpened edge. With blood spilling from his fingers, Caius was determined to end it right here, right now. Noel, in frustration bit his lip. There was one thing left to do: Play the wild card.

"**Dammit Caius, what about your wife?! Are you going to leave her just like that? Don't… Don't you love her?!**"

Serah released out a gasp. What… What did Noel say? Wife? Did Noel say wife? Moving her blue eyes from Noel to Caius, especially Caius, Serah blinked. Yes, now she remembered. She remembered during their encounter in The Void Beyond, Caius mentioned Lightning was his wife. At the time, Serah refused to believe it was Lightning. No, it was a lie. It was a lie to be planted in her head. She doubted his words even until the moment she met and hugged her sister at New Bodhum 700 AF. Lightning was her sister, Etro's Champion and _not _Caius's wife. That was what Serah chose to believe… until now.

Grinding his teeth, Caius replied quietly. He knew full well he was going to betray her. For all the hurtful things he had done, perhaps this was the best way to redeem himself. "I love my wife but if it means I have to erase my existence to fulfill the prophecy then I will,"

"**Stop this nonsense, Caius! This is going too far! Think about it! Think about Lightning for god's sake! Think about her! Think about your son!"**

_Son…?_ Serah thought. _Caius has a son…? If it's true then Lightning… No, it's not true. Lightning couldn't!_

Serah wanted to believe the words exchanged were lies. They were lies.

"I know about your son, Caius." Noel said half-heartedly. "I saw him, at New Bodhum 700 AF. I saw her too, Lightning, holding your son as any loving mother would. Are you planning to die and leave them like that?! You're planning on leaving her as a widow and your son to grow up without a father to look up to?"

"My son…" Caius murmured and thought of the times he held his son. The son he wanted for so long…

"You don't have to do this," Noel gently coaxed Caius out of his maddened haze. "We can work together to save the future. Please, Caius, think of the consequences… Think of your family."

_Don't listen to him,_ Chaos Yeul's voice echoed in Caius's mind. _You're close to freeing me from the cycle of death. Save me, Caius. Save me._

When Noel believed Caius's grip had loosened, the guardian pulled the blade a little closer to his heart. It was enough to scrape his armor once Noel quickly reacted and tightened his grip on the hilt. Caius was determined; he was determined to die.

"**Caius!**"

The sound of rattling armor echoing from the distance drew Caius's attention temporarily away from Noel. In the distance, he saw Lightning ride on a beast before leaping off it and quickly rushed to them. She speedily closed the distance between them and quickly wrapped her fingers around the hilt, over Noel's fingers. The rest of her fingers gripped tightly onto the sword, allowing the sharpened edge to dig into her skin.

"Lightning?" Caius questioned. "What are you doing here…?"

"**Is this it?!**" Lightning shot. "**Is this what you've been hiding from me? Dammit Caius you told me you had no more secrets!**"

"Then I am a terrible liar."

"**I hate you!**" Lightning screamed. "**I hate you for your lies and mind games. I hate you for it! How could you do this to me?! How dare do this to your son?!**"

Lightning was doing the best she could to pull the sword away from Caius's heart. Even with the combined strength of Noel and Lightning, Caius's grip remained firm. It was from a man with a strong conviction.

"**You promised me! You promised me that you'll be there for our son! You promised!**"

Indeed he did. He remembered it well telling it to Lightning to clear any doubts. He only said what he said to soothe out her heart. He crafted his words carefully so she would believe his lies.

Caius gazed into the eyes of his beautiful wife. "I'm sorry, Lightning."

Within a blink of an eye, Caius forcefully shoved Lightning a few steps away. Stumbling in the sand, the sudden explosive gesture took Noel by surprise. With Noel's fingers still wrapped around his sword, Caius did the unthinkable.

One drop. Two drops. Three then four then five drops rained onto the black sand. Hearing the soothing sounds of the sea scrape against the sand, Noel's eyes were buried onto the man before him. Noel was terrified to look; he was terrified to see what he had done. Swallowing hard, his eyes scanned down the length of his sword expecting to see an unstained blade. His fingers shook. His body trembled from the somber discovery; half his sword was buried in Caius's chest, right in the center of his beating heart. Did… Did he just…

Forcefully pulling the sword from his chest, the Time Guardian fumbled backwards and clutched onto his bleeding heart. Colors. Colors of all sorts shot from his heart directly into the stormy clouds above. The wind howled in a menacing tone, as if the wind itself was hurt. The colors swirled in the sky for a couple of seconds as the earth erupted into minor tremors. As quickly as everything started, it faded to silence. It was done. With his knees rapidly turning into water, his body was going into shock. With eyes about to roll into the back of his head, he dipped forward, expected to collide face first into the cold, unforgiving sand. Yet, it was not the case. Securing his fall and tailed by screams, Lightning had caught him. He felt the warmth of his beloved before him feeling her frail and shaken fingers pressing against his bleeding wound. He could barely make out her words. Were they curses? Were they words of a woman desperately trying to save her husband? What was it? What was she saying?

Lightning screamed out anything she could think of. Anything. Anything that could translate her turbulent emotions into rough words was good enough, right here and now. She had caught him, as he fell, directly into her arms. She was kneeling with an arm wrapped around Caius and her fingers staining with blood trying to stop the red mess from spilling from his chest. Her eyes were unable to contain the tears that poured out of her eyes and onto her cheeks below.

"**Damn you to hell, Caius!**" Lightning sobbed. "**Damn you! You liar! You're the worse human being I've ever met!**"

Caius faded in and out of consciousness but was able to register Lightning's words. He had hurt her. He hurt her more than he did on the night he took away her dignity. Pressing her palm directly over his wound, she began thinking of a spell. She hoped a miracle would happen. That was right, she was wishing for a miracle. He could not die; he did not have permission to die! He promised. He promised to be there for his son. He promised he was going to be there when his son spoke his first words or took his first steps. Dammit, he promised.

"**Don't you dare die on me, you hear?**" Lightning sobbed into his ear. "**Please, you can't die! I'm not done with you yet! I'm… I'm going to save you even if you'll hate me for it.**"

"Claire…" His voice was shallow and light. "Let me go… The time has time. Let me go and never look back…"

"I won't," Lightning retorted, hugging him as tightly as she could. "I'm not going to listen to you. Say what you want. I'm… I'm going to save you."

The comment alone allowed his lips to curve upward into a smile. Caius's once limp arms carefully embraced his wife. With his face propped perfectly on the knight's shoulder he whispered back, "You are a beautiful pain, Warrior Goddess…"

"Don't say things like that," Lightning tried keeping herself together but she was falling to bits. "You're going to live… For your son."

There was not much time left in this world. Taking in a deep breath, his hands found their way to hold Lightning's arms without hesitation. It was that very moment he was able to look deep into her blue eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes which burn with fire and passion. They burned for the sake of living. They burned for a better tomorrow. And perhaps burning, for the sake of their son. Dipping his head forward, he met her lips in a tender yet silent moment. Wrapping his arms around her as tightly as he could, he was only able to whisper one more thing before his time was up.

"I love you, Claire Farron."

His arms dropped to the sides. An eerie silence erupted between them when Lightning realized Caius was no longer breathing. His chest no longer rose and fell. The blood that trickled from his heart faded into drips and droplets of crimson.

"Caius?" Lightning whispered feeling a new wave of emotions slam into her. Curling her fingers around his armor, she began to shake him. "Caius?" she repeated her voice slipping into a quiet whisper.

There was no response. Then the realization of his death violently slammed into her, as if someone had released a ton of bricks over her. Lightning began screaming his name and shaking him, hoping her efforts were enough to wake him up. He was asleep, she told herself. He was tired so he drifted off into a long nap. That was right. He was sleeping, he could not die. Wrapping her arms around him, Lightning screamed and sobbed in the same time. All the bubbling sorrow and anger was too much for her. Unsure of what else she could do, Lightning sobbed. This was not how it was to supposed to end. She… She had seen a different future where he was there, with her and their grown up son now three years old. She saw a future in a bright meadow radiating shades of green and gold. In that iridescent meadow was Caius, Lightning and their son, smiling and laughing together. There was no Chaos. There was no evil. The only thing that was there was a bright future filled with laughter and smiles. That was the future—that was the _true _prophecy.

"Caius… Wake up…" Lightning dipped her head forward as her forehead touched his shoulder. "Wake up. Please wake up… You have a son waiting for his father… You're son… you remember don't you?"

Her words were lost in the wind. He would never hear them. Opening her eyes, Lightning watched as white glitter appeared around her followed by an abundance of soft colors floating above and around. Looking around, she held him steadily. Hugging him as hard as she could, Lightning's fingers felt his body going lighter by the second as the wind carefully picked up. Watching a trail of pink, purple and white glitter ascending into the sky, Caius was slipping away through her fingers. Her voice was stuck in the back of her throat. Unable to speak, she merely watched as the sparkles continued upward into a beautiful column of soft colors.

Noel and Serah and Mog stood by quietly, witnessing the beautiful spectacle of tiny stars floating into the heavens. Caius was no longer there. Lightning's arms dropped in front of her while her head was tilted back, eyes fixed on the carefully parting clouds. Releasing another teardrop, Lightning's head dipped forward, eyes fixed on the sand between her fingers. Caius slipped through her fingers like sand. Caius was gone. Caius was now free of his curse. He could no longer twist the timelines and alter history. He removed himself from the pages of history and hoped to be forgotten. In doing so, Caius succeeded; he succeeded in doing the one thing he plotted for countless centuries through pain, suffering and bloodshed. The immortal guardian was finally at peace.


End file.
